


El Juicio de Perséfone

by SlyPrincess98



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Brotherly Affection, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Law School, Modern Retelling, Pagan Gods, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Romance, Trials
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 95,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyPrincess98/pseuds/SlyPrincess98
Summary: Nacida en los '90, universitaria, bajita y con muchos amigos humanos: Perséfone realmente tiene un pésimo currículo divino. Los mortales no le rinden culto, los Dioses no la invitan a sus eventos, y eso funciona para ella. O al menos eso es lo que cree.Todo cambia cuando conoce a Hades, Dios de los muertos, en una ponencia. Él también tiene sus problemas: trescientos mil años de edad, siete pies de alto, al menos veinte títulos en su nombre. Pero también es el único que comprende la pasión de Perséfone por las leyes, así como el único que parece tan incómodo como ella entre las otras deidades. ¿Cómo podrían no entenderse?Ellos entrelazarán sus destinos y trabajarán juntos para resolver un juicio controversial, colaborando en una investigación en la corte del Inframundo. Y también, entre la ironía y la seriedad, la justicia y el rigor, la vida y la muerte, esta es una (semi) moderna interpretación de un mito que nunca dejó de contarse.
Relationships: Anubis (Ancient Egyptian)/Original Character(s), Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 103





	1. La Paradoja de Epicuro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Judgment of Persephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023145) by [Artemysia93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemysia93/pseuds/Artemysia93). 



> ¡Hola a todos! Les traigo esta traducción del libro "Il Giudizio di Persefone" de Giulia Calligola, que amablemente me ha permitido postearlo para llegar a más gente. 
> 
> Algunas aclaraciones que me gustaría hacer:
> 
> -Esta historia está basada en la versión más antigua del mito, en la que Perséfone va de manera voluntaria al Inframundo. 
> 
> -En este universo los dioses de todas las religiones coexisten, y los humanos saben sobre ellos. Es como una versión divina de Hollywood. También se van a discutir asuntos relacionados con la vida, muerte, la justicia y la culpa. No es necesario ser un gran conocedor de mitología o vocabulario relacionado con el derecho, todo será cuidadosamente explicado. 
> 
> -No se asusten si aparecen vocablos griegos o unidades de medición que no pertenecen al SI, todo será traducido y convertido en las notas al pie para ustedes. 
> 
> -Otra cosa es que la obra original está bajo copyright, y que si yo hago esta traducción es porque se me ha permitido. Por favor, no compartan esto en sitios ajenos. 
> 
> Realmente espero que les guste tanto como a mí, y también siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, tanto a mí como a Giulia nos gustaría tener sus opiniones.

> _Dios desea eliminar los males y no puede; o Él es capaz, y no está dispuesto; o Él no está dispuesto ni es capaz, o Él está dispuesto y es capaz. Si Él está dispuesto y es incapaz, es débil, lo cual no concuerda con el carácter de Dios; si Él es capaz y no está dispuesto, es envidioso, que está igualmente en desacuerdo con Dios; si no está dispuesto ni es capaz, es envidioso y débil a la vez, y por lo tanto no es Dios; si Él está dispuesto y es capaz, lo que por sí solo es apropiado para Dios, ¿de dónde provienen los males? ¿Por qué no los elimina?_
> 
> _-La Paradoja de Epicuro._

_¿Por qué no lo haces, Perséfone? ¿Por qué no eliminas todos los males?_

_Tú que eres divina; tú, que eres la más compasiva y mundana entre los de tu clase; tú, que lo deseas y tal vez eres capaz: ¿por qué no haces felices a los mortales?_

Riendo amargamente entre dientes, era la pregunta que la Diosa de la floración se hacía a menudo. Porque realmente lo quería: deseaba hacer que el mundo floreciera al instante y acabar con la sequía; deseaba tanto limpiar los ríos y océanos con solo chasquear los dedos; deseaba salvar a todos los animales y a los niños moribundos, pero… siempre había un pero, desde cualquier perspectiva.

 _Pero_ si privas del desierto a los Dioses Egipcios, estarán furiosos contigo.

 _Pero_ si limpias las aguas por ellos, los mortales jamás aprenderán a no contaminarlas.

 _Pero_ si robas almas del Inframundo al cual están destinadas, tendrás que vértelas con el Inexorable.

Desde que Perséfone era una pequeña saltarina, brincando en los prados, todos le daban esas advertencias, diciendo que sí, era en efecto omnipotente, pero casi nada dependía de sus decisiones. En un universo lleno de deidades, habían Dioses antiguos y más poderosos a los que someterse, habían tratados de no-interferencia entre los Panteones, y existía y renombrado bien mayor en el que su madre Deméter creía, siempre cuidando de dar lecciones a la humanidad con una de cal y otra de arena.

Así que no, Perséfone podía hacer casi nada. Su lugar en el mundo, ambos divino y terrenal, había aparecido muy tarde, a finales de los ’90 del siglo XX. Una Diosa de veintitrés años, a los ojos de los más antiguos, era apenas un embrión. Era una _idea_ , y no de la forma platónica: era un concepto extraño, apenas tangible, no era invitada al Simposio, no tenía el menor derecho a discutir sus Misterios o los de otros: después de todo era mejor para ella continuar revoloteando en los campos, muchas gracias.

¿Sufría Perséfone por todo esto?

Sí. No. tal vez un poco.

En realidad trataba de no tomárselo de manera personal. Tenía que darse tiempo, se repetía. Tenía que ser paciente, crecer un par de miles de años, y quizás entonces comenzarían a tenerla en cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Perséfone era feliz con las pequeñas satisfacciones de una vida simple, más de un mortal que de una Diosa. Le gustaba tomar sol en la terraza de su casa, en los campos a las afueras de Roma; le gustaba posponer la alarma de su teléfono diez veces, solo para levantarse tarde y rápido; le gustaba la ropa tradicional y comer tortillas vegetarianas; le gustaba la música folk, leer, nadar en piscinas públicas; pero por encima de todo le gustaba estudiar en universidades mortales, hacerse preguntas metafísicas mortales y, últimamente, comportarse como una mortal. Y, en consecuencia, su omnipotencia, la cual Epicuro veneraba, estaba limitada a algunas plantas de maceta en su habitación, y a un jardín especialmente envidiado por las vecinas durante el verano.

Perséfone. La Diosa del Pulgar Verde.

Solo en algunas ocasiones se permitía pensar en su propia inanidad, como esa mañana a finales de septiembre, tumbada en la cama con la mirada hacia el monótono techo, contando las grietas.

Emitió un suspiro desconsolado. Sabía que debía levantarse, ponerse algo, pero entonces observaba la desordenada pila de ropa en la silla de su escritorio y solo podía suspirar otra vez. Apostaría su cabeza coronada por laureles que si Hera, Diosa de Diosas de su panteón, veía ese desorden, despojaría a Perséfone de su inmortalidad.

En ese momento su madre cruzó el pasillo, fuera de la habitación. Estaba buscando algo, porque la oyó murmurar algo acerca de un par de zapatos. Entonces regresó, pasó frente a la puerta abierta y metió la cabeza, inclinándose para pasar bajo el dintel.

“¡Koré! ¿Has visto mis tacones amarillos? ¡Esos con las espigas de trigo!”

Perséfone se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

“Obviamente no los tomé, dado que calzas del cuarenta y siete.”

Deméter, alta y gigantesca Diosa de la cosecha, rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Ella no aprobaba el sarcasmo. Según ella no iba acorde con una Diosa de la fertilidad.

“Vamos, Koré, no tengo ganas de jugar.”

“Consigue ayuda de Hermes. También es el Dios de aquellos que buscan objetos perdidos ¿no?”

“U objetos _robados_.” Insinuó Deméter, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados en dirección a su hija.

Perséfone finalmente se puso de pie, riendo alegremente. Se agachó y sacó los tacones de su madre de bajo el escritorio. Deméter, con un exagerado suspiro de alivio, entró rápidamente a la habitación para ponérselos. Continuó sacudiendo la cabeza, y sus pendientes de granos de trigo dorados tintineaban, acentuando su desaprobación.

“Realmente no te importa la ponencia de tu madre, ¿uh?” se quejó Deméter tras amarrar las correas, ahora revisando su rubio peinado y se aseguraba que su traje no tuviese arrugas.

“¡Por supuesto que me importa! Pero tienes que relajarte, ¡siempre eres tan aprensiva!”

“No soy aprensiva, solo soy prudente.”

Luego de eso Deméter sacó de su bolsillo una serie de tarjetas. Había preparado un buen discurso, había hecho las cosas con seriedad porque se tomaba su rol tan seriamente como los demás Dioses mayores.

Deméter revisó que estuvieran todas las cartas y en el orden correcto. Cuando se aseguró de ello, las regresó a su bolsillo y suspiró, satisfecha. Con un gesto se apuntó a sí misma, alzando la barbilla.

“¿Entonces? ¿Cómo me veo?”

“Bueno… te ves…”

“¿Espléndida? ¿Mejor que Afrodita?”

“Te ves _alta._ ”

Deméter sonrió y palmeó su hombro, divertida por el comentario.

“Tal vez tú eres demasiado baja, cariño.”

“Debería ser ilegal para ti usar esos tacones,” dijo Perséfone, bromeando, “¿Cuánto mides? ¿Uno noventa? ¿Dos metros?”

“Dos metros y cinco centímetros, con estas joyas en mis pies.”

Alardeaba sobre ello, porque aún era una Diosa, y el orgullo de los Dioses no tenía limites, sin importar cuan altruistas fueran sus funciones.

Su madre dejó de jugar y suspiró una vez más, retornando la seriedad a la situación. Apretó sus gruesos labios y trató de continuar una conversación que Perséfone preferiría obviar.

“Entonces, ¿estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme? Podría dejarte hablar un poco. Seguramente en la Facultad de Agricultura encontrarán interesante lo que tengas para decir.”

“Mamá, ya lo hemos hablado. No quiero subir al escenario porque eres tú quien me da la oportunidad. Será para la próxima década, si me ponen en la lista de conferencistas divinos.”

“Al menos ven a escuchar, yo…”

Pero Perséfone sacudió la cabeza con una simpática sonrisa. Se acercó un poco más y tuvo que levantar la mirada para ver a su madre.

“Estarás perfecta. Eres excelente y has preparado un discurso sorprendente, pero sabes que la _ecología en la fertilización de viñedos_ no es… lo mío.”

Una expresión severa apareció en el rostro joven y a la vez antiguo de su madre. Estiró un poco las comisuras de su boca cuando bajó la mirada hacia su hija.

“Debería serlo. Es para lo que estás destinada.”

“¿Qué? ¿Estoy destinada a cosechas y granjas? Para eso ya estás tú. Y nunca morirás, ¿cuál es mi propósito entonces?”

“Esto es para lo que estás destinada,” repitió Deméter, como si fuera la respuesta a cualquier cuestión universal, “Ni siquiera los Dioses eligen su rol, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es aceptarlo. Y no me desees la muerte, gracias.”

Lo último era una broma, porque los Dioses eran así: se tomaban la mortalidad muy a la ligera. Bromeaban al respecto, tal vez demasiado. Y aun después de miles de años no comprendían por qué los mortales eran tan sensibles al asunto, con derecho.

Perséfone permaneció en silencio, no quería discutir, porque en el fondo sabía que Deméter estaba triste. Había tomado su interés en otras materias como una pequeña traición. Nunca impidió que leyera novelas mortales o que se inscribiera en la Universidad de Leyes como una simple mortal, pero siempre intentó sacar provecho y llevar a Perséfone a su área de especialidad. ¿Cómo culparla? Debía ser un desafío considerable dar a luz a una nueva Diosa menor que, además, conservaba casi nada de la ancestral herencia de Urano en su apariencia.

Deméter agitó su cabeza una vez más, pero no insistió. Sonrió amargamente y puso sus enormes manos en los diminutos hombros de su hija.

“Bueno, al menos irás a otras ponencias divinas, ¿no? es el último día del evento. Quiero que veas a otros Dioses, quizás pueda conocerte un poco. He escuchado que habrán algunas conferencias en la Facultad de Leyes, puedes ir a ver qué tienen para decir.”

No que Deméter estuviera interesada en la lista, para ser honesta, porque si supiera quiénes eran los conferencistas ciertamente no estaría animando a Perséfone a participar. La joven Diosa rió internamente, a sabiendas que Deméter no aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

“¡Por supuesto que iré! Estarán Dike y Astrea, hablarán de justicia social. Y también habrá un muy _interesante_ seminario de los Dioses del Inframundo, acerca de los juicios de las almas.”

Acompaño la última frase con una amplia y exagerada sonrisa, esperando que tuviera un efecto sedativo en la desaprobación de la Diosa de la cosecha. Pero no fue el caso: Deméter frunció el ceño, haciendo poco por ocultar su falta de entusiasmo.

“El Inframundo. Qué divertido.”

“¿Por qué, es divertido cuando hablas de fertilizante a los alumnos de agricultura?”

Pero Deméter no pareció haber oído siquiera esa última estocada, y continuó con lo suyo.

“¿Y quiénes serán los invitados?”

Perséfone encogió los hombros, fingiendo ignorancia. Se alejó de su madre, dándole la espalda con indiferencia.

“Bueno, los de siempre: Hela, Cernunnos, Anubis…”

“Anubis tendría más éxito enseñando taxidermia. ¿Y? ¿Estará… _él_?”

Perséfone apretó los labios y abrió bien los ojos, con falsa inocencia. Asumió la más despistada e ignorante expresión que pudo.

“¿ _Él_ quién?”

“Tú sabes quién.”

“Mamá, puedes decir su nombre, no es Voldemort.”

Pero Deméter no estaba de ánimos para juegos, y de hecho no cedió, no pronuncio el nombre. El momento pareció congelarse por unos segundos hasta que una exasperada Perséfone habló:

“Ah, ¿te refieres a _Hades_?” preguntó con sarcasmo, “No lo sé, no he leído todos los nombres en el panfleto. No es como si apareciera frecuentemente, tal vez ni siquiera venga.”

Deméter miro hacia arriba, sin la menor intención de disimular la molestia que sentía hacia su oscuro hermano. Lo mismo sucedía con los otros dos, en realidad, no era una antipatía reservada solo para el Dios del Inframundo.

Perséfone, que no conocía a Hades pero odiaba los prejuicios, no ocultó su irritación.

“¿A quién le importa quienes sean los invitados? Solo escucharé una ponencia, ¡No voy a casarme con él!”

“¡No bromees acerca de esto, Koré!” le reprochó su madre, luego se relajó, “Y de cualquier forma no te gustaría. Ese Dios es tan _aburrido_.”

“Ser aburrido no es un crimen, ¿o sí?”

“Solo pasa diez minutos con él y luego dime.”

Deméter sacudió la cabeza y fue a la puerta, ultimar los detalles de su divina figura y partir para su conferencia. Perséfone, al verla salir, agachándose bajo el marco, la detuvo:

“Mamá, ¿Por qué odias tanto a tus hermanos?”

Se detuvo a medio camino, pensativa y algo reacia.

“No los odio, es que… son hombres, y son Reyes. Poder y testosterona no son una buena combinación.”

“Okay, entiendo lo de Zeus y Poseidón, siempre están rodeados de escándalos. ¿Pero Hades? No se ve tan despreciable, ni siquiera aparece en la superficie.”

Deméter se encogió de hombros.

“Él es el más confiable de los tres, pero tiene sus faltas. Y aquí entre nos, no es él a quien debes apostarle si quieres llegar al Olimpo. Hazte amiga de Dike, mejor.”

No agregó más: dejó la habitación, y desde ese momento Perséfone la oyó murmurar su discurso en voz baja, repitiéndolo para el gran evento.

Perséfone abandonó su causa a favor de los Dioses incomprendidos y decidió vestirse. Todavía hacía calor, así que optó por un vestido de algodón corto, blanco con detalles azules, con muchos volantes en el borde de la falda. Acomodó su largo, rizado cabello castaño en una trenza. Ese día las espontaneas flores que crecían en su cabello eran pequeños capullos de durazno: no los tocó, esperando que se abrieran una vez que estuvieran al sol, para decorarla mejor.

Se miró al espejo por última vez y notó como cada día parecía más mortal que el anterior, en su extremadamente limitada altura de un metro sesenta y cinco, su bronceado y sus amplios y rechonchos muslos. Y una vez más vino a su mente que esa era la única utilidad de su omnipotencia: hacer hermosos, floridos peinados, cultivar mini cactus en el escritorio, y finalmente escuchar a una madre sugerirle cómo llegar al éxito a través de las amistades correctas (siempre que Deméter, con su comentario acerca de Dike, no implicara algo sáfico).

Bueno, esa era su vida ahora, ¿o no? era su destino ya escrito, como Deméter afirmaba. Y todos sus propósitos metafísicos de justicia, prosperidad eterna, compasión hacia la humanidad eran nada más que los sueños de una pequeña niña ingenua.

_¿Ya obtuviste tu respuesta, Epicuro?_


	2. El Ratio Divino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña aclaración: ratio legis es una frase en latín que indica las razones tras una ley. Preguntar cuál es el ratio es como preguntar "¿por qué está escrita de esa forma? ¿Cuál es su propósito original?"

La última semana de septiembre era notoriamente sagrada, muy importante en calendario humano y divino de Europa. Era justo entre el final de los meses de luz y el comienzo de aquellos de oscuridad: casi todos los Dioses estaban finalizando sus tareas en ese periodo, como Deméter, que para ese entonces ya había recogido las cosechas, o comenzándolas, como Skadi, Diosa nórdica del invierno. Esto significaba que casi todos los Dioses europeos estaban activos y presentes en la tierra, lo que hacía que esa semana fuera ideal para organizar congresos y reuniones, incluso entre panteones.

Así nació el Alto Ciclo de Conferencias Politeísta, a veces abreviado ACCP. Tomando ventaja de su casi unánime presencia en la tierra, los Dioses interesados se disponían a ofrecer un poco de su tiempo para reunirse con estudiantes de varias universidades. Era una estrategia para mantener contacto directos con los mortales, que luego de la _Revelación_ del 2001 aún estaban muy, muy necesitados de comprensión y aceptación. Había sido una idea de Atenea y Brigid, Diosas de la Sabiduría. ¿Quién más habría propuesto una cosa así?

Y ahora, desde hacía unos años, la ACCP se había llevado a cabo con regularidad, rotando entre varias ciudades del continente. Al principio solo los Dioses de los panteones clásico y nórdico asistían, pero, al notar como los estudiantes humanos se amontonaban en los pasillos de las universidades, se unieron varios Dioses de otros continentes, ansiosos por obtener algo de atención y ser aclamados: habían muchos egipcios, algunos hindúes, y el año anterior incluso había asistido Quetzalcóatl, aunque no había sido muy hablador.

Por eso, ese día, Perséfone debía lidiar con una Deméter con ansiedad escénica, y por lo que ahora estaba intentando entrar a la universidad con el flujo de jóvenes humanos exaltados. Humanos que, dado su no divino aspecto, no la reconocían y la trataban como su igual. Bueno, no que Perséfone esperase o quisiera algo diferente, por supuesto. En ese momento, lo único que esperaba era encontrar un asiento en el seminario de los Dioses del Inframundo.

Bajó la mirada y revisó la pantalla de su móvil mientras se movía lentamente a través de la multitud, sosteniendo con fuerza su mochila. Había una notificación de mensaje. Era Caterina: _Te guardé un lugar, apresúrate_. E inmediatamente después: _Debiste pedir que te reservaran asientos_. Finalmente: _De cualquier forma, Anubis huele como un perro_.

Perséfone rió. Quería decirle que estaba en camino, y que no había necesidad de hacer bromas respecto a Anubis dado que no tenía reputación por ser compasivo en la ponderación de almas y dimensión de culpas. Pero ni siquiera logro comenzar el mensaje antes de ser empujada desde atrás, y decidió dejarlo pasar.

Luego de un largo rato finalmente llegó a la puerta del aula, que nunca se cerraba debido al incesante flujo de personas. Al final logró obtener un vistazo de corto cabello rubio de su amiga, Cate, en la décima fila.

Perséfone zigzagueó entre la multitud, se coló en la fila de asientos y se sentó con un suspiro de alivio, consciente de haber llegado tarde.

“¡Bueno, hola! A tiempo como siempre.” La recibió su amiga, seria y divertida al mismo tiempo.

“¡Lo siento! No pensé que estaría tan lleno.”

“Siempre está lleno cuando hay Dioses cerca, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo.”

“No pensé que fuera el caso con _estos_ Dioses. Creí que estabas asustada.”

Cate se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

“No, de hecho creo que nos intrigan más. ¡El encanto del lado oscuro!” giró un poco en su asiento y señaló tras ella, “Mucha gente ha venido de otras universidades también. Vi un grupo de teología allí atrás. Creo que hablaremos más de lo aterradora que es la muerte que de leyes.”

Solo entonces Perséfone se interesó en el gran escenario para ver quien estaba presente. El celta Cernunnos no se encontraba ahí, pero ya se lo esperaba: él era un espíritu libre y era normal que ignorara las reuniones. En cambio estaba Hela, Reina del Helheimr, con arrugas en su viejo rostro, así como el ya conocido Anubis, Dios del Inframundo egipcio. Nadie más.

Incluso Cate se había concentrado en analizar a los conferencistas y tenía un especial respeto por el medio chacal, que de hecho, para ser un Dios de la otra vida, siempre se mostraba afable, incluso simpático. Rigoroso pero sociable. Bueno, como un perro.

Él estaba de pie, hablando con el profesor que encabezaría el evento. Parecía estar divirtiéndose bastante. Vestía un traje oscuro, incluso se vería sobrio, si en adición no se hubiese puesto lo que parecía ser todo el oro de las dinastías faraónicas. Llevaba anillos, al menos dos en cada uno de sus oscuros dedos; en sus hombros, grandes y llamativos collares, decorados con piezas de alabastro y lapislázuli, representaciones de escarabajos, jeroglíficos y cruces ansadas; y, finalmente, aretes del mismo metal precioso, para adornar sus largas orejas oscuras, que se movían, aplanaban y giraban continuamente, para captar hasta el menor sonido.

“¿Dices que puede oírnos?” preguntó Cate, animada como una fanática en presencia de su celebridad favorita.

“Estoy _segura_ de que puede oírnos.” Le confirmó.

“Tiene algo interesante. Pero tal vez no deba decirlo. Suena tan _peludo _.”__

____

Apenas las palabras dejaron su boca, Anubis, al menos a veinte metros de ellas, giró su afilada nariz. Se quedó observándolas con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

____

“¡Oh mierda! ¿ _En serio_ puede oírnos?” Cate exclamó, avergonzada, cubriéndose la boca con la mano y bajando la mirada.

____

“¡Te lo dije! ¿Por qué no me escuchas?”

____

Perséfone la molestaba y reía con ella, divertida en especial porque sabía que Anubis no se había ofendido. No lo conocía íntimamente, solo lo había visto algunas veces en cenas informales inter-panteones, pero siempre había mostrado ser un Dios con un fuerte sentido del humor. Y eso era raro, especialmente entre los guardianes del Inframundo. Por eso Anubis no hizo nada: regresó a su charla con el profesor, asintiendo, con la sombra de una inquietante sonrisa en su rostro animal.

____

La conferencia estaba a punto de empezar, y fue en ese momento, cuando Perséfone se sintió segura de que él no aparecería, que Hades hizo su entrada.

____

Lo vieron entrar por la puerta junto al podio, inclinándose para pasar. Perséfone, que nunca lo había visto en persona, se saltó un latido. No tanto por cómo se veía, sino por el efecto que causaba a su alrededor: los humanos se apartaba, dejando una burbuja de espacio vacío alrededor. Apartaban la mirada, tratando de darle la espalda. Incluso el profesor, que aun charlaba con Anubis, al verlo pasar, interrumpió la conversación y se movió a un lado.

____

De repente el ambiente se había enfriado, decolorado. Se hizo el silencio en las primeras filas.

____

“Oh Dioses, es… _enorme_.” Comentó la siempre fuera de lugar Caterina, abriendo los ojos.

____

“Es un hijo de Cronos,” dijo Perséfone, “es mitad titán, por eso es alto.”

____

Él era, en efecto, alto. Tanto y más que Deméter, y como los otros cinco Crónidas, el primero y más antiguo de los Dioses. Habían heredado esa extraordinaria altura, y era lo único que tenían en común. Perséfone, perteneciente a una cuarta generación bastardizada, no había tenido la fortuna de heredar siquiera un poco de eso.

____

“Entonces, ¿ _él_ puede oírnos?”

____

“Eh… no lo sé, no lo creo… no creo que tenga algún poder especial de audición.”

____

Cate lo tomó como una aprobación para cotillear

____

“Bueno, entonces puedo decir que es sexy.”

____

Perséfone lo miró mejor y, realmente, _sexy_ no era una definición propia. Era, en efecto, atractivo: la belleza era, después de todo, una característica de los Dioses en general y de los Crónidas en particular. Pero no tenía la belleza atlética de Poseidón, ni el atractivo viril de Zeus. De hecho, el parecido entre los tres reyes no era marcado, tanto que hubiese sido difícil reconocerlos como hermanos sin verlos uno junto al otro.

____

No, Perséfone encontró a Hades, en ese primer encuentro, más que nada _único_. Único en su pronunciada nariz, en su perfil griego, en su complexión demasiado pálida, en su rizado cabello color obsidiana, en su manera elegante e impecable de vestir el traje. Lo que más la impactó fue que estaba completamente afeitado, único incluso en ese estilo, entre los Crónidas varones.

____

“Yo no diría _sexy_ …” murmuró.

____

“Mira, puedes decirlo, incluso si es tu tío.”

____

Perséfone rodó los ojos, molesta y avergonzada.

____

“No es mi tío.”

____

“Es el hermano de tu madre, ¿no? Entonces es tu tío.”

____

Humanos, simples y muy apegados a sus creencias.

____

Perséfone, turbada, miro hacia abajo y trató de mostrar cuan molesta estaba. Porque él realmente _no era_ su tío. Era el hermano de su madre, y eso era todo. Las relaciones divinas no eran tan fáciles de explicar: no tenían nada que ver con las relaciones familiares a las que los mortales estaban acostumbrados, y aplicaba desde el punto de vista biológico y genético. Hades podía ser el hermano de su madre, pero en lo personal no había estado presente como un tío. Y, dada la unicidad de los Dioses, ser hermanos, hijos, o nietos, no era diferente de ser completos extraños. No se parecían a los otros, no tenían genes en común, y, de hecho, algunos ni siquiera provenían de un útero o una relación sexual, como Afrodita, originada de espuma de mar fertilizada.

____

Así que no, el único parentesco que Perséfone consideraba autentico, entre los incontables de los que podía alardear, era con su madre Deméter. Por lo demás, los otros Dioses no eran familia. Y ciertamente Hades no era su tío.

____

Pero ella había explicado eso un millón de veces, y ni Caterina o algún otro ser humano jamás lo aceptaría. Para ellos, el Olimpo siempre sería una aglomeración de seres sobrenaturales incestuosos.

____

“No es mi tío, ni siquiera me conoce.” Trató de repetir sin esfuerzo, por pura costumbre, “Y de cualquier forma no dije que no sea hermoso, solo… tiene esa actitud algo oscura.”

____

“Es el Dios de los muertos, ¿esperaba que se vistiera de rosa?”

____

No, claro que no, pero Dios de los muertos no era necesariamente un sinónimo de actitud macabra, y Anubis era la prueba de ello. Incluso Hela sonreía cada tanto. Hades, sin embargo, con su austera y apática mirada oculta tras lentes oscuros, daba la impresión de estar de mal humor, y de que ese mal humor era constante. Deméter lo había llamado aburrido… Perséfone lo habría llamado _lúgubre_.

____

Se preguntó si alguna vez se habían conocido, quizás había sucedido cuando aún era una niña y no podía recordarlo. Pero en realidad Hades era notablemente poco amistoso, usualmente evitaba los eventos sociales y era más plausible que no se hubiese movido del Inframundo por más de veinte años consecutivos. Eso explicaría por qué ni siquiera la había mirada cuando entró, nunca, totalmente indiferente a la presencia de una Diosa menor, tal vez incluso inconsciente de ello.

____

Perséfone agachó la mirada, compungida. Estaba acostumbrada. Estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, pero aun así su primer instinto era conectar con los suyos: inconscientemente esperaba que hicieran algo por ella, aunque fuera un saludo. Y en cambio los otros Dioses ni siquiera la reconocían, como los humanos. Y los Crónidas… mejor ni hablar de ellos. Eran los más viejos entre ellos, y eso hacía que estuvieran menos interesados en las categorías más bajas, se tratase de nuevos Dioses, semidioses, o humanos. Vivian en sus antiguas burbujas de arcaicas costumbres, imperturbables.

____

Hades, luego de ignorar a todos en la habitación, a excepción de una fugaz mirada hacia Anubis, no hizo más que sentarse en el escritorio, junto a Hela. Ahora que ya no estaba de pie todos los presentes se relajaron.

____

No pasó mucho antes de que la conferencia comenzara. El profesor estaba emocionado, y tomo asiento en el podio apara introducir a los invitados con un actitud formal y entusiasta. Presentó a Anubis, luego a Hela, quien daba la impresión de ser una anciana gruñona e incomprendida. Cuando llegó el turno de Hades, hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la multitud, a modo de saludo, sin quitarse los lentes.

____

“Buenos días.”

____

Solo esas dos, frías, palabras. Sin vacilar, sin un tono en particular. Seco, preciso, rigoroso.

____

El primer pensamiento de Perséfone en ese momento fue que Hades era de los que prefería evadir las oraciones.

____

Siempre.

____

Dijera lo que dijera.

____

. . . 

____

La conferencia fue apenas superficial, incluso algo desilusionante. Pero Perséfone se dio cuenta que era solo su idea, porque el resto de la audiencia estaba pegada a las palabras de las deidades. Estaban emocionados solo de estar ahí, en presencia de tres Dioses mayores, y no importaba mucho lo que tuvieran para decir. Los idolatraban por ser lo que eran, no porque fueran dignos de ello.

____

_Como siempre había sido, por siempre y para siempre._

____

Hablaron de cosas muy vagas, por lo tanto, y también porque todos sabían que no era una reunión para aprender: era una reunión para mantener un contacto civilizado. Los Dioses nunca eran demasiado específicos acerca de su otra vida, apegándose a la información que los humanos ya poseían. Así que Anubis, en su fuerte acento árabe, habló de pesar el corazón, e incluso hizo una broma sobre si elegiría una pluma particularmente pesada para evaluar al profesor, que había sido tan amable; Hela habló de la dificultad ética de valorar actos de coraje de los creyentes de la religión nórdica, porque en los tiempos modernos era difícil morir en batalla y ganar el acceso al Valhalla; finalmente, Hades habló de los diferentes destinos reservados para las diferentes almas, comenzando por las culpables, pasando por las neutrales, y terminando con las merecedoras.

____

Era obviamente el más lacónico. No parecía ser de los que disfrutaran hablando, en absoluto. Parecía cómodo con la audiencia, quizás porque estaba acostumbrado a sentarse en el trono del Inframundo, pero no era de los que se sumergía en la conversación. Tampoco parecía disfrutar particularmente de la atención de los mortales, y eso en un Dios era más único que extraño.

____

Al final, el profesor terminó la discusión. Dejo que la audiencia aplaudiera y finalmente anuncio que había tiempo para algunas preguntas.

____

Varias manos se alzaron, y casi todas eran para Anubis. Era normal: era el único al que parecían gustarle, y tal vez el más interesante para los humanos, debido a su apariencia animal.

____

Luego de más de cinco preguntas dirigidas a Anubis, el profesor pregunto si había algún interesado en preguntar algo a Hela o Hades específicamente.

____

Y fue en ese instante, cuando Perséfone vio que nadie se atrevía a levantar la mano, que algo en ella se removió; compasión. Si ella hubiese estado en ese escenario, se hubiese sentido abochornada al notar que nadie quería preguntarle algo.

____

Esperó un poco, sintiendo el peso de la vergüenza de cientos de personas en ella. Se volteó, miró las filas de atrás, pero no vio movimiento alguno.

____

Entonces apretó lo labios y, maldiciendo su excesiva empatía, levantó una mano.

____

“¡Sí, la joven dama en el centro!” la instó el profesor.

____

Perséfone tragó. Miró a Caterina y vio incredulidad en ella: con una mirada y una ceja arqueada le cuestionaba qué demonios estaba haciendo.

____

Bueno, buena suerte, porque Perséfone no tenía idea

____

Se puso de pie algo reacia, buscando en su mente algo inteligente para preguntar. Pero cuando un micrófono apareció frente a su boca, era demasiado pronto, y su mente seguía en blanco.

____

Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. El profesor pareció notar la reticencia, porque trató de ayudarla a empezar.

____

“¿A quién te diriges?”

____

“Ahm…” sentía compasión por ambos, pero conocía mejor su propio panteón, así que optó por eso, “Hades. Tengo una pregunta para Hades.”

____

Pasó saliva, sintiéndose la peor mentirosa de la historia. Busco con desesperación algo para decir, repasando toda la información que tenía acerca de ese tío-no tío. Pero se dio cuenta que sabía muy poco. Su madre no hablaba mucho de él y Perséfone ciertamente no había estado muy interesada en el Inframundo, siendo inmortal.

____

Miró hacia Hades, que ahora esperaba por la pregunta, y lo encontró aun neutral. Era indescifrable tras esos lentes oscuros. Podía estar enojado, divertido o indiferente. Eso la hizo sentir incómoda.

____

“Ah, en realidad…” jadeó de nuevo, notando que había pasado mucho tiempo, “En realidad quería preguntar… acerca del Estigia.”

____

“¿El Estigia?” dijo el profesor, incrédulo.

____

“Sí, el río… el río del Inframundo, ya sabe…”

____

Un río. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar por un rio? ¿Cómo era eso inherente a sus estudios?

____

Mil ideas le vinieron a la cabeza, una más estúpida que la otra: desde preguntar por el manejo de residuos hasta el lugar del manantial. Pero no estaba en la Universidad de Ingeniería Ambiental, ni en la de Geología.

____

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y sentarse, fue Hades quine decidió ayudarla: se inclinó sobre el escritorio y se acercó a su micrófono. Cuando habló, fue neutral como era de esperarse, pero no parecía molesto. Solo estaba siendo un caballero que había notado el bochorno de una chica y estaba intentando remediarlo.

____

“El Estigia es el más famoso de los cinco ríos infernales. Siempre sorprende a las almas, porque es el primero que ven. De hecho, la primera, rápida selección entre los muertos se hace ahí, incluso antes de llegar a la Corte. Lo lamento, olvidé mencionarlo en mi discurso.”

____

Él había asumido la culpa. Había convertido el bochorno de Perséfone en una pregunta _casi_ inteligente. Y ella estaba… ni siquiera podía decirlo. ¿Halagada? Sí, pero también anonadada. Hubiese esperado ser tratada con indiferencia.

____

Eso la hizo sonreír un poco. Tuvo la oportunidad de relajarse un momento, y las ideas fluyeron otra vez. Finalmente recordó algunas nociones, y se las arregló para tomar las riendas del discurso.

____

En el interior, agradeció a Hades con toda su alma. Y se preguntó si él también estaba agradecido por su inmolación para evitar que se quedara sin recibir preguntas.

____

“Bueno, de hecho quería preguntar, en específico, acerca de los muertos sin enterrar.”

____

Hizo una pausa, tanteando terreno. Pero vio que él seguía observándola sin emoción alguna, y continuó:

____

“Los muertos que no son enterrados están obligados a pasar un largo tiempo en las orillas del Estigia, ¿estoy en lo correcto?”

____

“Un siglo.” Confirmó Hades, serio.

____

“Y… ¿Por qué? ¿Considera tan mala la muerte sin sepultura que deben esperar un siglo antes de llegar a la corte?”

____

Se dio cuenta de que era una insinuación algo impertinente, pero era ciertamente una pregunta más inteligente que la primera, y por lo tanto no pudo contenerse.

____

Si Hades estaba ofendido no lo demostró.

____

“No pueden ir a la Corte porque no es su culpa no haber sido enterrados. No juzgaré su alma por ello.”

____

“¿Entonces por qué castigarlos?”

____

“No es un castigo.”

____

Lo dijo con una inocencia casi espontánea, como si se preguntara por qué alguien consideraría el asunto con tanto pesimismo.

____

Perséfone miró a su amiga y vio que la estaba observando desde su asiento con los ojos a punto de salírsele.

____

“Lamento insistir, pero… ¿Cuál es la razón de que sean tratados de manera diferente? ¿Cuál es el _ratio_ de esta… esta ley?”

____

En ese momento, por primera vez, Perséfone vio un asomo de _interés_ en la siempre plana expresión del Inexorable.

____

“Inusual.” Comentó, lacónico.

____

“¿Inusual? ¿Qué es inusual?”

____

“Relacionar un concepto tan humano como el _ratio legis_ a los muertos sin enterrar esperando en las orillas del Estigia. Una pregunta inteligente.”

____

Apenas se tomó un momento para hacer ese elogio, que no parecía tal cosa. No sonaba como una concesión. Sonaba más como un hecho que como un halago.

____

Luego de una breve pausa, continuó:

____

“Si vos habláis de _ratio legis_ , me veo forzado a responder con el igualmente humano concepto de _disuasión_ , señorita.”

____

Solo gracias a la última oración, Perséfone se dio cuenta que Hades realmente estaba usando el _vos_ para referirse a ella. Lo encontró tan galante como obsoleto.

____

“No darles acceso a la Corte inmediatamente no es un castigo para ellos, créame,” el Dios continuó, tranquilo y firme, “la verdadera razón tras esta práctica es alentar a los vivos a que entierren a sus muertos. Era necesario imponerlo, porque durante las grandes epidemias no sepultar los cuerpos empeoraba las condiciones de higiene, tanto que provocaba un excesivo flujo de almas en mi reino.”

____

“Entonces, ¿es una práctica indirecta que busca tener un efecto en los vivos, la familia del fallecido?”

____

“Precisamente. ¿Cómo os sentiríais, señorita, si vos fallecieseis sabiendo que un pariente espera por venganza en las orillas del Estigia, porque no fue enterrado por vuestra negligencia? Cien años son suficientes, las almas tiene tiempo de esperar por la muerte de todos sus parientes, para hacerlos pagar la afrenta. Y este conocimiento sirve como disuasivo para los vivos, quienes buscan sepultar a los seres amados a toda costa. Resultado: sin cuerpos al aire libre, no hay epidemias o genocidios.”

____

Perséfone escuchó el discurso absorta, y un poco preocupada por la fría y pragmática lógica tras el procedimiento.

____

“Así que” se arriesgó, “¿castiga a las almas para que puedan vengarse de sus parientes?”

____

“No comprendo por qué insistís en usar el verbo _castigar_ , pero sí.”

____

Una vez más, Hades no parecía ofendido o divertido. Estaba inmóvil, inmutable, y Perséfone comenzó a entender por qué Deméter lo había llamado aburrido. Era difícil ver si sentía emociones, por la neutralidad que transmitía.

____

“Uso el verbo _castigar_ porque en ningún caso almas inocentes pueden recibir un trato duro.”

____

“Un siglo es nada comparado con la eternidad. Entonces pueden ser juzgados y recibir la dicha eterna, tanto como la merezcan.”

____

Perséfone sacudió la cabeza, testaruda, más inmersa en la discusión de lo que esperaba.

____

“¡Cien años para un ser humano _es_ una eternidad!”

____

“Si la idea es tan atemorizante, no os convirtáis a mi Panteón. Basta con rezar a otro Dios, y habrá un trato diferente.”

____

Él tenía la habilidad de hacer ver todo como obvio, sencillo, aunque para los empáticos oídos de Perséfone todo sonaba como un cruel y maquiavélico truco.

____

“Bueno, para mí parece un tratamiento muy severo.”

____

“Es efectivo.”

____

“Es… inhumano.”

____

“Por supuesto que es inhumano. Es _divino_.”

____

Hubo una pausa, y solo entonces la joven Diosa notó que la audiencia murmuraba. El profesor parecía a punto de intervenir y mediar, pero fue el propio Hades quien lo impidió, con un seco y autoritario gesto de mano.

____

De nuevo, no estaba molesto. No estaba entretenido. No estaba ofendido. No sentía nada.

____

Perséfone agitó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no podía dejar la conversación, incluso si lo quisiera. Hades esperaba por otra respuesta, así que tragó y se la dio:

____

“No entiendo por qué los conceptos de compasión y divinidad deben ser necesariamente opuestos.”

____

Y, por fin, por primera vez, la sombra de una sonrisa. Los delgados labios se curvaron bajo su importante nariz. Se acercó más al micrófono, un poco menos neutral de lo que había sido: daba la vaga impresión de que estaba a punto de usar sarcasmo.

____

“Y yo no entiendo por qué el concepto de compasión es tan importante para vos, señorita. Pero no vamos a discutir nuestros mutuos Misterios entre toda esta mortalidad, espero, _Divina Perséfone_.”

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, nena, ni siquiera te conoce xD
> 
> Respecto a Hades usando el "vos"... bueno, es algo curioso. En la versión original, en italiano, se refiere a ella como "voi", una manera antigua de ser respetuoso y formal. Eeeentonces lo que se me ocurrió hacer en español fue llevarlo a "vos" (y aquí es donde agradezco haber estudiado las conjugaciones de verbos para eso en la secundaria xD). No será siempre así, él solo lo usa en ambientes formales o con desconocidos, ya lo verán más informal a medida que avancen los capítulos. 
> 
> Y como siempre, los comentarios y kudos se aprecian mucho :*


	3. Las Migajas de Plutón

_Divina Perséfone_.

No se había perdido ningún detalle, ¿verdad? Ni su naturaleza ni su nombre. 

La joven Diosa, que hasta entonces estaba segura de que no la habían reconocido, sintió que se le encendían las mejillas y el corazón se le subía al estómago. Una reacción emocional muy _humana_ , habría dicho Deméter.

Perséfone sintió que la habitación cobraba vida: los estudiantes ahora estiraban el cuello para mirarla. Los del frente se volvieron, los de atrás susurraban. Los fotógrafos y periodistas de la parte de atrás, antes interesados únicamente en los invitados, comenzaron a disparar con flash y a dirigir la atención en su dirección. El tipo que estaba sentado a su lado la miraba con la boca bien abierta y no se había dado cuenta de que el bolígrafo se le había caído de las manos.

Finalmente, Cate, molesta. Miró a Perséfone desde abajo con expresión aterrorizada.

"¡ _Él te conoce_!" Ella simuló con sus labios.

Perséfone le lanzó una mirada sarcástica. Ella respondió con un mutismo igualmente elocuente y sardónico:

" _Oh, ¿en serio? No me di cuenta_."

Luego, cuando sintió que las flores con las que había decorado su cabello cambiaban de color, volviéndose de un rojo vergonzoso, sonrió en dirección a Hades.

"Sí… lo siento."

Se sentó rígidamente, con los labios apretados para contener una risa histérica. Se preguntó por qué debería ser siempre así: ¿por qué reía cuando estaba avergonzada? ¿Y por qué esas malditas flores siempre la traicionaban? Era una suerte muy cruel. Le hubiera gustado ser más neutral, como Hades. Bueno... tal vez un poco menos que Hades. En realidad, no le importaba ser el centro de atención, era una joven sociable. Pero le gustaba en las fiestas, entre amigos. No cuando había periodistas, porque sabían ser _realmente_ invasivos. Y ella, en cambio, no tenía la macabra actitud o los rasgos físicos de un titán a su favor, para escapar de ellos en caso de asaltos demasiado violentos. Incluso por eso no le importaba que la confundieran con una chica mortal: al menos podía caminar por las calles sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

Solo hubo un momento de inmovilidad por parte de la comunidad presente, luego todo pasó: el profesor reanudó su discurso, de manera extraña pero educada, agradeciendo a Perséfone y Hades por el discurso. Luego tuvo que pensar que solo por una mañana fue suficiente, porque no concedió otras preguntas y terminó la sesión saludando a los ponentes e incitando a la audiencia a tres largos aplausos para cada uno de ellos.

Cuando terminó, Perséfone fue una de las primeras en saltar de la silla. No podía esperar a salir de allí, para evitar ser detenida por periodistas o mortales ansiosos por un autógrafo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué pidieron un autógrafo solo cuando entendieron quién era ella? Nadie le rezaba, nadie la conocía, pero una vez que se enteraron de que era una diosa, ¡ _voilà_! De repente se convirtió en Britney Spears.

Se disculpó al menos una docena de veces para llegar al final de la fila de asientos. Una vez en el pasillo, tomó a Caterina de la mano y literalmente comenzó a escapar de la sala de conferencias, abriéndose paso con los hombros. Algunos de los más cercanos a ella intentaron detenerla, abrazarla, pero ella trató de alejarse lo más rápido posible.

En realidad, fue un escape muy breve. El espacio era demasiado limitado, la gente desbordaba: a los pocos segundos los pasillos ya se habían llenado y los periodistas se habían acumulado.

Hicieron una pared frente a ella. Perséfone vio demasiados lentes de cámara mirándola amenazadoramente como ojos monstruosos. Los destellos la cegaron y la obligaron a detenerse. Luego sonrió, brillante, para intentar mantener al menos las apariencias.

Le preguntaron si podían hacerle algunas preguntas, todos juntos, las voces confundiéndose unas con otras. Algunos ni siquiera sabían frente a quién estaban y estaban haciendo llamadas rápidas a sus colegas para buscar información.

Perséfone retrocedió un paso, pero Cate le advirtió que incluso detrás estaba lleno de estudiantes que querían conocerla. Luego tuvo que quedarse quieta, sonriendo y asintiendo.

"Estaría feliz de responder a todas sus preguntas, pero... tengo... tengo que ir a mi clase, en serio".

Pero una multitud razona de manera muy diferente a un individuo y, por lo tanto, nadie la dejó pasar. Perséfone ya podía imaginar el arrebato de su madre cuando se enterara de lo que había sucedido. Ansiosa y aprensiva como estaba, la obligaría a ir siempre a la universidad con guardaespaldas.

Y, mientras tanto, las preguntas se amontonaban, confusas, enredadas:

"¿Eres estudiante de esta universidad? ¿Una Diosa?"

"¿Qué proteges? Pareces una Diosa de la fertilidad."

"¿Panteón?"

"¿Familiares?"

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Otra vez?"

"Per... Per... Pro..."

"¿Prospera?"

"¿Proserpina?"

_¿Proserpina?_ Por el Olimpo, qué nombre tan malo. ¿Cómo podrían entender Proserpina de Perséfone?

"Divina Proserpina, ¿quieres decir algo para la audiencia?"

Trató de decir que su nombre no era Proserpina, pero estaban tan ansiosos por hacerla hablar que no escucharon lo que tenía que decir. Paradójico. Los humanos saben cómo ser extraños a veces.  
Estuvo a punto de rendirse y dedicar un tiempo a su curiosidad, pero de repente todos se calmaron: los periodistas se hicieron menos urgentes, los estudiantes callaron, muchos se fueron. La multitud instantáneamente se volvió menos densa y mortalmente silenciosa.

_¿Mortalmente?_

Perséfone se volvió, de hecho, y vio que Hades se acercaba: un paso tranquilo pero decidido, las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada indescifrable detrás de sus lentes. Ni siquiera necesitó decir nada, porque los humanos dieron un paso atrás y le dieron la espalda. Lo trataron como una superstición, un gato negro cruzando la calle. Se alejaron, asombrados por su estatura y por su aura, como si pudiera llevarlos a todos al Inframundo de inmediato.

Cuando la alcanzó, Perséfone sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y se preguntó si Hades realmente llevaba el frío a su alrededor.

El Dios se detuvo antes de ella, y Perséfone tuvo que mirar hacia arriba, inclinándose hacia atrás para verlo a la cara. Un gesto normal, ya que estaba acostumbrada a vivir con Deméter. Pero Hades era más alto que su madre y la idea de superioridad que transmitía era más severa.

No dijo nada a los periodistas ni a los estudiantes, porque su presencia era suficiente. Además, como Perséfone ya había notado, él no era de los que se perdían en la charla. Así que dejó caer un velo de terror sobre todos, mirando a la multitud desde detrás de sus gafas de sol. No tomó mucho tiempo: solo un puñado de miradas y todos se fueron, asustados y decepcionados al mismo tiempo. Los periodistas, generalmente tan decididos, se giraron y abandonaron el aula.

De repente, de estar lleno de gente, el auditorio se volvió semidesértico. Solo estaban Perséfone, Caterina, Hades, Anubis que corría hacia ellos y un grupo de personas en un rincón lejano.

"Eh... ¿gracias?" Perséfone susurró cortésmente, sin estar muy segura de que fuera lo correcto. Ni siquiera sabía si Hades estaba allí por ella: tal vez solo estaba pasando para llegar a la salida.

Perséfone esbozó una amplia sonrisa, tratando de transmitir sentimientos positivos. Y, mientras lo hacía, sintió a Cate aferrarse a su brazo. Perséfone la miró para ver si estaba bien, pero la encontró aterrorizada. Quería irse como todos los demás, se había quedado solo por lealtad.

Hades realmente tenía un efecto negativo en las almas. Pobres.

"Debo disculparme." El Dios de los Muertos comenzó, respirando tranquilo, regular y profundamente como un metrónomo.

"¿Por qué?"

"No era mi intención arruinar tu tapadera".

Perséfone negó con la cabeza y le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

"Oh, no hay problema, sucede de vez en cuando. No es tu culpa... eh, _vuestra_ culpa..."

En ese momento Anubis se unió a ellos y se paró junto a Hades. Él también era alto, pero para ser honesta, sus orejas le ayudaban bastante. Primero miró al Dios, luego a Perséfone, luego a Caterina, que se había quedado sola en medio de tres dioses y parecía más humanamente perdida que nunca.

Perséfone intentó aligerar la situación.

"Sin embargo, no nos han presentado correctamente. Soy Perséfone, como ahora es obvio. Diosa de la floración y la primavera. Y esta es Caterina..."

"Diosa del _no debería estar aquí_ ". Su amiga finalizó, todavía con la mirada perdida.

La broma arrancó una estruendosa carcajada de Anubis, quien levantó la nariz hacia arriba, sacudiendo todas las baratijas que llevaba. Luego se abrió paso entre Hades y Perséfone, sin ninguna gracia, para dirigirse a la mujer mortal que le había hecho reír tanto. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, con la clara intención de calmarla, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado exuberante.

"¡Mortal! Eres divertida, ¿sabes?"

"¿Sí?"

La rubia Caterina tenía los ojos bien abiertos y su sonrisa confusa mientras Anubis sacudía sus hombros con demasiado entusiasmo.

Mientras tanto, Hades había permanecido inexpresivo, tanto que Perséfone comenzó a pensar que se había fosilizado. Sintió una urgente necesidad de hablar con él, de desconectarlo de su apagón.

"Sin embargo, en realidad, no hay problema con el nombre. Soy yo quien debería disculparse por las preguntas persistentes".

Y en ese punto, finalmente, el Dios del Inframundo se descongeló y movió la cabeza una pulgada. Perséfone incluso habría jurado ver una sonrisa tímida en las comisuras ligeramente erizadas de sus labios.

"Era un buen tema. Pero no podía hablar de eso frente a todos esos humanos _vivos_ ".

En la última palabra expresó un desdén tan neutro que Perséfone sintió que las flores se le congelaban en la cabeza. A ese Dios obviamente no le agradaban mucho los mortales, como él no les agradaba a ellos.  
Sin embargo, como pronto aprendería Perséfone, antes de ser un Dios, antes de ser un competitivo despreciador de la mortalidad, Hades era un caballero. Nunca se habría permitido insultar a una mujer con tanta rudeza, ni siquiera a una humana. Por eso se volvió de inmediato hacia Caterina, todavía en estado de shock por el agarre de Anubis, y se disculpó apresuradamente:

"Sin ofender a los presentes".

"Eh... no importa..."

Y también le hizo el gran favor de echar una mirada significativa al Dios chacal, como si fuera una regla no escrita entre ellos que le advirtiera cuando estaba excediendo el límite socialmente aceptable de amigabilidad. Anubis, de hecho, se enderezó, sonrió, soltó a Caterina y se ajustó el cuello de la camisa, fingiendo desapego.

Perséfone volvió a sentir la urgente necesidad de introducir un tema de conversación, porque parecía que ninguno de los otros tres tenía la menor intención.  
"Tal vez sea mejor que nos disculpemos el uno al otro con un café".

Salió espontáneamente, impulsivo, tan espontáneo e impulsivo como la pregunta sobre el río Estigia. Inmediatamente se preguntó qué en el nombre del Olimpo le había pasado por la mente para invitar a un rey a una cafetería, pero pensó que permanecer en silencio habría sido peor y aún más vergonzoso.

En ese punto, la Diosa esperaba que, después de todo, Hades, aunque galantemente, rechazara la invitación. Creía que él aprovecharía la oportunidad para despedirse. Algo como: _muy agradecido, pero se me acabó el tiempo, las rosas son rojas, las violetas son azules, tengo que ir a torturar las almas de los parricidas_.

Pero no. El Dios del Inframundo, el que Deméter había llamado aburrido, era capaz de sorprender a los interlocutores, y se lo demostró a Perséfone por primera vez ese día. 

"Me sentiría honrado".

E incluso sonrió. Fue la primera sonrisa sincera que la joven vio en el rostro del Inexorable. Y era una hermosa sonrisa, tenía que admitirlo. Fina, elegante, incluso bastante amplia. No muy frecuente, por supuesto, pero por eso aún más valioso.

.  
.  
. 

Anubis y Caterina desaparecieron justo afuera del auditorio. En direcciones opuestas, por supuesto. Caterina aprovechó la oportunidad de un grupo de amigos para salir del bochorno, y Perséfone no podía culparla por ello: la presencia de tres Dioses habría sido demasiado para cualquiera, especialmente para un ateo. En cambio, Anubis anunció que tenía que asistir a otra reunión. Él y Hades, aunque daban la idea de ser amigos, apenas se despidieron, echando una mirada significativa.

Y por eso Perséfone se quedó sola con el Dios del Inframundo, cuando salieron de la universidad, bajaron los claros escalones de la entrada y se dirigieron a la calle. Como había sucedido en la sala de conferencias, nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ellos, y Perséfone, por primera vez desde que se había despertado esa mañana, sintió que podía respirar.

No estaba nerviosa. ¿Debería? Ella no estaba segura. Pero, a decir verdad, Hades era un hombre muy tranquilo. Incluso cuando no decía nada, y sucedía a menudo, no imponía a los demás un silencio pesado o embarazoso. Se quedaba callado porque _no tenía nada que decir_. Estaba completamente relajado, tranquilo, incluso sereno. Respiraba lentamente, parecía no tener una sola preocupación en el mundo y transmitía toda su sensación de fría paz incluso a los presentes. Bueno, al menos para Perséfone. En los humanos parecía tener un efecto ligeramente diferente. Pero quizás también fuera el mal nombre, Perséfone quería darle el beneficio de la duda.

La joven Diosa, mientras caminaban por el camino corto hacia el primer café disponible, se tomó un momento para mirarlo. Ella lo vio alto, oscuro, besado por el sol de septiembre, su perfil aguileño en contraste con la luz del cielo. Se le ocurrió que él no era apto ni para el clima ni para el brillo. Quizás esa era la razón por la que siempre usaba lentes.

"Debe ser muy molesto para ti salir a la superficie... quiero decir, para vos."

Hades no se molestó. A veces daba la impresión de que ni siquiera había escuchado, pero luego siempre respondía. A su tiempo.

“Hablad como prefiráis. El mío es sólo un hábito antiguo”.

"En realidad, no soy una gran fanática de los formalismos".

Al menos, no cuando eran dirigidos a ella, porque en el fondo no se consideraba digna. Ella hubiera preferido hablar con normalidad y recibir lo mismo de él. Pero, por la forma en que él volvió la cabeza en su dirección, sintió que Hades, el Dios de la inflexibilidad, no la complacería en ese sentido.

"Lo había adivinado."

Él la miró de arriba abajo, y Perséfone tuvo la impresión de que estaba juzgando su simple vestido de algodón blanco, o su trenza ligeramente desordenada, o tal vez el bronceado no tan noble. Pero mantuvo la barbilla en alto, tratando de parecer un poco menos baja e inútil, un poco menos como un pitufo.

"En cualquier caso", prosiguió el Dios, volviendo a mirar hacia adelante con las manos en los bolsillos, "para responder a vuestra pregunta, sí, la superficie es un desafío significativo".

Como era de esperar, mantuvo su estilo, y Perséfone con mucho gusto habría puesto los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, intentó no insistir.

"¿La luz es demasiado intensa? ¿Es por eso que usas anteojos?"

"Es una de las razones".

_Una de las razones_. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa? Sonaba como una línea misteriosa que implicaba una explicación adicional, pero esa explicación nunca llegó. En ese momento Perséfone no tenía ganas de investigar demasiado, pero ya estaba asumiendo que Hades debería ser alguien a quien le gustara dar respuestas parciales. Realmente lo amaba _como el infierno_.

Perséfone contuvo la risa por su propia broma mental y lamentó no tener la confianza suficiente para poder exteriorizarla.

En ese momento llegaron al café, y Hades, que se sentía cómodo al aire libre y en los espacios de techos altos de la universidad, pareció elevarse más en ese ambiente estrecho y ocupar todo el espacio él solo. Tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada, por miedo a estrellarse contra la parte superior del piano-bar, con los vasos de cerveza colgando. Todos los presentes reaccionaron ante él petrificándose. Los más cercanos a la salida se escabulleron, sin siquiera disimular su terror.

"La gente puede ser realmente grosera, a veces". Perséfone bromeó, tratando de liberarlo de la vergüenza. Pero tal vez lo estaba subestimando: no parecía en absoluto avergonzado. Parecía neutral, como de costumbre.

"No importa, estoy acostumbrado".

Perséfone se apoyó en el mostrador, sonriendo alentadoramente.

"En realidad, también me gustaría inspirar un mínimo de miedo. En lugar de eso, los humanos generalmente me sobrepasan".

Hicieron su pedido a un barman desconcertado. Hades eligió un expreso negro, suave y sin azúcar. _Aburrido_. Perséfone, por su parte, pidió un café adornado con una cubierta de avellanas y crema batida.

"Fui sincero, de todos modos" especificó Hades en un momento, con una voz tan profunda que casi lo hizo sonar avergonzado, "No pensé en desencadenar esa reacción de todos esos _humanos vivos_. Estoy mortificado, no quería poneros en peligro”.

Pero Perséfone negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y pensando que tal vez se estaba esforzando demasiado, con todas esas disculpas.

"No hay problema, de verdad. Tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme, de todos modos."

Hades asintió, aliviado. Suspiró, echó hacia atrás sus rizos negros y finalmente terminó su café. Cuando dejó la taza, Perséfone notó que tenía las manos enormes, venosas. Trató de hacer una comparación rápida con las propias, y lo único que se le ocurrió al mirarlas, mientras sostenía la taza, fue que parecían pequeñas y regordetas.

Qué tontería, avergonzarse de las manos. Pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa, así que se apresuró a terminar el café, solo para enlazarlas tras su espalda y esconderlas, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si habría ejercicios para hacerlas perder peso.

Las manos.

Como si el resto del cuerpo no lo necesitara.

Parpadeó un par de veces y trató de aclarar su mente. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar.

"Sin embargo, fue una gran conferencia. Quería decir esto en persona".

Hades sonrió sinceramente por segunda vez esa mañana.

"Gracias. Y también, por hacer la pregunta. Os lo agradezco."

Entonces lo había notado. Perséfone sintió el comienzo de rubor en sus mejillas y decidió bromear al respecto.

"Sí, digamos que pude pensar en una mejor estrategia. Pero surgió un buen debate, ¿no? Dejamos una buena impresión".

"Más vos que yo"

"Más nosotros que la pobre Hela, diría."

Y en ese momento Hades soltó una risita.

Guau. Parecía tan extraño de su parte... había pasado horas frío y neutral. Y todavía lo era, la mayor parte del tiempo. Luego, de repente, una pequeña risa, por una broma estúpida que Perséfone creía que podía ofenderlo.

Al Dios de los muertos le tenía que gustar el sarcasmo. Bien.

Finalmente, Hades encontró su comportamiento tranquilo. Él le dirigió una mirada divertida, o una mirada que Perséfone interpretó como tal, detrás de las gafas que nunca se quitó.

"En verdad, Hela y yo no estamos preparados para estos eventos. Anubis nos convenció".

"No lo hubiera pensado".

Otro sarcasmo, otra sonrisa suya.

"Pero aun así fue una experiencia gratificante". Él admitió. Perséfone tuvo la sensación de que era una confesión mucho más importante de lo que parecía, dicha por él.

"¡Incluso para mí!" Ella confirmó alegremente, feliz de haberle dado un mínimo de calidez. Porque tenía que ser difícil, de verdad... tenía que ser difícil para él salir del Inframundo después de tanto tiempo, soportar ese calor y ese sol, llegar a hablar ante un público lleno de terror, odio y superstición.

En ese momento, Hades suspiró y volvió a su calma habitual. Volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y se permitió el primer gesto informal, apoyándose un poco en el mostrador.

La miró fijamente un momento, luego habló, y parecía que ese era el fulcro de la conversación, el punto al que había querido llegar desde que accedió a dejar la Universidad.

"Mañana será el evento de clausura de la semana sagrada. ¿Estaréis allí?"

Perséfone estaba atónita. ¿Eso fue una cita?

Boqueó por un momento, avergonzada por enésima vez durante ese día, luego se vio obligada a encogerse de hombros.

"¿La subasta de caridad? Bueno, en realidad... parece que no me merecía una invitación".

Lo admitió con disgusto. La incompetencia de su naturaleza como una muy joven Diosa menor la seguía a todas partes. Hizo que los paparazzi la siguieran, pero al mismo tiempo no la hizo tan importante como para merecer una cena de gala. Había tomado todos los contras y ni siquiera un pro. Y se imaginó lo aburrido que debe haber sonado a los oídos de un Dios mayor, uno de los seis Crónidas, uno de los tres reyes de su Panteón.

Oh Dioses, ahora que lo estaba pensando, él era un Rey... ¿Debería haberlo llamado _Su Majestad_? ¿O _vuestra majestad_ , o como sea? No había pensado en eso. La hacía sentir cada vez más como una idiota.

Mientras estaba allí, con los ojos gachos, reflexionando sobre su inferioridad, en realidad por parte de Hades llegó un tono de sorpresa. Casi _resentido_ , incluso.

"¿Qué significa, que no os invitaron?"

"Oh, bueno... nueva Diosa... no me consideran mucho, ni los Olímpicos, ni los otros Panteones."

"Tenemos algo en común, entonces."

Pero él había recibido invitación. Siempre las recibía, aunque casi nunca participaba en esos eventos. Los recibía solo por el placer de romperlas, se imaginó Perséfone. Y si un día los otros Dioses se permitieran no invitarlo, habría iniciado una nueva guerra. Para ganarla, ser invitado y luego rehusarse. Obvio.

"Pero Deméter estará allí", dijo Hades, todavía escéptico, "¿cómo ser que ella no exigiera una invitación para su hija?"

"No quiero que mi madre interceda por mí toda mi vida". 

Y esto era algo que Hades podía entender e incluso respetar. De hecho, asintió con gravedad.

"Es justo" dijo, luego se atrevió un poco más, "No sé si es apropiado de mi parte dar un consejo, pero si fuera vos, iría de todos modos".

"No creo que me dejen entrar".

"Eres una Diosa. Deben dejarte entrar. Ciertamente tendrías derecho a quejarte".

En ese momento, cuando Perséfone evaluaba la posibilidad en su cabeza y notaba cuán diferente era su forma de pensar, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un móvil. No era el de la joven, no. Era el Hades. De hecho, lo sacó del bolsillo y miró distraídamente la pantalla, tal vez leyendo un mensaje.

Con todo, era más moderno de lo que uno podría haber pensado.

"Estoy mortificado".

“Parece que lo estás muy a menudo”.

Bloqueó su teléfono y le dio una sonrisa imperceptible, que para el resto de los pocos presentes solo se parecía a su expresión estándar.

"Gallardía", explicó, luego continuó con las cortesías habituales "Dije, _estoy mortificado_ , pero el trabajo me necesita. Debo dejaros".

"¿Vas a volver... abajo?"

"No, trabajaré desde el hotel. Es un largo camino hasta el Erebo, y debo que quedarme hasta mañana por la noche para la subasta".

No parecía que estuviera emocionado por eso. De haber sido por él, quizás, hubiera preferido regresar al Inframundo a través de una alcantarilla.

"Te dejaré ir entonces."

Perséfone metió la nariz en la mochila de piel sintética marrón, buscando su billetera. Pero Hades la detuvo de inmediato, esta vez visiblemente conmocionado.

"Por favor, permitidme pagar".

"¿Qué? Yo te invité, me toca".

Una pausa, Hades la miraba inmóvil.

"Entonces me obligareis a sentirme mortificado de nuevo, Divina Perséfone".

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy mujer? ¡Oye, es 2019!"

Ella sonrió y trató de transmitir su entusiasmo, pero nada. El Dios permaneció mortalmente impasible.

"Permitidme." Finalmente reiteró, y esta vez sonó como una orden perentoria, un veredicto definitivo, algo que en definitiva no admitía respuestas.

Perséfone se lo permitió, pensando que, después de todo, un hombre anticuado puede tener derecho a mantener esos pequeños gestos. Pero no habría sido tan condescendiente si hubiera sabido de inmediato _cómo_ pensaba pagar Hades.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje, de hecho, y colocó un pequeño montón de diamantes sobre la mesa, con la misma indiferencia de un felino.  
_Diamantes_.

Diamantes reales, pequeños y brillantes.

Perséfone agradeció al Olimpo haber terminado su café o lo habría escupido.

"¡Oh Dioses!" Ella exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos, "¿Qué son _esos_?"

"Diamantes". Nuevamente, el tono que usaba cuando sentía que tenía que explicar algo obvio.

"¡Sí, ya veo! Pero... ¿pero para un café? Un euro es suficiente, no ese montón de... de..."

Al escuchar su discurso, el cantinero se interesó. Vino a ver lo que estaba pasando, luego abrió mucho los ojos al ver las piedras en su mostrador. Estaba pensando que era una broma.

"Bueno... ¿pagará con... esos?"

"Es suficiente, ¿no?" Preguntó Hades, sinceramente asombrado. 

El cantinero tuvo que sentirse engañado, porque miró a Perséfone, como para pedirle confirmación de que no estaba teniendo una alucinación.

"Nosotros... no aceptamos diamantes... creo".

"¿No aceptas uno de los materiales más preciosos de la tierra y, en cambio, aceptas una trivial pieza de aleación metálica?" Preguntó Hades, inclinándose sobre el mostrador, luciendo _ofendido_.

El cantinero tuvo que notar el tono indignado, pues se apresuró a retractarse:

"No, quiero decir, sí... está bien, los tomaré. Pero tengo que... uh... ¿necesita el recibo? ¿Debería... cobrarlos?"

El cantinero, pobre alma, estaba más perdido que nunca. Pero a Hades no podría importarle menos.

"No lo sé. No tengo ningún interés en tu intrincada burocracia, mortal. Si te dan tantos problemas, puedo tomarlos de regreso".

"¡No! No, los cambiaré de alguna manera. ¡Gracias!"

Se apresuró a recoger los diamantes del mostrador, acumulándolos como preciosas migajas en la palma de su mano. Murmuró algunos agradecimientos. Hades permaneció completamente indiferente.

En ese momento, Perséfone se preguntó si lo había hecho para lucirse, y casi la molestó. Solo más tarde habría entendido que no, Hades nunca se habría jactado tan descaradamente frente a un humano, porque no lo habría considerado tan digno; y ni siquiera quería jactarse por ella, porque nunca había pensado que fuera tan impresionable. No, Hades había pagado con diamantes porque además del Dios de los muertos era Plutón, Dios de la riqueza, y para él los materiales preciosos realmente no tenían valor. Eran abundantes, tenía más piedras y metales preciosos de los que podría gastar en toda la eternidad, y por eso no perdió el tiempo contándolos, ni preguntándose cuánto eran excesivos en comparación con lo que estaba pagando.

Para el más rico de los dioses, paradójicamente, los diamantes realmente tenían el mismo valor que las migajas.

"Os agradezco por el café y la compañía, Divina Perséfone", concluyó con una cortés sonrisa, "espero veros en la subasta mañana por la noche".

Incluso esa invitación, más que cualquier otra cosa, parecía un veredicto.

Un veredicto que Perséfone estaba tentada de cumplir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo veremos la subasta, y entrarán en escena otros Dioses *-*
> 
> Y quiero agradecer a Wendy por su colaboración en la traducción, gracias a ella y su ayuda los capítulos van a llegar un poco más rápido!


	4. Proserpina, Diosa de las Flores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! 
> 
> Y una pequeña aclaración: "Γειά σας" es un saludo formal griego, utilizado para saludar y despedirse, cuya pronunciación es más o menos 'yah-sas'.  
> Algo más: "cagarse en las patas" en una expresión, un argentinismo, utilizado para expresar que se está muy asustado. Era algo que quería aclarar porque no es una expresión muy común de ver en redacción, es bastante... coloquial.

La ciudad pasaba frente a sus ojos, brillante, tan hermosa como sólo Roma puede serlo de noche. Perséfone miró por la ventanilla del coche, nerviosa, moviendo las piernas frenéticamente y mordiéndose el labio. Sin embargo, recordó que se había puesto lápiz labial y trató de detenerse: no quería terminar pareciendo el Joker de Ledger.

"No te preocupes, amor", dijo Deméter, sentada a su lado en el lujoso auto eléctrico, "es solo una cena, ¡lo harás genial!"

Bueno, era su primera cena de gala oficial. Había estado en algún evento antes, pero nunca tan suntuoso y nunca en el centro de atención. Y luego estaba el hecho de que ella prácticamente se estaba infiltrando.

Miró hacia abajo, indecisa, ahora más ansiosa que nunca porque Caterina estuviera con ella. Quería invitarla, pero habría sido una mala idea: a diferencia de Perséfone, Cate _seguramente_ habría sido detenida en la entrada; y a decir verdad ella misma, como cualquier mortal, no estaba ansiosa por encontrarse en una multitud de Dioses de mil Panteones diferentes, con el miedo constante de halagar a uno y provocar una terrible ira vengativa en uno de sus enemigos.

En realidad, tenía bastante razón.

Pero le había prometido a Perséfone soporte remoto, y eso era suficiente para ella. Entonces inmediatamente empezó a aprovecharlo, informándole vía mensaje que estaba por llegar y se estaba cagando en las patas. Respuesta: _si tienes que ir al baño, di que tienes que empolvarte la nariz, funciona en las películas_.

"Todavía no me has dicho por qué cambiaste de opinión." Deméter se quejó de repente, tal vez tratando de hacerla hablar y relajarse. Lástima que no fuera el tema adecuado para aliviar la tensión.

Perséfone se volvió hacia su madre y sonrió, como siempre hacía cuando se sentía avergonzada.

"No cambié de opinión, siempre he querido venir. Solo pensé que no puedo esperar por su invitación por toda la eternidad".

Y era cierto, en parte. Esa idea no era realmente suya, pero no quería decírselo. No para guardarle secretos, sino porque si le contaba sobre el café con Hades, Deméter comenzaría a enumerar todas las faltas de sus hermanos varones y le advertiría sobre la posibilidad de que la sedujeran en forma animal. Pero Perséfone se sentía lo bastante fuerte emocionalmente como para no ceder a los avances de un cisne como Leda, por lo que habría vivido mejor sin todo el sermón.

"Y apruebo la decisión, mi amor. Así que mantén la barbilla en alto. Y no te estropees el lápiz labial, _Proserpina_ ".

"¡No me llames así!" Ella se rió y golpeó en el hombro a su madre en broma.

Deméter se rió entre dientes. Se estaba burlando de ella por esa noticia falsa. Algunos de esos periodistas la habían mencionado en un artículo, con el nombre equivocado, y Deméter lo había encontrado gracioso.

"¿Por qué no te gusta? ¡Es lindo! Y luego tienes que acostumbrarte, tener mil nombres diferentes es parte de nuestro trabajo, es una señal de que estás entrando en el círculo. Piensa en Apolo. El único que mantuvo el nombre griego y, en todo caso, tiene otros veinte títulos. Cuanto más te quieren los mortales, más apodos te dan. Acéptalos y dales lata, no seas demasiado estricta”.

Perséfone miró a su madre y la admiró. Amaba todo de ella: era tan segura de sí misma, tan en buenos términos con la humanidad, tan hermosa en su tez sonrosada, su cabello color trigo y su vestido de esa noche, blanco y dorado, de estilo clásico. Pero, sobre todo, la amaba porque era muy cariñosa. No era común entre los dioses tener una buena relación entre padres e hijos, y Deméter siempre había sido la mejor madre que Perséfone podía desear. Aprensiva, ansiosa, protectora, un gran dolor en el trasero a veces, como quizás todas las madres. Pero nunca, ni una sola vez, había hecho a Perséfone dudar de su amor.

"Gracias mamá. Quiero decir, por todo. También por dejarme ir contigo y... por el vestido."

Deméter sonrió y se acercó para darle una de sus poderosas caricias.

"Eres hermosa, Koré. Estoy orgullosa de ti".

.  
.  
.

El automóvil se detuvo en línea con la alfombra roja: un camino artificial que conducía al hotel, con el salón que había sido designado para el evento. Cuando llegó el momento de salir, Perséfone se saltó un latido. Unos pocos pasos la separaban del edificio, pero sabía que se sentirían como millas. De izquierda y derecha, aficionados y fotógrafos, que se apiñaban contra las barreras protegidas por agentes de seguridad.

"¿Lista? ¡Respira profundo!" Deméter la instó y luego abrió la puerta del coche.

La gran Diosa de la cosecha era buena haciendo que los mortales la amaran. Justo afuera, de hecho, abrió una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que parecía llevar consigo todo el calor del verano mediterráneo. Saludó a todos, disfrutando de los aplausos, y Perséfone casi se sintió culpable por tener que salir del auto y participar de las atenciones, que Deméter había obtenido tan bien por su cuenta.

Ella puso un pie, con el zapato de strass dorado, y fue atacada de inmediato por una tormenta de flashes. Se puso de pie y trató de recordar sonreír, saludar, pararse derecha, caminar elegantemente, sostener el bolso dorado sin aplastarlo y no tropezar con el borde de su largo vestido. Hacer todas las cosas juntas parecía mucho, mucho peor que enfrentar el examen de derecho penal de la universidad.

"¡Proserpina!" Gritó alguien.

Ella sonrió de mala gana

"Es _Perséfone_ ". Trató de informar a la multitud, pero no estaba segura de que pudieran oírla, porque el ruido era demasiado. También había chicas gritando en alguna parte.

Se apresuró tras su madre, como le habían dicho. Nunca se acercó a las barreras, como le habían impuesto. No concedió autógrafos (afortunadamente, porque habría tenido dudas sobre qué nombre firmar), simplemente caminó hacia la entrada.

Como era de esperar, esos pocos segundos parecieron horas. Cuando empezó a subir los escalones juró que ese sería su fin: estaba segura de que tropezaría, dando a todos los periodistas la oportunidad de colocar el culo de Divina Proserpina al aire en la portada de sus tabloides. Pero no se cayó, llegó al gran porche del hotel de lujo, luego al pasillo, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Su madre le dio una mirada alentadora, felicitándola en silencio, y juntas se dirigieron hacia el valet que estaba dando la bienvenida a los dioses al evento. Deméter entró primero, sin presentar a su hija, porque las dos lo habían acordado. Perséfone quería hacerlo por su cuenta.

De hecho, se acercó y trató de mantener la cabeza erguida para parecer alguien que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Buenas noches, Divina. Disculpe, pero nunca tuve el placer de conocerla. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

El tipo estaba avergonzado. Pobre. Ciertamente, no había considerado la posibilidad de no reconocer a alguien en esa cena. Perséfone sintió lástima por él y por ella misma.

"Perséfone, Diosa de la floración y la primavera".

El chico frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo para revisar la lista.

"Oh, puedo ahorrarte la molestia, no estoy allí. Entre nosotros, estoy muy triste por no haber recibido una invitación".

No estaba tan infeliz, pero tenía que quejarse, así que lo hizo. El joven ahora la estaba mirando como uno mira a un impostor.

"Disculpe, pero no puedo dejar entrar a quien no está en la lista. Este evento es solo para deidades, y usted no..."

Estaba insinuando que Perséfone no parecía una Diosa en absoluto, y ella misma estaba de acuerdo, no podía culparlo. Luego sonrió y, por primera vez en su vida, usó sus poderes para algo más que la jardinería doméstica: extendió la mano hacia él, abrió la palma y en segundos nació un capullo flotante. Este se abrió, liberó los pétalos, y se convirtió en una rosa blanca bajo la mirada incrédula del valet.

Una vez que estuvo completamente florecida, Perséfone tomó la rosa entre sus dedos y se la ofreció. Él la tomó, embrujado.

"Como dije, Perséfone, Diosa de la floración y la primavera".

Se impuso, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa, porque sabía que no era culpa del pobre hombre. Además, debe haber tenido su misma edad.

"Adelante, por favor."

La dejó pasar y Perséfone caminó tranquilamente, simulando una confianza que no tenía, tratando de no reírse por su habitual bochorno.

Ese era sin duda el lugar más lujoso que Perséfone había visitado, tanto que se preguntó si de hecho el Olimpo podría ser mejor.

Todo era dorado. Las luces, las paredes, los grandes candelabros, los pomos de las escaleras, los pomos de las puertas y cada decoración de las mesas redondas preparadas para la ocasión. Incluso la música ambiental sonaba celestial. ¿Y los invitados? Oh, Dioses, literalmente. Todos estaban _fantásticos_.

Había muchos Panteones, pero la mayoría de los presentes eran Clásicos o Nórdicos. Perséfone vio a Apolo, vestido con un esmoquin ligero, con el pelo largo brillando con un brillo dorado. Vio a Eros, vestido de rosa, con alas emplumadas dobladas tras su espalda. Vio a Skaði, adornada con pieles, luego a la morena Morrigan, con un gran vestido negro y plumas de cuervo coronando su peinado. Vio a la más magnífica de todas, Hera, rubia, muy alta, decorada con oro de la cabeza a los pies, fumando de un cigarrillo apretado en una boquilla. Vio a Zeus con su barba blanca, vio a Odín con su único ojo. Vio a Anubis, no muy diferente de cómo lo había visto en la conferencia, hablando con Osiris, con su piel verde. Vio a un Dios lobo nativo americano, vestido con cuentas de madera y plumas de pájaro. Vio a Kali, con sus innumerables brazos decorados con tatuajes de henna y vestida con un sari rojo, cuya banda sobre sus hombros se arrastraba por el suelo. Todos estaban allí... todos estaban realmente allí, y Perséfone se sintió casi como si se desmayara.

"Oh, Dioses..." dejó escapar un siseo, encantada y golpeada. Ni siquiera podía decidir en qué o en quién poner sus ojos, porque el lujo era tal, la variedad era tal, que había demasiada información que soportar para un solo cerebro.

Pero Deméter no permitió que la intimidaran y la presentó a la fuerza, comenzando por lo más simple. Primero le presentó a la virgen Hestia, la más sobria de allí, sin joyas, sin escote. Luego cambió a algún Dios de otros Panteones, luego regresó a los Clásicos.  
Perséfone sintió que ni siquiera podía recordar un nombre. Los conocía, pero no podía registrar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque era _demasiado_. En algunas ocasiones incluso tenía la sensación de parecer grosera, porque no tenía nada interesante que decir, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar de un lado a otro.

Por primera vez, se preguntó si entrar en ese mundo había sido la elección correcta.

.  
.  
.

Deméter había tenido una forma de entrar en escena, que era más o menos la misma de todos los demás: salir del coche, pasarela, sonrisas, saludos. Bien.  
Hades era exactamente lo contrario.

Perséfone lo vio llegar unos minutos después que ella, mirándolo desde los enormes ventanales del salón: salió del coche demasiado seco, rápido. No se volvió hacia nadie, no levantó la mano a modo de saludo, ni siquiera por error. No cambió su expresión de ninguna manera, y en dos pasos apresurados estaba adentro. Perséfone entendió por qué era tan difícil tomarle fotografías.

Una vez en el pasillo, Hades pasó bruscamente al valet para dirigirse al pasillo: no esperó a que verificara su nombre en la lista porque sabía que no lo necesitaba. Tan oscuro, alto, el esmoquin negro, la pajarita y esas gafas que aún se empeñaba en llevar, desentonando con el estilo.

A su alrededor, nadie lo saludó primero. Era un hábito común, evidentemente no solo entre los mortales, darle la espalda cuando aparecía en una habitación. Todos lo respetaban, eso era seguro: lo hacían porque la mayoría de ellos eran inferiores al Inexorable. Pero, por otro lado, parecía completamente indiferente a esa temerosa actitud, pues permanecía inmóvil, de pie, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a los presentes. Perséfone sintió que quería irse lo antes posible.

La joven Diosa se volvió y notó que Deméter, a un paso de ella hace apenas un segundo, se había alejado para hablar con Zeus y Hera, sus hermanos, y los tres mantenían una conversación tranquila, disfrutando de copas de champán. Perséfone los miró, sin decidir si ir a ellos, luego volvió la cabeza hacia Hades, solo, de mal humor. Decidió que, si había alguien que necesitaba compañía, seguro que era él.

Se armó de valor y se acercó, escabulléndose entre tantos Dioses más altos que ella. Tuvo que agacharse bajo las grandes alas blancas de Eros para llegar a su destino, y finalmente él la vio: volvió la cabeza hacia ella, extendió una leve sonrisa. Se acercó hasta encontrarse con ella, mirando hacia abajo.

" _Γειά σας_ " saludó, en griego, según la tradición, "os arreglasteis para colaros, veo. Es bueno saberlo".

Él tomó su mano, sosteniéndola en alto e inclinándose hasta tocarla con los labios. Perséfone se estremeció por el frío que emanaba de su piel, y la hizo reír apenada cuando se le puso la piel de gallina en el brazo desnudo.

" _Γειά σας_. En lugar de eso, no lograste entrar por la puerta trasera, ya veo."

Él se rió entre dientes suavemente, de modo que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. Luego se enderezó y recuperó su eterna neutralidad.

"Sí, parece que la alfombra roja era obligatoria. Espero al menos haberla hecho inútil para los periodistas".

Y Perséfone no dudaba de que hubiera puesto todo su esfuerzo en ello. Quizás, si hubiera sido por él, realmente hubiera entrado por una entrada secundaria solo para no soportar todas las atenciones de esos _seres vivos_.

"¿Todavía usas anteojos?" Preguntó Perséfone, esperando que se los quitara y se mostrara. Estaba segura de que él debería ser menos indescifrable con su rostro completamente libre.

"Os pido perdón, pero es necesario".

"Es de noche."

"Una noche brillante."

Perséfone se rió, con la clara sensación de que se estaba burlando de ella. Sin embargo, ella no insistió. En cambio, echó una mirada detrás de sus hombros: vio a su madre lejos, todavía ocupada hablando con Zeus y Hera, sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hija.

Entonces, mientras Perséfone todavía estaba vuelta, la voz del Dios de los muertos, profunda e implacable:

"Estáis muy elegante esta noche. Hermoso atuendo."

El cumplido se hizo frío y, para ser honesta, ni siquiera sonó como un cumplido. Parecía más una descripción, un hecho. Como si estuviera diciendo la pura verdad, no algo que pensara.

Pero, de todos modos, se sintió halagada. Se sintió hermosa esa noche. Le encantó el peinado, decorado con su habitual corona de flores, esta vez en forma de pequeñas rosas blancas. Le encantaba la túnica blanca, de estilo clásico, y el velo dorado claro que cubría sus hombros, adornado con pequeños flecos en el borde. Sin embargo, le encantaba sobre todo el cinturón y el collar, que representaban hojas de laurel y resaltaban cintura y escote. Nunca se había vestido tan bien en su vida.

"Estoy más cerca de su nivel, su majestad". La Diosa bromeó, para restarle importancia.

"Si estáis hablando de belleza, no, estáis más allá de mi nivel. Si estáis hablando de altura, lo siento, pero deberíais escoger tacones más altos".

Esta vez, Perséfone no pudo contener una carcajada. Se había prometido a sí misma comportarse de acuerdo con la etiqueta modesta, la elegancia divina, y en cambio había llegado hace diez minutos y ya se estaba riendo.

Ella siguió el juego: se levantó un poco la falda para mostrarle sus zapatos.

"Estos ya son quince centímetros", admitió, "más que eso, se llaman zancos".

Él también estaba divertido, aunque definitivamente era mejor en no mostrarlo.

"Aprecio vuestro esfuerzo".

“No alardees demasiado. La vista es mejor de lo que crees desde aquí”.

Perséfone se rió de nuevo y pensó en lo paradójicamente que era fácil hablar con Hades. No podría haber dicho por qué. Quizás porque era un excelente oyente, dejando un amplio espacio para sus interlocutores. O tal vez porque había mostrado aprecio por la ironía, tan importante para ella. Sin embargo, cualquiera que fuera la razón, Perséfone lo encontró catártico.

Miró a su madre de nuevo, rápido, y todavía no había notado nada. Pero sabía que no podía escapar toda la noche, así que trató de comportarse y afrontarlo como la Diosa madura que quería ser.

"¿Quieres unírteles? No podemos aislarnos aquí en el vestíbulo toda la noche, me temo".

Tan pronto como lo propuso, Hades lanzó un suspiro imperceptible. También miró hacia su hermano y hermanas. Estaba neutral, como siempre. Un desconocido no sabría si estaba entusiasmado, indiferente o molesto, pero Perséfone tenía la sensación de que con gusto habría evitado socializar. Sin embargo, también sabía que no podía quedarse allí, así que consintió con un asentimiento.

.  
.  
.

Perséfone ya tenía una idea de Zeus y Hera: el primero era excesivo en todo, la segunda muy esnob y siempre enojada. Cuando llegaron a ellos, de hecho, se dio cuenta de que el supremo Padre de los Dioses se reía groseramente, casi derramando su champán al ver a una Diosa de otro Panteón, cuya espalda baja era en su opinión demasiado visible. Su esposa y hermana, en cambio, tenía una ceja enarcada en un eterno ceño de supremo disgusto, y fumaba silenciosamente de la boquilla dorada. Deméter estaba tratando de sofocar las hormonas de Zeus, sin éxito.

Sin embargo, lo que Deméter no pudo hacer con palabras, ciertamente lo hizo Hades con su sola presencia, porque hizo que todo el grupo se congelara. Zeus se detuvo, apartando la vista del cuerpo de la Diosa, y se volvió hacia él.

"¡Hermano!" Lo recibió con los brazos bien abiertos, con una sonrisa falsa, imposible de no notar, incluso detrás de su bien arreglada barba blanca.

"Zeus." Hades lo saludó con el tono más mortífero que Perséfone le había escuchado hasta ahora. Había creído que había un límite para la fría neutralidad que él podía mostrar y, en cambio, él siempre encontraba la manera de empeorar las cosas.

Zeus le dio una palmada en la espalda y Hades permaneció inmóvil, impasible. No devolvió la cortesía de ninguna manera, a pesar de que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia Hera y Deméter, por cortesía.

En ese momento, Deméter lanzó una mirada a su hija, dándose cuenta de que había llegado con Hades. Pero ella no se quejó delante de sus hermanos y permaneció en silencio. Perséfone estaba agradecida, porque en ese momento ya estaba bastante avergonzada: entre de cuatro de los seis Crónidas, todos de primera categoría, se sentía más que nunca como una enana. Un insecto. Algo que podrían haber aplastado incluso con su personalidad intrusiva.

"No te vemos a menudo entre nosotros, Hades. ¿Qué te impulsó a emerger y obsequiarnos con tu presencia?" Insinuó Hera con un tono ácido y desagradable.

"Negocios."

Todos parecieron esperar más información, pero nada más vino de él. Si había decidido responder con una palabra, esa palabra debía ser más que suficiente.

Pero a Hera no le gustaba ser tratada con suficiencia, así que insistió:

"¿Negocios en una fiesta?"

"Doné un diamante para la subasta, me gustaría saber el precio final".

"Bueno, ¿entonces realmente no te preocupas por nosotros?"

Deméter abrió mucho los ojos y dirigió una mirada de asombro a su hermana. Y eso era decir, porque ni siquiera ella estaba tan inclinada a enfrentar al Dios del Inframundo.

Pero Hades permaneció impasible, no se enojó ni se mostró compasivo.

"Estoy mortificado por haberte ofendido, hermana".

Sólo una disculpa formal, y Hera se dio cuenta: expiró una furiosa bocanada de humo y, sin respetar la etiqueta, se fue, seguida del rastro de su tabaco.

Zeus desaprobó el comportamiento de su esposa, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera exagerada.

"¡Mujeres!" Se quejó, sin preocuparse por la presencia de dos allí, "Tienes suerte, Hades, de no tener esposa".

Hades no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, no confirmó ni contraatacó. Zeus, evidentemente sintiéndose obligado a llenar el vacío, reanudó sus aforismos:

"¡Oh, pero veo que vienes con una ninfa! ¿Nueva concubina? Bien por ti."

"¡Esa es _mi hija_ , Zeus!" Deméter lo miró furiosa, sus ojos amarillos casi brillaban con rabia.

"Eh... encantada de conocerlo... Perséfone, diosa de la floración."

"¡Oh! ¡Bueno, eso es extraño! Ella es pequeña para ser la hija de una Crónida, ¿no es así?"

En ese momento, las miradas frías sobre Zeus eran tres, por parte de todos los presentes. Pero él no era el tipo de personalidad que lo notara y, si se despedía, lo hacía solo para ir a coquetear con una diosa nórdica, sin tener en cuenta la presencia de Hera.

.  
.  
.

Cuando tomaron sus asientos para la cena y la posterior subasta, Perséfone terminó junto a Deméter y Hestia, oprimida por sus alturas. Frente a la misma mesa estaban Apolo, Eros, la semidesnuda Afrodita, encarnación de la misma belleza perfecta de las artes que la representaban. Pero Perséfone no podía hablar con nadie, porque todos estaban tan atrapados en su charla, todos tan ansiosos por chismorrear sobre cosas de las que ella no sabía nada, que nunca logró intervenir.

Se quedó en silencio comiendo, por lo tanto, eligiendo platos vegetarianos. No estaba satisfecha: eran pequeñas porciones de lujo de alimentos bajos en nutrientes. Había aguacate por todas partes y Perséfone odiaba el aguacate.

En resumen, no, no se divirtió en absoluto. Ella estaba decepcionada. Se había imaginado esa noche de manera muy diferente. Había esperado despertar alguna reacción, tal vez incluso asombro, para al menos ser digna de _algo_. En cambio, nadie le habló, ni siquiera por la curiosidad de saber quién era. Todos estaban ocupados, metidos en sus chismes, en sus dramas familiares. La propia Perséfone había creído que era mejor para hacer una entrada, más capaz de captar su atención y, en cambio, nada.

Tal vez solo estaba distraída.

Aunque hubiera preferido no admitirlo, de hecho, estaba pensando demasiado en el Dios del Inframundo. No había pensado que estaba tan impresionada, pero en realidad él era el único que parecía tan fuera de lugar como ella.

No estaba sentado con ellos. Estaba justo detrás de ella, en otra de las grandes mesas redondas, junto con Hécate, Anubis y las tres Moiras, con vestidos blancos y negros. Hades y Perséfone estaban espalda con espalda y no se miraron durante la cena.

Fue Perséfone, que después de una hora de silencio total se estaba aburriendo, quien se volteó en su silla y lo miró.

Frunció los labios, sin decidir si molestarlo. Pero ella notó que él estaba tan silencioso como ella, e incluso antes no lo había escuchado abrir la boca, así que extendió la mano y lo llamó.

Se volvió, vagamente sorprendido.

"Qué aburrido, ¿eh?" Bromeó, esperando que él no la considerara una Diosa estúpida, joven, inútil e intrusiva.

Pero, de hecho, no dio señales de estar molesto. Se volvió un poco más y habló en voz baja.

"Estos eventos siempre son aburridos".

"Creo que entiendo por qué nunca quieres participar. ¿Durará mucho?"

"Podría durar toda la noche, temo por nosotros".

Perséfone arrugó la nariz y apoyó la barbilla en el respaldo de la silla. Ella miró su perfil, ahora tan cerca, y quedó embrujada por la nariz aguileña. Ciertamente lo hacía especial.

"No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, podrías escaparte".

"Tengo razones para quedarme".

"Oh, sí, el diamante".

La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios.

"¿Puedo hacer una confesión?"

Perséfone asintió con curiosidad, las flores de su cabello revitalizadas.

"Si hubiese notado que no habíais venido, me habría ido de inmediato".

.  
.  
.

Perséfone no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras. Fueron explícitas e inmediatamente sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas, percibiendo que las rosas en su cabeza se habían puesto rojas y no podía hacer nada para ocultar su vergüenza. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era difícil comprender cuán sincero era Hades.

No es que estuviera mintiendo, por supuesto. Pero tenía la capacidad de hacer que todo sonara tan obvio, un hecho, hasta el punto de dar la sensación de que decía ciertas cosas solo por mera y desinteresada cortesía.

Pero tal vez no, tal vez no estaba tan desinteresado como quería parecer. Esto quedó demostrado por el hecho de que siempre fue cortés, pero no le había dicho una palabra a nadie, y ciertamente no se había deshecho en cumplidos a ninguna otra Diosa, a diferencia de Zeus. De hecho, Perséfone incluso había entendido lo estoica que era su capacidad para estar completamente en silencio. Con ella durante la conferencia y el café incluso había sido _conversador_ , porque esa noche había demostrado que su naturaleza era la de no decir absolutamente nada.

Justo cuando estaba inmersa en su vergüenza, Perséfone fue salvada por Zeus, quien subió al podio para anunciar el inicio de la subasta benéfica. Entonces todos guardaron silencio y ella pudo sentarse de nuevo a escuchar.

El discurso fue muy sentido, al menos tanto como falso. Perséfone podía oírlo en cada sílaba. Tal vez era una inútil Diosa de la floración, pero tenía una buena intuición para los sentimientos y las mentiras, y sentía en cada fibra del cuerpo que en ese momento a Zeus realmente no le importaban los niños hambrientos en África, ni los pozos de agua, ni las escuelas, ni la campaña contra la mutilación femenina. Pero no se quejó, porque después de todo la recaudación de fondos haría lo que sus hipócritas palabras no podían.

Tan pronto como terminó, comenzó la subasta. Los Dioses habían dado de todo, especialmente reliquias sagradas, que se intercambiaban entre ellos en aras del simbolismo. Era simplemente otra forma de hacer fluir el dinero. Allí estaban los objetos más dispares: un jarrón Ming, una antigua representación del martillo de Thor en piedra, una estatuilla de Atenea obtenida de algunas excavaciones en Micenas. Y finalmente, llegó el momento de Hades.

Hades no tenía reliquias porque nadie le rezaba. No había templos en su honor, nunca habían existido. Sus estatuas, sus iconos, nada existía. No había nada dedicado al Dios de los muertos en toda la historia de la humanidad. Pero esto no le había impedido participar con uno de los objetos más preciosos: un diamante verdaderamente enorme.

Zeus lo mostró con admiración: estaba en una vitrina, descansando sobre un cojín de terciopelo azul. Regular, brillante, podría haberse visto desde millas de distancia. Era transparente y de un ligero color azulado. Perfecto en sus facetas tornasoladas.

Zeus supervisó la subasta y, dado que a los Dioses realmente les gustaban los diamantes, el precio subió en cuestión de segundos. Finalmente, fue otorgado a un Dios africano que Perséfone no conocía, por un precio que apenas podía repetir con palabras. Tal vez no podría escribirlo, debido a la cantidad de números que requiere. Y casi podía desmayarse al pensar que era solo una pequeña fracción de la riqueza de Hades.

Como había hecho con todos los demás donantes, Zeus llamó a Hades al escenario, por lo que se vio obligado a ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el podio con una mirada oscura.

Una vez llegados, la luz estaba toda sobre los dos hermanos, uno al lado del otro. Uno vestido de blanco y el otro de negro, uno con barba y el otro sin, uno alegre y efusivo, el otro con actitud fúnebre. Parecían dos arquetipos de sí mismos.

"Damas y caballeros, les presento a Hades, Dios de la muerte".

"Dios _de los muertos, por favor_."

"Oh, lo siento. ¡Entonces, hermano mayor! Aún con esos lentes, ¿eh? La luz es mala, ¿no?"

Zeus sabía ser odioso, pero todos se sintieron obligados a reír, porque uno no puede sino reír de las bromas de uno de los Padres de los Dioses.  
Hades era una estatua de cera. No respondió y Zeus continuó.

"De todos modos, nos gustaría agradecerle su contribución. Sabemos que no es frecuente, así que lo agradecemos el doble".

"Esto suena más a un reproche".

"Oh, hermano mayor, ¡qué susceptible eres!" la otra risa de la audiencia, "No, no, fui sincero. Gracias por tu _enorme_ diamante. Espero que no lo necesites para compensar alguna falta, ¿eh?"

Risas de nuevo, y Perséfone comenzó a experimentar ese tipo de vergüenza pasiva, ajena, que uno siente por los demás más que por uno mismo. Y no la sintió por Hades, no. La sintió por las estúpidas bromas de Zeus.

Tal vez no debería haber pensado en esas cosas, pero no podía soportarlo. Miró a Deméter y vio en sus ojos que pensaba lo mismo, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Hades, envuelto en un orgullo inflexible, no respondió a la provocación: era _demasiado bajo_ para alguien como él. Ni siquiera lo tomó en consideración, actuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado, o ni siquiera hubiera sido dicho. Perséfone admiraba su compostura porque ella hubiese explotado.

"Entonces, dinos, ¿viniste aquí con alguien? ¿Una de tus súcubos?"

"No hay súcubos en mi otra vida. Deberías preguntarle a Lucifer".

"¿Hay mujeres, al menos, en tu otra vida?"

"Sí. Todas las que huyen de ti."

El público se rió, el propio Zeus se rió y nadie entendió que no era una broma en absoluto.

"Vamos, no seas tímido. Vi que le has prestado mucha atención a nuestra nueva Diosa, Pers... ¿Persephatta?"

" _Perséfone_ ". Hades lo corrigió, aterrador, ahora con un tic imperceptible en la nariz, que delataba su enfado. Perséfone estaba agradecida. Ella estaba agradecida de que él usara su nombre real, porque aparentemente no era tan obvio esa noche.

"Perséfone, sí. Diosa de las flores".

"De la _floración_ ".

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia?"

"La misma que entre Dios de la muerte y el Dios de los muertos".

Una vez más, la audiencia se rió, sin darse cuenta de cuán grande era la molestia de Hades. Lo escondió bien, por eso. Pero Perséfone casi podía verlo, a su alrededor, en un aura de incomodidad gris. Agradeció que se tomara la molestia de señalar todas esas cosas de ella, se sintió defendida: al menos la había escuchado el día anterior, cuando se presentó. Al contrario, ella había conocido a Zeus hace apenas una hora, y él ya se había olvidado de ella.

Luego, traicioneramente, Zeus que tuvo la peor idea de la velada:

"¿Perséfone? ¡Divina Perséfone, levántate! ¡Muéstrate, por favor!"

Perséfone abrió mucho los ojos y tragó. Miró a su madre y vio que la estaba urgiendo a obedecer con un gesto de la cabeza. Sintió una vergüenza mortal, sus piernas estaban débiles. Una vez más, se sorprendió: por lo general le gustaba ser sociable, ser considerada, pero _no así_. No siendo víctima de las bromas de un Padre de los Dioses al que no podía responder, debido a la jerarquía.

Ella se puso de pie, extendió una sonrisa tensa. Sintió que las flores de su cabeza se cerraban, intimidadas, convirtiéndose en pequeños capullos.

"¡Entonces, hermosa Perséfone, parece que has atraído el interés de mi hermano! ¿Qué le hiciste?"

Perséfone miró un poco a su alrededor, trató de mantener su sonrisa.

"Ahm... yo... le hice una pregunta en su conferencia."

Todos rieron. Otra vez. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué era lo gracioso? No fue una maldita broma. ¿Qué tipo de humor enfermizo tenían?

"¿Estás segura de que no hubo una flecha involucrada?"

En ese momento, intervino Eros, desde el público.

"¡Oye, Zeus! ¡Te juro que no le disparé! ¡Nunca condenaría a una mujer a tal desgracia! ¡Perséfone, no es mi culpa!"

Perséfone sintió casi la necesidad de vomitar, mientras el resto de la audiencia reía. Ella miró a Hades, pero lo vio estoico. Malditos lentes. Ahora más que nunca quería verlo, preguntarle qué tenía que hacer para liberarlos a ambos de esa situación.

"Entonces, ninguna flecha de Eros, aparentemente" continuó Zeus, "entonces debe ser una afinidad natural. Hades solo tenía ojos para ti".

En ese momento, Hades se acercó y casi arrancó el micrófono: el primer gesto vagamente impulsivo que Perséfone le vio hacer, para poner fin a esa burla.

"Al menos mis ojos son solo para una".

Y todos sintieron que no era una broma, porque por un momento se hizo el silencio. Todos conocían muy bien los hábitos adúlteros de Zeus, y ahora los presentes se comportaron como si fuera cuestión de segundos antes de que Hera se enojara. Quizás, en realidad, estaban entusiasmados con la idea de tener su cotilleo vespertino.

Pero nada de lo que se temía sucedió: Hades, de hecho, recuperando por completo su encanto neutral, tomó el micrófono y abandonó por la fuerza el discurso.

"Gracias por haber participado en la subasta de mi diamante. Estoy seguro de que las poblaciones más necesitadas se beneficiarán de su generosidad. Les deseo buenas noches".

Y, sin esperar el permiso de Zeus, se bajó del escenario demasiado rápido.

Zeus recuperó el micrófono y empezó a hablar de nuevo, haciendo bromas, haciendo reír a la audiencia, mientras Hades se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

Se acercó a la mesa a toda prisa, directo, sin la menor desviación. Saludó a Anubis con la cabeza y luego colocó la silla en su lugar. Perséfone, ahora sentada, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose si se iría.

Lo confirmó poco después. Se volvió en su dirección, de hecho, y se inclinó sobre ella para hablar con ella de forma más privada. Su voz llegó a su oído como la brisa de un mar invernal.

"Estoy mortificado, Perséfone. Mi presencia aquí no ayuda a vuestro debut. _Γειά σας_."

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder. Él miró a Deméter y pareció disculparse en silencio con ella también. Luego se enderezó, se elevó en toda su exagerada altura y desapareció, como había llegado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin tenemos el debut de Perséfone entre los demás dioses! Yo creo que tantos de ellos juntos harían explotar la cabeza de los mortales, sin duda.  
> Y Zeus siendo... Zeus con su humor nefasto. Por suerte Hades no le da cuerda. 
> 
> De nuevo gracias a Wendy por su ayuda, y esperamos ver sus comentarios!


	5. La Neutralidad de la Ley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento la demora! Mi casa ha sido un jungla esta última semana y he estado complicada para traducir y actualizar, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Se iba.

Así nada más. Solo.

Una sensación de injusticia se asentó en el estómago de Perséfone, combinada con odio hacia Zeus, y a decir verdad por todos los demás allí. Incluida ella misma, que quizás podía había jugado mejor sus cartas, evitando avergonzarlos a ambos.

Se giró abruptamente hacia su madre, mientras Zeus continuaba con la subasta sin inmutarse.

“Debo detenerlo.”

Deméter apretó los labios y no ocultó su desaprobación.

“No. Quédate aquí.”

“¡Ellos lo irrespetaron! Y me faltaron el respeto a mí."

Tal vez aquellos que estaban cerca lo oyeron, pero a Perséfone no le importó. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en su vida.

Pero Deméter permanecía inamovible. En ese aspecto era toda una Crónida.

“No. Déjalo ir.”

Pero a Perséfone no le importó. Tal vez era joven para ser una Diosa, pero biológicamente ya no era una niña. Podía tomar sus decisiones.

Se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Comenzó a retirarse, pero sintió a Deméter sujetarla del brazo. Se miraron, nerviosas.

“No lo subestimes. Fue su elección permitirles tratarlo así.”

Perséfone se inclinó un poco, hablándole al oído en voz baja para no alimentar el escándalo.

“Les permitió tratarlo así porque reaccionar habría sido inútil, ¡todos se estaban burlando de él!”

“No es un gatito, Koré. Es un rey omnipotente. Si quisiera podría arrasar con este lugar. No pienses que necesita tu protección.”

“¡No soy estúpida, mamá! No quiero ofrecerle protección, solo quiero ser _amable_. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando.”

Perséfone recuperó control de su brazo a la fuerza, apartándolo del agarre de Deméter. En ese punto su madre siseó una última advertencia, casi ladrando entre dientes, los tendones de cuello en tensión.

“Te usará. Tomará ventaja de ti, te devorará y escupirá tus huesos. Recuerda eso.”

Pero Perséfone movió la cabeza lentamente. Hades no era así, estaba segura de ello. 

No era por puro espíritu de rebelión, en realidad. Era porque _podía sentir_ algo. Empatía, la que muchos de los otros Dioses usualmente ignoraban, incluida Deméter. Y también sabía que su madre solía pintar a sus hermanos con excesiva severidad. La imagen que resultaba de eso ciertamente encajaba con Zeus, tal vez incluso Poseidón, pero en relación a Hades no estaba para nada justificada. Nunca había emergido del Inframundo para tomar vírgenes. Nunca se había convertido en animal para seducir a alguien. Nunca había hecho _nada_. Su pasividad había llevado a Deméter a compararlo con los otros dos Crónidas varones por extensión. Pero Perséfone, por su lado, no veía por qué el concepto de _inocente hasta probar lo contrario_ no podía aplicarse a él.

Perséfone bajó su tono, tratando de expresar toda su convicción calmadamente. Tocó un nervio y no se arrepintió.

“Él salvó tu vida, mamá. ¿Acaso eso no tiene valor?”

Deméter se petrificó, suavizando la inclinación de sus cejas. Permaneció rígida un momento que pareció infinito, luego exhaló nerviosamente.

“Mantén tu teléfono contigo.”

Y la dejó ir, sin otra palabra.

.  
.  
.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, e incluso hasta el último momento no creyó que lo lograría. Se adentró al pasillo, ahora desierto, y giró rápidamente hacia la salida.

“¡Lo siento!” exclamó por lo alto.

Hades, que estaba a punto de abrir la gran puerta de cristal, se congeló. Permaneció recto, inmóvil, volteando casi por completo. Impasible como siempre.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó, con una pizca de incredulidad.

“Por lo que dijeron.” Explicó Perséfone, acercándose ahora con calma, por temor a caer con sus tacones. No estaba acostumbrada a usarlos.

Él encogió los hombros.

“No sois vos quien debe disculparse.”

“Sí. Debo. He insistido en permanecer cerca de ti desde que llegaste. Zeus solo aprovechó la oportunidad, lo lamento.”

Lo alcanzó y vio que estaba calmado. Como siempre, por supuesto, pero no solo impasible o neutral. Genuinamente calmado. No parecía molesto en absoluto.

“Fuisteis muy dulce. No me importa Zeus.”

Y con esas simples palabras Perséfone supo que _en serio_ no le importaba. No había reaccionado porque no era importante para él. Ni siquiera estaba ofendido. Su serenidad era tan ilimitada, su orgullo tan grande, que a sus ojos ni siquiera las bromas del Padre de Dioses tenían importancia.

“Bueno, gracias al Olimpo. Pensé que estabas enojado.”

Pero él negó con la cabeza, porque también, como Perséfone descubriría pronto, Hades _nunca_ estaba enojado. Él era el Inexorable, tenía la misma paciencia que la muerte. Era inevitable, pero nunca rencoroso. Solo una vez pudo verlo realmente furioso, y ciertamente no fue esa noche.

“Mi hermano puede burlase de mi cuanto quiera, pero eso jamás cambiará el hecho de que _yo_ soy el mayor y que _yo_ seré quien gane nuestro juego.”

“¿Qué juego?”

Pero él no le dijo y Perséfone no trató de insistir, porque ahora sabía que cuando Hades daba una respuesta, inclusa silenciosa, debía ser suficiente. De hecho, cuando hablo, cambió el tema.

“Más que nada, estaba preocupado por vuestra reputación. Deberíais volver adentro.”

“Lo juro, si debo escuchar otra broma de Zeus vomitaré en el caviar.”

Eso lo hizo reír genuinamente, Perséfone notó sus espesas cejas tras los lentes alzarse con respeto por la audacia de su afirmación.

Él trató de insistir.

“Mientras menos tiempo estéis entre ellos, más seréis considerada la oveja negra. No seáis como yo. Tenéis el potencial de convertiros en una de las deidades más queridas.”

Pero Perséfone permaneció estoica, negó con la cabeza, las flores que adornaban su cabello ahora grandes y completamente abiertas.

“No puedo divertirme en las fiestas si sé que alguien se va infeliz.”

“Queréis hacer felices a todos. Terrible actitud.”

Por primera vez eso sonó como un reproche, pero eso no importaba para Perséfone. Era su carácter. Ni él ni Deméter podían entenderla, tal vez, pero ciertamente no tenían derecho a juzgarla.

“Solo quiero hacer felices a quienes lo necesitan.”

Tal vez había sido muy atrevida con esa afirmación. De hecho, Hades esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó un poco para hablarle a la cara. Ahora Perséfone casi podía sentir el frio emanando de su complexión demasiado pálida. Pudo ver algo tras los cristales oscuros: dos ojos aún más oscuros.

“¿Qué os hace creer que necesito ser feliz?”

Perséfone sonrió aún más amplio. Trató de no ceder al bochorno: mantuvo su mirada. Alzó una mano y creó una flor, un narciso blanco que floreció entre sus dedos con una gran y saludable corola. Con los labios apretados la colocó en el bolsillo de su pecho, el cual no se había molestado en decorar con un pañuelo o una flor de ojal.

“Lo siento, debo haber obtenido una impresión _errónea_ de tu traje de sepulturero.”

Hades soltó una risita suave, profunda. Realmente parecía portar toda la esencia y poder de las bases de la tierra.

“Deberíais aprender el arte de la diplomacia, permitidme deciros.”

“Y tú el de vestirse, así que creo que estamos a mano.”

Él se enderezó, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Podía disimular todo, pero no el hecho de que disfrutaba sus conversaciones.

“Eso es justo,” finalmente dijo, dándose por vencido, “ahora que hemos discutido nuestros defectos en términos generales, diría que podemos pasar al siguiente nivel. Por lo tanto, si realmente no queréis regresar adentro, ¿puedo invitaros a dar un paseo?”

Perséfone estaba sorprendida de que fuera tan directo. Por supuesto, siempre lo eran pero a veces la sorprendía. Era un hombre brutalmente honesto, siempre diciendo la verdad. No escondía _en absoluto_ que estaba interesado en Perséfone. Y ella, por su parte, lo apreciaba, porque prefería la honestidad al desinterés encubierto. Y él era bueno en ambas actividades, así que hasta el último momento no había estado segura de cómo interpretar su comportamiento.

Miró atrás, pensando en su madre. Pero él tuvo que notar su duda, porque se apresuró en agregar:

“Os llevaré a casa antes de que mi hermana se haga una idea errónea. Entre nosotros, temo más la ira de Deméter que la de Zeus.”

Perséfone sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo en considerar a su madre aterradora cuando se enojaba. Entonces apretó los labios, indecisa, y se convenció. Envió un mensaje a Deméter y Caterina, informándoles que se retiraba.

.  
.  
.

Salir del hotel fue simple, mucho más que entrar. Para ese momento, todos los fans que se habían amontonado en la entrada se habían disipado, y no quedaba ninguno para bloquearlos o fotografiarlos. Caminaron de nuevo por aquella alfombra roja, y de pronto no era nada lujosa, solo parecía una alfombra común.

Hades hizo una breve llamada telefónica, informando a su chofer que se retiraba. Y luego, sin esperarlo, terminó la llamada e invitó a Perséfone a caminar por la acerca con un galante ademán. Una vez a su lado, le ofreció el brazo, algo alto para ella.

Tan anticuado.

“Así que ¿A dónde vamos?” preguntó la Diosa, suspirando alegremente, disfrutando el clima aun cálido de finales de septiembre.

“Vos sois la experta en la ciudad. ¿Qué os gustaría hacer?”

Perséfone pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que aún estaba hambrienta como el infierno, dado que había comido casi nada de esas pequeñas, lujosas porciones contaminadas con aguacate.

“Eh, en realidad, me gustaría un helado. ¿Los Dioses del Inframundo lo comen?”

“Debo admitir que no como a menudo.”

Perséfone frunció el ceño, dándole una mirada significativa.

“Oh, ¿eres uno de _esos_?”

Se refería a los Dioses que no se dejaban llevar por placeres humanos. Para los más rigorosos de ellos, la comida, dormir, incluso respirar en ocasiones, eran considerados elementos no esenciales de la existencia divina y por lo tanto perjudiciales para su estatus.

Hades entendió de inmediato lo que quiso decir. Dijo lo que sonó como una justificación solo en significado, porque su tono carecía de interés o culpa.

“Reinar en Erebo requiere un esfuerzo considerable; si no tengo huéspedes pierdo la iniciativa de _hacer cualquier otra cosa_.”

“Bueno, ahora es como si tuvieras un huésped.”

“De hecho. Me gusta el helado. Está bien.”

Expresó esa opinión de una forma tan mecánica e innatural que Perséfone lo encontró bastante divertido. No era sencillo para él expresar una opinión personal tan ilógica. Como Perséfone aprendería en un futuro, la razón tras su neutralidad era que no había propósitos objetivos en expresar un gusto. No había una prueba certera de por qué le gustaba una comida, o una actividad, o una mujer, y por lo tanto Hades prefería nunca decir demasiado. Incluso cuando tenía sus opiniones, y muy claras en su mente.

Esa vez, sin embargo, la Diosa solo dejo escapar una risita, apretando la curva de su codo para sostenerse, dado que los tacones comenzaban a molestarle. Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para relajarlo.

“Hace frío en Erebo, ¿no? Deberías reevaluar tu negocio, mi Rey. Podrías hacer una gran, inmensa heladería subterránea. Comerías más, y los mortales pelearían por ir a tu Inframundo.”

“Anubis nunca me perdonaría.”

Perséfone rió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiendo las pequeñas rosas en su cabello animarse, de color naranja. Lo sabía porque las conocía, entendía sus flores. Cada vez esperaba que los otros no las conocieran tan bien como para interpretar cada una de sus emociones.

Finalmente se cruzaron con una tienda abierta al otro lado de la calle. Decidieron cruzar la avenida, Perséfone poniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los guijarros o las vías del tranvía. Cuando llegaron a la otra acera, la Diosa notó que Hades había pasado grácilmente tras ella y cambiado de lado, moviéndose para dejarla del lado de la pared.

_Extremadamente_ anticuado.

Entraron al local, una pequeña, blanca y brillante habitación, que molestó a Hades, considerando como arrugó la nariz. Perséfone se apresuró al mostrador para hacer su pedido.

Habían tenido suerte: era una heladería con muy variados e inusuales sabores.

“Oh, ¡hay granada! ¡Amo la granada!” exclamó Perséfone, repasando el menú en la pared.

“Fruta infernal, Divina Perséfone. Elección atrevida.”

Lo miró, y podía jurar que estaba guiñando bajo esas malditas gafas de sol.

“Soy atrevida en todo lo que hago, mi Rey.”

No sabía cuan inapropiado había sonado para él, pero a ella no le importó mucho, disfrutaba haciéndolo hipotetizar. Luego ordenó un cono, y esperó por él: eligió anisado.

Cuando llegó el momento de pagar, sin embargo, Perséfone se impuso. Alzó una mano hacia él, gallardamente y falsamente, para triscarlo.

“No, no, no me engañarás dos veces, majestad. Esta vez va por mi cuenta. Y no admitiré protestas.”

“¿Y qué pasa si yo también digo que quiero pagar, y que tampoco admito protestas?”

“Entonces estaríamos estancados. Pero sé que un hombre gallardo como tú jamás se impondría sobre una dama. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál regla de etiqueta prevalece? ¿Ofrecerte o no subyugarme?”

Perséfone lo vio fruncir el ceño, en una expresión que podría haberse considerado legítimamente dudosa. Permaneció quieto, su boca apretada y su entrecejo arrugado, y ella notó que esa era su manera de pensar, de examinar un problema. Finalmente, luego de tomarse su tiempo, dio el veredicto:

“Podéis pagar, solo esta vez. Siempre y cuando me prometáis aceptar un obsequio.”

Esa vez fue Perséfone quien frunció el ceño, confundida y sorprendida, las pequeñas rosas en su cabello más abiertas y curiosas que nunca.

“¿Un obsequio? ¿Qué?”

“No aquí, no ahora. Solo prometedme aceptarlo cuando llegue el momento. Porque ya _sé_ que protestareis.”

“¿De casualidad ves el futuro?”

“No, ese no es mi poder.”

“¿Y cuál es tu poder, entonces?”

Lo vio sonreír ampliamente, orgulloso de sí mismo. Una sonrisa complacida, que ciertamente escondía algo. 

“ _Certeza_.”

.  
.  
.

Al salir continuaron con el paseo. Hades siempre cuidando de permanecer del lado externo de la acera. Comieron mientras Roma los rodeaba, desplegándose en sus calles, sus callejones, sus puentes sobre el río Tíber, iluminados por lámparas amarillas.

En un punto Perséfone notó que un coche negro los seguía, a una distancia segura. Se alarmó por un momento, pero Hades la tranquilizó, diciéndole que se trataba de su chofer Ascálafo. Él los llevaría a casa cuando se cansaran.

Mientras, los dos hablaron de esto y aquello. Sobre todo, _Perséfone_ habló. Hades estaba muy callado, pero como la Diosa había notado el día anterior, el suyo no era nunca un silencio incómodo. Era el silencio de quien escucha. Parecía que jamás se cansaría de escucharla hablar, incluso sinsentidos. Cuando un tema le interesaba de alguna forma alzaba un poco las cejas, sonriendo ligeramente, de vez en cuando murmurando algo tímidamente.

En determinado momento introdujo un tema por su cuenta, luego de una pequeña pausa. Perséfone le oyó suspirar mientras se abría el cuello de la camisa y arreglaba sus rizos negros.

“Divina Perséfone, ¿puedo haceros una pregunta?”

Perséfone, aun sosteniéndose de su codo, encogió los hombros y esbozó una sonrisa.

“¿Cómo podría negar a un Rey hacer preguntas? Adelante, soy toda oídos.”

Hades suspiró de nuevo y la Diosa sintió que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas, tal vez para un tema delicado.

“Solo quisiera saber qué hacíais en esa universidad.”

“¿En _La Sapienza_? Bueno, estudio ahí.”

No hubo reacción. Un instante de silencio, luego insistió, con su habitual voz de las profundidades de las tierras.

“¿Podría preguntaros por qué?”

“Porque me interesan las leyes.”

“Por qué entre humanos, me refería.”

Perséfone encogió los hombros de nuevo.

“Siempre he vivido entre humanos, no me molesta. De hecho, creo que soy mucho mejor como humana que como Diosa.”

Hades, que hasta entonces había caminado tranquilamente a su lado, se detuvo, tan repentinamente que pareció un tren eléctrico frenado por una falla de corriente.

Bajó la mirada hacia ella. Serio.

“No deberíais decir eso.”

“No estaba menospreciándome. No encuentro nada malo en los humanos, estoy bien entre ellos.”

Pero Hades aun no lo entendía. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si intentara estudiarla desde varias perspectivas y ninguno lo satisficiera.

“Pero tenéis un enorme potencial, un destino escrito. Diosa de la floración, de la primavera, todo lo que los humanos consideran hermoso y vital. Os amarían incondicionalmente. ¿Entonces por qué estáis siguiendo un camino diferente? ¿Por qué no estáis siguiendo a Deméter?”

Lo había dicho en el tono más sinceramente intrigado que Perséfone había escuchado de labios humanos o divinos. Tuvo que pensar su respuesta por un momento, porque en realidad no era tan sencillo de explicar: era una combinación de muchos motivos.

“La realidad es que… las flores crecen por su cuenta, majestad. Milenios sin mí, y el mundo tenía sus primaveras de todas formas, porque mi madre estaba ahí. Ella puede hacer todo, yo solo soy una especificación de su poder. Desafortunadamente, lo que yo puedo hacer no es fundamental. Y no es… no es lo que me interesa. Por un lado, me gustaría ser solo una Diosa aclamada y amada por todos, pero… aun creo casi con certeza que sería una Diosa mediocre, comparada con los mayores. Pero en cambio podría ser una buena abogada. El camino de la primavera es… _aburrido_.”

“¿Y las leyes no os aburren?”

Ahora estaba interesado en la charla, casi curioso en su tono de voz, incluso orgulloso.

“No, nunca.”

Lo dijo tan convencida, seca y mirando a sus ojos, que el Inexorable mismo no tuvo duda de la veracidad de su afirmación. Entonces emitió un sonido de aprobación entre labios, y sonrió, admirado.

“Divina Perséfone, no puedo mentir, no puedo deciros que también estoy interesado en las leyes humanas. No comprendo por qué habéis escogido estudiar en el mundo mortal, pero admiro grandemente la elección de camino. La justicia es un tema difícil de apreciar. ¿Qué os atrajo tanto? ¿Qué os gusta de la ley?”

De nuevo, Perséfone tuvo que pensar en ello. No sabía por qué, pero todas le parecían preguntas que escondían un segundo propósito. Casi como un interrogatorio, o una entrevista de trabajo.

“Bueno, me… me gusta la neutralidad.”

“¿Sí? Continuad.”

“Me gusta el hecho de que… todo es relativo. Me gusta abordar cada problema desde múltiples perspectivas. Me gusta el hecho de que el derecho absoluto no existe. Me gusta que desde que comencé a estudiar me he convertido en alguien más… abierta de mente. Es difícil para los Dioses entender, incluso para mi madre. Pero me gusta. Me gusta la idea de tomar en consideración cualquier punto de vista, y me encanta que no siempre lo que se ve bien sea correcto, y viceversa. Como el debate que tuvimos sobre los muertos sin sepultar. Sé que insistí, pero entendí lo que quisiste decir, no te juzgué.”

Él permaneció inmóvil y la miró fijamente tras las gafas oscuras. Luego agachó un poco la cabeza, como un gesto de respeto.

“Es una motivación que puedo admirar, Divina Perséfone. Tenéis grandes cosas en vuestro futuro.”

Y, dicho por el Juez de Jueces, sonaba como el halago más genuino que una podía recibir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como un dato curioso, Ascálafo, el chofer, participa en el mito del rapto. 
> 
> Ascálafo es hijo de Aqueronte, el dios-río del Erebo, el nombre de su madre cambia según la versión. Él es quien declara haber visto a Perséfone comer la granada, y por lo tanto debía permanecer con su esposo. Como castigo por su declaración Démeter lo entierra bajo una gran roca, de la que es liberado solo cuando Heracles visita el Hades. Luego de eso Deméter lo transforma en una lechuza, condenándolo a vigilar por siempre desde la oscuridad. En otras versiones es Perséfone quien lo transforma al rociarlo con agua del Piriflegetonte, el río de fuego.


	6. El Rapto de Perséfone

Los mitos tenían orígenes misteriosos, y había tantas versiones de cada uno que era imposible entender cuál era el original. Perséfone sabía esto muy bien. Deméter, para hacerle entender desde una edad temprana, solía contarle el verdadero origen del mito de Apolo y Dafne. Los mortales, con el tiempo y gracias a los _aedos_ viajeros, lo habían convertido en una historia de amor imposible y no correspondido; de una ninfa que, para escapar del Dios del sol y su pasión, había pedido a Gaia, Madre Tierra, que la convirtiera en un árbol de laurel. Esa era la versión oficial, que aún se contaba más de tres mil años después. En la versión real, menos poética, Apolo había desafiado a Dionisio en un concurso de bebida, resultando perdedor y ebrio, tanto que lo habían encontrado la mañana siguiente, desnudo, abrazado a un árbol común.

Así que sí, Perséfone había sido advertido sobre el origen de los mitos. Algunos eran reales, algunos bastante aproximados a la realidad, pero la mayoría eran solo historias inventadas por humanos y apoyadas por los mismo Dioses, para mantener el misterio. La chica sabía que un mito podía provenir de nada, de un pequeño escándalo, de un evento inusual. Pero nunca, _nunca_ en su vida imaginó que su propio mito nacería de un evento tan estúpido.

Fue inesperado, repentino. Mientras caminaban, Hades y ella se toparon con un puente más concurrido que los demás. Había todo tipo de personas, tranquilas, ciertamente no criminales: algunas parejas, un pequeño grupo de adolescentes, incluso algunas familias. Ningún indicativo de que algo peligroso estuviera a punto de suceder.

Entonces, de la nada, una mujer joven los vio. Perséfone la vio voltear y seguirlos con la mirada mientras pasaban. Sus palabras fueron como una puñalada, interrumpiendo bruscamente su conversación.

“¿Proserpina? ¿Es usted… Divina Proserpina?”

Perséfone se detuvo, estupefacta. Solo había pasado un día desde el artículo, ¿y ya la reconocían por las calles? ¿Así, de la nada? Le había pasado antes, pero siempre había una justificación: en ocasiones estaba con su madre, Diosa famosa, rostro público, a diferencia del suyo o incluso el de Hades; a veces alguien había revelado su identidad en público, como Hades en la Conferencia, y entonces la gente se había interesado. Pero esa noche la habían reconocido de manera directa, nada más que por su cara. Esa mujer no había reconocido a Hades, la había reconocido a _ella_ , por su propio nombre, aunque fuera incorrecto. Y no por observarla, no, solo por pasar a su lado, gracias a un vistazo.

“Eh… sí, soy yo…”

La muchacha era una buena persona, no hizo algo malo. Se acercó y le pidió un autógrafo en una servilleta, ofreciéndole un simple bolígrafo. Perséfone, sorprendida, decidió complacerla, y firmó con su nombre real. Incluso tuvo tiempo de explicar a su admiradora que habían escrito mal su nombre en el artículo, y rieron juntas de manera informal.

Y, de repente, se desató el caos.

Como había sucedido en la conferencia, la gente comenzó a acumularse, interesados en lo que estaba pasando. Al principio unos pocos se acercaron: los adolescentes, luego una pareja en sus veintes vestidos para el antro. Y entonces… Perséfone no supo cómo, pero casi parecían multiplicarse. Se encontró rodeada.

La presencia de Hades no fue útil esa vez. No comprendía porqué: tal vez al aire libre los humanos se sentían menos amenazados, o tal vez ella se había convertido en un objetivo más interesante y estaban más motivados en conocerla.

Hasta entonces había subestimado cuan peligrosa podía ser una multitud. Lo había subestimado cuando su madre se rodeaba de guardaespaldas, creyendo que si eran inmortales después de todo, no lo necesitaban. Pero incluso una montaña es inmortal, y se erosiona si es escalada por muchas personas.

La multitud se apretaba, demasiado insistente. Todos querían su autógrafo. Perséfone comenzaba a sentirse apabullada y, forzada y en busca de apoyo, tuvo que apretarse contra el cuerpo de Hades, que al contacto se sentía como una estatua de mármol.

“Oigan… por favor… cálmense, no puedo…”

Pero nadie escuchaba, porque una multitud es una entidad única, una bestia feroz: no había manera de razonar con ella. Perséfone, ahora, la sentía realmente asfixiante.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba _asustada de los mortales_.

Era afortunada de que Hades estuviese ahí y supiera como alejarlos. Tal vez su sola presencia no era suficiente incentivo previo, pero ciertamente pudo haber hecho más. Y lo hizo.

No dijo nada, porque la Muerte no necesita hablar. Simplemente se quitó los lentes.

.  
.   
.

_Certeza_.

Él había dicho que su poder era la certeza, y Perséfone no lo había entendido de inmediato. Pero lo hizo en cuanto vio sus ojos, así como entendió por qué los había ocultado hasta ese momento.

Eran oscuros, pero no donde deberían serlo. No, parecían haber sido invertidos: negros como el carbón en la esclerótica, y un deslumbrante blanco en el iris. Pero su color no era la peor parte, era un simple símbolo de algo mucho más grande. Era difícil mirarlos porque mostraban todo lo que era cierto en el universo.

Para bien o para mal.

Mirarlos podía ser la mayor de las bendiciones o la más terrible de las torturas, dependiendo de las dudas que prevalecieran en el alma. Era como volverse _seguro_ de _todo_ de repente. ¿Dudas si tu esposa te engaña? Bueno, ya no es más una duda sino la pura verdad. Empiezas a ver con claridad todo lo que has intentado ignorar, comienzas a recordar el cabello rubio en la almohada, el mensaje en su teléfono a la una de la madrugada. Comienzas a ver con certeza, y la certeza se vuelve conocimiento hasta el punto en que casi _ves_ a tu esposa durmiendo con otro, gimiendo a tus espaldas.

Ese era el gran poder de Hades. Tal vez no viera el futuro, pero _ciertamente sabía_ muchas cosas. Cosas que un Dios podía manejar, pero no un humano. Porque los humanos eran mortales, y una era la mayor duda que tenían en su vida: cuándo y cómo morirían.

Eso es lo que veían reflejado en esos abismos negros, los ojos del Inexorable: su propia muerte. De pronto estaban _seguros_ de que se irían de _cierta_ manera, en un _cierto_ tiempo, con una _cierta_ cantidad de dolor.

Claro, no pudieron soportarlo.

.   
.   
.

Él se quitó sus lentes, se inclinó hacia la multitud de mortales, y le dio a algunos de ellos a más terrible de las certezas. Los miró firmemente, sin pestañear, sin decir nada. No molesto, solo firme. Inmóvil. Severo como solo el Juez de Jueces puede ser.

La multitud se detuvo, todos a la vez. El silencio cayó sobre ellos como un oscuro velo, mientras Hades, estático, solo moviendo sus irises, hurgaba en sus mentes.

Finalmente, cuando se hubo asegurado de que era inofensivos, se giró hacia la calle, instando a Perséfone a hacer lo mismo. Pero ella, ahora, estaba abrumada mirando a sus ojos, y ni siquiera había notado que el auto había vuelto a buscarlos.

Él la empujó con gentileza, instándola a entrar, pero Perséfone solo se quedó ahí, petrificada, mirándolo sin respirar.

No era su elección. _No podía apartar la mirada_.

Comenzó a asustarse, a sentir sus ojos arder porque no podía parpadear. Casi sintió un escalofrió porque no podía pensar en nada, excepto en que lo sabía todo, sabía demasiado.

Respiró con fuerza, sintiéndose mareada. Sus pulmones ávidos por una cantidad de aire que no podían soportar. Hades tuvo que notarlo, porque se inclinó un poco hacia ella, en mortal silencio.

Ahora Perséfone podía ver sus ojos con más claridad, y sintió que todo empeoraba. Sentía que podía morir ahí. Estaba _segura_ de que incluso los Dioses podían morir en determinadas ocasiones, y estaba _segura_ de que ese sería su destino si no podía romper el contacto.

“Aparta la mirada.” Él le ordenó, en tono sereno, calmo, estable, como el pilar de un templo milenario.

“No… puedo…”

“Sí, sí puedes.”

“No…”

Sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, por la irritación pero también porque se estaba volviendo realmente demasiado. _Demasiado_. Saber demasiado podía matar.

Pero él exhaló, exagerando la acción, incitándola a hacer lo mismo. Tuvo su primer gesto afectuoso, pero Perséfone estaba en un estado mental tan confuso que ni siquiera lo notó: puso la mano en su mejilla, tratando de darle algo físico a lo que aferrarse con su mente para no hundirse.

“Perséfone, _aparta la mirada_.”

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, llorando.

“Lo siento, no puedo… no puedo, por favor deja de mirarme…”

“Tienes que ser tú quien lo haga. Debes convencerte a ti misma de que no necesitas certeza. _Sé_ que lo harás. Tú también debes _saberlo_.”

Fue como si esas fueran las exactas palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Lo intentó, entonces, tomó aire profundamente, y puso todo lo que tenía en ello. Intentó estar _segura_ de que sería capaz de apartarse, en ese mar de certezas que la abrumaban. Y lo logró, de algún modo.

Se las arregló para girar la cabeza. Fue violento, como i hubiese roto una conexión física. Miró abajo al asfalto, jadeando, y cerró los ojos. Tan rápido como habían llegado, todas las certezas desaparecieron, y ella se sintió drenada, como si hubiesen fluido fuera de su cuerpo dejándolo desinflado, una insignificante concha vacía.

Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Se tambaleó en los tacones, pero Hades sujetó su brazo y la mantuvo en pie, evitando que se lastimara.

“Bien hecho,” murmuró, en voz baja, transmitiendo toda la calma del eterno descanso, “Bien hecho, lo lograste. Estarás mejor ahora. Entra al auto, ahora, ¿puedes?”

Lo consiguió, aferrándose al techo y luego cayendo dentro en el asiento de cuero. El agarre de Hades la mantuvo firme y la acompañó en el descenso. Finalmente, cerró la puerta, indiferente a la multitud que seguía estática en la acera, y entró por el otro lado.

.   
.   
.

Perséfone precisó de algunos minutos para recuperarse. Permaneció inmóvil en el asiento, sintiéndose oprimida por todo el negro de esa cabina: las ventanas tintadas no permitían que la tenue luz de las farolas penetrara, dándole a todo el vehículo una atmosfera densa, la misma de una pesadilla tras medianoche.

Aun temblaba: las manos en sus muslos tiritaban, imposibles de controlar. Tratando de calmarse, decidió echar un mejor vistazo a su alrededor, buscando un objeto real y concreto que podía ser su faro en la oscuridad.

No encontró nada. Su cabeza daba vueltas. Entonces volteó a la izquierda y notó la presencia de Hades.  
La estaba mirando.

Estaba serio como era usual, pero de alguna manera parecía preocupado. No se había puesto sus lentes de nuevas: Perséfone fue asombrada por segunda vez por el negro de su esclerótica, opuesto al blanco del iris, y de nuevo el negro de la pupila. Era una mirada casi dolorosa, demasiado afilada, daba la misma sensación que un peligroso dardo en medio de la frente, directo al cerebro.

“¿Estás bien?” se molestó en preguntar, y Perséfone supo que era sincero.

La Diosa asintió, pasando saliva. Sus ojos aún estaban un poco irritados, pero estaba mejor.

“¿Quieres que me ponga los lentes?”

“No, estoy bien ahora.”

De hecho, ya no era tan difícil apartarse como la primera vez. Por supuesto eso no lo hacía sencillo de sobrellevar. Pero ya no se paralizaba como más temprano, y su mente no se sentía inundada de conocimiento.

Boqueó por un momento, con la obvia intención de pedir explicaciones, pero Hades fue lo bastante amable para evitarle la pregunta y respondió por adelantado.

“La primera vez es más difícil. Te suplico perdón, no se suponía que pasara así.”

“¿Qué… qué fue es eso?”

Él sacudió la cabeza repentinamente, como si fuera obvio pero a la vez difícil de explicar.

“Así es como veo el mundo. Sé que no es fácil, lo siento. Me dejé llevar.”

Esa era una confesión muy seria de viniendo de él, notó Perséfone, aunque solo lo había conocido por un par de días. No debió ser fácil para él, siempre tan controlado, admitir que había tenido un gesto _impulsivo_ , incluso uno pequeño.

“Realmente le temes a los humanos, ¿no?”

Hades entrecerró los ojos y por primera vez Perséfone notó cuan grandes eran, un poco separados entre sí en la complejidad de su inusual rostro.

“Todos los Dioses temen a los humanos.”

“Sí, pero tú más que otros.”

Se encogió de hombros. Aunque nunca admitió la veracidad de esa insinuación, trató de justificarse:

“Son demasiados para nosotros. Somos inmutables, es tan difícil reproducirnos. Somos apenas unos cientos contando a todos los panteones, ellos en cambio son siete billones y siguen aumentando. ¿Te das cuenta lo que es ese número?”

“Pero las almas de los muertos, en tu reino, son más, seguramente.”

“Las almas responden a mí,” le corrigió, pragmático, “Blando el bidente, las sombras me obedecen. Los vivos no son mi dominio, son demasiados y son ingeniosos. Son nuestro mayor peligro, un día ellos también lo sabrán. Teme ese día, Divina Perséfone, porque será el final de todo.”

No parecía sentir compasión, ni piedad, ni siquiera resentimiento. Eso sonaba como una profecía, que tal vez en su mente, en su modo de ver el universo, era _cierta_ e inevitable.

“Esas personas… esas personas… estarán bien, ¿cierto?”

Preguntó en un tono más suplicante de lo que hubiese querido, dándose cuenta en ese momento que el velo se había deslizado de sus hombros. Lo movió, en una forma casta y modesta que no era propia de ella, pero que dadas las circunstancias no consideraba necesario: de repente se sentía desnuda, física y sentimentalmente.

“Se recuperarán. Toma tiempo.” Hades confirmó, pero sin una señal de empatía por ellos.

Entonces Perséfone fue capaz de relajarse un poco más. El terror finalmente remitía, dejándola agotada pero también calmada, como cuando las extremidades se relajan tras una hora de ejercicio físico.

“Te llevaré a casa.” Murmuró quedamente, casi con timidez, y Perséfone sospechaba que no llevar sus lentes era una prueba de valentía para él. “Espero que te sientas mejor. Estoy mortificado.”

Pero sí, Perséfone se había recuperado, y lentamente sentía que su personalidad volvía a ella.

Sonrió, aun tímida pero más tranquila. Trató de aliviar su dolor, porque no era su culpa, ella lo sabía y no quería que se sintiera culpable por el terrible poder que podía liberar. Para probarlo, puso una mano en su rodilla y trató de aligerar la situación.

“Veo que finalmente decides usar el ‘tú’, mi Rey. Conllevó un gran sacrificio, pero estoy feliz con el resultado.”

Y entonces él también se sintió más relajado, pudo verlo por cómo relajó los músculos de sus hombros. Era un hombre difícil de leer, sin duda, pero Perséfone tenía el presentimiento de que todos esos detalles comenzaban a formar un diseño general, un manual de instrucciones.

“Un día antes.” Exhaló.

“¿Qué, tienes un numero predeterminado de días para dejar de usar el ‘ _vos_ ’?”

“Sí. ¿Está muy pasado de moda para tu joven espíritu, Divina Perséfone?”

La Diosa rió, aliviada, olvidando toda la ansiedad anterior. Entrecerró los ojos, alzando una ceja, sugerente. 

“En realidad, soy Koré para los amigos.”

Esperaba que él se permitiera esa confianza, al menos como compensación por lo sucedido. Pero no: para Hades cada tipo de interacción personal tomaba tiempo y paciencia. Así que sonrió, cómodo pero inamovible.

Puso una mano sobre la de ella, aun en su rodilla, cubriéndola por completo.

“ _Perséfone_.” Declaró.

Y en ese momento la Diosa sintió que debería esperar un poco más para _Koré_.

.   
.   
.

Era un viaje largo para salir de la ciudad, y luego en el campo hacia la villa de Deméter. Cuando llegaron, Perséfone noto que su madre aún no había regresado, y por lo tanto se tomó la precaución de enviarle un mensaje para avisarle que estaba en casa, que estaba bien y que se iría a dormir.

Hades salió primero del auto y se apresuró para abrir la puerta antes de que ella lo hiciera. _En verdad_ le importaba. Perséfone tendría que recordar el permitirle hacerlo, a veces, si era tan importante para él.

Le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó con gusto, también porque sus pies la estaban matando. Apenas vio su jardín deseó como nunca quitarse esos infernales zapatos y caminar descalza sobre el césped.

“Gracias por el paseo.” Dijo, con una sonrisa sincera y agradecida.

Él inclinó un poco la cabeza en una semi reverencia.

“Gracias a vos por la compañía.”

“¡Oye! ¡Ese maldito vos!”

Sus oscuros ojos se estrecharon.

“ _Te_ agradezco.”

Perséfone, satisfecha, puso la mano en su antebrazo, en un gesto afectivo y a la vez desapegado, porque hubiese querido ir más allá. Usualmente los otros Dioses amaban los saludos y despedidas tradicionales del Mediterráneo: abrazos y besos en las mejillas. Perséfone también los amaba. Pero Hades no lucía como alguien que apreciara algo tan físico, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

“¿Volverás al Inframundo?”

Él asintió gravemente.

“Sí. Partiré ahora mismo.”

“¿Entonces esta es la última vez que nos veremos?”

De nuevo estrechó sus ojos. Por primera vez, Perséfone se alegraba de que estuvieran libres de lentes, porque eran mucho más expresivos que el resto de su cuerpo.

“Tal vez.”

La Diosa buscó el engaño en esas palabras: otra de las enigmáticas respuestas del Inexorable, lacónica y lapidaria, para no decir sí o no.

“¿Está urdiendo algún malévolo plan, su Majestad?”

El sonrió ampliamente.

“Tal vez.” Repitió.

Y como muchas veces en esos días, Perséfone supo que él no hubiese cambiado su respuesta, ni siquiera movido por los poderosos rápidos del Estigia mismo.

.   
.   
.

¿Cuánto le toma a una historia convertirse en un mito? ¿Años? ¿Siglos?

No. días.

Solo unos pocos días bastaron para que la historia de Perséfone se contara, transformara y convirtiera en algo muy diferente de los hechos reales. Habría tomado siglos para consolidarse, para convertirse en poesía, pero la primera semilla se plantó de inmediato. Y era una sensación inimaginable.

Era de mañana. Era un día como cualquier otro y Perséfone, ahora convencida de haber dejado la semana sagrada atrás, se estaba vistiendo para ir a la universidad. Se estaba colocando un par de converses floridos, leyendo al mismo tiempo el libro de ley monográfica romana, temiendo que el profesor hiciera preguntas de la lección anterior.

Entonces, de repente, un grito.

“¡PERSÉFONE! ¡VEN AQUÍ”

Era Deméter. Un Crónida gritando estremecía la tierra. La joven Diosa se preguntó si incluso _él_ podía oír el grito de su hermana, desde abajo.

Perséfone corrió a la sala, alarmada, inmediatamente pensando en un accidente, o algo que hubiese hecho mal, incluso aunque no sabía qué. Cuando encontró a su madre, la vio con grandes, preocupados ojos, apuntando a la televisión con el control remoto en la mano.

No lo entendió de inmediato. Movía los ojos a su madre, luego a la televisión. Y, de pronto, la revelación: había una foto en la pantalla, en las noticias internacionales.

Una foto de Hades y ella.

Había sido tomada durante el incidente del puente, rodeados por esa multitud. No había periodistas, por lo que Perséfone podía recordar, pero en la era de los teléfonos inteligentes pocas cosas escapaban de las millones de billones de cámaras saturando las calles día y noche, constantemente.

Y así, había, una foto de Hades y ella. Una horrible.

Daba una idea completamente distorsionada de lo que había pasado. Había sido tomada de un desafortunado ángulo, desde el cual el rostro de Hades no era visible pero sí el suyo, y estaba petrificado. Y por encima de todo, era visible el agarre en su brazo. Estaba ahí para mantenerla de pie, porque estaba a punto de colapsar, pero en la imagen lucia como una agresión para hacerla entrar al auto.

Perséfone se congeló. Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que el comunicador decía, estaba en shock. Miró a su madre, incapaz de respirar.

“Lo juro. Juro que no es lo que parece.”

Pero Deméter estaba tan furiosa que sus fosas nasales se habían dilatado. Su mandíbula chasqueaba. Para no atestiguar la ira de una Crónida a punto de explotar, prefirió volver su mirada a la televisión. Sin embargo se petrificó más si era posible leyendo el encabezado. Decía: _Dios de los muertos secuestra a la Primavera_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como aclaración, los aedos eran artistas que viajaban y se dedicaban a cantar epopeyas, acompañándose por algún instrumento de cuerda


	7. Formalizando el Mito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Sé que voy bastante lento, pero mi casa y mi vida en general ha sido un lío y es bastante difícil sentarme a traducir como corresponde. Por eso estoy en busca de otro traductor que quiera unirse al proyecto, le estaría infinitamente agradecida. Si hay algún interesado solo diganme.

“Mamá, créeme, esto no es lo que parece.”

Pero Deméter estaba petrificada. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían a punto de salírsele del cráneo y aparecer en su boca, como esa escena de _Beetlejuice_.

“Mamá, por favor… no me mires así, ¡no pasó nada!”

“Explica. Ahora.”

Perséfone sonrió con nerviosismo y se frotó la cabeza, abochornada, consciente de que lucía más culpable de lo que era. Pero no porque tuviese algo que ocultar, solo estaba avergonzada de admitir su reacción al ver los ojos de Hades. La hacía sentir como una Barbie estúpida.

“Él… ¡él solo me protegió, no hizo nada malo, en serio!”

“¿Qué pasó? Habla. Dímelo todo.”

Perséfone tragó, percibiendo en su madre la ira de los titanes, sus padres. Trató de ser concisa, precisa, honesta.

“Estábamos caminando, y la gente me reconoció y se pusieron un poco demasiado invasivos. Me estaba preocupando y él se quitó los lentes para alejarlos. Y… nada serio. Digo… vi sus ojos y… me asusté un poco. Estaba a punto de desmayarme y él me ayudó. Esa es solo… una horrible foto tomada fuera de contexto. Y por supuesto Hades no me secuestró, como espero hayas notado por mi presencia aquí. En serio, nada… nada pasó.”

Silencio absoluto. Perséfone miró a los ojos amarillos de su madre y vio impasividad, la misma que en Hades, para ser honesta. Era la primera vez que veía una similitud entre los dos hermanos.

“¿Mamá?” probó, y Deméter por fin parpadeó, dando una señal de vida.

Al final suspiró, aun molesta: tal vez con su hija, o tal vez con Hades, o tal vez con los noticiarios siempre buscando primicias.

“¿Puedes jurarme que lo que me dijiste es verdad?”

“¡Sí! Lo juro. Incluso lo juraría por el Esti…”

“¡No!” la interrumpió Deméter, “No, te creo, tu palabra es suficiente para mí. ¡No jures por el Estigia, jamás, ni siquiera en broma! Es muy peligroso.”

Y de pronto, volvió a ser la normalmente amorosa Deméter que siempre había sido: se relajó, se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta su hija. La abrazó y Perséfone correspondió, siento la gruesa túnica de lino que Deméter vestía ese día. Cuando se separaron volvieron a tomar asiento, para calmarse.

“Koré, en verdad me asusté…”

“No debiste. Si él hubiese hecho algo malo te lo hubiese dicho de inmediato, lo sabes. De hecho…” se detuvo un momento, preguntándose si podía hablar con libertad, como hubiese hecho con Caterina, “para ser honesta, fue un caballero. Si no lo hubiese prácticamente forzado, ni siquiera me hubiese hablado informalmente.”

Hubo una pequeña muestra de hilaridad en los delgados labios de Deméter, y por un momento Perséfone vio en una expresión algo que parecía amor fraternal. Pero desapareció, se esfumó, como la luz de una farola en la niebla de noviembre.

“Sí, siempre ha sido así,” entonces se puso un poco más curiosa, alusiva, “y… ¿qué hay sobre sus ojos? ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó apartarte?”

Perséfone estaba sorprendida, encogiendo los hombros.

“No lo sé, medio minuto creo. ¿Por qué, es común?"

“Oh, no existe una criatura viva que pueda mirarlo a los ojos y volver a ser el mismo que antes. Ni siquiera los Dioses.”

Perséfone soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Había creído que lo suyo era debilidad, la inhabilidad de una joven Diosa para resistir los poderes de un Rey Crónida. Saber que su reacción era normal la animó bastante.

“¿Y fue así para ti?”

Y de nuevo, la semi sonrisa soñadora.

“Sí, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Éramos jóvenes. No quería abrirlos, ¿sabes? Sus ojos estaban cerrados todo el tiempo, le preocupaba lastimar a alguien. Es por eso que son tan oscuros ahora, no se desarrollaron como era debido. Fui yo… yo lo convencí de abrirlos la primera vez…”

Deméter se congeló, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía estar recordando cosas tan antiguas que casi habían sido olvidadas. Sus labios se tensaron un poco, de hecho, con amargura. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá, meditativa. Perséfone no sabía por qué de repente estaba diciéndole todas esas cosas: jamás había hablado de Hades antes, solo solía mencionarlo en ocasiones, en las historias de famosos mitos, sin un sentimentalismo real. Sin embargo Perséfone, ahora por primera vez, dudaba que Hades y Deméter se odiaran en absoluto. Creía que, al contrario, habían compartido un lazo muy cercano.

“Lo amas, ¿verdad?” preguntó, sin contenerse.

Deméter la miró. Sus irises dorados, del mismo color que el trigo, parecían más viejos que nunca. Pero también, con su infinita sabiduría, sabía que había sido inútil mentir a Perséfone acerca de sus sentimientos.

“Lo _amaba_. Nuestra relación se enfrió hace varios milenios.”

“¿Por qué?”

Pero la hora de las confesiones, así como había llegado, terminó. Deméter sacudió la cabeza, y su cabello rubio se agitó a los lados de su rostro.

“Diferentes elecciones de vida.” Descartó el tema.

Perséfone supo que la ventana se había cerrado por ese día, que no obtendría nada más.

.  
.  
.

Las noticias de su supuesto secuestro se esparcieron por todo el universo en cuestión de horas, tanto que Perséfone fue bombardeada con mensajes y llamadas. Quería ir a clases, pero, bajo esas circunstancias, no tenía deseos de poner un pie fuera de la casa, solo para ser atacada de nuevo por algunos paparazis. Mirando por la ventana, se preguntó si no había alguien ya esperando por ella, pero sobre todo se preguntaba si esa sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Se sentía parte del programa de protección de testigos. Solo quería volver a su insignificante vida previa.

Caterina fue la primera con quien habló por teléfono. Estaba asustada, preguntando a Perséfone dónde estaba, cómo estaba y, cerca del final, si aún estaba viva. La joven Diosa la tranquilizó, luego le dijo que no estaba de ánimos para salir, y le preguntó si podía venir a la casa.

Cuando llegó, Cate corrió para abrazarla como si estuviese viendo una resurrección.

“¡Koré! ¡Koré, iba a morir de miedo! ¿Pero qué pasó?”

Perséfone prometió decirle todo, pero primero era mejor ir a su habitación, para al menos tener la sensación de privacidad. Se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a hablar de los periodistas (la conclusión fue que daban asco), luego hablaron de Hades y su tranquila impulsividad, luego de como Perséfone sentía que todo pesaba sobre sus hombros, como el universo en los de Atlas.

Sí, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había terminado en esa situación. Había expresado su deseo de ser más importante, ¿no? bastante cierto. Pero tal vez había subestimado las desventajas. Ahora más que nunca, su mayor sueño era graduarse en paz, y en ese punto no sabía si eso sería alguna vez posible.

Y, mientras tanto, el móvil sonaba incesantemente. Todo mundo estaba llamándola, incluso gente de la que no había sabido en diez años. ¿De repente todos estaban preocupados por su seguridad? Difícilmente. Perséfone tenía la sensación de que solo estaban interesados en el hecho de que había aparecido por televisión, no importaba el porqué.

Pasando saliva, cínicamente, Perséfone apagó el sonido y la vibración. Arrojó el teléfono a la cama, nerviosa. Suspiró y Caterina trató de confortarla, frotándole el hombro.

“Bueno… creo que no es algo serio. Lo olvidarán rápido, ya verás.” Estaba absolutamente equivocada, pero no podía saberlo aún, “Si quieres apresurar las cosas puedes pedir una entrevista.”

“¿Tú crees?”

“Sí, apareces en televisión y explicas tu versión… puedes probar que estas viva, bien, y aun tan virgen como todo el mundo espera…”

“No hablaré de mi actividad vaginal frente a las cámaras.”

Cate abrió mucho los ojos, azules y llamativos, tan femeninos y petrarcas que contrastaban fuertemente con el corte a rape y la ceja perforada.

“Koré, ¿ _eres_ virgen, cierto?”

“¡Sí! ¡Te dije que nada pasó!”

“¿Nada… _nadaNada_.”

“¿Ni siquiera un inocente beso entre tío y sobrina?”

Perséfone rodó los ojos, exasperada. Miró mal a Caterina, y deseó poder transmitir incluso un pequeño porcentaje de la frialdad de Hades.

“No es mi tío. Y no, ni siquiera quiso besos de cortesía. En realidad es muy… tímido.”

Caterina alzó una ceja, la perforada, muy escéptica. 

“¿ _Él_ es tímido?”

“Sí. Creo que esa actitud de pingüino es solo su manera de sobrellevarlo.”

Caterina estaba aún más escéptica. Pero no comentó al respecto, se encogió de hombros y trato de cambiar el tema, proponiendo comer algo juntas, estudiar un poco, y luego mirar una película para relajarse.

Sin embargo, justo cuando Perséfone estaba por aceptar, Caterina se detuvo. Frunció el ceño y señaló la pantalla del móvil de Perséfone, aun abandonado en la cama junto a ellas.

“Ese es un código de área extraño.” Notó, y Perséfone tuvo que mirar.

Había una llamada entrante, sin anunciar dada la ausencia de sonido y vibración. Pero el número se veía en la pantalla: comenzaba con _+000_.

Perséfone también frunció el ceño.

“Oh, es el código de área para otros mundos.”

“¿El Olimpo?”

“El Olimpo no es otro mundo, usa el código de área de Grecia. Y de cualquier forma, ¿quién me llamaría desde el Olimpo?”

“Entonces apuesto que es Hades.”

“No estoy segura que Hades tenga teléfonos en el Inframundo.”

Las dos amigas se miraron y comprendieron, sin decir palabra, que la única forma de descubrirlo era aceptar la llamada. Quienquiera que fuera, tenía que ser importante, y ciertamente Perséfone no podía tolerar rechazarla.

Entonces la Diosa se estiró, tomando el teléfono.

“¿Hola?”

Un momento de silencio, tanto que Perséfone pensó que era una broma. Entonces, de repente, una voz ahora muy familiar con su calmo desinterés.

“ _Buenas tardes, Divina Perséfone. Parece ser que te he secuestrado, ¿lo sabías?_.”

Perséfone esbozó una sonrisa, incapaz de reprimirse. Cubrió el micrófono con una mano y le susurro a Caterina que, hablando del diablo, en verdad era Hades. Cate hizo un gesto de triunfo, orgullosa de haberlo entendido de inmediato.

Perséfone volvió a la llamada.

“¡Majestad! ¡No pensé que sabría de ti tan pronto!”

“ _Una llamada obligatoria. Necesitaba asegurarme que mi rehén se encontraba bien_.”

No parecía molesto, de hecho solo un poco divertido. Pero, como siempre, era un caballero, y por tanto se había preocupado por las consecuencias que acarreaban las noticias para Perséfone.

“Oh, estoy bien, secuestrador, no te preocupes. Las malas noticias viajan rápido incluso allá abajo, ¿no?”

“ _Televisión_.” Explicó, lacónico pero preciso, sin perder tiempo formando una oración completa.

“¿Y cómo obtuviste mi número?”

“ _Internet. ¿Dónde crees que vivo, en la Antártida?”_

Si tenía que ser completamente sincera, Perséfone imaginaba al Inframundo mucho peor que la Antártida. Pero no lo dijo, no quería ofender a su quisquilloso interlocutor. Después de todo, Hades había dado a su reino su propio nombre.

“ _Para ser honesto_ ” el Dios continuó, “ _Divina Perséfone, encontré tu número en tu perfil de LinkedIn, y tuve que leerlo…_ ”

Perséfone, por alguna razón, estaba sorprendida de escuchar al Rey del Inframundo hablar de redes sociales. Pero, de hecho, una red social dedicada al trabajo era en realidad la única que podía capturar su inexorable interés.

“Oh, lamento que perdieras tu tiempo, habrías encontrado cosas más interesantes en Instagram. De cualquier forma, ¿qué encontraste? Suenas muy orgulloso de ti mismo.”

“ _Al parecer eres una estudiante de honor_.”

“¿Acaso lo dudaste?”

“ _Nunca dudé de tu inteligencia, pero sí, dudé de tu constancia. Estaba equivocado_.”

Una vez más, la actitud demasiado honesta de Hades al expresarse la molestó y divirtió a la vez. Caterina debió notar su expresión dubitativa, porque agitaba la mano, pidiendo escuchar.

Perséfone tuvo que sosegarla, gesticulando con los labios que era mejor calmarse, porque no podía hablar con su madre por la casa. Sin embargo, no pudo ni siquiera terminar la oración, porque Deméter apareció en la puesta, con una mirada sospechosa

“¿Quién está al teléfono, Koré?”

Perséfone trató de agitar la cabeza, para decir que no era importante. Pero mientras más trataba de disuadirla, más sospechaba Deméter. Ella entró a la habitación, escéptica.

“Es Hades, ¿no? Dile que tal vez se haya comportado, pero aún está fuera de la pintura. Arruina tu reputación.”

Pero Perséfone no estaba escuchando. Asintió, sin interés, y volvió a la conversación al teléfono, esperando que Deméter se fuera. Obviamente no lo hizo. De hecho, trató de quedarse y escuchar la conversación.

“ _¿Perséfone? ¿Sigues ahí?_?”

“Sí, sí, lo siento. Hay movimiento aquí.”

“ _Estaba diciendo que estaba equivocado acerca de tu falta de organización. Siempre tuviste excelente calificaciones, has tenido cortas pero interesantes experiencias laborales, aunque en el mundo mortal, desafortunadamente. También estabas de Erasmus_.”

Perséfone estaba más y más confundida, no tenía idea de por qué estaba diciéndole esas cosas.

“Sí, bueno, te dije que me gusta mi campo de estudio. Si algo me emociona, me comprometo a ello voluntariamente.”

“ _Admirable_.”

Y la conversación pareció detenerse ahí, de pronto, como todas las veces que Hades respondía con una palabra. La Diosa tuvo que animarlo.

“¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?”

“ _Porque tuve una idea, gracias a tu secuestro_.”

“¿Ahora quieres secuestrarme en serio?”

“ _No es mi interés, no. Traerte a Erebo pataleando seria irrespetuoso e innecesario, considerando que sé que estarás interesada en venir por voluntad propia. Estaba pensando en una oferta de trabajo_.”

Oferta de trabajo.

Oferta.

De un trabajo.

Cuanto mas lo repetía, más a broma le sonaba. Hacía eco en su cabeza como una letanía. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de total silencio, su reacción física fue abrir la boca, desconcertada, y luego cerrarla de nuevo. No sabía qué decir.

“ _¿Perséfone?_?”

“Estoy aquí.”

“ _¿Puedo ilustrarte los detalles?_?”

Le dijo que sí, por supuesto, pero no estaba aún segura de haber vuelto en sí. Especialmente ahora que Cate y su madre, viendo su reacción, se estaba acercando, tratando de escuchar algo.

“ _Tenemos en marcha un proyecto de intercambios entre Panteones para ingresar al mercado laboral. Es una pasantía de seis meses. Normalmente es para criaturas menores: muchas sílfides germanas, faes celtas, algunas almas de escribas egipcios. Lo hacemos para acercar las culturas. Sé que puede parecer una posición humilde para ofrecer a una Diosa de tu calibre, pero pensé que te interesaría, por tus estudios_.”

Perséfone aún tenía la boca abierta, sin actividad cerebral.

Miró a Cate y Deméter, que la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, pero notó por su expresión curiosa que no habían escuchado nada.

“ _¿Perséfone?_ ”

Era la tercera vez que él le había llamado la atención y se sentía como una idiota.

“¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, estoy aquí! Solo estaba pensando.”

“ _Piensa en voz alta_.”

La Diosa pudo percibir un ligero tono de ansiedad en su siempre plana voz. Tal vez la idea de proponerlo era también un desafío para él, y estaba haciéndolo sufrir demasiado en su ansiedad y timidez.

“Eh… ¡de hecho es una gran idea!” continuó rápidamente, “Pero tengo que pensarlo primero, y pedirle a mi madre su opinión.”

“ _Eres una adulta_.”

Sí, pero no quería discutir con Deméter a causa de una larga ausencia sin decirle. Y luego, ¿qué problema había en admitir que _realmente quería_ la opinión de su madre?

Cambió el tema para no contradecir a nadie.

“¿Seis meses, dijiste?”

“ _Sí. Creo que los otros internos comenzaron el veintitrés de septiembre, pero tú puedes empezar unos días más tarde, si no es un problema. ¿Mediados de octubre te parece bien?_.”

“¿Y me quedaré ahí, cierto? Digo, abajo… donde vives…”

“ _Erebo. ¿Es tan aterrador llamarlo por su nombre?_ ”

Esa vez tenía un tono divertido.

“No me asusta, es solo que tiene mil nombres y nunca sé cuál usar sin ofenderte, _majestad_.”

Hubo una ligera risa del otro lado del teléfono, naturalmente fría y aún más por afectación del locutor.

“ _Yo uso Erebo, pero puedes llamarlo como prefieras_.”

Por un momento Perséfone olvidó que estaba bajo los escrutadores y juzgadores ojos de su madre y su amiga, y decidió responder con la misma ironía, que parecía alentarlo y tranquilizarlo. No que él necesitara ser apaciguado. Pero ciertamente necesitaba reír un poco más.

“Pensé que preferías llamarlo _Hades_ , siendo que le diste tu propio nombre.”

“ _No escogí ese. Inexactitudes de traducción históricas_.”

“Oh.”

“ _Sí. Entonces, ¿estás interesada en la pasantía?_ ”

Perséfone sonrió contenta, encontrando la idea cada vez más intrigante. ¿Una pasantía en el Tribunal de Tribunales? Hubiese sido tonto decir que no. pero trato de no ser impulsiva como era usual, sino ser una adulta racional y jugar bien sus cartas.

“Sí, estoy interesada, pero como dije debo pensar en ello. Y también necesito más detalles. ¿Tareas? ¿Es pago?”

“ _Sería más conveniente hablarlo en persona. ¿Podría invitarte a cenar aquí? Si no quieres aceptar, al menos habrás hecho una primera visita diplomática al Inframundo, Divina Perséfone. Parecías muy interesada en el río Estigia hace unos días_.”

“Sí, me… me encantaría verlo.”

“ _Está esperando por ti_.”

Perséfone rió entre dientes y ese fue el incentivo final para hacer que la curiosidad sobreprotectora de Deméter saliera a flote: acercó el rostro, tratando de oír la voz de Hades desde el lado incorrecto del móvil. 

Hades, por otro lado, no la hizo esperar mucho. Alzó la voz, de hecho: ahora era tan fuerte que Perséfone, Deméter, Cate y probablemente el resto de la ciudad capital podía oírla.

“ _Sin embargo, puedes decirle a mi hermana, que estoy seguro está escuchando a escondidas y escupiendo veneno en mi dirección, que si quisiera seducirte no necesitaría una pasantía como excusa_.”

Las tres mujeres se dieron una clara, desconcertada, avergonzada mirada. Perséfone apretó los labios, sintiéndose aplastada entre dos poderes mucho más fuertes que el propio. Le ofreció el móvil a su madre: 

“Creo que quiere hablar contigo.”

Deméter sacudió la cabeza, molesta. Arrancó el teléfono de las manos de su hija, exhalando, y habló tan disgustada que podía competir con Hera, la Diosa Eternamente Cabreada.

“No sé qué clase de ambiguos métodos de cortejo puedas adoptar, Dios del engaño.”

“ _Ese es Loki_.”

“¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi hija?”

“ _Ya se lo dije_.”

Las aletas de la afilada nariz de Deméter se dilataron cuando exhaló, fuerte y exasperada. Cerró los ojos, humedeciéndose los labios.

“Le ofreciste una pasantía en tu agujero, ¿no es así?”

“ _Solo la invité a cenar a mi agujero, hablaremos de la pasantía. También estas invitada, hermana, ¿estás contenta? Avísame cuando estés disponible vía email, alguien pasará por ustedes. Y ahora te pido perdón, pero tengo que trabajar. Γειά σας_.”

Y cortó la llamada, sin añadir nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En algo estoy bastante de acuerdo con la autora: ojalá encontrar trabajo, sobre todo antes de graduarse, fuera tan sencillo.


	8. Jurando por el Estigia

Como Hades había dicho, el camino al Inframundo era largo: ese era el principal motivo por el que el Rey luego había ofrecido a Perséfone y su madre, durante la organización, hospedaje por al menos una noche. Deméter, por supuesto, se había negado vehementemente. No tanto por mantener a Perséfone lejos del Inframundo, sino por ella misma: no escondía en absoluto su desprecio por el Erebo, en todo lo que era y lo que representaba. Tal vez aún había esperanza de recuperar su relación con Hades, pero jamás hubo, desde el principio de los tiempos, esperanza de que apreciara el Inframundo. Normalmente evitaba ir e, incluso si lo hacía, era por el menor tiempo posible. Por esa razón habían partido en la mañana para llegar por la noche, y el plan era volver inmediatamente al terminar la cena para regresar a la superficie durante la noche.

El auto de Hades pasó por ellas, y de nuevo no era tanto por alardear de su estatus, sino por practicidad: no todo mundo sabía cómo entrar a Erebo, así que necesitaban un auto con una matrícula registrada y un conductor que pudiera manejar la entrada. Perséfone sentía que estaba a punto de entrar al área 51.

El viaje fue largo y monótono en su mayoría. Aparentemente, la entrada al Inframundo no estaba muy lejos (un par de horas fueron suficientes para llegar a ella, y unos pocos minutos para pasar los controles de frontera); pero Erebo estaba muy profundo, y viajaron muchas millas a través de un túnel, nada especial, como miles de otros.

En total les tomó seis horas de completa oscuridad. Perséfone sentía una creciente incomodidad en sus oídos debido a la presión y pesadez en el cuerpo, como si fuera difícil respirar, abrumada por las toneladas de tierra sobre su cabeza.

Entonces, cuando ya no esperaba por ello, hubo un repentino incremento de luz. La Diosa casi pensó que era un flash, y salió del estupor que casi la había hecho dormirse en el asiento.

“¿Qué fue eso?”

“Casi llegamos, Divina. Mire.” Le informó el conductor.

Perséfone se despertó del todo, sintiendo la adrenalina incrementarse. Se inclinó hacia la ventana y al principio no vio nada, excepto por los muros de concreto y luces eléctricas. Entonces, inesperadamente, el muro desapareció. Salieron del túnel, y era como caminar por el borde del universo.

Había luz. Por doquier.

Perséfone había creído que el Inframundo era un oscuro y mortífero lugar, al cual tendría que acostumbrarse. En cambio, todo brillaba, como para poner a Apolo, Dios de la luz, de rodillas. Tal vez en Erebo no había cielo y sol, pero había millones, billones de pequeñas luces, como estrellas, pegadas a las paredes y la bóveda de lo que parecía una enorme caverna. Solo mirando mejor Perséfone vio que eran _diamantes_.

Diamantes incrustados en la roca. Había tantos que la Vía Láctea debía sentirse envidiosa.

Pero los diamantes no brillan por su cuenta, y de hecho solo estaban reflejando algo más: la luz proveniente de la ciudad construida en esa cueva. Era la ciudad de Dis, y Perséfone podía verla a lo lejos, mientras el auto se movía a través de la carretera cerca del acantilado rocoso. Todos los edificios estaban inmersos en esa luz eléctrica azulada. No había nada cálido en la atmósfera, ni los colores ni el clima, pero eso no afectaba su sicalipsis. 

En los márgenes de Dis un oscuro río serpenteaba silencioso y perturbador. Perséfone se preguntó si se trataba del Estigia o uno de los otros cuatros ríos infernales, porque no estaba del todo seguro: había perdido la orientación y no sabía desde qué dirección habían llegado y hacia cuál se dirigían.

A un lado de la ciudad, en cambio, no muy lejos del río, estaba el palacio de Hades. Era imposible no reconocerlo, dada su majestuosidad y su estilo arquitectónico antiguo, tan contrastante con la moderna Dis. Desde la distancia, Perséfone podía ver el techo inclinado, las columnas en la entrada, y un parque vacío alrededor. No había vegetación, por supuesto. _Nada_ crecía en el Erebo.

Perséfone estaba encantada, sin saber qué decir o hacer, helada tanto por el asombro y la temperatura. Solo pudo reaccionar cuando Deméter, encogiendo los hombros, pidió al conductor encender la calefacción.

Finalmente, su madre también se inclinó hacia su lado de la ventana, la que miraba al risco. Perséfone sonrió al escucharla sobre su hombro.

“No puedo negar que es muy hermoso.” Declaró, distraída y culpable por su admisión.

“Es… es mágico.” Perséfone solo pudo murmurar, aun cautivada por el esplendor de toda esa riqueza.

.  
.  
.

No tuvieron oportunidad de admirar la ciudad, porque tomaron el camino que los llevaba directamente al palacio, bajando por el cabo y cruzando el río a través de un puente desierto. Perséfone esperaba ser transportada por bote, como en el mito, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que quizás el Dios el Inframundo tuvo que modernizarse para acelerar el transporte de las almas, más numerosas que nunca en esa era tan sobrepoblada.

Una vez en los confines del palacio, atravesaron un portón y se encontraron en el parque vacío que Perséfone había visto desde lejos. No había nada vivo, ni siquiera césped: solo grava y algunas decoraciones artificiales, incluyendo dos fuentes al final del camino.

El auto finalmente se detuvo. Perséfone, ansiosa por pisar suelo y estirar las piernas, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente. De inmediato se dio cuenta que se había vestido muy ligera, en su largo vestido rosa, que dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Ni siquiera se había puesto un chal, porque en la superficie aún era cálido: de hecho, al instante, se le puso la piel de gallina de la cabeza a los pies. Incluso consideró soltarse el cabello para al menos calentarse el cuello, pero al final simplemente deseó que adentro estuviera más caliente.

“ _Γειά σας_ ” dijo una voz familiar, “Espero que el viaje haya sido agradable.”

Perséfone se giró y vio a Hades de pie frente a la escalera. No estaba ahí un segundo antes, así que se preguntó cómo podía aparecer tan de pronto y en silencio. O quizás… quizás no lo había notado. Después de todo, era famoso por su sigilo: uno de sus epítetos era _El Invisible_.

“Γειά σας, ᾍδης. Largo y monótono, como siempre.” Respondió Deméter, tensa pero aun así con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La Diosa se acercó a su hermano, casi igualándolo en altura, y le hizo aceptar los tres besos de cortesía en las mejillas. Besos que Hades aceptó del modo más formal posible, sin dejar ver algún gesto que sugiriese afecto por ella. Luego de eso, se giró y esbozó una fría sonrisa hacia Perséfone. Extendió su mano para darle la bienvenida, e hizo su usual semi reverencia.

“Divina Perséfone, es un placer tenerte aquí.”

“El placer es mío.”

Cada vez que hablaba con él Perséfone sentía que debía empezar todo de nuevo. Como si, solo durante unos días, revirtiera y olvidara todo progreso en relaciones interpersonales.

“¿Viste el Estigia de camino?”

La joven sonrió.

“Oh, ¿sí era el Estigia? No estaba segura, no estoy al tanto de la geografía del Erebo.”

Hades dejó ir su mano en ese momento y la puso de nuevo en su bolsillo, como siempre. Incluso ese día vestía un elegante traje, más informal dada la ausencia de corbata y el cuello abierto.

“Lo confirmo, es el Estigia. Los otros son sus afluentes, pero no es posible verlos desde aquí. ¿Qué te pareció?”

“Majestuoso y pacífico. ¡Muy sugerente!”

En realidad, el Estigia y el Rey eran muy similares.

“Estoy seguro que el Leteo te gustará aún más. Me gustaría mostrártelo algún día.”

Y mientras estaba ahí, escuchando sus tranquilas y corteses palabras, Perséfone se dio cuenta que nunca la miraba a los ojos. Los mantenía gachos, casi cerrados, mirando sus propios pies. La Diosa, aunque baja y mucho más pequeña que él, no podía encontrar su mirada, y de repente entendió por qué: recordó como Deméter había dicho que Hades, de joven, temía lastimar a alguien. Tal vez ese era el problema.

Entonces alcanzó y tocó su antebrazo sobre su oscura chaqueta, alentándolo.

“Mi Rey, ¿Te gustan las flores que elegí para la cena esta noche?”

Era una excusa, por supuesto, y él lo sabía también. En un movimiento repentino sus claros irises apuntaban a la cabeza de Perséfone. Admiró las flores que adornaban su peinado por un momento.

“Encantadoras.”

“Son asfódelos. Sé que son sagrados en tu culto.”

Hades la miró directamente a los ojos, con una pizca de aprensión. Pero, cuando fue obvio que nada malo pasaría, relajó un poco sus hombros. Y sonrió un poco más calmado.

“Sí, de hecho. Son muy hermosos, gracias. Pero ahora pasen, deben sentir frio aquí afuera.”

Y comenzó a caminar, guiándolas primero a las escaleras, luego a través de las columnas corintias del pronaos. Toda la estructura era negra, en ocasiones cambiaba a dorado, pero solo en partes. Un material brillante, similar al cristal, que Perséfone identificó como obsidiana. En esa luminosa oscuridad, Hades, siempre vestido de negro, se volvía difícil de identificar. Se veía menos intimidante mientras las acompañaba a través de la enorme puerta frontal, o mientras caminaba por los corredores con techos abovedados de al menos diez metros de alto.

“Cenaremos en mi ala privada” anunció, plano, “hay problemas en el resto de la corte, no he tenido la oportunidad de mandar a preparar el comedor diplomático. Espero que no les moleste.”

“Hades, solo queremos una cena normal, está bien.” Lo detuvo Deméter, seca.

Perséfone pensaba que su madre estaba actuando extraño, para ser honesta. Se veía como una gran contradicción: expresaba palabras y conceptos tranquilizadores, pero demasiado severos para ser sinceros; miraba alrededor, encantada con toda la belleza y abundancia, pero al mismo tiempo si Perséfone la miraba cambiaba su expresión, asumiendo una actitud de disgusto. Era imposible entender su estaba feliz de estar ahí o por otro lado terriblemente molesta, y la misma duda aplicaba para con sus sentimientos hacia su hermano.

Caminaron a lo largo de lo que parecían millas y millas de corredores, mayormente desiertos, tanto de personas como de mobiliario. Lo único peculiar que había para mirar eran bajorrelieves en las paredes, que representaban varias batallas. Entre ellas, la _Titanomaquia_ era inconfundible: los tres reyes enfrentando a los Titanes y venciendo, encerrándolos para siempre en el Tártaro. Incluso en esas estilizadas imágenes era sencillo reconocer a Hades, con capa y casco negros, Zeus con el rayo, Poseidón con el tridente. Por encima de todo era fácil reconocer a su mayor enemigo así como su padre: Cronos, el más grande de los Titanes, listo para devorar a sus hijos.

Perséfone se estremeció, porque sabía que ese, a diferencia de otros mitos más imaginativos, realmente había tenido lugar, mucho tiempo atrás. Cronos, padre de los cinco Dioses mayores, los había devorado hasta que el más joven, Zeus, los había liberado de su estómago, comenzando la guerra. Perséfone nunca había tenido el coraje para preguntar a Deméter sobre Cronos, sobre la Titanomaquia, o sobre su infancia, pero sabía que ella aun sufría por ello. Todos los Crónidas sufrían por ello. Ciertamente Hades también.

Despertó de sus pensamientos solo cuando, finalmente, el corredor terminó, y se encontraron cruzando la última puerta.

Estaban en los cuarteles del Rey.

. . . 

“Pónganse cómodas, por favor. Nuestra cena será servida pronto.”

Él señaló la gran mesa rectangular en el centro de la habitación. De todos modos, el espacio era amplio, y no parecía estar dividido por puertas o muros reales. Se veía más como un espacio abierto, con algunas columnas delimitando las habitaciones, con pesadas costinas púrpura colgando, para ocultar las áreas más privadas. Perséfone, estirando un poco el cuello, pudo ver una habitación con sofás, y el reflejo de un fuego danzante en el pulido piso de obsidiana.

Era un ambiente extraño, para ser honesta. Rico, elegante, oscuro como su dueño, pero de alguna manera parecía combinar estilos que nada tenían que ver con el otro. Era tradicional de hecho, con columnas estriadas y techo decorado, pero al mismo tiempo el mobiliario era moderno, así como la luz eléctrica en tonos fríos. La mesa, por ejemplo, estaba hecha de cristal, y era algo que Perséfone esperaría encontrar en una sala de conferencias.

El lugar parecía la perfecta mezcla de viejo y nuevo, acogedor y aséptico a la vez. No tenía mucho sentido, y aun así a Perséfone le gustaba, era particular. Hades insistió en que tomaran asiento, y él personalmente movió las sillas para acomodarlas, empezando con Perséfone. Las dos Diosas se sentaron enfrentadas a los lados de la mesa, y Hades a la cabeza, solo después de que ambas estuvieran cómodas.

“Te has modernizado, veo,” comenzó Deméter, aun con ese tono entre interesado y acusador, “pensé que eras mucho más tradicionalista.”

Hades no dio señal de molestia o diversión.

“Era necesario. La tecnología mortal hace todo más eficiente, tengo que admitirlo.”

“Esperaba verte usando el quitón.”

Esta vez Deméter sonreía, juguetona. Finalmente parecía haber escogido una emoción que mostrar, y Perséfone agradecía que fuera una positiva.

El propio Hades sonrió, tan levemente que sus labios parecían disolverse en la oscuridad del lugar. Estrechó los ojos, grandes y oscuros, y para evitar la quietud comenzó a servir vino tinto en sus copas.

“Lo prefiero, de cualquier manera. Aun lo uso durante las audiencias.”

“Naciste viejo, hermano.”

“No soy viejo. Soy _arcaico_.”

Una broma. Siempre era extraño escuchar bromas de él, porque usualmente las decía en el mismo tono plano que el resto de las conversaciones, y por tanto no era fácil distinguirlas. Pero esta vez fue más sincera de lo habitual, y Perséfone fue incapaz de contener la risa. Hades de inmediato volteó a mirarla, sorprendido de haberla hecho reír tan genuinamente. Seguramente no había muchos interlocutores capaces de entender su humor.

“Pero veo que te has vestido muy ligero,” aprovechó la oportunidad, “¿tienes frío? ¿Quieres un chal?”

Dirigió la última pregunta a Perséfone, observándola de manera penetrante, deteniéndose unos segundos en sus brazos y hombros descubiertos, su espalda expuesta. La joven Diosa se sintió atravesada por su oscura y clara mirada, tan contrastante, tan particular. Sonrió.

“No, no es un problema. Si vengo por la pasantía, sin embargo, traeré el guardarropa de invierno.”

“Lo siento, sé que el clima no es el más acogedor.”

Terminó de servirse vino, siempre mirándola. Parecía estar estudiándola, de hecho. Entonces se reclinó en su asiento y Perséfone vio que comenzó a beber solo cuando ella lo hizo primero, e incluso se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo, aunque fue un corto trago.

Hades era un caballero, y ciertamente se preocupaba más si estaba en casa. Era un muy buen anfitrión, casi demasiado formal. Perséfone pensó que le gustaría tener otra cita simple con él, como la noche de la subasta de caridad. Realmente había disfrutado esa noche.

Al final, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la cena. Una mujer, una ninfa, con piel gris oscura y largas orejas en punta, apareció para servirles el primer plato: un aperitivo de pescado y vegetales asados.

Casi de inmediato Hades y Deméter comenzaron a hablar de esto y aquello, siempre formales. Y desde el comienzo Perséfone encontró difícil encajar en la conversación, mientras hablaban de tiempos pasados en los que ella ni siquiera había nacido, ni siquiera como una idea. Por tanto se concentró en los aperitivos, y solo comió los vegetales. Esperó con todo su corazón que Hades no lo notara, porque no se le había pasado por la cabeza advertirle de su dieta, y no quería ponerlo en un aprieto con la cena ya preparada. Hades, por el contrario, no paraba de dale miradas, incluso aunque estuviera hablando con su hermana. Revisaba lo que Perséfone hacía con precisión maníaca, y no se llevaba _nada_ a la boca si Perséfone no lo hacía primero.

La joven Diosa comenzó a sentirse en problemas cuando se dio cuenta que el segundo plato estaba completamente compuesto de carne. También había cordero asado, sagrado para los Dioses, pero repugnante para ella, símbolo de crueldad sacrificial. Le hubiese gustado silenciar su moral, solo por una noche, para no ofenderlo. Pero no pudo: su estómago se cerró automáticamente. No comió nada.  
Y nada comió Hades.

. . . 

Cuando la cena terminó y la mesa fue limpiada, el estómago traidor de Perséfone gruñó. Trató de esconderlo, hablando en el momento o aclarando la garganta.

Como aprendería pronto, Hades era alguien que ponía atención a los detalles. Si había notado que ella no había comido, también había notado que aún estaba hambrienta. Cuando fue demasiado para él también, y el sentido de hospitalidad superó a la discreción, le preguntó:

“No comiste nada, Divina Perséfone. ¿No te gustó?”

Perséfone contuvo la respiración y sonrió tímidamente, sin saber qué decir.

“Oh, no, estoy segura de que estaba delicioso, es que… soy vegetariana. Lo siento, olvidé decírtelo. Bueno, no _quería_ decírtelo, no quería sonar demasiado delicada.”

Lo dijo con una sinceridad que incluso se sorprendió a sí misma. La reacción de Hades fue la misma que de Cesar apuñalado por Brutus: abrió mucho los ojos, más estático de lo normal. Perséfone lo vio palidecer, y no creyó que fuera posible, dada su complexión cadavérica.

“Perséfone, estoy _realmente mortificado_.”

Y lo estaba, podía sentirlo. Debió habérselo esperado, a decir verdad: como Deméter había dicho, él era alguien que se preocupaba por la galantería, y no servir a una mujer una comida digna debía ser una de sus peores pesadillas. Sin mencionar que todo el asunto de impecable hospitalidad era tan importante para él como para todos los Dioses del Panteón Clásico. Para ellos, recibir gente en casa era un deber moral real: _xenia_.

“¡No importa, en serio! Comí las guarniciones, no hay problema.”

“Haré que los sirvientes te preparen algo más.”

No era una pregunta, pero Perséfone trató de disuadirlo de todas formas, para no sentirse una molestia.

“¡No, no, en serio, no es necesario!”

“¿Qué te gusta? ¿Una ensalada? ¿Pasta italiana?”

“No, en serio… estoy bien.”

“Al menos la fruta” le suplicó, desalentado, “tenemos excelentes granadas, recuerdo que te gustan. Son nuestra especialidad, por favor pruébalas.”

Perséfone no podía negarse otra vez, sobre todo porque sería grosero rechazar la fruta _del_ Inframundo _en_ el Inframundo. Poco después, un recipiente lleno de fruta fue traído a la mesa, lleno con granadas ya abiertas. Perséfone tomó una, comenzando a comer las semillas con una cuchara.

En ese punto, finalmente, podían hablar del asunto candente.

“De todas formas, Perséfone, me gustaría darte más detalles acerca de la pasantía,” dijo Hades, mientras la veía comer la granada, animado, “como dije, son seis meses. Se lleva a cabo aquí en la corte, y es paga.”

Perséfone esbozó una sonrisa y aprovechó la oportunidad para una broma.

“¿Con diamantes?”

Hades sonrió.

“Obviamente. Y te dejaré escoger el color.”

Otra broma. Realmente se estaba liberando esa noche.

Perséfone abrió la boca para responder, pero vio la categórica seriedad en el rostro de su madre, así que se comportó.

“¿Y qué tendría que hacer exactamente?”

Era una pregunta bastante general, Perséfone notó, pero siendo honesta no tenía la menor idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas allí. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué hacía Hades durante el día.

“Hay varias tareas, peor en general tendrás que asistir a algunas audiencias y manejar casos simples.”

“¿Casos… de almas?”

“Sí. Decidir su futuro en el Inframundo de acuerdo a su comportamiento en vida.”

Perséfone apretó los labios.

“Suena como… una gran responsabilidad.”

En ese punto, Hades esbozó una sonrisa alentadora con sus finos labios. Deméter observaba en silencio, sin comentar.

“No nos adelantemos. No te habría propuesto nada si no estuviese _seguro_ de que puedes hacerte cargo. Te acostumbrarás.”

Perséfone suspiró y se tranquilizó, mirándolo a los profundos ojos. Sabía que era gracias a su poder, recordaba la sensación de la noche del _secuestro_ , y era la misma. Pero esa vez, tanto como segura de que podía enfrentar ese nuevo empleo, estaba tranquila. Su mirada podía alejar todo tipo de preocupaciones.

“De acuerdo, suena… interesante.”

“Estoy seguro de que te gustará. Noté tu interés cuando hiciste la pregunta sobre los muertos sin sepultar, y _me gustó_. No comparto tu punto de vista, pero aun necesito una perspectiva diferente. Por eso _sé_ que serías perfecta aquí. Tienes mucho para dar, y sería una lástima desperdiciarlo en esa universidad mortal.”

Perséfone se sintió ligeramente molesta al escucharlo hablar así de su universidad así, pero no respondió, porque estaba acostumbrada a ello: cada Dios pensaba así de su elección de estudiar en una universidad mortal, incluso su madre.

Suspiró y siguió la conversación original.

“Hablando de la universidad, entiendo que te parezca inútil, pero me gustaría graduarme de cualquier forma. ¿Es posible que La Sapienza reconozca esta pasantía?”

“Me temo que no. Nuestros acuerdos con instituciones humanas no son muy elaborados aun. Conferencias es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. Pero si es importante para ti, puedes ir a tomar tus exámenes.”

Perséfone pensó en ello y se dio cuenta de que sería difícil ir a la superficie para cada examen. Además, era su quinto año, el último: tenía que escribir una tesis final y no podía esperar mantenerse en contacto con un supervisor desde el Inframundo. No, sabía que, de aceptar, tendría que ralentizar y tal vez pausar sus estudios. No que tuviera un límite de tiempo para ello, porque una Diosa inmortal no necesita resultados inmediatos, seis meses no eran nada. Pero aún le entristecía.

“De acuerdo, lo pensaré. Y… tendría que vivir aquí en Erebo, ¿cierto?”

Hades asintió, un mechón de rizos negros cayéndole sobre la frente.

“Sí. Eres una Diosa, serás mi huésped en la corte, como es debido.”

En ese momento, aunque se había mantenido en silencio y respetuosa hasta entonces, Deméter intervino, posando las manos en la mesa.

“Tal vez sería mejor darle espacio, en un departamento en la ciudad.”

“Tendrá su espacio.”

“Sabes lo que quise decir, Hades.”

Sí, estaba muy claro lo que quería decir, para todos. Pero Hades ya había decidido y, para él, cada decisión era definitiva. Así que se inclinó hacia su hermana con una expresión marmórea.

“¿Desde cuándo los invitados son relegados a Dis, Deméter? ¿Alguna vez supiste que yo tuviera ese hábito?”

“No, pero si ella tiene que trabajar para ti…”

“No importa lo que tenga que hacer, es una Diosa,” sentenció, imperativo, “la hospedaré aquí, como haría contigo, o Zeus, o Anubis, o cualquier otra Divinidad. Es una cuestión de _respeto_ , especialmente porque somos familia, aunque nos gusta pretender que no. se quedará en la corte, como es correcto para uno de los nuestros. Y tú sabes que no violaría el deber de hospitalidad: me _ofende_ que creas que la dejaré en la ciudad como un fantasma mortal común, o peor, que tomaría ventaja de ella mientras está bajo mi techo.”

Perséfone se tragó una semilla al escuchar la última especificación y la hizo atragantarse. Deméter, por otro lado, apartó las manos de la mesa y las llevó a su regazo. Ahora los dos Crónidas se miraban a los ojos, en un silencioso pero no menos brutal desafío. Eventualmente, luego de un tiempo aterradoramente lado, fue Deméter la primera en apartar la mirada.

Perséfone estaba anonadada. Quería decir algo, pero honestamente no sabía qué. Hades era siempre tan franco que era aterrador. No dudaba de su buena voluntad, pero en ocasiones era difícil, realmente difícil estar en su presencia sin sentirse avergonzada por dentro.

Entonces se puso de pie abruptamente, solamente deseando interrumpir la pequeña y brutal batalla interpersonal entre los dos Crónidas, de la cual era el desafortunado objeto. Como en la conferencia, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

“Debo usar el baño, ¿dónde está?”

. . . 

Suspiró frente al espejo, tratando de recuperarse, disfrutando esos momentos de completa soledad. Los Crónidas, pensó mientras se arreglaba el delineado, podían ser realmente pesados, cuando estaban juntos en una habitación. Pesados en cada sentido, física y mentalmente.

Perséfone apretó los labios, revisando los asfódelos y el peinado, y finalmente dándose cuenta de que había estado ausente mucho tiempo. Tenía que regresar.

Salió del inmenso baño, negro y dorado, al que había sido dirigida. No era el privado de Hades, sino uno público, disponible para todos los habitantes de la corte, en un corredor.

Caminó, escuchando el eco de sus tacones en el largo corredor, un metrónomo ineludible marcando su retorno al nido de serpientes. Trató de pensar en algo para decir al volver, para romper el hielo y aligerar los ánimos de todos. Nada bueno se le ocurrió, sin embargo, excepto que el término ‘ _romper el hielo_ ’ era muy aplicable en Erebo.

Entonces llegó a la puerta, aun entreabierta desde que había salido, y se dispuso a entrar. Sin embargo, se detuvo inmediatamente. Oyó las voces de Hades y su madre discutiendo en tono bajo. Decidió esperar antes de abrir, tanto para no interrumpirlos como para escuchar si hablaban de ella. Permaneció contra la puerta, esperando.

“… no es así,” decía Deméter, “pero no confío en ti.”

“Sé que no confías en mí,” dijo Hades, igualmente bajo, igualmente directo, “también entiendo las razones, no creas que no. Pero no soy Zeus. A menudo me confundes con nuestro hermano, me gustaría saber qué he hecho para merecerlo.”

“Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste.”

“Puedes arrastrar el asunto hasta el fin de los tiempos, no me importa. Pero es algo entre tú y yo, nada tiene que ver con Perséfone. No quiero hacerle nada, o usarla contra ti, o cualquier aberración que tengas en mente.”

Un suspiro. Taconeo: Deméter se movía por la habitación.

“Lo sé. Sé que eres un hombre razonable. Pero… _la quieres_. La quieres, ¿no es así? Sé sincero conmigo, mírame a los ojos y dime que no tienes motivos ulteriores.”

Hubo una larga pausa. Un silencio pesado, casi podía decirse que físico, con masa propia. Perséfone contuvo el aliento para no ser escuchada.

Finalmente, Hades habló:

“¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Quieres que te diga que tu hija no significa nada para mí, que es indigna y que nunca la querré? El don de la certeza no es necesario para entender que eso sería falso. No puedo decirte lo que quieres oír, hermana. Pero puedo decirte de nuevo que no soy Zeus. Jamás haría algo inapropiado, mucho menos algo que ella no quiera.”

“No me preocupa que puedas atacarla, Hades,” dijo Deméter, ahora en un tono dolido, “Estoy preocupada de que la… lleves por mal camino. Erebo me arrebató a mi hermano hace mucho tiempo, no quiero que se lleve a mi niña también.”

Estaba sufriendo. Deméter estaba realmente herida, y Perséfone sufría con ella como resultado. Tal vez no conocía toda la historia entre los dos hermanos, pero ahora era obvio que había sido importante, y por tanto no quería enfadarse con su madre por ser sobreprotectora. Parecía tener buenos motivos. Era solo que… a Perséfone le hubiera gustado mostrarle que era más madura de lo que pensaba.

“Demi,” murmuró Hades, y era la primera vez que lo escuchaba usar un diminutivo, algo afectivo, “lastimar a tu hija, emocional o físicamente, es lo último que quiero. _Entregaría el bidente y la regencia del Erebo antes de faltarle el respeto_.”

Perséfone se sonrojó. Bueno… wow. Nunca había escuchado a un Dios decir algo tan serio. Nunca había sabido de un Dios dispuesto a renunciar al poder por una mujer, en realidad. Se sentía halagada. No tanto por la admisión de su interés emocional, porque ella ya sabía de su existencia. Se sintió halagada, porque Hades estaba poniendo a un lado un poco del inmenso orgullo de los Crónidas: un evento bastante único.

“Entonces júralo,” ordenó Deméter, desesperada, “por favor, necesito escucharlo.”

Perséfone se inclinó un poco, para tener una imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentía culpable por espiar, pero era cierto que hablaban sobre _ella_. Entonces silenció el sentimiento de culpa y continuó su tarea: miró sobre la madera de la puerta. Para su gran sorpresa, vio que Hades estaba reclinado contra la mesa, medio sentado, con los pies cruzados y la mirada gacha, y Deméter frente a él. Estaban tomados de las manos.

“Lo juro por el río Estigia, Deméter. Que me desvanezca inconsciente por un año, o incluso cien, o una era completa, si juro en vano. Jamás lastimaré a tu hija, Perséfone Koré Soteira.”

Deméter se cubrió la boca, conteniendo las lágrimas. Había obtenido un juramento por el Estigia. Un juramento tan irrompible como terrible.

Lloró, entonces, y de repente abrazó a su hermano, apretando con fuerza. Hades correspondió, suspirando también, y ambos parecían más pequeños de lo que eran. Se veían jóvenes. Se veían como niños otra vez.

“Gracias, _Aidoneo_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo la autora se tomó algunas licencias poéticas, así que voy a proceder con las explicaciones correspondientes:
> 
> -El Inframundo, como ven, ha sido modernizado. Al hacerlo, los Campos de Asfódelos fueron reemplazados por la Ciudad de Dis, que es en realidad un invento de Alighieri en La Divina Comedia. A su vez, el nombre "Dis" proviene de uno de los nombres de Hades: Dis Pater.  
> -Los Juramentos Estigios eran una cosa muy peligrosa, incluso para los Dioses. Debían beber agua del Estigia (en la mitología es Iris quien siempre lleva un cáliz con agua para eso), y si quien juraba estaba mintiendo, o rompía el juramento, caía dormido por un año, y además era exiliado del Simposio.


	9. La Corte de Cortes

Es difícil ser una mujer, en cualquier época, de cualquier condición social. Por encima de todo, era difícil ser una Diosa del Panteón Clásico. Perséfone lo sabía muy bien, había tenido la oportunidad de notarlo en esos años. No podía negar que haber nacido con los otros habría sido peor: otra era, la violencia era mucho más común y justificada, y una completa disparidad de tratamiento entre los dos sexos cuando se hablaba de puestos de poder. Por ejemplo, la mayor de los Crónidas era Hestia, y luego en orden le seguían Deméter y Hera: cada una de ellas mayores que los hermanos varones. Pero aun así, cuando la creación fue dividida en tres partes, tres reyes habían sido coronados, no reinas. En un mundo así, Perséfone lo sabía, Hades podría haberla secuestrado en verdad, y ella no podría haber dicho o hecho nada para defenderse. Una vez que la hubiese casado con él y tomado su virginidad por la fuerza, habría sido su consorte por y para siempre.

Así que sí, haber nacido milenios antes habría sido peor. En esa nueva era, incluso los Dioses habían evolucionado, y ahora Perséfone no debía temer matrimonios forzados o secuestros. Pero aun así, no podía decir que era fácil ser mujer. Sentía la misma discriminación, y estaba por doquier, aunque más sutil: podía verla en Zeus, coqueteando con cualquier criatura femenina viva, sin ningún respeto por Hera; podía verlo en sus vestimentas, en Afrodita obligada a ir semidesnuda y casi siempre en silencio, porque nadie la escuchaba realmente; y, aunque no quería admitirlo, podía ver discriminación en Hades y Deméter, quienes hablaban de su futuro, sin preguntarle; y finalmente podía ver discriminación en sí misma, porque continuó callada, incluso aunque sabía que debía intervenir.

Por esa razón, reunió coraje y decidió entrar a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro sin esperar, tratando de mantener la cabeza en alto sin parecer molesta. Porque, después de todo, no lo estaba. Sabía que tanto Hades como Deméter tenían buenas intenciones; pero, como dice el dicho, el camino al cielo no está pavimentado con buenas intenciones.

“Mamá, he decidido.” Comandó, tranquila pero seria, mientras Deméter se apartaba del abrazo de su hermano precipitadamente.

“¿Qué… qué, cariño?”

“Quiero hacer esta pasantía. Estoy interesada, curiosa. Creo que es una gran oportunidad para mí. Lamento que no sea lo que tenías en mente para mi futuro, pero es lo que quiero hacer.”

Vio a Deméter tragar, con algunas lágrimas asomando en las esquinas de sus ojos. No dijo nada, aun así, y observó su hija con una mirada mitad derrotada y mitad orgullosa.

“Y, Hades, estoy muy agradecida por tu hospitalidad, pero…”

Lo vio enderezarse de pronto, volviendo a poner las manos en sus bolsillos y neutralizando su mirada. Ahora más que nunca, pálido, inmóvil, inmenso en su estatura, se veía como una estatua de piedra, imposible de descifrar en intenciones o emociones.

“Perséfone,” comenzó, calmado pero inflexible, “he dicho la verdad, ofrecería la misma hospitalidad a cualquier Dios, de cualquier panteón.”

“Lo sé, estoy segura. Pero aun así, me gustaría recibir el mismo trato que los otros internos.”

Pero Hades la miraba fijamente, aún más serio que antes. De repente, Perséfone comenzó a sentirse mareada. Una penetrante certeza ahora llenaba su mente. La total ineludible seguridad de que Hades le ofrecía hospitalidad por su posición de Diosa y por etiqueta, y no para tenerla a su merced.

Estaba usando su poder.

“Nunca te aceptarán en el Olimpo si eres la primera en rechazar lo que te corresponde por estatus.”

Fue franco, directo, como era usual. Pero Perséfone lo fue también, y no se arrepintió:

“Solo quiero ganarme mi estatus, ¿tan extraño es?”

Él continuó mirándola con fijeza, sus ojos blancos y negros muy abiertos, sin parpadear y sin moverse de su objetivo. Al final, tuvo que convencerse a sí mismo de su determinación y sus intenciones, porque dejó de insistir.

“Tu elección, no puedo obligarte.”

No estuvo de acuerdo con ella, y tampoco siguió insistiendo. Respetaba su elección, y eso era suficiente para Perséfone.

.  
.  
.

Ya que la decisión había sido tomada, los preparativos fueron cortos. Perséfone tuvo que regresar a la superficie para empacar sus cosas y despedirse de su madre y amigos, sobre todo Caterina, que se preparaba para enfrentar un semestre muy solitario. Luego de años juntas desesperándose por los exámenes, ayudándose durante las pasantías, estarían solas.

Perséfone no se permitió sentirse demasiado triste, sin embargo, prometiéndose enviar mensajes y llamar a sus seres queridos cada día. Por lo tanto, luego de solo tres días de preparativos, preguntándose si extrañaría el sol, Perséfone entró al auto negro que había ido a recogerla. Así descendió al Inframundo por segunda vez, a principios de otoño, dejando atrás su vida semimortal.

Aun no sabía que sería para siempre.

.  
.  
.

Cuando llegó a Erebo, era tarde por la noche. Siguió sorprendiéndose por segunda vez con la luz etérea y tornasolada. Mientras comía en el auto, miró desde el acantilado y vio al Estigia de nuevo, oscuro y calmo, como un listón de seda negra desenrollado en nueve terribles y magníficos meandros.

Cuando llegó al palacio de Hades, como la primera vez, él estaba esperando por ella. Incluso a simple vista, cuando lo distinguió desde la ventana, notó que estaba de buen humor. Tan pronto como el auto se detuvo, se acercó para abrirle la puerta. Perséfone recordó permitirle hacerlo esa vez.

“Divina Perséfone, cada día más hermosa.”

Le ofreció la mano para salir y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo fuera se ajustó la chaqueta beige.

“Desde ahora soy tu empleada: tal vez debas cambiar los apelativos, majestad.”

“¿Cómo debería llamarte, _Interna Perséfone_?”

La joven rió entre dientes, feliz de estar ahí aunque ansiosa, como era de esperar al enfrentar una nueva realidad.

“En las otras pasantías que hice en las cortes usualmente me llamaban _oye, tú, ven aquí_.”

Esa vez Hades esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, un poco perturbadora a decir verdad.

“¿Humanos? Si me das sus nombres, los llevaré al Tártaro personalmente.”

Perséfone le sostuvo la mirada con actitud juguetona mientras se dejaba guiar lejos del auto.

“Un poco exagerado como venganza. Pensé que eras el más justo entre los Dioses, majestad.”

“No es exagerado, y no es venganza. Primera lección, Divina Perséfone: faltar el respeto a una deidad es un crimen muy serio, se llama _hibris_. Tenlo en cuenta cuando debas juzgar tus casos. ¿Por qué crees que es tan malo?”

Hades era un hombre calmo y paciente, pero no le gustaba perder el tiempo, y ahora se lo estaba demostrando: Perséfone acababa de salir del auto y ya la estaba cuestionando. La Diosa no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. En realidad estaba muy cómoda en presencia del Rey. ¿Quizás debería haber comenzado a ser más reverente?

“Eh… porque si creen que pueden desafiarnos y salir impunes, entonces no nos temen, supongo.”

“Exactamente. Y si los humanos no temen a los Dioses, se rebelan. Y si se rebelan, es guerra total, el fin de todo, el apocalipsis, como los monoteístas lo llaman. Y discúlpame, Perséfone, pero participe en la Titanomaquia como una guerra, y es suficiente.”

“Eres muy lógico, mi Rey. Pero no ves los puntos intermedios, déjame decirte.”

Él emitió un sonido con los labios apretados, en parte divertido y en parte como una admisión de culpabilidad.

“Y por eso es que te necesito aquí, Divina. Estoy seguro de que tu punto de vista será de mucha ayuda para mí.”

Perséfone fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, y se preguntó si lo decía solo para impresionarla, o si tener un segundo punto de vista era realmente su objetivo, desde que le propuso esa pasantía. Si tenía que ser completamente sincera consigo misma, no, Perséfone no creía que un ser milenario como Hades era capaz de decir algo así solo por coquetear. Parecía sincero. Y en el futuro, tendría su confirmación: Hades, aparte de ser _siempre_ honesto, era también un Dios que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Jamás le hubiese ofrecido la pasantía si no estuviese seguro de que ella lo merecía, y ciertamente nunca la hubiese querido en su corte solo para llevarla a la cama, como había dicho a Deméter por teléfono. En ese aspecto, por lo tanto, Perséfone podía sentirse a salvo: cuando hablaba de trabajo era siempre, _siempre_ profesional.

“Ascálafo llevará el equipaje a tu apartamento,” anunció el Dios, echando atrás sus rizos negros, más largos de lo habitual, “sé que es tarde, pero este sería el mejor momento para un tour, dado que la corte está vacía. ¿O estás muy cansada?”

“¡No, me parece bien! ¡Me siento curiosa!”

“Ese es el espíritu.”

Y le ofreció su brazo, formal e impecable como siempre.

.  
.  
.

Una vez adentro, como unos días atrás, Perséfone encontró los corredores enormes, eternos y desiertos. Una vez más, se perdió admirando los bajorrelieves, los techos altos, los pisos pulidos. Mientras tanto, se sostenía firmemente del codo de Hades, aún muy alto para ella. Sabía que lo estaba ralentizando, comparado con su habitual manera de andar. Cada una de sus zancadas correspondía a tres de las de Perséfone.

Finalmente, la vista se abrió sobre el último pasillo y se encontraron en una habitación tan grande que hacía ver pequeño al Crónida.

Tenía las características de un templo rectangular. El piso era de negra, pulida obsidiana, decorada con vetas doradas. A los lados de la sala, oscuras columnas con capiteles corintios. En la cima, el techo descubierto y majestuoso estaba hecho de cristal: era posible admirar la más alta bóveda de la cueva, tachonada con diamantes. No había mobiliario, excepto por bancas de madera, un pequeño podio, que debía ser el lugar de las almas juzgadas. Y, al frente, elevado por una docena de escalones, en el centro de todo: el trono de Erebo.

Era majestuoso, aunque humilde, esencial, sin ningún elemento decorativo. Hecho de pura piedra gris y angular, sin siquiera un cojín, daba la idea de ser frio, duro, extremadamente incómodo.

“¿Ese es tu lugar?”

“Lo es.”

La guió al trono, sin detenerse a fanfarronear, aunque Perséfone sabía que estaba orgulloso de él. Sus pasos resonaban en la infinidad de la sala mientras subían los escalones.

Hades la llevó más cerca y se indicó que explorara, porque lo tenía permitido. Perséfone dio un paso adelante, pero todo lo que puso hacer fue tocar el respaldo del asiento, tímida, con un par de dedos. Se sentía profundamente indigna de estar siquiera al mismo nivel, hubiese preferido quedarse un par de escalones abajo. La imponencia que ese trono de granito y su dueño podían irradiar era poderosa.

“Me siento aquí durante las sesiones,” dijo Hades, pacífico, siempre en control, “por allá, en esos tres lugares más pequeños, están los otros tres jueces: Minos, Éaco y Radamantis. Los conocerás mañana.”

“¿Deciden todos juntos?”

“No, usualmente los dejo expedir una sentencia. Están bien equilibrados, los elegí yo mismo. Sin embargo, si creo que no han tomado la decisión correcta, o no estoy de acuerdo, intervendré.”

Perséfone caminó alrededor del trono, aun tocándolo. Extrañamente, era como si mantener sus dedos en él fuera una necesidad.

“¿Y todas las almas pasan por esta corte? ¿No son demasiadas?”

“No, de hecho, no todos vienen aquí. Los tres jueces y yo lidiamos con los casos más complicados. Hay cortes menores, para almas menos problemáticas. Y ahí es donde trabajarás tú, Divina. La mayoría de los casos son rápidos de manejar, pero si una de las salas más pequeñas encuentra difícil tomar una decisión, puede remitir la decisión a mí y los tres jueces mayores. Muy simple.”

“Como una apelación.”

“Sí, con la diferencia de que las almas no pueden apelar, solo los jueces menores.”

Perséfone frunció el ceño. Le dio una mirada de soslayo, indecisa sobre si comenzar a debatir ya. Pero, como siempre, lo vio tan dócil y tranquilo que se sintió autorizada a proceder.

“¿Alguna vez pensaste en permitir a las almas apelar a ti directamente? Podrían considerar la sentencia de los jueces menores incorrecta.”

Hades suspiró. Puso las manos en los bolsillos y la miró de reojo por igual, como si la estuviese imitando. Su complexión pálida parecía relucir como alabastro, contrastando con toda esa oscura obsidiana.

“Lo que necesitas entender, Divina, es que aquí la verdad tiene un peso completamente diferente comparada con un juicio humano. Las almas no pueden mentir en Erebo, e incluso si lo intentaran, yo podría obtener la verdad por la fuerza en menos de un parpadeo. No es una cuestión de evaluar culpabilidad e inocencia, porque los fantasmas ya saben que son culpables o inocentes, y ninguno de ellos alguna vez negará sus faltas. Nuestro trabajo no es acusar o absolver, nuestro trabajo es _clasificar_. Sabemos lo que las almas hicieron en vida, no pueden esconderlo. Pero debemos considerar cómo tratarlos por el resto de la eternidad. Es por eso que las almas siempre aceptarán lo que sea que decidas para ellas, incluso un castigo demasiado severo, porque si tú les dices que lo merecen, te creerán. No necesitamos apelaciones, porque ningún alma alguna vez pensaría en apelar e ir en contra de lo que tú decidiste.”

Perséfone estaba estupefacta, aun dudando.

“Bueno, es terrible. La responsabilidad es aún mayor. Significa que cada vez necesitas asegurarte de tomar la decisión correcta.”

Hades, paciente y relajado, entrecerró los ojos un poco y soltó una risita amarga. También se acercó al trono, recargándose en él con una mano delgada. Parecía amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo.

“Nunca dije que el trono de Erebo era fácil de manejar.”

.  
.  
.

Bajaron los escalones de nuevo, inmersos en un silencio total, acompañados solo por el sonido de sus propias respiraciones. Fue Perséfone, más curiosa que cuando arribó, quien rompió el silencio con otras preguntas:

“¿A dónde son repartidas las almas?”

Hades bajó la mirada hacia ella, y Perséfone se sintió atravesada por esos ojos tan contradictorios a cualquier ley de la biología.

“Hablé de ello en la conferencia. Debiste permanecer enfocada.”

Perséfone le lanzó una mirada y lo encontró divertido, no acusador. Pero se apresuró a explicar de cualquier forma.

“Estaba enfocada,” le aseguró, “solo me preguntaba si no había más. _Seguramente no revelaste todos tus Misterios a toda esa mortalidad, espero, Divino Hades_.”

Él rió entre dientes. Era su forma de hacerlo sinceramente, nunca exagerado, nunca demasiado alto. Pero realmente le había divertido la forma de Perséfone de retomar sus palabras en esa ponencia, y le tomó un rato calmarse. Cuando lo hizo, sin otro comentario, respondió la pregunta original:

“Hay tres destinos que podemos otorgar. Las almas culpables van al Tártaro. Las almas neutrales, aquellas que no han sido ni crueles ni valerosas en vida, y que son la mayoría, pueden quedarse en las ciudad de Dis y vivir una segunda vida, similar a la anterior. No es una recompensa pero tampoco es un castigo. Finalmente, las almas valerosas van a los Campos Elíseos. Pero será más claro para ti cuando hayas presenciado algunas audiencias, no te preocupes. Las primeras semanas me gustaría que observes, sin presión.”

Perséfone se encogió de hombros animadamente.

“¡Los Campos Elíseos!” exclamó, y las corolas de los narcisos regados en sus rizos castaños se vigorizaron, volviéndose más aromáticas que nunca, “¡los poetas hablan de ellos, deben ser maravillosos!”

En ese punto Hades sonrió, dulce y orgulloso. La miró cuidadosamente, y su nariz aquilina no se vio tan severa como siempre.

“Te llevaré ahí lo más pronto posible, Divina, lo prometo, y te enseñaré las esplendidas aguas del Leteo. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás en casa.”

Perséfone apretó su brazo de manera juguetona.

“No te preocupes, aun no soy víctima de la nostalgia.”

“Pero me temo que lo serás,” le respondió, franco, neutral, “nada crece aquí, y tú eres una Diosa de la fertilidad. Seré honesto: si… si por casualidad te sientes atrapada… dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?”

Dudó al hablar. Era extraño verlo así. Normalmente emitía solo cortas, secas oraciones, que no daban lugar a respuestas. En cierta forma era tranquilizador verlo inseguro de vez en cuando.

Pero Perséfone estaba tranquila y lo miró con sinceridad, transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que era capaz.

“Mi Rey, no te preocupes. Estoy feliz de estar aquí. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no puedo esperar para empezar.”

Hades rio suavemente, como el suave lamento de terremotos distantes.

“Para eso tendrás que esperar a mañana. A todo esto, ¿tienes un peplo?”

La joven Diosa apretó los labios, culpable.

“No, lo siento. Nunca tuve uno.”

“Las sesiones se llevan a cabo con ropas tradicionales. Pero no importa, te daré uno mañana.”

De repente Perséfone recordó el acuerdo que habían hecho en la heladería, acerca de la obligación de aceptar un regalo cuando él lo ofreciera. Entonces soltó una risita y lo retó mientras salían del gran salón.

“¿Será es el regalo que querías darme, majestad?”

“No,” respondió, incluso antes de que terminara de hacer la pregunta, “cuando ese regalo llegue, créeme, lo sabrás. Un peplo no es tan valioso. Considéralo un uniforme. Requisitos del trabajo.”

Perséfone alzó las cejas, pretendiendo estar resentida.

.  
.  
.

Antes de salir, Hades trató de ofrecerle una bebida, y Perséfone sabía que era un intento de hacerla quedar por la noche. No en sentido sexual: él solo quería que se hiciera lo bastante tarde, y entonces proponerle quedarse y dormir en el ala de huéspedes diplomáticos. Viejo astuto. Pero Perséfone lo rechazó educadamente y preguntó si el tour había finalizado, si podía ir a ver su apartamento. Hades aceptó y la acompañó.

Una vez en el auto, les tomó solo unos minutos llegar al lugar designado: habían elegido un apartamento cerca del palacio, para que ella pudiera llegar caminando fácilmente. Además, Hades no habría llegado tan lejos como relegarla al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Durante el paseo no pudo ver mucho, pero se dio cuenta de que Dis, fuera de la iluminación más fría y los habitantes menos _vivos_ , no era muy distinta de una ciudad mortal. Solo que era perfecta. Muy limpia, impecable, calles pavimentadas y sin baches. Parecía una versión platónica ideal de una ciudad en la superficie.

Llegaron en muy poco tiempo y se detuvieron. Como había dicho, Ascálafo ya había llevado las maletas a casa, y Perséfone estaba muy feliz de encontrarlas ahí. Acompañada por un escéptico Hades, luchó con las llaves y entró.

Era un sitio moderno. Esencial, simple, con mobiliario claro y reluciente. Había un sofá, una televisión de pantalla plana, una cocina pequeña y un dormitorio pequeño, separado solo por un biombo de papel, retráctil, de estilo japonés.

“¡Es perfecto!” Exclamó.

En respuesta, Hades alzó una ceja, más y más dudoso, molesto por tener que agacharse para no golpear el techo.

“Es _humilde_.”

Se las arregló para poner tal frio desdén en esas palabras que las ventanas casi se congelaron.

“Me queda. Lo decoraré y ya verás, ¡será fantástico!”

Hades no estaba para nada convencido, y si estaba _seguro_ de odiar una casa que le había quitado un huésped, entonces la odiaría por siempre. Pero para Perséfone, siendo honesta, eso no importaba. En verdad estaba agradecida por su hospitalidad, pero era mejor así. Era un ambiente más apropiado para la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Jamás se hubiese sentido cómoda con un ala entera del palacio, se hubiese sentido fuera de lugar, y entonces sí, se habría puesto nostálgica de inmediato. Tal vez Hades no pudiera entender eso: no podía comprender el concepto de tener _menos_ materialmente para tener _más_ emocionalmente.

“Por favor, permíteme.” Dijo de repente, y Perséfone notó que estaba ofreciendo ayudarle a quitarse la chaqueta.

“Oh, claro…”

La quitó de sus hombros, entonces, con estudiada lentitud y elegancia. Perséfone notó que titubeó, solo un par de segundos, tocando su cuello con los pulgares. Sintió la piel de gallina gracias a esos dedos fríos bajando por su cuello como gotas de agua helada. Contuvo el aliento, excitada, y nunca ocultó que le gustaba.

Pero Hades no se permitió más que eso: le quitó la chaqueta por completo y la colgó en el perchero frente a la puerta, impecablemente.

Perséfone esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa. Decidió molestarlo y, en broma, volvió al lenguaje formal:

“Tenéis manos muy frías, mi Rey.”

“Y vos tenéis un cuello muy cálido.”

Lo dijo naturalmente, y al mismo tiempo con pasión contenida, que sugería que quizás el Dios del Inframundo no era tan frio… no en todos los aspectos de su vida, al menos. Perséfone sintió un nudo en el estómago y no se atrevió a argumentar, porque sintió que tanto sus mejillas como sus flores enrojecían.

Cobardes, las flores. Siempre tenían que delatarla.

Hades debió notarlo, porque ahora la miraba con una sonrisa descarada. Pero era demasiado educado para señalarlo, porque, por enésima vez, era un caballero.

“Debería irme ahora,” proclamó galantemente, aunque dejó entrever que le hubiese gustado quedarse, “Buenas noches, Divina Perséfone.”


	10. El Inexorable

Tarde. Perséfone siempre iba tarde.

Incluso cuando se había jurado que no, que esa vez se despertaría a tiempo y haría las cosas despacio, siempre terminaba apurada. Todas las veces, por supuesto, juraba que no era su culpa. Esa mañana de octubre, en Erebo, culpó a la ausencia de luz solar.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama apenas media hora antes de empezar su primer día de trabajo. Se vistió lo más rápido posible, escogiendo algo al azar de sus maletas, aun cerradas desde la noche anterior, y salió rápidamente. Corrió a través de las calles, por una vez agradeciendo el clima frio, evitando que sudara. Cuando llegó a la corte, se dirigió a la entrada principal, tropezando en algunos pasos. Finalmente estaba dentro, sin aliento, su largo cabello todo desaliñado. Ese día, su cabeza estaba decorada con oscura hiedra verde; no que siempre escogiera las plantas que crecían en su cabello, en ocasiones se elegían solas.

La sala de la corte se veía bastante diferente de la noche anterior. Había tal multitud que era difícil hacerse lugar para caminar. En su mayoría eran fantasmas de los difuntos; reconocibles porque, incluso aunque estaban hechos de carne y hueso en todos los aspectos, parecían faltos de color, tanto en la complexión como en la vestimenta: gente gris, sin saturación, casi se _confundían_ con el ambiente. Acababan de llegar del Estigia y estaban confundidos. Algunos ni siquiera estaban conscientes de estar muertos aún.

Perséfone trató de ignorarlos y no darle mucha importancia a lo que veía, de no pensar en el hecho de que habían muchos niños allí: no podía entristecerse en los primeros cinco minutos de trabajo. Así que trató de hacerse camino, sosteniendo con fuerza su bolso y conteniendo la respiración.

Y finalmente, en la esquina vio un inconfundible grupo de personas: los otros internos. Era imposible no reconocerlos, porque se veían tan desorientados como ella y estaban todos juntos, como un rebaño. Las razas y etnias eran de lo más disparejas: había algunas sílfides germánicas, rubias, delgadas y muy bellas; pequeños fae aleteando; y, finalmente, las únicas provenientes del panteón clásico: dos ninfas con piel olivácea y altas orejas en punta, listas para captar cada sonido, como venados. Los internos eran casi todos mujeres, vestidas en peplos blancos. La única con vestimenta moderna era Perséfone, que había llegado tarde y no había tenido tiempo suficiente para interceptar a Hades o cualquier otra persona para preguntar dónde podía conseguir uno.

La Diosa suspiró y se acercó. El grupo la miró con interés simultáneo.

“¡Hola a todos!” se introdujo, sonriendo, “¿este es el grupo de la pasantía, no?”

Ellos asintieron y le dieron la bienvenida con entusiasmo, especialmente los faes: tan pequeños, se decía, que solo podían contener una emoción a la vez. Las ultimas en saludar fueron las dos ninfas. La que tenía la piel más oscura y el cabello caoba, que Perséfone entendió se llamaba Orfne, sonrió con impertinencia y parecía tener poco control sobre sus orejas, que se movían continuamente e independientemente de la otra. Bueno, Perséfone, con su corona de flores rebeldes, no podía criticarla.

“Otra mujer,” comentó Orfne, con una ceja alzada en desaprobación, “Cada vez tengo menos dudas de por qué nuestro amado Lord ha organizado este proyecto.”

Perséfone no sabía qué decir. Se encogió de hombros y apretó los labios, mientras la segunda ninfa hacia una desafortunada broma sobre la excesiva diferencia de tamaño entre Hades y los faes celtas, y las dificultades para la relación en consecuencia.

Perséfone abrió mucho los ojos y rió nerviosamente, porque no sabía qué más hacer.

“Eh, de hecho,” interrumpió, tratando de calmarlas, “creo que el pasatiempo favorito de Hades es el trabajo, no el sexo.”

Y estaba diciendo la verdad. Tal vez no era una Diosa mayor, pero le gustaba creer que podía entender a la gente, y Hades no parecía el tipo de hombre que se _distrajera_ con mujeres. Ni siquiera tenía cortesanas o concubinas oficiales, y hubiese sido su derecho, así que solo había otra alternativa: la más grande droga de Hades era su trabajo.

Pero Orfne y su amiga lo tomaron como la broma que no era y rieron. Orfne echó atrás sus orejas, divertida.

“¡Tal vez por eso no puede conseguir una esposa!”

Perséfone no siguió comentando, porque estaba familiarizada con las ninfas, y sabía que podían volverse muy exuberantes. Siguió en lo suyo, entonces, esperando a que el día empezara. Había traído su grabador y lo preparó, para no perder un instante de esa primera mañana.

Y por fin, extremadamente puntual, Hades hizo su entrada.

Entró por una puerta lateral, seguido por los otros tres jueces. Él era el más majestuoso. Incluso parecía más alto, pero Perséfone sabía que era solo una impresión, dado que estaba sosteniendo la larga vara del bidente, símbolo de su poder, apuntando a la bóveda de diamantes de Erebo.

Perséfone permaneció inmóvil, impresionada de pronto, fuera de lugar, sintiendo que estaba frente a una persona diferente de la que había conocido. Además, estaba vestido con ropas tradicionales: usaba un quitón, y lo hacía de maravilla.

Era negro, hecho de pesado terciopelo, hasta los pies de acuerdo con el estilo jónico. Envolvía su importante figura en miles de dobleces, sujetado en el hombro derecho por una fíbula de oro. El otro hombro, junto con el brazo, estaba descubierto pese al frio. La cerosa piel contrastaba con la oscura tela y sus propias venas, que se veían demasiado azules a lo largo de los esculpidos músculos.

Lo que más sorprendió a Perséfone, sin embargo, fue su cabello: no corto y rizado, como lo había visto hasta el momento, sino largo, liso. Muy oscuro, enmarcando su afilada mandíbula y dándole una actitud incluso más severa, grave, aquilina.

Solo en ese momento, viéndolo así vestido, Perséfone se dio cuenta de cuan _antiguo_ era. Se veía como un recorte de una era pasada, una foto de un viejo periódico atrapada en un fondo demasiado moderno. Algo que no debería estar allí, pero que no podría haber estado en otro lugar.

Tan pronto como hizo su entrada, a grandes zancadas, se hizo el silencio en la corte. Las almas se inclinaron, presionando ambas manos en el suelo, y ninguna se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Perséfone, mientras pasaba, se preguntó si debía hacerlo también, o si por el contrario hubiese parecido un gesto estúpido de su parte (si no, conociéndolo, tal vez incluso _irrespetuoso_ , porque la etiqueta no incluía reverencias por parte de las deidades femeninas). Entonces miró rápidamente al resto de los internos y vio que simplemente habían agachado la cabeza, aun de pie. Decidió hacer lo mismo.

Hades pasó frente a ella, casi tocándola, pero no hizo nada. Ni siquiera la miró. Más tarde Perséfone entendería que, durante las audiencias, de pronto se convertía en ese ser omnisciente sin emociones que, en otras ocasiones, emergía parcialmente como parte de su carácter. Pero no, cuando portaba el bidente no era Hades, el hombre que Perséfone aprendería a amar: él era _el Inexorable_ , la otra vida personificada. Nada quedaba en su mirada, para bien o para mal: no había problemas personales, así como no había pasiones; no había amistades, simpatías, disgustos, relaciones. Ni compasión, ni venganza. Nada. Solo la sesión.

Subió los escalones al trono, ni lento ni rápido. Neutral. Como todo lo que hacía, siempre estaba equilibrado, como un buen fallo en un juicio. Cuando tomó asiento, lo hizo con un orgullo tan regio que Perséfone, en comparación, se sintió como una niña y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí, por qué no había escogido el camino de las flores, de Deméter, del sol, de la primavera. Casi era posible para ella contar todos los años de ese Dios mayor frente a ella, esos trescientos mil, en sus ojos mirando directamente al frente y en sus poderosos hombros; mientras que ella, por el contrario, no podía más que mantener la cabeza gacha, como todos los demás ahí.

De pronto se dio cuenta que habría sido muy difícil trabajar con él, o incluso tener la audacia de proferir una palabra en su presencia. Se preguntó cómo demonios lo había hecho en la ponencia, cómo había podido preguntar a tal criatura todo eso, tan insistentemente. Nunca sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

Por primera vez, no iba a negarlo, _temía_ a Hades. No por lo que hacía, o por cómo se comportaba, sino por lo que transmitía: tal neutralidad que no daba la mínima esperanza de acercártele emocionalmente. Ni siquiera parecía estar vivo, o pensando: esperar obtener piedad de él habría sido como esperar obtenerla de una montaña. Parecía un cálculo, una operación matemática. Y entonces Perséfone entendió por qué los humanos no lo veneraban, entendió por qué no había templos dedicados a él. Se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a una de las bases del universo. Y, como la primera vez que lo había mirado a los ojos, sintió que una parte de su inmortalidad se perdía para siempre.

.  
.  
.

La mañana transcurrió bastante tranquila, lo que dio tiempo a Perséfone para recuperarse y recobrar un mínimo de autoestima. Pero era difícil bajo la mirada de un Crónida, recorriendo todo, siempre juzgando. Y ella no era la única que sufría los efectos, los otros internos apenas se atrevían a levantar la mirada de los cuadernos en los que tomaban notas.

La primera audiencia que Perséfone presenció fue con toda probabilidad también la más grotesca que se había visto alguna vez en la sala: una mujer, culpable de engañar a su esposo, había muerto _in flagrante delicto_ y por lo tanto había llegado al Inframundo desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Perséfone no envidiaba su suerte en absoluto: aparecer semidesnuda y obviamente culpable frente al Juez de Jueces debía ser aterrador. Pero Hades ni la miró con interés. La observó fijamente con neutralidad, como quien mira un objeto inanimado. Desinteresado en su desnudez porque estaba trabajando, pero también porque era humana, y el Dios había probado repetidamente ser muy selectivo en cuanto a estatus social.

La mujer se acercó a la banca tratando de tirar de su camisa hacia abajo, inclinada en un intento de ocultar sus genitales. Los jueces decidieron casi de inmediato: Radamantis, el más severo, propuso cien años en el Tártaro, y luego la posibilidad de regresar a la ciudad de Dis. Éaco, por otro lado, intervino a favor de la mujer, cuyo caso había sido juzgado complejo y presentado directamente a ellos porque había hecho mucha caridad en su vida: sus buena acciones, en cantidad, igualaban la gravedad de su infidelidad.

El final los jueces llegaron a un acuerdo: veinticinco años en el Tártaro, y luego acceso a Dis. Hades no interfirió, no dijo nada. Solo levanto una delicada mano del brazo de granito del trono, confirmando la sentencia en completo silencio. Era increíble: incluso el hecho de que no dijera nada, que no impusiera castigos más severos, inspiraba miedo. Perséfone se sentía abrumada por la cantidad de _certeza_ que transmitía. Solo necesitaba mirar un alma y era como si la hubiese perforado de lado a lado, como si supiera todo sobre su vida, sus elecciones, sus secretos más oscuros.

El proceso siguió así la mayor parte de la mañana: las almas se acercaban al banco y eran juzgadas por los tres jueces, raramente en desacuerdo entre ellos. Hades permaneció en completo silencio por horas.

Solo habló una vez.

Un hombre de aspecto joven se acercó al podio de madera. Mantenía su mirada abajo, pero lucia más culpable que cualquiera.

“¿Cuáles son tus pecados, mortal?” inquirió Éaco, la misma idéntica pregunta que hacía a todas las almas.

“Maté a mi padre, lo empujé por las escaleras hace cinco años.” El fantasma del hombre respondió, sin titubear, sin esconder nada, porque habría sido inútil. 

Dada la rapidez y certeza de la confesión, así como la confirmación de las Moiras que conocían todos los eventos de toda la vida de todos los presentes, los tres jueces llegaron a un acuerdo de inmediato: mil años en el Tártaro.

El fantasma estaba a punto de retirarse, sin decir palabra, sin protesta. Perséfone ya estaba volteando la página para transcribir la siguiente audiencia, pero de pronto la corte se sumió en un extraño tipo de quietud. Nadie se movió o habló: Hades no había confirmado la sentencia.

Aún estaba sentado en el trono, pero no estaba reclinado contra el respaldo: se inclinó al frente, interesado. Ahora miraba fijamente al alma del hombre, implacable.

“Mírame, mortal.”

Esas fueron las primeras, lapidarias palabras que dijo esa mañana.

El fantasma del hombre alzó la mirada tímidamente y se encontró con los ojos del Inexorable. Intentó sostener su mirada, soportar toda la certeza que transmitía, mientras Hades lo miraba neutral, husmeando en su alma.

“Recuerdo a tu padre,” se expresó luego de varios minutos de inmovilidad, “hace cinco años llegó a esta corte y obtuvo la bendición de los Campos Elíseos.”

“Yo… estoy feliz por él,” admitió el hombre, “luego de lo que le hice, se lo ganó.”

“Sí. Pero recuerdo algo más: la causa de muerte fue un defecto cardiaco congénito, no la caída.”

El fantasma, en ese punto, volvió a bajar la mirada. Sacudió la cabeza, convencido.

“No, yo lo maté, lo empujé escaleras abajo.”

“Seguro, tú lo empujaste. Pero no lo mataste.”

Hades volvió a reclinarse. Suspiró, su pecho tan poderoso y orgulloso como un bramido, y pronunció su veredicto.

“Cien años en el Tártaro, solo por el intento criminal. Así lo decido.”

Redujo su castigo, pero no pareció caritativo, o piadoso: pareció justo, objetivo, indiferente. Nadie se atrevió a replicar, ni el fantasma, ni los jueces, ni las Moiras en sus peplos blancos y negros. Nadie. Así había sido decidido, y el universo entero tenía que ajustarse.

.  
.  
.

Para cuando la mañana terminó, Perséfone se sentía cansada, incluso mayor. Todo había sido realmente… extraño. Interesante, sí, pero tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada… quizás solo debía darse tiempo.

En eso estaba pensando mientras caminaba exhausta hacia la salida, sin decidir si ir a casa para el almuerzo o ir a explorar algún local en Dis. Desafortunadamente, los otros internos no habían hablado de ir juntos, así que no se había impuesto: tenía la sensación de que las diferencias culturales entre ellos aún eran muy notorias.

Suspiró mientras guardaba el cuaderno y apagaba el grabador.

Entonces, de repente, su inconfundible, profunda y fantasmal voz.

“Divina Perséfone, buenos días.”

Perséfone se asustó al sentirlo tras ella. Fue un gesto involuntario: dio un saltito, golpeándose el hombro con la puerta principal, que estaba a punto de abrir en se momento.

Se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos, avergonzada.

“Oh, por… ¡su majestad!”

Hades estaba tras ella y ahora la miraba con estupor, con sus gruesas cejas ligeramente arrugadas. Aun usaba el quitón negro, el largo cabello de aspecto sedoso, pero no tenía el bidente con él: este yacía abandonado en el trono para marcar la pausa. 

“Perséfone, ¿estás bien?” le preguntó, preocupado.

“Oh,” exhaló, nerviosa, sintiéndose estúpida por su reacción, “sí, todo… bien, solo estaba… pensando.”

“Definitivamente te di mucho material en que pensar.”

Perséfone reconoció la frase como una broma, incluso aunque, como era habitual, el Dios carecía de sincronización cómica.

“Sí, uh… fue muy interesante.”

Pero él ladeó un poco la cabeza y la miró ansiosamente de pies a cabeza.

“Te ves alterada.”

Bueno, en verdad era directo, no era la clase de persona que se iba por las ramas.

Perséfone amplió su sonrisa, tratando de restarle importancia. Se acomodó un rizo tras la oreja y trató de concentrarse.

“Estoy bien. Solo ansiosa por mi primer día, tú sabes…”

Pero él la miró a los ojos sin parpadear, Perséfone supo que él sabía, así que dejó de resistirse. Esperaba algún tipo de sarcasmo de su parte, incluso elegante. Y en cambio, no le señaló su debilidad: sonrió educadamente y bajó un poco la cabeza. Perséfone creyó que lo hacía para encogerse, consciente de su apariencia intimidante.

“ _Aun soy yo_.”

No dijo más. No explicó sus razones, no la tranquilizó con miles de palabras, ni expuso el problema. Porque ya sabía cuál era el problema, sabía que se había visto _demasiado inexorable_ , diferente de como lo había conocido hasta entonces. Sabía qué era lo que ella temía y no la consideró estúpida.

Perséfone soltó un suspiró, de repente libre del peso en su pecho. Le agradeció con la mirada y se relajó. Se sentía mucho mejor: de pronto sintió que había encontrado al hombre normal que había conocido en la conferencia. No al implacable Dios milenario.

Hades no insistió más en el asunto. No hizo más que ofrecerle el brazo, como tantas otras veces, en esa ocasión sin una manga dadas las características del quitón. Perséfone sonrió, aceptó y se colgó de él, sintiendo sus pieles entrar en contacto. Era solido en musculatura, suave, más frio que el invierno mismo. Se sentía como una estatua.

“¿Puedo distraerte un poco de tu receso?” preguntó, “Te prometí un peplo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está, otro capítulo. Ahora conocemos el otro lado de Hades, el Inexorable, el que indudablemente conocían las almas de la Antigua Grecia. 
> 
> Como una curiosidad: la ninfa Orfne, que aquí es una de las pasantes junto con Perséfone, en la mitología es una de las posibles madres de Ascálafo (el chofer que aparece en los capítulos anteriores). Aquí no guardan relación, pero se me hizo interesante dejarles ese dato.


	11. Púrpura es el color de los Dioses

Hades era sin duda un hombre difícil de amar. Perséfone lo sentía desde que se habían conocido, pero tuvo la prueba definitiva ese día, mientras caminaba tomada de su brazo a través de su palacio.

Lo comprendió por cómo otros lo miraban, cómo se apartaban cuando pasaba, siempre dejando una burbuja de unos cuantos pies a su alrededor. Y nadie lo miraba a los ojos, que, sin más, explicaba su miedo a mostrarlos en público, obligándolo a usar gafas en la superficie y haciéndole sentir inseguro de mirar directamente a Perséfone. Pero había más: él estaba provocando una autentica estampida. De hecho, mientras Hades y Perséfone caminaban entre los oficiales más importantes de la corte, colaboradores cercanos, todos saludaban al Rey tanto con respeto como con miedo, sin siquiera acercarse o empezar una conversación. Perséfone podía entenderlos y a la vez no.

Podía entenderlos porque ella también se había sentido intimidada, especialmente ahora que Hades tenía esos rasgos tan antiguos, y sabía que su reacción era instintiva. Pero más allá de eso, sin embargo, no, no podía entenderlos. Porque Hades nunca había hecho nada, en realidad, para merecer ese miedo. Nunca, en toda la historia, había declarado guerra, puesto en marcha venganzas personales, matado a nadie o tramado conspiraciones –cada una de esas eran abundantes fallas en el currículo de sus hermanos, jamás había traicionado, faltado el respeto, tratado de torcer las reglas, amenazado a alguien, usado violencia, guiado su infinito ejército de almas contra otro Dios. Al contrario, había vivido su eternidad ofreciendo hospitalidad, firmando acuerdos y brindando favores.

Entonces, ¿de dónde venía todo ese miedo? ¿Solo del hecho que era normalmente muy silencioso, que sus emociones eran difíciles de interpretar, sin mencionar dudosas en su mera existencia?

Tal vez. Tal vez él mismo alimentaba esa soledad. Tal vez creía que la necesitaba, para no ser considerado menos regio. Perséfone no lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza de que, aunque tal vez alentada por el propio Dios, ese aislamiento _no_ lo complacía.

Estaba segura de ello. Tenía muchos motivos para pensarlo: si hubiese estado tan cómodo por su cuenta, no la habría buscado para el almuerzo, casi teletransportándose desde el trono; si hubiese estado feliz de no tener a nadie, no la habría invitado allí, no la habría acompañado personalmente durante el recorrido; de hecho, ni siquiera habría aceptado su invitación a tomar café el día de la conferencia, porque había formas de rechazarla que no lo habrían hecho sonar grosero en absoluto. ¿Quizás solo era interés sexual, como Deméter parecía implicar?

De nuevo, tal vez. Tal vez.

Pero entonces ¿por qué lo primero que Perséfone vio en su oficina era el narciso blanco que ella le había dado para usar en su ojal, con el tallo dentro de un lapicero?

Entró con miedo, de hecho, mientras, él le abría la puerta, e inmediatamente identificó la flor: era el único objeto brillante en esa oscura, antiséptica, fría y básica oficina. En realidad uno podría decir que era el único objeto _sin propósito_ , que estaba ahí solo por la apariencia, porque por lo demás no había la más mínima decoración. Solo una gran habitación, con un gran escritorio y una más grande silla de cuero negro.

La Diosa se acercó al escritorio de cristal, un poco demasiado alto para ella. Como pronto descubriría de la manera difícil, todo en el palacio de Hades, especialmente en sus sectores privados, era apto para sus proporciones: Perséfone no podía evitar sentirse como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, que había mordido el hongo y se había encogido, enfrentando un mundo demasiado grande para ella.

“Mi Rey, veo algo familiar.” Lo picó, sonriendo, mirándolo con una sonrisa alusiva hacia el narciso.

Él entró, cerrando la puerta. No podía ocultar un ligero bochorno.

“Noté que no se marchita.” Se justificó, tratando de hacer pasar esa explicación semi científica como la única razón para conservarlo.

“Yo lo hice, ¡ _jamás_ se marchitará!” alardeó Perséfone, bromeando, en un intento de alegrar los sentimientos del Dios de los muertos, siempre necesitando un cambio luego de una noche solitaria. O, al menos, Perséfone _asumió_ que había estado solo. Si no era así, no había sido una experiencia muy edificante, dado su estado de ánimo.

Apretó los labios e intentó no pensar en Hades durmiendo con alguien, porque estaba segura que reiría. Y también trató de no mirarlo directamente, porque ahora sabía que su sutil poder podría descubrir cualquier pensamiento sucio. Como si la hiedra en su cabeza, que se estaba volviendo roja, no fuese suficiente.

Alcanzó el escritorio y acarició la corola blanca del narciso para distraerse.

“Si quieres puedo hacer algo mejor. Un bouquet, así puedes lucir un jarrón adecuado.”

Hades se le unió y esbozó una pequeña, tranquila sonrisa.

“Ya puedo escuchar los ecos del cotilleo.”

“Pensé que no te importaba.”

No le interesaba el cotilleo, pero ciertamente le gustaba aparentar ser frío y sobre todo inmutable, como todos los Dioses. La idea de que de pronto llenara el palacio de flores no estaba contemplada, y Perséfone lo sabía. Desde cierto punto de vista podía entenderlo.

Y aun así él encontró una forma de asombrarla. Se inclinó contra el escritorio, suspiró y acarició esa flor con la mirada, sugiriendo que para él tenía más significado del que quería admitir.

“Si tengo que ser completamente honesto, Divina Perséfone, es precisamente su unicidad la que lo hace el objeto más precioso que poseo.”

Perséfone abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se enderezó, alzó la cabeza y lo encontró, como era habitual, serio y pragmático. A veces se preguntaba si él sabía que podía agradar a las personas con esas declaraciones.

“Es… es solo una flor.”

“Es tu regalo. Es valioso.”

Se sentía halagada, por supuesto, pero le parecía extraño que lo considerara tanto. Si hubiese querido darle un presente habría intentado hacer algo mejor, no habría hecho un solo narciso, nacido como una broma.

“Majestad, ciertamente es menos valioso que el más pequeño de tus diamantes.”

“Aquí los diamantes son infinitos,” le respondió, frío, sincero, “en cambio, solo hay una flor viva y está en mi escritorio. Como yo lo veo soy el doble de rico, dado que me diste ese obsequio. Gracias.”

Perséfone sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó, segura de que para ese momento la hiedra en su cabello era púrpura. Así fue como descubrió otro aspecto de Hades: el valor que daba a pequeñas cosas. Precisamente porque era inmensamente rico, era imposible sorprenderlo con valor material. Pero jamás, _en toda la eternidad_ , habría fallado en apreciar un regalo de Perséfone. Habría preservado celosamente cada flor, cada tarjeta, y habría recibido el desayuno en la cama como el más precioso de los actos.

“Bueno, por nada,” cedió Perséfone, y como siempre hizo la broma más fuera de lugar que pudo ocurrírsele, “si discutir sobre el valor económico de un narciso es tu forma de cortejarme, créeme, está funcionando.”

Rieron juntos, y finalmente el Inexorable, con su túnica y largo cabello, mostró una expresión _animada_.

“Ya lo había notado por el color de tu hermosa hiedra, Divina Perséfone. No necesitas tranquilizarme respecto a mi cortejo.” La picó.

“Uh, lo sé. Traidoras, las plantas. E injustas también, ¿no lo crees? Muestro mis emociones de cualquier manera, la hiedra sería más útil en _tu_ cabeza. Sería más sencillo descifrarte.”

Él aún estaba riendo, sus ojos de negra esclerótica estrechados en una expresión de auténtica diversión.

“En cambio veo que me _descifras_ bastante bien, incluso sin ayudas visuales. Lo que es frustrante.”

Perséfone tomó la iniciativa, porque dudaba que él lo hiciera: se acercó un poco, deslizándose por el escritorio.

“¿Quieres decir que es bueno?”

“Quise decir lo que dije.”

Perséfone ahora estaba a su lado, apenas una pulgada separaba sus cuerpos. Siguió mirándolo fijamente con expresión divertida, soportando su _inexorable_ mirada. Era tan parecido, y a la vez tan diferente de cuando se sentaba en el trono. En ese momento, cuando más alejado estaba de una apariencia mortal, parecía _humano_.

Perséfone esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

“Quieres decir lo que quieres, mi Rey. Pero pensé que estaba aquí por un peplo.”

“Estás aquí por un peplo, sí.”

“No lo parecería.”

En ese punto, casi repentinamente, se enderezó, apartándose del escritorio. Se aclaró la garganta, ajustó la banda del quitón en su hombro y se arregló el cabello. Perséfone notó que estaba intentando contener una sonrisa avergonzada.

Tímido. Lo había llamado tímido antes, y la tesis no hacía más que fortalecerse.

“El peplo.” Repitió fríamente. Perséfone lo encontró aún más divertido, porque parecía que estaba intentando recordar _qué demonios_ era un peplo.

“Sí, Hades, el peplo. Es mi _uniforme_ , ¿recuerdas?”

Él se giró rápidamente, su cabello más largo y fluido que nunca, como tinta en el agua.

“No te acostumbres a molestarme, Divina Perséfone. Soy un Dios sensible.”

Entonces, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, caminó hasta un simple gabinete del otro lado de la oficina. Abrió las puertas y sacó un montón de tela oscura. Volvió y se lo entregó, formal y solemne.

Perséfone lo tomó y lo miró. Necesitó un momento para darse cuenta de que en realidad no era negro, sino un púrpura oscuro, color ciruela. Era de una pesada tela invernal, decorado con un borde plateado a lo largo de toda la costura.

No era necesario ser un experto en ropas tradicionales para saber que era costoso.

“Oh es… un color bastante desafiante…”

“Es el color de los Dioses. ¿Pensaste que te daría un peplo de lino blanco?”

“Me gusta el lino blanco…”

Pero él era inamovible, pragmático.

Insistió:

“El púrpura es el color más noble que puedes usar. Alguna vez fue el color más difícil de obtener y solo los Olímpicos lo usaban, ahora es tradición. El apropiado para tu linaje, Divina.”

“Oh, entonces realmente es tan costoso como parece.”

Pero, como ya había notado, para Hades el valor económico era un concepto muy vago. Si era costoso no le importaba, no se lo había obsequiado tratando de impresionarla, o mostrar cuan rico era.

“¿No te gusta?”

“¡No! No, me encanta, pero… va a resaltar mucho entre los pasantes y… no sé si lo merezco.”

En ese momento Hades relajó los hombros. La luz ligeramente azulada que entraba por una de las grandes ventanas rozaba los músculos de su blanco brazo desnudo.

Se acercó, tranquilizador.

“Sé que eres humilde, Perséfone, no espero entender por qué,” habló con honestidad, como era usual, “pero ¿puedo darte un consejo completamente imparcial?”

Perséfone asintió, de pronto sintiendo un poco más de la autoridad que exhibía en las audiencias. No una autoridad intimidante, pero autoridad aun así.

Él, en respuesta, tuvo uno de los primeros gestos de acercamiento físico: puso una de sus grandes manos en su hombro. Se inclinó un poco para verla más de cerca.

“He estado en este mundo por trescientos mil años,” comenzó, neutral, “y he aprendido que si eres un Dios _siempre_ serás diferente. Eres una Diosa, Perséfone. Acéptalo. No trates de mezclarte con otros, no te escondas, porque ellos te desenmascarán de cualquier manera.”

Perséfone miró a la clara, fría mano en su hombro y suspiró, sintiéndose tocada por esas palabras más vívidamente de lo que había pensado. El Inexorable había dicho que ella sabía cómo descifrarlo, pero también era cierto en la dirección opuesta.

“No quiero esconderme, es solo que no puedo soportar la idea de haber nacido con privilegios.”

“¿Con privilegios?” él sonrió con amargura, “Es una forma muy humana de ver el asunto, me temo.”

Perséfone suspiró de nuevo e intentó explicarse mejor.

“Quiero decir que… me gustaría probar que merezco lo que obtengo.”

“Lo sé. Lo entiendo y lo aprecio, créeme. Pero ten cuidado de no caer en el otro lado del problema: _si insistes en pensar que no mereces nada, nada obtendrás_.”

Perséfone lo miró más cerca. Buscó algo en su tono o su mirada que pudiera serle de ayuda en su siguiente respuesta, pero no encontró nada: él no estaba siendo sexista, ni actuando con superioridad, ni condescendencia. Estaba siendo objetivo, como lo era durante sus veredictos.

“No intentes ser algo que no eres,” continuó, calmado y frío como el mar matutino, “no temas la envidia o la mirada intimidada de los mortales, no des importancia al cotilleo de alguna ninfa en la corte. Todos sabemos cómo ellos nos ven, pero este es nuestro rol. Voy a pedirte un favor personal, Divina Perséfone: usa el púrpura. Y úsalo con orgullo.”

Tan pronto como terminó de decirlo, con estudiada, casi frustrante lentitud, Hades movió la mano de su hombro y subió por su cuello, ligeramente, apenas rozándolo. Estaba tan frio que se le puso la piel de gallina, desde la clavícula a la mandíbula. Y justo ahí paró. Se detuvo por un momento, rodeando el costado de su rostro, su mano demasiado grande. Finalmente, solo con dos dedos, presionó bajo su barbilla y le hizo levantarla, como para enseñarle a mantenerla en alto, siempre.

Se miraron en silencio y fue como si por un momento una línea directa se hubiese formado entre ellos, un hilo conectando sus mentes, una especie de electricidad que los mantenía conectados.

Perséfone dejó caer un poco los párpados, bastante relajada. Era el efecto de certeza en sus irises de marfil lo que la relajaba, y se preguntó si su poder de empatía tenía el mismo efecto en él.

“Bueno,” murmuró suavemente, “Sería verdaderamente irresponsable si te negara un favor, Majestad.”

Él asintió lentamente, sonriendo, igualmente relajado.

“Bien. Si puedo abusar de tu disposición, me gustaría pedirte otro.”

“¿Qué?”

“Pruébatelo. Hay un baño ahí, ve y cámbiate. Me gustaría ver como luces con él, pero no en la corte.”

Porque en la corte no tendría manera de probarle si le gustaba, por supuesto. Quería dedicarle algún tiempo en privado, y Perséfone lo encontró halagador.

Entonces amplió su sonrisa y aceptó. Él señaló una puerta en la esquina, tras el escritorio, escondida porque estaba camuflada con la propia pared. Perséfone entró con el peplo aun doblado en sus manos.

Era un baño pequeño, no tan regio como había esperado. Era tan oscuro que, tan pronto como cerró la puerta, sintió que era engullida, como en un agujero negro. A decir verdad, parecía más un armario: el lugar ideal para esconderse de invitados indeseados. Tal vez había sido concebido con ese propósito en realidad.

Perséfone luchó un poco para quitarse el vestido y encontrar la manera de ponerse el peplo. Fue sincera al decir que nunca había usado uno: Deméter, entre todos los Dioses, había sido siempre la que mantuvo un estilo de vida moderno, y ciertamente nunca había exigido a su hija vestirse tradicionalmente, ni siquiera para ceremonias.

Era terriblemente tarde cuando comprendió que las telas eran dos: la túnica y la banda, la última extremadamente amplia, capaz de cubrirla por completo. Tal vez hubiera sido complicado mantener todo sobre su pequeño hombro. En efecto, tal vez… tal vez era demasiado grande. Pero ¿el peplo tenía talle? No, el hecho de que la tela pareciera excesiva tenía que ser un efecto deseado.

Finalmente, Perséfone dobló su vestido y se miró al espejo. Bueno, estaba bien. Incluso mínimamente, vio en sí un poco de ese toque antiguo que había percibido en Hades esa mañana. También con un brazo descubierto, su cuello a la vista, y su largo cabello marrón suelto. Se dio cuenta que con ese atuendo un medio recogido luciría mejor, así que buscó en su bolso y pescó un broche. Se levantó el cabello, y de repente se vio… como le hubiera gustado ser, en la era en que le habría gustado nacer.

Cuando salió estaba tirando de todas las esquinas del peplo para asegurarse que estuviera derecho, en posición, y que la banda no se estuviera cayendo. Dio un par de pasos, tratando de descubrir como caminar sin tropezar. Cuando levantó la mirada vio que Hades ya la estaba observando desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Inmóvil, inescrutable como un retrato.

“¿Entonces?” le urgió, “¿Me lo puse bien?”

Él sonrió.

“Lo hiciste.”

Caminó y la alcanzó en dos pasos. De nuevo, tuvo que inclinarse para estar a su nivel, mientras Perséfone trataba de elevarse, en vano.

“¿Puedo?” le preguntó, galante, con una ceja levantada.

Perséfone encontró engañoso que pidiera permiso antes de decir qué pretendía hacer, pero consintió, evitando triscarlo; porque sabía que era un caballero tal, que jamás habría hecho algo inapropiado, al menos no sin un acuerdo oficial, firmado por triplicado.

De hecho, no fue inapropiado: reacomodó la banda, para dejar que cayera mejor sobre el hombro, manteniendo las faldillas. Actuó con mucha delicadeza, como si no quisiera arruinar a Perséfone o su vestido, tratando su figura como una obra de arte.

“Si tienes frío puedes cubrir el otro hombro también.”

Y le mostró, estirando la banda y cubriendo toda su figura. Perséfone rió entre dientes, porque tenía la ligera impresión de que sería útil, dado el clima y su cuerpo acostumbrado a ambientes cálidos.

Pero Hades aún no había terminado: le mostró otra forma de usarlo, dejándola en ambos hombros echó el pliegue decorado sobre su cabeza. Lo dejó así, apartó las manos y la miró con expresión soñadora, su rostro inclinado a un lado.

Perséfone comenzó a sentirse avergonzada y trató de alentarlo a conversar.

“¿Cómo estoy? ¿Me veo como la Pitia?”

Pero él no respondió de inmediato. Suspiró y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido desde su garganta.

“ _Te ves como un recuerdo_.”

Y con esas palabras, tan soñadoras como dolidas, Perséfone se dio cuenta de que el amor de Hades por las tradiciones no era gusto estético, o gallardía obsoleta. Fue dejado atrás. Era un vagón que se había perdido, que había terminado al final de la caravana. Aislado en Erebo, en el espacio y también en el tiempo, viviendo de recuerdos y costumbres que ya no sentía respetadas.

No debía ser fácil ser un Dios antiguo, no. Al menos así como para Perséfone no era fácil ser una Diosa nueva.

Decidió confortarlo, entonces, y animarlo un poco. Con un rápido gesto, elegante pero alegre, hizo otra flor y se la ofreció, sosteniéndola entre los dedos. Era un narciso púrpura.

“Para tu colección, mi Rey.”

Hades sonrió, lo tomó y lo olió. Y quizás, esa vez, sintió que había triplicado su riqueza.


	12. Un Hilo en un Tejido

Comer era uno de los más vagos y manipulables conceptos para los Dioses: no lo necesitaban para sobrevivir, algunos ni siquiera sentían la urgencia. La comida era más una norma social: la usaban para banquetes, para eventos, por el solo placer de degustar sabores. Hades era así, como muchos otros: usualmente no comía, excepto cuando estaba hospedando a alguien. No hacía falta decir que Perséfone era exactamente lo opuesto.

Perséfone _amaba_ la comida. Amaba estudiar los ingredientes, cocinarlos, experimentar con técnicas, degustar, mordisquear e incluso lamer los restos de los potes. Y sí, también amaba las comidas regulares, porque estaba acostumbrada a ello por los humanos y otras criaturas mortales, y porque era una manera de desconectarse durante el día. A veces, en un arranque de descortesía, la gente le preguntaba si la comida era el motivo de la _esfericidad_ de su cuerpo; le gustaba decir que sí, porque le gustaba la idea de que, si quisiera, podría perder peso. En realidad, temía que sus caderas amplias y robustos pechos, dada la inmutabilidad divina, tuvieran más que ver con su rol como Diosa de la fertilidad que con la comida.

En todo caso, cualquiera fuera la razón de su redondez y cuales fueran los estoicos hábitos del Dios de los muertos, Perséfone no tenía intención de dejar pasar el almuerzo. Se lo dijo a Hades y preguntó si quería unírsele.

“Estoy mortificado,” dijo, echando una mirada fugaz al gran reloj sobre la puerta de la oficina, “Tengo asuntos más inminentes de lo usual estos días. Tendré una videoconferencia con Anubis pronto.”

“Oh, no importa, no te preocupes. ¡Exploraré los alrededores!”

Hades inclinó un poco la cabeza, compungido, siempre impecable en su comportamiento.

“Pero te lo compensaré, me gustaría tenerte aquí para la cena.”

“¡Oh, encantada!”

“Tendré en consideración tu dieta esta vez, lo prometo.”

Entonces Perséfone tuvo una idea. No sabía si era ortodoxa; pero, en realidad, nada de lo que había propuesto a Hades desde que lo había conocido había sido ortodoxo.

“¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a mi lugar? Podemos inaugurar el apartamento. ¡Cocinaré algo yo misma!”

Hades sonrió presumidamente. Perséfone pensó que un hombre chapado a la antigua como él realmente podría apreciar esa pequeña parte suya de ama de casa… la única que podía ofrecer, desafortunadamente.

“¿Puedes cocinar?”

“¡Amo cocinar! Pero tú me dirás si soy buena, no me gusta echarme flores. ¿Qué te gusta?”

Pero él levantó una mano con reservado desinterés, como lo hacía en las audiencias, y estrechó un poco los ojos en una tranquila mueca desprovista de pensamientos problemáticos.

“Tienes carta libre.”

Siempre neutral, por supuesto. Para él, expresar preferencias era casi sacrílego. Perséfone aceptaba su necesidad de imparcialidad. Entonces sonrieron, se despidieron formalmente, y Perséfone lo dejó con su sobrecarga de trabajo.

.  
.  
.

Pasó el resto del descanso sola, alrededor de la corte, comiendo una rebanada de pizza. Porque sí, había pizza en Dis, ¡y buena también! Pero tenía sentido: muchas de las almas convertidas al Panteón Clásico, por proximidad cultural, eran precisamente italianos. Sus restaurantes, recuerdos de su vida terrenal, estaban casi por doquier, junto con los griegos, algunos turcos o árabes. Los pubs irlandeses eran mucho más raros, para el gran disgusto de Perséfone.

Cuando el descanso terminó volvió al palacio, que como en la mañana estaba lleno de todas esas grises, confundidas, asustadas almas. La muerte volvía a los humanos muy similares, tanto en apariencia como en comportamiento. Muy poco quedaba de la alegría que Perséfone amaba de la parte viva de su existencia. Y, de repente, un horrible pensamiento: Caterina, un día, estaría allí. Bueno… no realmente _allí_ , tal vez: ella era atea, no creía que los Dioses fueran realmente Dioses, y por lo tanto no veneraba a nadie. Las almas como ella, que no elegían un panteón, eran sorteadas al azar entre los distintos Inframundos. Eran en realidad las almas más odiadas desde un punto de vista Divino, porque eran como _impuestos_ : copaban tiempo, espacio, y no reciprocaban ni siquiera con ligeras alabanzas.

Un día, Perséfone le preguntó por el motivo de su elección:

“ _¿Por qué no rezas a nadie? Los Dioses se revelaron con el propósito de evitar todas sus guerras religiosas, para evitar que se mataran unos a otros, ¿y aun así no crees?_ ”

“ _Creo en su existencia, pero no pienso que sean Dioses. Son seres fantásticos, pero solo están en un nivel más alto de evolución, nada más. Sin ofender_.”

“ _De acuerdo, pero ¿no temes que tu alma vaya a cualquier Inframundo? Podrías terminar en un lugar horrible con el que ni siquiera compartes valores_.”

" _¿No es casual la vida? No puedo elegir como moriré, tampoco elegiré mi otra vida_.”

Luego de esa conversación Perséfone no había insistido. No porque la visión de su amiga la ofendiera, al contrario: estaba muy intrigada, era uno de los aspectos de los humanos que aún no había entendido del todo. Pero sabía que para Caterina era difícil hablar de ello, porque le preocupaba ser irrespetuosa frente a una Diosa, y Perséfone había respetado su elección. Y llego a la conclusión de que, tal vez, los humanos _necesitaban_ el misterio. _Misterio es necesario_. No podían vivir con la convicción de saberlo todo. Era por eso que, incluso en un mundo con deidades expuestas, ateos, agnósticos e incluso algunas falsas y nuevas religiones seguían existiendo.

Pensando en eso Perséfone hacia su camino y se preguntaba cuántos ateos había entre las almas por juzgar, cuántos agnósticos, cuántos panteístas, cuántos indecisos… se preguntó si eso no era ya _injusticia_.

Tratando de no sobrecargar su mente en el primer día, identificó al grupo de internos, con el oído más que con la vista: Orfne estaba cotilleando en voz alta.  
Perséfone se acercó a la ninfa y le sonrió, aun sin decidir qué pensar de ella. Orfne, en respuesta, evitó que siguiera dudando: viéndola con el peplo púrpura la miró de arriba abajo, desaprobando.

“El peplo es un poco pretencioso, ¿no?”

Las ninfas normalmente no cuidaban las palabras. Incluso Hades era así, pero al menos él no criticaba por gusto. Las ninfas, en cambio… sabían cómo ser las mejores amigas, o las peores matonas.

Perséfone encogió los hombros, sobre todo porque ella había expresado a Hades la misma duda acerca de la pretensión. Pero de todos modos no quería ser tratada con suficiencia por una extraña.

“No nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, me temo. Un gusto conocerte, soy Perséfone, _Diosa_ de la primavera y la floración.”

Puso un poco más de énfasis en su propia divinidad. Era una de las primeras veces que lo hacía y aun no estaba segura de que ese comportamiento encajara con ella. Pero no podía negar que la reacción de Orfne la complació: la ninfa bajó sus largas orejas, sumisa.

“Oh, Divina… mi error, lo lamento.”

“No hay problema, solo empezamos con el pie izquierdo.” Perséfone sonrió, porque sí, podía incluso escuchar a Hades y alardear un poco más, pero no pretendía mantener resentimientos. Entonces Orfne esbozó una tímida sonrisa y levantó una oreja, solo una, indecisa.

“Por favor no le digas al Inexorable cómo estaba hablando de él.”

Perséfone sacudió la cabeza y la ninfa se relajó.

“Soy la Diosa de la primavera, no de los chismes.”

En realidad, Hades ya sabía cómo hablaban de él y no le importaba. Pero Perséfone no se lo mencionó a Orfne porque, dada la naturaleza de las suyas, habría entrado en pánico. Así que solo la escuchó soltar una risita, sintiendo la primera chispa de una vaga amistad.

.  
.  
.

En la tarde Perséfone pensó que asistirían a otras audiencias. Pero no: de pronto una de las Moiras apareció para llevarse al grupo. Les informó que estaba a punto de enseñarles personalmente a usar el sistema computarizado que se utilizaba en las cortes menores.

La Moira era Cloto, la más joven. Se veía como una mujer de mediana edad, mientras que Láquesis y Átropos, sus hermanas, se veían unas décadas mayores. Las tres se vestían siempre de blanco y negro, con ropas modernas si estaban en algún evento social, o con peplos si estaban en la corte. Pero, en cualquier caso, siempre eran reconocibles. Cloto, en particular, hacia un uso ligeramente mayor del blanco: de hecho ese día toda su túnica era completamente informal, dividida al centro por la diagonal de la oscura banda. Por lo demás, solo parecía una dama elegante, incluso bastante eufórica. Perséfone podía imaginarla como una tía moderna, amante de los viajes, la lectura, con miles de doctorados, sin niños y muchas historias que contar.

Los llevó a un gran espacio abierto en el primer subsuelo. Solo entonces Perséfone descubrió que el palacio se extendía muy profundo, y era un ambiente de trabajo mucho más grande de lo que había esperado.

Había algunos escritorios y Cloto les dijo que esa sería su oficina en las próximas semanas. Cada estación tenía una computadora y algunos ítems básicos de oficina. Ciertamente Hades había modernizado todo con eficiencia.

“En las siguientes dos semanas solo estarán en las audiencias,” Cloto les explicó mientras les pedía tomar asiento, “luego de eso, sin embargo, trabajaran aquí. Se les dará casos simples y ustedes tendrán que decidir. No se preocupen: cada sentencia dada por ustedes será examinada por un tutor. Y si tienen problemas con cualquier caso, recuerden que pueden apelar a la corte superior.”

Orfne, sentada junto a ella, le dio una mirada significante.

“De cualquier forma, dado que hoy tengo algo de tiempo libre quería mostrarles nuestro Telar Telemático: será muy útil cuando deban trabajar por su cuenta.” Cloto continuó, luciendo bastante orgullosa de lo que estaba a punto de enseñarles.

Les ordenó encender sus computadoras. Los pobres faes la tuvieron difícil para presionar el botón, dado que no eran más grandes que una lata. Fueron ayudados por los otros internos, pero Cloto les prometió que en los próximos días instalaría soportes más apropiados para su tamaño.

“El software ya está instalado y debería estar en su inicio, ábranlo.”

Perséfone lo encontró de inmediato: era un icono con dos hilos entrelazados, uno blanco y uno negro, llamado TELTEL.

“El Telar Telemático, TelTel o Telx2, es un software de mi invención que realmente ha salvado nuestras vidas, si puedo darme crédito. Mis hermanas no lo querían al principio, esas viejas brujas, pero las convencí eficientemente,” siguió, sonriendo, esparciendo el humor en todo el ambiente, “con este software tendrán acceso a todos los hilos de la vida. Pueden encontrar a cualquier criatura mortal e inmortal, viva o muerta, rece o no a nuestro panteón. No importa, los vemos a todos. Somos las acosadoras del destino.”

Hubo una tímida risa colectiva. Luego, un igualmente tímido brazo en alto. Uno muy largo, delgado y claro, con extrañas proporciones: el brazo de una sílfide.

“¿Hay una pregunta?”

“Sí, disculpe, señora,” habló la rubia sílfide, avergonzada, con marcado acento nórdico, “pero aun no somos expertos… ¿ustedes las Moira son como las Nornas?”

Cloto le sonrió y se ajustó moño que mantenía su cabello gris en un estricto recogido.

“El plural de Moira es Moiras, cariño. Pero sí, las Nornas y nosotros tenemos la misma función. Cada criatura en esta tierra tiene un hilo de vida, destino, si quieres llamarlo así. Yo hilo la hebra, Láquesis la desenrolla y mide, Átropos la corta y pone fin a la vida. Las Nornas, nuestras muy estimadas colegas, hacen lo mismo, nos ayudan con el trabajo. Pero hace mucho que llegamos a un acuerdo con ellas y unimos nuestros tejidos, esto nos permite tener todos los hilos en el sistema.”

No hubo más preguntas y los internos miraron sus pantallas, intrigados por el software. Perséfone hizo lo mismo, y en realidad lo encontró bastante sencillo: una simple pantalla beige, con una barra de texto y un botón de búsqueda.

“Todo lo que deben hacer es ingresar el nombre que necesitan en la barra de búsqueda. En caso de homonimia, pueden hacer la búsqueda más específica ingresando otros datos, como fecha de nacimiento, apariencia física o incluso la huella dactilar. Sí, realmente pensé en todo.”

Más risa, pero nadie pudo apartar la mirada de la pantalla, todos estaban muy interesados en el experimento. Perséfone se sentía indecisa sobre qué escribir, para ser honesta.

“Pueden buscar a quien quieran, incluso un amigo o familiar. No se preocupen por la privacidad, la información confidencial requiere dos confirmaciones para ser mostrada, así no ven nada _caliente_ por error. Lo único que puedo recomendarles es no buscarse a sí mismos. Pueden hacerlo, pero no vale la pena.”

Y por lo tanto una persona ya quedaba descartada. Perséfone no quería poner los nombre de otros Dioses, porque no estaba segura de que para ellos el destino fuera algo real, y de seguro sus hilos serían muy largos. Entonces escogió y escribió el nombre de Caterina.

Una historia muy grande apareció repentinamente.

Toda su vida estaba dividida en año, desde su nacimiento hasta el día de hoy. Cliqueando en los años, los meses se abrían; cliqueando en los meses, los días, y así hasta los mismos segundos. Todo lo que Caterina había hecho, estaba haciendo, o habría hecho en el futuro, estaba escrito ahí, representado en un imaginario hilo virtual: algunas veces el evento estaba reportado en un documento escrito, a veces en cambio en una foto o video, como si una cámara espiara las vidas de cada uno de los mortales. Y, dondequiera que el hilo de uno se encontrara con el de otro, había cruces, vueltas, nudos, divisiones, en un enorme patrón, incomprensible para el ojo humano.

Perséfone no investigó mucho acerca de la vida de Caterina, no quería husmear. Y no tenía permitido ir más allá de la fecha actual. Porque, en realidad, Cloto había pensado en todo: el futuro estaba escondido, era necesario hacer clic en un botón especial para revelarlo.

“Luego de un poco de experimentación,” explicó la Moira, con un tono más serio, “mis hermanas y yo decidimos esconder el futuro como otros eventos privados, así no lo ven por error. Resultó que podía dar, cómo decirlo… algunos problemas éticos a muchos de nuestros trabajadores. Bueno, de hecho, da problemas a todos los que no son una de nosotras. Así que, la elección es suya, pero sepan que _lo que es visto no puede deshacerse_.”

Podría haberlo hecho, Perséfone.

Podría haber leído el futuro. De buena fe, por supuesto… solo para saber. Porque, desde que había conocido a Hades, la mortalidad de sus amigos humanos se había convertido en un problema mayor de lo que quería admitir. Esa era la razón por la que los Dioses se casaban casi exclusivamente entre ellos: porque la muerte hiere a todos, especialmente a aquellos condenados a no conocerla.

Podría haberlo hecho. Podría haber aprendido sobre la muerte de Caterina, sus circunstancias, y sobre todo su otra vida al azar. Pero, cualquiera fuera la respuesta, incluso la más positiva, tal vez una muerte a los noventa y cinco y la suerte de terminar en Erebo, Perséfone ya sabía que sería dolorosa. Porque la fugacidad de la vida nunca la había golpeado tan duro, ella, que luciría de veinticinco años por toda la eternidad.

Pero la vida es casual, ¿no? Esa era la idea de Caterina. No creía en un destino escrito, no quería ser reducida a un hilo en un tejido. Y tal vez así era justo.

Perséfone cerró la página, sin mirar más allá. Por primera vez fue capaz de entender la _necesidad_ humana de misterio. Porque quizás la vida es solo un hilo, en un gran universo que en realidad es solo un trozo de tela hilada. Pero Perséfone no era la tejedora, y prometió jamás serlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giulia, si ves esto... ¡Pude conservar el Telx2! Porque tienes razón, es brillante 😂


	13. Ver es Saber

Un día.

Solo un día en el trabajo y Perséfone había ahondado en más conceptos metafísicos de los que había pensado a lo largo de su vida. ¿Cómo podía Deméter no entender su interés en ese campo de estudio?

En eso pensaba mientras caminaba, de nuevo en su abrigo moderno, hacia casa bajo las miradas curiosas de los habitantes de Dis: una fría, incolora ciudad que era a la vez la más segura y la más peligrosa de toda la creación. La más segura porque nada malo podía pasar: todas las almas que vivían ahí habían sido consideradas dignas, así que no había violencia de ningún tipo. Pero la más peligrosa, porque era fácil perderse. Vista desde la distancia, de hecho, parecía tener fronteras, pero Perséfone había aprendido pronto que era solo impresión.

Dis era infinita, tan infinita como las almas que allí vivían.

Parecía que se creaba automáticamente mientras caminabas por ella. Podrías caminar por horas, días, semanas, años, siglos, y nunca llegarías a un final. Las casas, los edificios, las calles tomaban forma como el horizonte de un videojuego infinito. Podrías haber ido tan lejos que no recordarías dónde habías iniciado. Esa era la razón por la que habían muchas señales, en las aceras, advirtiendo: _siempre recuerda dónde vas_. Lo que sonaba casi como un _memento mori_ , y tal vez esa era la idea.

Perséfone se ajustó la chaqueta mientras pasaba junto a un grupo de almas. Sentía más frío, y sabía que los muertos contribuían al frío clima de Erebo. Encontraba casi filosófico que mientras más siglos pasaran, mas almas habría, y Erebo se volvería una nevera inhabitable. En serio esperaba que Hades tuviera un plan de acción para eso también.

Perséfone llegó a su edificio y entró por la puerta principal. Subió las escaleras y, finalmente, estaba en casa. Bueno, quizás era un poco pronto para llamar a su departamento _casa_ , aún no había tenido tiempo de decorarlo y acostumbrarse a él. Pero era suyo, era privado, y era algo.

No tenía mucho tiempo para preparar la cena, así que inmediatamente se puso a trabajar, dejando a un lado las provisiones que había comprado en una pequeña tienda de camino. Exploró la pequeña cocina y comenzó a calentar el horno.

A media preparación, tomó su móvil y consideró contactar a Hades para preguntar a qué hora llegaría. Decidió escribirle un texto, y para su sorpresa, la respuesta llegó de inmediato. Escrita de manera formal, sin abreviaciones y con puntuación en los lugares correctos, por supuesto:

“ _Lo lamento, aun en conferencia. ¿Podemos reprogramar?_ ”

Perséfone suspiró, decepcionada. Miró la bandeja con comida esperando ser cocinada y se preguntó qué debía hacer con eso. Pero sobre todo, se preguntó si en realidad era solo un periodo particularmente ocupado para Hades, o si siempre era tan obsesivo con el trabajo. Tal vez no era una buena señal, si era tan difícil hacerlo salir incluso al principio, en el periodo más entusiasta de esa relación.

“ _No hay problema, habrá otras oportunidades. Ten una buena noche en el trabajo_.”

Lo envió, distraída, con los labios apretados. Y, al mismo tiempo que la tilde azul de entrega aparecía, el intercomunicador sonó.

Perséfone saltó en la silla, asustada. Rió de sí misma mientras corría al balcón. Si era Hades, lo juraba, se lo haría pagar.

Salió, se inclinó al frente y lo vio: era Hades. Iba moderno de nuevo, con chaqueta, corbata, y cabello corto. La estaba mirando, en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y su impertinente mirada, orgulloso de sí mismo.

“¡Tú!” lo acusó Perséfone, olvidando todo tipo de modales.

“Yo.”

Él alzó las cejas y Perséfone tuvo la repentina urgencia de estrangularlo. Aun así rió, no podía parar de reír, por haber sido asustada por el intercomunicador pero también por haber caído en su truco.

“Así que incluso el Inexorable disfruta esta clase de mier… tonterías.”

Corrigió su vulgaridad al final, segura de que a él no le gustaba, especialmente en la boca de una Diosa.

“¿Estas _miertonterías_? Sí, en ocasiones. Pero, entre nosotros, estoy muy decepcionado.”

“Oh, ¿decepcionado, también?”

“ _Muy_ decepcionado, dije. ¿En verdad creíste que cancelaría una cita contigo? ¿Y tan groseramente, por mensaje? Mal, muy mal, Divina Perséfone. Pensé que podías _descifrarme_ mejor.”

Era divertido, porque él realmente no podía obviar su actitud seria usual. Sin conocerlo era casi imposible saber si estaba bromeando. Siempre intentaba que todo sonara profesional, incluso la ironía.

“No creo que te hayas ganado la entrada.” Lo picó, inclinándose contra el barandal y mirando hacia arriba, pretendiendo sentirse herida.

“No sé si has sido informada, pero soy el Rey por aquí.”

“¿Un Rey visitando un edificio tan plebeyo?”

“El edificio es segunda opción, desde luego. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de sus habitantes, ¿verdad?”

Siempre tan franco, y tan tímido a la vez. En verdad era un hombre extraño.

Bueno… no era un hombre, realmente.

.  
.  
.

Lo dejó pasar, pero le aseguró que había cedido solo por lástima. En el momento exacto en que Perséfone abrió la puerta para él y su invitado puso el primer pie dentro, el juguetón e impertinente Hades desapareció, para dar lugar al usualmente inmutable, formal, grácil y controlado Dios. En ocasiones casi parecía cambiar de edad repentinamente.

De hecho, se inclinó para pasar bajo el marco de la puerta y para hacer una reverencia frente a ella. Tomó su mano, la saludó, y esbozó una sonrisa neutra, profesional. La misma Perséfone no sabía si le gustaban más sus modales anticuados o su lado informal.

_In medio stat virtus_ , se dijo. Hades tenia ambos aspectos, así que ¿por qué no disfrutarlos por igual? Por lo tanto le permitió besar su mano, halagada.

“Γειά σας, Divina Perséfone. Gracias por la invitación, estoy encantado.”

Se sintió sonrojar mientras él se alejaba y enderezaba su espalda, comprimido en ese pequeño espacio.

“Oh, debes estar incómodo, toma asiento. Lamento que el techo sea bajo.”

“No es que el techo sea bajo.”

Lo dijo con sutil orgullo. Bueno, estaba claro que estaba orgulloso de su altura, no le avergonzaba como sus ojos.

“Ahora comprendo por qué tu palacio es tan grande.”

“Seguro comprendes por qué habría preferido tenerte ahí.”

“No que creo que la altura de los techos fuera la única razón.”

Él se encogió de hombros y no respondió. Perséfone, consciente de que él nunca confesaría la existencia de razones egoístas tras su oferta de hospitalidad, decidió darle un respiro.

“De cualquier forma, si lo deseas, la próxima vez podemos cenar en tu lugar, si puedo autoinvitarme.”

“Claro que puedes, Divina Perséfone. Especialmente dado que eso me confirma que habrá una próxima vez.”

Inexorable pero agradable, tímido pero audaz. Tal vez no era difícil amarlo porque era aterrador. Era difícil amarlo porque su suprema lógica no tenía sentido.

Perséfone sacudió la cabeza, divertida. Dado que él disfrutaba coquetear tan descaradamente, no veía razón para no hacer lo mismo. Entonces, tomándolo por sorpresa, posó ambas manos en su pecho, recorriendo el borde de su chaqueta. Movió su toque hacia arriba, tratando de alcanzar sus hombros. Tuvo que alzarse en puntillas, y él se inclinó para permitirle alcanzar el cuello.

Ahora incluso sus rostros estaban cerca y Perséfone le ofrecía una sonrisa seductora.

“¿Puedo?”

Él ni siquiera respiraba. Quizás no lo necesitaba, pero a Perséfone le gustaba pensar que era por nervios. De hecho, él miró hacia abajo, siguiendo sus manos y sus movimientos.

“Seguro.” Murmuró, frío.

Abochornado, en realidad.

“Estamos en mi casa, Hades,” explicó la joven Diosa, haciendo su camino al interior de su chaqueta y deslizándola fuera de sus hombros, “y en mi casa hay _códigos de vestimenta_ , como en la tuya. Estás demasiado formal para el gusto de tu anfitriona.”

Le quitó la chaqueta por completo, dejándola en el sofá junto a ellos, y lo dejó solo con su camisa blanca. Entonces continuó con su trabajo, segura de que él no era tan audaz con ademanes físicos como lo era con palabras. Mientras permanecía inmóvil, petrificado, ella aflojó su corbata y la quitó también, con lentos y lascivos movimientos. Finalmente, atacó el primer botón de su camisa, que estaba cerrado y lo había parecer demasiado rígido. Lo soltó y abrió un poco su cuello.

“Más cómodo, ¿no?” incitó, y al final pasó un dedo por los tirantes negros, “Te dejaré conservar estos, no te preocupes.”

Hades exhaló y Perséfone notó, por un momento, que se pasó la lengua por los labios. El Inexorable estaba nervioso.

“Creo…” murmuró, en esa profunda, barítona voz suya, “ _realmente_ creo que Deméter no aprobaría esto.”

“¿Por qué, hay algo que mi madre aprobaría?”

Eso lo hizo relajarse, porque rió y levantó la mirada, que había mantenido baja hasta ese momento. Dado que aún estaba agachado, Perséfone la vio tan cerca como la primera vez. Sintió que se perdía en sus escleróticas color obsidiana que, paradójicamente, llamaban más la atención que sus irises.

_Se perdía_. Sentía que _se perdía_.

Siguió mirándolo a los ojos y la sonrisa murió. Recordó la certeza de todo que había sentido la primera vez que él se quitó las gafas. Sabía que estaba regresando. Todo estaba claro, seguro, indiscutible, que su mente ya no sabía qué preguntar y estaba bloqueada.

“Perséfone, no me mires. La certeza es una droga, cuanto más miras, más necesitas.”

Hades puso una mano en su hombro y ese simple gesto la trajo de regreso: Perséfone parpadeó un par de veces y apartó la mirada. Lo lamentaba, en serio. Suspiró.

“Lo siento.” Murmuró él.

“No, yo lo siento, me… distraje.”

Se llevó una mano a la frente y sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperarse. No dolía, no como la primera vez, pero estaba decepcionada por haber tenido esa reacción de nuevo. Había esperado que ya no fuera un problema y en cambio, ahora que lo había visto en sus ojos, _sabía_ que lo sería _siempre_. Podría acostumbrarse con el tiempo, podría incluso haber aprendido a sobrellevarlo, pero jamás sería capaz de mirarlo por demasiado tiempo. Lo que era peor, con esa certeza había muerto su esperanza de liberarlo de ese pequeño miedo a mantener los ojos abiertos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en la melancolía, sin embargo, sintió la mano de Hades en su mejilla. Grande, fría. Un poco demasiado rígida: era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a tales gestos tiernos.

Perséfone abrió los ojos y vio que estaba acariciando su cabello, y las flores que allí crecían.

“Hermosas.”

Sonrió tranquilamente. Estaba tratando de calmarla, de hacerla pensar en otra cosa, y tal vez estaba teniendo éxito.

Perséfone apretó los labios y asintió.

“Son violetas. Para ti.”

“Gracias.”

Y apartó su mano, sin atreverse a algo más íntimo.

Y aun así fue suficiente. Hades realmente sabía como transmitir emociones fuertes, cuanto más significativas más silencioso era: como en las audiencias, cuando no decía una palabra, pero todos le temían. Tal vez, el Inexorable era un ser tan antiguo que había adquirido las palabras como método de comunicación solo en la última parte de su muy larga existencia. Un ser que podía decirlo todo sin decir nada, que podía hacer del silencio la más articulada de las conversaciones.

.  
.  
.

Luego de ese pequeño accidente todo fluyó con más serenidad. Perséfone invitó a Hades a tomar asiento y puso la comida en el horno, haciéndole prometer que no espiaría antes de que fuera servida. Cuando sirvió su obra maestra, supo gracias a su expresión divertida que él había entendido lo que era inmediatamente: una tradicional tarta de espinaca griega.

“ _Spanakopita_ ” notó el Dios, de buen humor, “No he comido esto en mucho tiempo.”

“¿Te gusta? Hice algunos cambios a la receta. Para hacerla más… intensa.”

Hades alzó una ceja, obviamente sospechando. Era un firme creyente del dicho _’nunca cambies un equipo ganador’_ , así que no veía ningún uso a cambiar una receta que ya era buena de la manera tradicional.

Pero no dijo nada. Perséfone tuvo que deducirlo por su cuenta, como era usual.

“Confía en mí, es buena.”

“Estoy seguro que lo es.”

Y lo dijo antes de probar, como el caballero que siempre era.

Perséfone se sentó con él y le indicó que procediera. Se veía como un gran crítico de cocina, con su nariz aquilina y su naturaleza inescrutable.

Al final se llevó un bocado a los labios, con tal elegancia que casi hizo, por extensión, que todo el lugar a su alrededor se viera elegante.

“Entonces, ¿el veredicto?” preguntó la joven Diosa, alegre, confiada.

“Bueno.”

Perséfone gesticuló, intentando animarlo.

“¿Y…?”

“Sabroso.”

“ _Describe_ lo que detectan tus papilas gustativas con una oración completa, Hades. Puedes hacerlo.”

Él se encogió de hombros, calmado y pragmático.

“No lo llamaría insípido.”

Perséfone rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba molestándola. Fingió reunir las últimas gotas de paciencia y le dio una mirada desaprobadora al verlo sonreír.

“Es buena, no te preocupes. Y tiene semillas de granada dentro, lo noté.” Respondió, satisfaciendo su petición de una opinión completa, y haciéndole ver que estaba más atento a los detalles de lo que parecía.

“¡Acertaste, Majestad!”

“Parece que tienes un gusto por el simbolismo.”

“Parece que tú también, ya que lo notaste.”

Y le guiñó, segura de que lo consideraba un gesto muy atrevido para una mujer joven y, además, para cualquiera hacia un Rey. Pero le gustó. Oh, claro que le gustó. Y cuanto más lo notaba Perséfone, más atrevida quería ser, porque estaba segura de que el Inexorable estaba harto de estar con gente que no podía siquiera decir buenos días sin estremecerse. Él jamás lo hubiese admitido, por supuesto, pero afortunadamente Perséfone se consideraba lo suficientemente dotada con el poder de la empatía para no necesitar su confirmación.

De hecho, Hades no hizo comentarios al respecto, actuando como si no lo hubiese notado. Abrió la botella de vino y sirvió un vaso. E introdujo un nuevo tema:

“¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?”

“¡Oh, muy bien! Esta tarde nos mostraron el Telar Telemático.”

“Ah, entonces conociste a Cloto. Está demasiado orgullosa de diablura.”

“¿No te gusta?”

“Prefería los telares y telas reales. Pero ocupaban mucho espacio, retrasaban a los empleados, no eran eficientes. Y hace mucho que dejé revisarlos, de cualquier forma.”

Perséfone frunció el ceño mientras comía su porción de spanakopita.

“Oh, ¿no usas los hilos?”

Él encogió los hombros y Perséfone tuvo un vistazo de sus músculos, ocultos por la camisa. Se preguntó, por un momento, como alguien tan en forma podía tener el menor interés en alguien como ella.

“Con el tiempo perdí el interés,” admitió, sincero, “el don de la certeza ya es lo bastante difícil de manejar. Combinarlo con previsión del futuro es excesivo.”

“¿Excesivo para un Dios?”

“Excesivo para cualquiera. Si el Destino hubiese querido que manejara las cosas por mi cuenta, no me hubiese dado a las Moiras. Ese es su rol, y soy infinitamente ambicioso, pero respeto los roles.”

Como todos los Dioses, Hades era sensible acerca de sus Misterios, y desafiar su divinidad no estaba contemplado. Esa era la razón por la que había hablado con franqueza, sequedad. No irascible, porque el enojo era un sentimiento que había experimentado pocas veces en su larga existencia, pero Perséfone decidió de cualquier forma no desafiarlo más en el tema.

“Bueno, tienes razón. Yo, en particular, no miré el futuro de mi amiga. No creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, no importa qué alma esté involucrada.”

Hades se relajó.

“Es una elección muy personal,” entonces arrugó un poco la nariz, con una ligera sonrisa, “¿y qué hay de las audiencias? ¿Qué piensas?”

Perséfone cambio de postura en la silla, tomando un sorbo de vino. Sintió que las violetas, enredadas en los rizos de su esponjado cabello castaño, se abrían en señal de curiosidad.

“Muy interesantes. Y muy… rápidas, si tengo que ser honesta. Los jueces y tú son muy confiados en sus veredictos y castigos.”

“Luego de miles de años, Divina, sería preocupante si no lo fuésemos.”

Una broma. Perséfone sonrió, pero trató de mantenerlo profesional, dado el tema.

“Sobre todo,” añadió, “me interesó mucho el caso del presunto parricida.”

Hades también se interesó, estirando su blanco cuello un poco en su dirección.

“Sí. Fue un caso fascinante, ¿no? Me alegra que sucediera mientras estaban allí, es un problema común de las almas. No niegan sus propias faltas, pero a veces su consciencia les hace creer que son más culpables de lo que son en realidad, o viceversa. Ese hombre no estaba mintiendo, realmente creía que merecía el castigo por matar a su padre. Y en el futuro te encontrarás frente a almas culpables, que realmente piensan que son inocentes. Así que sé cuidadosa. Siempre analiza.”

Perséfone tomó esas palabras como una importante lección y asintió, encontrándola lógica, clara, racional. Nunca tenía dudas cuando era Hades quien explicaba esas teorías. Él tenía la habilidad de hacer sonar todo como una ecuación, cada una de sus oraciones se volvía un postulado.

“Entiendo. Entonces de ahora en adelante, tengo que prestar atención a la relación de causalidad entre conducta y evento.”

Hades rió entre sus finos labios, que usualmente se curvaban hacia abajo en sus rasgos faciales naturales. Se relajó en la silla, muy pequeña para él, y cruzó las piernas. Era extraño verlo así, casi _tumbado_ , cuando normalmente era muy rígido y estricto.

“Me gustas, Divina: sigues usando tales términos _humanos_ para describir lo que sucede aquí, incluso cuando no hay nada _humano_.”

“Um, no creo que haya nada,” siguió retándolo, “son mundos diferentes, por supuesto, pero los principios son los mismos. No lo tomes como ofensa, si los mortales llegaron a concebir las mismas teorías que tú.”

Pero Hades aun sonreía, y de pronto alzó ambas manos en rendición.

“No. Hazlo como prefieras. Es tu método, no el mío.” 

Y de nuevo, con palabras muy sencillas, Perséfone entendió cuan profundamente él respetaba su lado _terrenal_. Era algo que en ocasiones ni siquiera Deméter conseguía.

.  
.  
.

Luego de la cena continuaron hablando de esto y aquello. Porque en realidad era muy fácil hablar con Hades, como Perséfone ya había notado: era un excelente oyente, nunca permitía que una discusión se volviera una pelea. Excepto que fuera muy orgulloso, como todos los Crónidas y todos los reyes en general, ni siquiera era fácil de ofender, y por lo tanto era fácil hablar con él abiertamente.

Era liberador.

Cuando Perséfone notó que se hacía tarde y el cansancio comenzaba a golpear a su puerta, decidió ir al balcón un momento, para sentir el frío en su piel y refrescar su mente. Hades, obviamente, no sentía el menor deseo de dormir, pero salió con ella, sin ponerse la chaqueta. Ni siquiera parecía sentir la helada temperatura, completamente cómodo.

Se ajustó un poco el suéter y se reclinó en el barandal. Miró hacia arriba, a la eterna noche, y por un momento se perdió observando el ficticio firmamento: la riqueza de Erebo incrustada en la roca, muy por encima de sus cabezas.

Suspiró cuando Hades llegó a su lado.

“Sabes, creo que nunca te hice los cumplidos adecuados por esos,” comentó, quizás aún más asombrada que la primera vez, señalando hacia arriba, “parece que sabes sobre techos, ¿no?”

Pero Hades la miró, encantado. No perdió tiempo alzando su mirada hacia algo que conocía desde el alba de los tiempos.

“Gracias, Divina Perséfone. Pero confieso que no fue mi idea: Nyx propuso poner los diamantes allí arriba, para imitar un cielo estrellado. Tranquiliza a las almas. Pero esos no son mi verdadera fortuna: tengo mejores, en mayores cantidades.”

Y Perséfone no lo dudó en absoluto. Se decía, de hecho, que Hades poseía una cornucopia, capaz de generar muchos diamantes. Podría haber llenado una piscina completa con ellos, y en cualquier caso habría sido solo la punta del iceberg de su fortuna.

Una riqueza tan grande que se volvía insignificante.

Y, de hecho, Hades no solo no podía apartar los ojos de ella, sin interés en el resto de Erebo, sino contemplar las flores. Estaba arrobado. Le gustaban más que toda la belleza de su reino y Perséfone se preguntaba cómo era eso posible.

“Pareces muy asombrado por mis violetas, mi Rey.”

Él sonrió, asintiendo con calma.

“Lo estoy.”

“Tengo que hacer una confesión también, sin embargo. No es como si pudiera escogerlas. Es decir… sí, puedo escoger flores cuando las creo con mis manos, pero esas en mi cabello… hacen lo que quieren. Creo que estaban impresionadas por tu elocuente discurso sobre el color violeta hoy.”

Hades frunció el ceño, se pasó una mano por su corto cabello oscuro, y se reclinó contra el barandal.

“¿Estás avergonzada por ello?”

Perséfone apretó los labios, abochornada. Las violetas, confirmando sus sentimientos antes que ella misma, cerraron sus pétalos.

“Me gustaría tener más control sobre mis poderes, eso es todo.”

Hubiese esperado que Hades lo minimizara, o hiciera una broma, confirmando que su inexperiencia era la razón tras la falta de control de sus poderes. Y, en cambio, no hizo nada: giró hacia el exterior del balcón, posando sus contrastantes ojos en Erebo.

“Es normal, no tienes que preocuparte. Es igual para todos, incluso para mí, incluso para Zeus.”

“¿En serio?” inquirió, incrédula.

“Por supuesto. Si pudiera controlar mi poder, ciertamente no habría escogido incomodarte tanto cuando me miras, o cuando me ves sentado en el trono en la corte.”

Perséfone suspiró, halagada, aliviada. Bueno, era un lindo pensamiento, por su parte, lo lamentaba por él. Para ser honesta, parecía un hombre mucho más sensible de lo que mostraba. Tal vez los milenios habían moldeado, endurecido su personalidad, pero originalmente, como un joven muchacho… debió haber sido muy, muy diferente.

“¿Cómo es?” preguntó repentinamente, incapaz de contenerse.

“¿Qué?”

“Tu poder. ¿Cómo te sientes?”

El sacudió la cabeza, como si no lo considerara interesante o relevante.

“Lo has probado tú misma, es lo mismo que sientes cuando me miras. Solo que más.”

“Sí, pero… digo, cómo es _para ti_. ¿Cómo puedes vivir con ello? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes?”

Hades estaba serio ahora. Inmóvil. Un bloque de mármol, una estalactita de hielo. Cuando habló, Perséfone casi se sorprendió de ver sus labios moverse.

“ _Sé_. Siento que _sé_.”

Demasiado pragmático, demasiado simplificado, no era suficiente para comprender.

“¿Quieres decir que lo sabes todo?”

“No, no todo. Solo algunas cosas, pero tan certeras que no puedo tener dudas.”

Perséfone estaba apenada, pero tenía que insistir de nuevo, casi sintiendo su cabeza doler.

“Tengo que… pedirte que me expliques más detalladamente, lo siento. No comprendo.”

Pero Hades era paciente como un vapor que por años ha estado excavando la piedra, esperando crear un cañón con la sola fuerza de su perseverancia. De hecho, no mostró el menor signo de molestia. Solo suspiró, se giró completamente hacia ella y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, como preparándose para un discurso muy largo. Perséfone podía sentir el frío estremeciendo su cuello.

“Imagina la certeza como una paleta de colores,” susurró, profundo, mucho más poético de lo que Perséfone le habría creído capaz, “tienes que saber que apenas puedo ver, Divina, todo es confuso y borroso. Pero puedo ver gente, y puedo ver algunas cosas. Y cuando veo, sé. Cuando estoy en la corte, por ejemplo, incluso si está lejos, puedo ver claramente el verde de esa ninfa, y _sé_ que está hablando pestes de mí, _sé_ que piensa que contraté a todas esas internas porque son mujeres. Puedo ver las almas que juzgamos, puedo ver el rojo de su ira, el azul de su culpa, el purpura de su lujuria. _Sé_ si una esposa ha engañado a su marido, _sé_ si un hijo amó o no a su padre.”

“Debe ser… maravilloso.” Comentó Perséfone, feliz.

“En teoría. Pero la moneda siempre tiene otra cara: tienes que lidiar con el hecho de que no hay dudas, incluso aquellas que quisieras mantener. Por ejemplo, quisiera tener la duda de que mi hermano me amará algún día, pero _sé_ que no lo hace, y _sé_ que este sentimiento nunca tendrá cabida en su alma.”

Perséfone contuvo el aliento, las violetas más coloridas y abiertas que nunca. Se acercó a él medio paso, con sus manos aun en los hombros. Lo miró, cuidando siempre de cambiar de objetivo en su rostro para no perderse en esos dos abismos que tenía por ojos.

“¿Y qué… qué ves cuando me miras a mí?”

Él estrechó los ojos, tranquilo, soñador. Subió un poco las manos hasta tocar sus lóbulos y castaños bucles.

“Te veo a ti. Siempre eres nítida en medio de tanta confusión. Veo un color que jamás he visto. Desde el segundo en que te vi, _supe_. Y trato de no dejarme llevar por ello, porque _también sé_ que es muy pronto, _sé_ que tú no tienes el don de la certeza y nunca tendrás las mismas convicciones que yo. Pero…”

“¿Pero?”

Perséfone contenía la respiración, acercándose. Sus cuerpos se tocaron.

“Pero…” se rehusaba a hablar, casi asustado, “pero… _sé_ que he estado esperando por ti todos estos siglos y _sé_ que eres mi última oportunidad: si no eres tú, nunca habrá otra.”

Perséfone pasó saliva, inmóvil, incapaz de decir algo. Lágrimas presionaban en sus ojos, y ni siquiera podía entender si eran de tristeza, de júbilo, o de otro sentimiento que ni siquiera existía y ella estaba inventando en ese momento.

Alzó un brazo para tocar su mentón imberbe. Un gesto que le hizo levantar los párpados, lento, cauteloso, como si de pronto temiera verla de un color diferente: gris como el rechazo. Pero Perséfone no era gris, y de repente ella _sabía_ que nunca lo sería.

Se alzó en puntillas, tratando de alcanzarlo. Hades, sin prisa, se inclinó. No encorvándose, tal vez, porque no quería parecer muy imponente, no quería _cubrirla_.

Él se arrodilló, en una pierna.

Perséfone sonrió.

“¿Sigo siendo un hermoso color?”

Ni siquiera respondió con palabras. Asintió frenéticamente, un gesto demasiado humano para el Inexorable. Entonces Perséfone fue capaz de ver un poco de esa certeza, esa paleta reflejándose en sus irises neutrales. Y se vio a sí misma _fantástica_.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, fue como un evento en sí mismo, un pequeño instante que siempre había existido, en algún lugar en el universo, y que siempre estuvo destinado a existir. Entonces lo secundaron, permaneciendo juntos por una pequeña eternidad, inmóviles, cálido contra frío, vida contra muerte.

Y en la noche, en el eterno silencio de las almas descansando en Erebo, una palabra escapó de los labios del Inexorable, aun presionados delicadamente contra los de Perséfone: el nombre que había temido decir, hasta ese momento.

“ _Koré_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un buen momento para decir: finally! Trece capítulos esperando para esto, pero ya saben lo que dicen, lo bueno se hace esperar. Poco a poco avanzan en su relación, y vamos conociendo otro lado de Hades.


	14. Dura lex

En ocasiones a Perséfone le gustaba idear hipótesis, haciéndose preguntas que comenzaban con _si_. Por ejemplo: _si no hubiese levantado la mano en la conferencia, ¿Hades habría estado interesado en ella de todas formas?_ O _si no hubiese ocurrido nada la noche de la subasta, ¿habría terminado en Erebo?_ O, de nuevo: _si no hubiese aceptado la pasantía, ¿habría sido más feliz?_

Para muchas preguntas debía haber una respuesta. A su tiempo, sin embargo. Y en Erebo, el tiempo siempre abundaba.

La primera semana que pasó allí fue la más larga que había vivido. Quizás fuera por la inmutable iluminación, o la melancolía de las almas que vivían allí. O quizás era por el propio Hades, su inalterable calma sentado en el trono cada día, sin decir una palabra más de lo necesario, sin perder un segundo en algo que consideraba obvio o inútil, a veces incluso sin moverse o pestañear.

Hades. Qué gran misterio era.

Sabía cómo ser el más considerado compañero en privado, solo para volverse glaciar en público. La había llamado Koré, por ejemplo, su apodo, el mismo que su madre y amigos usaban; y entonces al día siguiente, al aparecer en la corte, parecía de nuevo el ser sobrenatural que controlaba la otra vida, sin emoción aparente.

A Perséfone realmente no le molestaba eso. Él era el Rey, podía entender su necesidad de mantener su vida privada y el trono separados. Ella misma se habría sentido terriblemente abochornada, de hecho, si le hubiese dado tratamiento especial, o incluso si la hubiese saludado mientras estaban en la corte. No hubiese sido correcto para él, ni siquiera para ella.

Dicho eso, sin embargo, no podía negar sentirse preocupada cuando hacía su entrada. Verlo así, con el oscuro quitón, la mirada inexpresiva, podía hacerla sentir inferior como la primera vez. Era su poder, lo sabía, pero no le gustaba esa sensación y ahora sabía que a Hades tampoco. Era un miedo injustificado que, tal vez, estaba evitando que hiciera su trabajo. Y aquí, entonces, otra pregunta a la que le gustaba dar vueltas: _si no tuviera esa sensación de inferioridad, ¿habría sido más proactiva?_ ¿Se hubiese involucrado más? En resumen, si no se convirtiera en cuadrito pequeño en la esquina de la corte cada vez que él entraba, ¿sería una pasante más útil?

Le gustaba decir que sí, pero en realidad no sabía. En Erebo era muy fácil perderse, y no solo a nivel físico, caminando alrededor de Dis: uno podía perder el sentido de la realidad. La gente incluso podía perder la _cabeza_ , y tal vez ese era el motivo por el que su majestad hacía todo lo posible para mantenerla matemática y rigorosa.

En resumen, para Perséfone parecía que todo fluía a su alrededor, y ella en cambio estaba bloqueada, sin saber qué hacer. Su confianza en sí misma, que siempre había amado, desvanecida. Cada certeza acerca de sus Misterios, esfumada. Y eso era mucho decir, comparada con un Dios cuya peculiaridad era precisamente la certeza. Era como si él estuviera robándola de ella: cuanto más seguro estaba Hades de algo, menos lo estaba Perséfone.

Era terriblemente injusto.

Pero sobre todo había una duda que le estaba dando muchos problemas. Hades había dicho varias veces que él apreciaría su punto de vista distinto. Pero _si esa sensación de miedo no se había desvanecido, ¿sería Perséfone capaz de expresarse diferentemente del Inexorable, incluso solo para aconsejarlo?_

Afortunadamente, para tener la respuesta a esa pregunta, no tendría que esperar mucho.

.  
.  
.

Había dos ingredientes para superar incluso el más irracional de los miedos: el tiempo adecuado y la razón correcta. Ambos se le presentaron luego de unos días, una tarde como tantas otras.

Muchas horas habían pasado desde la apertura de la corte, y todas las criaturas vivas comenzaban a distraerse por el cansancio, fantaseando con el inminente descanso nocturno. Los internos, sobre todo, parecían bastante agotados: Orfne tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no podía levantar las orejas.

Perséfone suspiró, cansada pero aun preocupada de mostrarlo, a diferencia de sus colegas. Por eso permanecía derecha, siempre compuesta, pretendiendo estar llena de energía incluso cuando no lo estaba. Permaneció estoica, tratando de mantener su nivel de atención alto, incluso en un día aburrido como ese: solo había habido un puñado de almas neutrales y casos poco interesantes. Miró a Hades, todavía temerosa de mirarlo mucho tiempo, y lo vio tranquilo y calmado, serio e inmóvil como había estado desde la mañana.

Entonces, finalmente, el último caso del día fue anunciado: todo mundo pareció despertar, preparándose para el último esfuerzo.

Nadie esperaba que tres personas aparecieran juntas en el estrado.

Había un hombre, una mujer joven y un niño, y Perséfone pensó que podían ser una familia. Eran grises, melancólicos como todos los fantasmas. El hombre, el mayor, con barba y cabello rizado, espeso y entrecano; la mujer era rubia, veinticinco años más o menos, hermosa incluso en su mortalidad; y finalmente el pequeño niño, no más de seis años, con una mirada tímida tras su demasiado largo flequillo de pelo oscuro.

Solo había una razón para que las almas aparecieran juntas para el juicio, y era muerte contemporánea, en el mismo evento y por la misma causa. Esos usualmente eran casos complejos, porque era necesario desentrañar culpas y sus niveles, si el evento de muerte había sido provocado por una o más personas en el grupo. En resumen, como cualquier trabajador humano hubiese imaginado, este no era un caso que quisieran analizar cinco minutos antes de cerrar. Por eso la primera reacción de los internos, al ver tres acusados, fue rodar los ojos y rogar que terminara pronto.

Perséfone, exhausta, trató de no mostrar signos de intolerancia y se arrebujó en el peplo púrpura. Volvió a tomar el grabador que ya había apagado y miró a Hades, esperando verlo al menos un poquito molesto. Al menos un movimiento para acomodarse en el trono, la mano que sostenía el bidente un poco más rígida, o incluso un musculo moviéndose en su rostro o cejas… pero nada. Ni el menor gesto de fatiga, aburrimiento o impaciencia. Parecía falso, como si pudiera estar allí, semi muerto por toda la eternidad.

Perséfone lo dejó pasar, convenciéndose por enésima vez de que no podía competir con la fuerza y determinación de un antiguo Crónida, y con ello alimentando la sensación de temor que sentía a diario en el trabajo.

Mientras tanto, las tres almas esperaban el permiso para hablar. Éaco lo dio:

“¿Cuáles son sus fallas, mortales?”

La pregunta usual, el ritual habitual que había sido repetido por miles de años, inalterable.

Las tres almas no respondieron de inmediato, como indecisas sobre quién debía empezar. Se miraron entre ellas y nunca miraron al trono, como cualquier otra alma.

Tomó tanto que Éaco se puso impaciente, mientras Hades obviamente esperaba inmóvil e indiferente.

“¡Mortales, hablen! ¿Cuáles son sus fallas?”

Se asustaron y se encogieron, bajando las cabezas en sumisión.

Al final, algo se movió. Mientras la joven mujer y el hombre continuaban mirándose, en silencio, indecisos, fue el niño quien se atrevió a hablar. Era tan bajo que no podía ver por encima del barandal de madera del podio de acusados: puso ambas manos en él y trató de alzarse.

“¿Dónde estoy?”

Perséfone sintió su corazón encogerse y los otros internos tuvieron la misma reacción. Especialmente Orfne, completamente incapaz de esconder sus emociones.

Éaco era el más empático de los jueces y por lo tanto fue quien suavizó su voz. En cualquier caso, no era más magnánimo solo porque estaba frente a un niño: era franco, honesto y formal como si estuviese hablando con un adulto, solo un poco más paciente.

“Estás muerto, humano. Debes ser juzgado.”

“Oh.”

Lo dijo con una voz tan baja e inocente que Perséfone tuvo que mirar a otro lado, para no ahogarse en emociones. Ese no era el primer niño que había visto ser juzgado, pero los otros habían muerto luego de largas enfermedades, y más o menos habían comprendido que habían muerto. Este, sin embargo, con sus grandes, asustados ojos, su fina voz, parecía más confundido y fuera de lugar que nunca. Debía haber muerto de repente.

Al girarse, Perséfone puso los ojos en Hades, y fue peor que mirar al joven acusado: aún seguía impasible. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo era posible? La misma mirada terrible, sin importar si frente a él se encontraba un asesino o un niño. Sin sentimientos, sin compasión en sus negros abismos, sus casi ciegos irises, sus hombros relajados, su impío bidente negro.

“¿Dónde está mi mamá?”

La confusión del niño comenzaba a romper los corazones de todos, incluso otras almas esperando por su juicio.

“Tu madre aún vive,” explicó Éaco, lógico, “no estará aquí en muchos años, tendrás que esperar por ella. Ahora dinos, ¿cuáles son tus fallas?”

“Yo… ¿qué? No sé…”

Ahora se escondía tras el barandal, tímidamente. Perséfone sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, por la forma en que sus cejas cayeron y sus labios se curvaron.

Y ahí estaba el tiempo adecuado, la razón correcta. Perséfone jamás, jamás se hubiese atrevido a hablar, por ninguna otra alma, por ninguna otra razón. Pero por ese niño sí. Porque nadie más estaba haciendo nada, porque las almas de los adultos no eran lo bastante valientes para hablar frente al Inexorable, porque los jueces no explicaban la situación para que el niño entendiera, porque Hades era malditamente impasible como siempre.

“¡Hey, pequeño! No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.”

Así fue como Perséfone superó su miedo: una tarde como cualquier otra, por un niño, porque sabía que si no lo hacía ella, nadie más lo haría.

.  
.  
.

Hades era un hombre imposible de sorprender, uno que normalmente prefería no intervenir, y por eso es que podía permanecer estático por días, sin ser tocado por la más dramática de las audiencias. Igualmente, nunca interfirió para desbloquear el miedo de Perséfone. No solo porque era apenas su primera semana allí, sino porque era su naturaleza. Jamás se habría impuesto, jamás habría apurado las cosas, porque esa era su estrategia en todos los aspectos de su vida: esperar por el tiempo adecuado.

La muerte no se apura. La muerte tiene una cita y la respeta. No llega pronto, ni tarde. Puede decirse incluso que la muerte no mata: la muerte toma las almas cuando dejan de ser vitales. Y Hades era igual: no corría, no se apresuraba en alcanzar sus metas, porque estaba _seguro_ que las metas llegarían a él. El miedo de Perséfone, a sus ojos, no era más que una situación temporal. Podría haber tomado días para sanar, o milenios, y no le habría importado: habría sido paciente hasta que estuviera lista. Pero ciertamente no esperaba que lo estuviera tan pronto, y por un niño, que quizás desde su punto de vista solo era uno más de los muchos mortales muertos prematuramente. Fue por eso que, tan pronto como Perséfone habló y avanzó, separándose del grupo de pasantes, él finalmente tuvo una reacción: alzó ligeramente una ceja.

Se movió un poco en el trono de piedra, solo para inclinarse al frente. No dijo nada, sin embargo, y Éaco habló de nuevo.

“Disculpa, ¿qué estás haciendo? Los acusados no tienen permitido tener intermediarios.”

Pero Perséfone, para entonces, estaba en el centro de la habitación, en la banca de madera, junto al niño. Sentía muchas miradas sobre ella, así como la del Inexorable, estudiándola en silencio.

Pasó saliva, tratando de permanecer en calma. Sus manos temblaban.

“Este niño… este niño no entiende lo que le está preguntando, gracia. Solo quiero ayudarlo.”

Pero Éaco, también en un quitón negro, borlas doradas en su hombro para indicar su rol de magistrado, se levantó, impaciente.

“Señorita, por favor, abandone la banca inmediatamente.”

“ _Divina_.”

Era Hades. Era imposible no reconocer su voz profunda y áspera, también porque hablaba tan poco que tan pronto abría la boca resaltaba, como un crujido siniestro a mitad de la noche.

Éaco frunció el ceño.

“¿Disculpe, mi Rey?”

A Hades le tomó un tiempo responder, porque siempre quería esperar, transmitir la idea de que todo se hacía de acuerdo a _sus_ tiempos.

“Divina,” explicó llanamente, “esta respetable dama en la banca es mi pariente, refiérase a ella con propiedad.”

Toda la corte terminó murmurando y Perséfone sintió una incomodidad insoportable subiéndole por la espalda. Hades realmente _tenía_ que sacar a colación su divinidad con cualquiera, no podía evitarlo. Pero la joven Diosa sabía que no era el sitio apropiado para quejarse, así que intentó traer su mente de nuevo a la audiencia.

“Oh, le pido perdón,” se disculpó Éaco, volviéndose inmediatamente a la banca, mucho más cauteloso, “Divina, aun debo pedirle que se aleje.”

“Solo quiero ayudar a este niño, es su… derecho.”

Sabía que probablemente había cruzado la línea: nadie nunca había mencionado _derechos_ para las almas. Pero para ella, sin embargo, parecía _justo_ y _lógico_ proteger a un niño. Tanto que se preguntó cómo Hades, Dios supremo de la justicia y la lógica, podría pensar en detenerla.

Y, de hecho, no la detuvo. Sin decir una palabra hizo un gesto con su pálida y venosa mano, indicándole que se quedara dónde estaba.

Perséfone exhaló, sintiendo sus rodillas debilitarse por los nervios. Éaco volvió a sentarse en su lugar, obedientemente, y reiteró la pregunta:

“Entonces, mortal, ¿cuáles son tus fallas?”

Perséfone inhaló para tomar coraje. Entonces se agachó junto al niño y sonrió alentadoramente. Sentía su miedo, su frialdad, su vida olvidada: rogó no empezar a llorar porque lo arruinaría todo.

“Hola, cariño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

El niño se sentía más confiado de hablar con ella. Dejó de morderse las uñas:

“Alexios.”

“¿Alexios? Bonito nombre, debes ser griego. Soy Koré.”

Él sonrió, tímido, con el oscuro flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

“Hola, Koré.”

La Diosa estiró una mano para tocar su hombro y alentarlo: apenas lo hizo sintió frío.

“¿Recuerdas dónde estabas antes de ahora, Alexios?”

“¿Antes de aquí?”

“Sí, antes de venir aquí.”

Él se encogió de hombros indecisamente, mirando alrededor.

“En el auto.”

“De acuerdo, en el auto. ¿Quién estaba contigo?”

“Mi papi.”

“¿Y es él tu papá?”

Perséfone señaló al hombre de rizos cerca de ellos. Alexios lo miró, indeciso, como si no recordara y no estuviese muy seguro. Pero finalmente asintió.

Bueno, entonces padre e hijo en el auto… probablemente fuera un accidente. Aun había que averiguar quien era la chica, pero los adultos hablarían luego. Perséfone, aun sonriendo, siguió con el niño.

“Alexios, ahora tienes que decirme algo. Es fácil, no te preocupes, luego podrás irte. ¿Has sido un niño bueno?”

“¿Yo?”

“Sí, tú. ¿Has sido bueno, o has hecho cosas malas?”

¿Cómo podía un niño haber hecho cosas malas? No podía, por supuesto. Desde que Perséfone había empezado la pasantía, cada niño menor a diez años había sido enviado directamente a los Campos Elíseos para regocijo eterno. No tenía dudas de que Alexios estaba destinado al paraíso también, especialmente dada su poca edad. Pero a los viejos hombres de Erebo (sí, incluyendo a Hades) les gustaban las formalidades, y querían escucharlo oficialmente.

“Yo… soy bueno… creo.”

Perséfone le sonrió con cariño y asintió.

“Claro que lo eres. ¿Quieres decírselo al hombre de allí arriba?”

Señaló a Éaco, en el podio, un poco más abajo que Hades. Y el niño, esta vez más confiado, se giró hacia él: confirmó que había sido bueno en su corta vida. Las almas no podían mentir, especialmente las más inocentes o incautas, y todos en la corte le creyeron. Éaco asintió, Minos y Radamantis no tenían nada que decir, y todos acordaron garantizar a Alexios la eterna paz del Eliseo.

Perséfone le guiño a Alexios mientras se alejaba, asegurándole que pronto terminaría. Volvió a su grupo, donde todos sus colegas la miraban incrédulos, especialmente Orfne, quien, al parecer, comenzaba a sentir cierta admiración.

Creyó que lo peor ya había pasado, solo quedaban los adultos. Una vez más estaba equivocada.

Ahora que Alexios había sido asignado, Éaco se volvió hacia la chica y el hombre, y repitió la misma pregunta:

“¿Cuáles son sus fallas, mortales?”

Finalmente hablaron.

“No tengo fallas en particular, pero tampoco tengo méritos, mi señor.” Confesó la chica, con una mirada compungida.

“Fui descuidado al conducir,” dijo el hombre en cambio, sacudiendo su cabeza, llorando, “estaba mirando el móvil y… me maté, a mi hijo… y a esta mujer también, ella estaba en la calle.”

Perséfone contuvo el aliento, paralizada. Aun no sabía por qué, pero su cerebro iba un paso adelante: sabía que algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar. Podía sentir la tensión de las almas. Podía sentir la frialdad de Hades, la lógica indiferencia de los tres jueces.

Los magistrados ni siquiera tomaron un momento para hablar entre ellos. Éaco, hablando por los otros dos, dictó la sentencia:

“Tú, niña. No eres culpable, eres libre de entrar a la ciudad de Dis. Y tú, hombre, eres culpable de dos muertes por tu negligencia: pasarás dos mil años en el Tártaro.”

El hombre, en shock, asintió. Lágrimas caían de su rostro, inclinado hacia el borde de la banca, y ahí se congelaban inmediatamente.

“Lo merezco, mis señores. ¿Pero qué hay de mi hijo?”

Y esa era la cosa terrible a punto de pasar: un hijo y un padre separados para siempre. Un niño salvado, un padre condenado. Dos caminos diferentes. Dos destinos que nunca se cruzarían de nuevo.

.  
.  
.

Desde ese momento la situación estalló. Perséfone nunca había visto confusión en la corte, e incluso en siglos posteriores sería siempre un evento raro; pero esa vez, realmente, temía que detonara un motín.

El padre, repentinamente consciente de su destino, se agachó para abrazar a Alexios. El niño, sintiendo que estaban a punto de ser separados, se colgó del cuello de su padre con toda la fuerza que tenía y comenzó a llorar, a gritar. Y cada grito era un tormento para Perséfone, un azote físico a su espalda, el látigo de un mártir.

Él gritaba que quería quedarse con su padre, que no quería estar solo. Tratando de ayudarlo, la chica rubia, por alguna razón, alzó su voz para dirigirse directamente a Hades. Nadie en esos días se había atrevido a tanto.

“¡Señor de la Oscuridad!” imploró, con las manos juntas sobre el pecho, “¡Señor del Inframundo, te lo ruego, escúchame! ¡No fue culpa del padre! ¡Yo salté a la carretera!”

Pero Hades no la escuchó, ni la miró.

Ahora toda la audiencia se estaba agitando. Todo era confuso. Pero, de nuevo, las cosas podían empeorar: Alexios, colgando de su padre pero girando la cabeza, miró a Perséfone.

“¡Koré! ¡Koré, ayúdame!”

Perséfone bajó la mirada. No sabía qué hacer. La confusión estaba mareándola. De repente, sintió la misma sensación de claustrofobia y terror que había experimentado frente a los paparazzi en la universidad, o durante el incidente en el puente.

No podía ignorar la situación. Pudo hacerlo, si Alexios no hubiese gritado su nombre, pero ahora… ¿cómo podía dejarlo pasar?

Volvió a la banca. Esta vez para apelar.

“¡Hades!” gritó, no por falta de respeto, sino para ser escuchada, “¡Hades, escúchalos!”

Y él escuchó.

Se puso de pie, rápido, repentinamente. Inmediatamente pareció una estatua hecha de un único, enorme bloque de mármol. Permaneció de pie, el quitón negro envolviendo su figura en miles de pliegues, los largos rizos de cabello resaltando su mandíbula esculpida. Con su brazo desnudo, sus músculos tensos, alzó su bidente. La tierra pareció temblar bajo su comando.

“ _Silencio_.” Vociferó, autoritario pero mortalmente tranquilo.

Nadie se atrevió a desobedecer.

.  
.  
.

Todo estaba en silencio. Hades, como siempre que quería llevar a todos de nuevo a su ritmo, esperó. Pasó su fuerte mirada por la habitación, almas y empleados, acusados y jueces. Y todos se sintieron obligados a bajar las cabezas e inclinarse, incluso Perséfone, para pedir perdón.

Todo pareció durar mucho tiempo. Perséfone podía jurar que los había mantenido a todos en silencio por al menos quince minutos antes de cambiar la situación. Cuando lo hizo, relajando los hombros, un unánime suspiro de alivio se oyó en la corte.

“No tolero problemas en mi palacio,” los regañó, con una voz como un lejano maremoto, “ahora examinaré este caso personalmente. Y la decisión será definitiva.”

Incluso el preámbulo solo sonaba como una sentencia, y todos sabían que debía ser tomado como tal. Sobre todo Perséfone: por supuesto, estaba estableciendo una buena relación con él, pero de cualquier manera ella no era _nadie_ en la corte, y no podía doblegar la ley más que cualquier ninfa doméstica.

Podía, sin embargo, dar lo mejor de sí para mediar por ese niño. Estaba bien al menos intentarlo.

Miró al trono, entonces, tratando de superar sus miedos. Cuando se encontró con Hades, aun de pie y amenazante, vio que su mirada ya estaba esperando por ella.

Era indescifrable. Ni enojado, ni orgulloso de ella, nada.

“Divina Perséfone, pareces haber tomado este caso a pecho.”

Incluso eso no era una acusación, solo era un hecho.

“Mi Rey,” se atrevió, con voz temblorosa, “es un caso complejo, creo que deberíamos analizarlo más a consciencia.”

“En eso estoy de acuerdo.” Él admitió y, de nuevo, no sonó como una concesión, o una ofrenda de paz: solo sonó como una verdad objetiva.

Dio un paso atrás y se sentó de nuevo en el trono de piedra rectangular. Aflojó un poco el agarre en el bidente, las venas en su brazo se hundieron. Suspiró y dio su orden, rigurosamente:

“Habla.”

Perséfone suspiró, tragó, y trató de encontrar la fuerza en sus rodillas que estaban a punto de ceder.

“Mi Rey, sería injusto separar un padre de su hijo.”

“La culpa es personal, Divina, como seguramente sabes. Si diferentes miembros de una familia obtienen diferentes destinos no es problema de esta corte.”

Siempre respondía de inmediato, preciso.

“Sí, pero la joven aquí quería decir algo al respecto. Quizás ella pueda cambiar el veredicto del padre de Alexios.”

Entonces Hades, con toda la paciencia de un Crónida milenario, inclinó el mentón ligeramente en dirección a la mujer rubia. Ella aún estaba encogida y parecía estar orando, susurrando desde sus labios.

“Tú, niña. Mírame. Dime quién eres y por qué deberías compartir la responsabilidad con este hombre.”

La joven miró arriba y se encontró con los ojos del Inexorable. Inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, en silencio, pero nunca apartó la mirada y mantuvo la barbilla en alto, orgullosa, tanto como un alma podía ser enfrentando al Dios de las almas.

“Mi Señor, mi nombre es _Eurídice_. Es cierto, este hombre me arrolló, pero yo estaba en la calle, no estaba viendo a donde me dirigía.”

Hades, impasible, se tomó un momento para escrutarla, y Perséfone supo que estaba usando su poder para desentrañar el problema. Lo hizo muy rápido:

“Por lo que ahora sé, habías sido atacada y por ello estabas huyendo. Estabas confundida. ¿Estoy equivocado?”

“No… no está equivocado, mi Rey, pero… si no hubiese estado en la calle, él no me hubiese atropellado…”

“Y si este hombre no hubiese estado distraído mientras conducía, te hubiese visto y esquivado.”

“No podemos saber eso…”

“ _Yo puedo_.”

Siseó aquello con severidad, y Eurídice no se atrevió a decir más: se inclinó, colapsando en la banca, marchitándose como una rosa amarilla en otoño.

Perséfone percibió que la situación no cambiaba: con esos elementos Hades jamás habría cambiado el veredicto de los magistrados. Cerró los ojos, intentó reunir ideas, y cuando los abrió de nuevo decidió hablar:

“Majestad, Eurídice está intentando culparse para ayudar a este padre y su hijo: esto indica cuan injusto sería separarlos.”

“No. esto indica cómo el instinto maternal femenino puede ser fuerte incluso con niños desconocidos.”

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío, e inmutable, y desinteresado? Perséfone sacudió la cabeza, distraída.

“Quizás es solo instinto maternal, pero hablando de eso, también está el instinto paternal, y puedes ver que el padre esta genuinamente preocupado por Alexios…”

“El padre también tiene un obvio interés en reducir su sentencia, cualquier solución que él proponga sería un conflicto de intereses.”

“¿Quieres que crea que no ama a su hijo?”

“Lo ama. Pero no lo suficiente para conducir con cuidado mientras iba con él. Considero eso algo serio, Divina, ¿tú no?”

Perséfone lo miró, buscando algo en él, cualquier cosa a la que aferrarse, pero no vio nada. Se dio cuenta que hacerlo pensar con sentimientos no ayudaría, porque él no funcionaba así. Él quería racionalidad. Bien. Había racionalidad incluso en la injusticia, y ella estaba a punto de probarlo.

“Si envías un niño a los Campos Elíseos solo, lo condenas a la infelicidad eterna. Pero, ¿el Eliseo no debería ser regocijo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que para un inocente como él es una recompensa estar solo eternamente? Es contradictorio.”

Y finalmente Perséfone vio algo en Hades. Una fugaz chispa en sus ojos, una imperceptible curvatura en una esquina de su boca. Había notado la misma actitud en él cuando había hecho la pregunta sobre los muertos sin sepultar en la universidad: estaba _interesado_. Porque era realmente difícil sorprender a Hades, por supuesto. Pero no era imposible.

Él se tomó su tiempo y pensó, entonces, genuinamente, le retornó la palabra:

“¿Qué debería hacer, Divina?”

Perséfone se sintió aplastada con una enorme responsabilidad, aunque sabía que la palabra final pertenecería a él de cualquier manera.

“Yo… optaría por un área gris. Garantizar al padre acceso a Dis. Cometió un error, pero no mató a nadie voluntariamente. No es su culpa, es negligencia, y el Tártaro debería ser solo para las peores almas que deben expiarse. Al menos, eso es lo que nos estás enseñando.”

Una pausa. Luego, siempre precisas, siempre formales y frías, las palabras del Dios:

“Asumamos que acepto tal solución, Divina. ¿Y el niño? ¿Debería negarle los Campos Elíseos, a pesar de ser inocente? ¿Debería degradarlo solo para permitirle estar con su padre en Dis?”

“Dale la oportunidad de elegir. La más grande de las bendiciones no es tal para un niño huérfano. Él preferiría la neutralidad de Dis si eso significara estar con su padre.”

Y era verdad, Perséfone estaba segura de ello. Alexios, para enfatizarlo, asintió. Tal vez no había entendido la conversación, pero era un niño, y los niños siempre sabían cómo asombrar: ciertamente sabía que se estaba discutiendo una solución para él y sabía que Perséfone estaba de su lado.

No había más que decir, era obvio para todos ahora. De hecho, se hizo un tenso silencio en la gran corte. Todos estaban esperando el veredicto del Inexorable, y todos, al final, esperaban que fuese un incluso un poquito menos inexorable de lo usual.

Desafortunadamente, no lo fue.

“Entiendo las razones de todos, incluso las tuyas, Divina Perséfone. Y agradezco tu discurso, que considero valeroso, serio y estimulante. Pero en Erebo existe un balance y _no puedo_ romperlo. No puedo negar el Eliseo a un inocente y no puedo perdonar a un culpable, la misma integridad de esta corte decaería. Severa como es, la ley es la ley, por el bien de todos nosotros. Por estas razones, considero justo el veredicto de los jueces y lo confirmo. Eurídice irá a Dis, Alexis al Eliseo. El culpable permanecerá en el Tártaro por dos mil años. Así lo ordeno.”

No hubo una confusión como antes, porque las palabras del Juez de Jueces eran finales, siempre y para cualquiera. El silencio continuó pesado, melancólico, lúgubre, mientras el Inexorable alzaba una mano como signo de su decisión final.

La multitud se dispersó, las almas y los internos abandonaron la sala con sus miradas gachas, mientras Alexios era separado a la fuerza de su padre. Perséfone, por otro lado, permaneció allí mirando la escena con un nudo en el pecho, consciente de estar frente a un ejemplo de justicia que, aunque impecable, hacía infelices a todos.

Incluso al Inexorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo rompe un poquito el corazón, ¿no lo creen? 
> 
> Por otro lado, ha aparecido Eurídice, y sabemos lo que viene a continuación, ¿no?


	15. Sed lex

La espera.

La espera era fácil para el señor de Erebo, pero no para Perséfone, tan activa, tan nerviosa en este caso específico. Era de hecho muy difícil para ella permanecer quieta en la banca de los acusados, esperar a que todos se fueran. Saludó tímidamente con la mano a Orfne y los otros pasantes mientras le echaban un vistazo, preocupados de que fuera a recibir una severa reprimenda. A decir verdad, no estaba enteramente segura de no recibirla. Pero tenía que quedarse de cualquier manera, porque Hades no se había levantado del trono: estaba allí, inmóvil, y mirándola con insistencia, comunicándole con el poder de una mirada que esperara por él.

Así que Perséfone se quedó, más asustada que antes si era posible. Ni siquiera sabía si su miedo era por las posibles consecuencias, o por los gritos de Alexios, que aun hacían eco en su mente. Estaba a punto de llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a Hades. No quería que la considerara más débil de lo que era.

Finalmente la sala se vació y de atestada y tumultuosa pasó a melancólica, silenciosa. Ahora solo quedaban Hades y Perséfone, mirándose. Perséfone, tan lejos como podía, tratando de imitar al menos un mínimo de su impasividad.

Luego, Hades se puso de pie, calmada y lentamente. Estaba erguido como lo había estado antes para restaurar el orden en la corte, pero no tan amenazante. Autoritario, sí, siempre lo era, pero más pacífico.

Solo el sonido del bidente en el suelo, ahora, hacía eco en el amplio espacio de la corte, mientras Hades se acercaba y comenzaba a descender los escalones. Perséfone vio sus pies aprisionados por las sandalias venir hacia ella. Su primera reacción fue retroceder un poco, como un venado listo para correr.

El Dios llegó a ella y permaneció estático en el otro lado del barandal. Estaba en silencio, mirándola desde arriba, y ella le sostuvo la mirada cuanto pudo, preguntándose mientras tanto qué quería hacer el Inexorable: ¿elogiarla, reprocharla, continuar la discusión? Había demostrado aprecio por los debates en la conferencia, pero también era un Dios, un Crónida, un Rey, tres aspectos que juntos conllevaban un inmenso orgullo: ciertamente no era alguien que apreciara ser contradicho en su corte.

Y aun así Perséfone debía haber sabido: en la duda, lo mejor que podía esperarse de Hades era nada, absoluto silencio. Y, de hecho, permaneció en silencio: no la regañó o elogió. Simplemente se estiró y tocó su cuello cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, y suavemente recorrió con el pulgar el pendiente en su oreja.

“Ven conmigo.”

Tranquilo pero lapidario, sin explicación. Perséfone, consciente de que no la habría recibido, no la pidió.

Dio vuelta al podio con pasos dudosos y se unió a él. Hades estaba, como era usual, ofreciéndole su brazo. Perséfone se colgó de él, preguntándose si todo estaba bien entre ellos. Pero mientras más estaba con él, colgada de su brazo, rozando la pesada tela de su quitón con la punta de los dedos, más se tranquilizaba. Porque Hades estaba silencioso y neutral como siempre, pero en su silencio y neutralidad sabía cómo transmitir no solo temor, sino también paz y quietud. No estaba enojado porque jamás lo estaba; pero, incluso si lo hubiese estado, podía ser _razonable_. Mucho más de lo que cualquiera creería.

Un Dios siempre podía ser amansado y Hades, pese a que usualmente no lo necesitaba, siempre amaría ser amansado por Perséfone.

.  
.  
.

Permanecieron en completo silencio mientras caminaban, Perséfone sin saber a dónde se dirigían. Cruzaron pasillos y corredores, parecían haber caminado millas. Por la disminución en el número de almas y el largo trayecto, notó que estaban cambiando de ala en el edificio, moviéndose a las áreas privadas del Rey.

Era un ala grande, mucho más comparada con la pequeña parte que Perséfone había visto al principio en la cena con Deméter. Esa era solo la pequeña (por así decir) habitación más privada de Hades. En realidad, el cuartel completo incluía un salón de banquetes, una piscina de natación e innumerables habitaciones y patios interiores, decorados con fuentes, columnas, bajorrelieves, esculturas y otros tipos de arte y riquezas. Parecía diseñado para mostrar a los huéspedes cuan poderoso era el Rey, para competir con la residencia de Zeus. Que, de acuerdo con Perséfone, era nada más que una competición masculina sin sentido, la versión más rica de medirse las pollas, pero hey, ¿quién era ella para juzgar las diatribas personales entre los poderosos Crónidas varones? Mejor que ventilaran su testosterona de esa forma, en lugar de soltar a los Titanes y tratar de matarse entre ellos.

Cruzaron todo ese magnífico palacio, Perséfone agradeciéndose silenciosamente no haber aceptado la hospitalidad, segura de que se habría perdido en ese laberinto. Al final llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, la misma donde habían cenado semanas antes.

Entraron, Hades cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Se encontraron de nuevo en el comedor con la mesa de cristal, pero esta vez Hades la llevó más allá. Atravesaron las habitaciones divididas por columnas y pliegues de oscuras cortinas. Ignoraron una sala de estar con hogar y grandes sillones y tomaron una escalera, menos majestuosa que las del resto del palacio.

Bajaron. No era una escalera muy larga, pero para Perséfone parecía alcanzar el centro de la tierra. Mientras tanto ella pensaba seriamente cuántos apartamentos como el suyo cabrían solo en una antecámara del palacio de Hades.

Finalmente, cuando Perséfone ya no lo esperaba, su viaje terminó: al final de la escalera otras cortinas púrpura, que Hades movió a un lado para pasar. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Perséfone vio otra habitación muy grande, con una enorme cama rodeada de cortinas transparentes.

Se detuvo, soltando su brazo.

“Oh… uh… ¿vamos a entrar allí? ¿A tu habitación?”

Hades se giró, en su llana compostura, dándole una mirada llena de sarcasmo.

“No para lo que estás pensando.”

Se sonrojó por completo, como una caricatura. Mientras las violetas se achicaban en su cabello, supo que su complexión se volvía del color de las cortinas y su propio peplo.

Rió, avergonzada, y trató de defenderse con sarcasmo. Era un arma que ambos podían usar, después de todo.

“Suenas muy confiado al atribuirme pensamientos sucios, majestad.”

“Mírame a los ojos y dime que me equivoco, entonces.” La retó, de hecho esperando algunos segundos con expresión fría. Cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente para revelar la implícita admisión de culpa de Perséfone, él continuó, más seriamente.

“Entra. Y no te preocupes.”

Perséfone obedeció porque no estaba preocupada. Solo estaba avergonzada de estar en un sitio tan privado, pero estaba segura de que Hades era la persona más confiable para estar en una habitación. Como le había dicho a Deméter, él no era Zeus, él no asaltaba gente. Pero aún más, a decir verdad: no solo nunca la habría atacado, sino que Perséfone sabía que jamás habría insistido, de hecho, tal vez ni siquiera habría hecho el primer movimiento. Porque era un Dios de infinita paciencia y gallardía y tal vez incluso temeroso del contacto físico. Incluso luego de besarla no se había atrevido a nada más íntimo, en efecto, parecía considerar que llevarla del brazo era el único gesto permitido en esa instancia de la relación.

Por lo tanto, la joven Diosa continuó su camino y cruzó las pesadas cortinas. Y, tan pronto estuvo dentro, lo vio.

Vio que un lado de la habitación estaba abierto, dividido por una columnata, y fuera había una gran terraza redondeada. También vio que el exterior no era la ciudad de Dis, como esperaba. Era el Eliseo.

“Oh, Dioses… ¿puedo?”

Hades sonrió y le indicó con un gesto que mirara, asegurándole que la había llevado allí con solo ese propósito. Entonces Perséfone caminó rápidamente, pasó las columnas y alcanzó la terraza. Se inclinó contra el barandal de obsidiana y jadeó.

Bajo ella, al fondo de un inmenso acantilado, campos. Prados sin fin, colinas, montañas incluso, en la distancia. Había césped fresco en el suelo y algunas plantas, aunque aún estaban en una cueva, bajo Dis. No muy lejos del balcón, cerca de la pared de piedra, había una cascada, más silenciosa de lo normal: a Perséfone le tomó un rato comprender que el agua fluía hacia atrás, desde abajo, trepando la piedra. Bajo esos rápidos que ridiculizaban a la gravedad había un rio del cual se originaban: pasaba cerca de la base del palacio, y continuaba desplegándose a lo largo de los Campos Elíseos hasta donde llegaba la vista.

El río era el elemento más espectacular, y eso era decir mucho. De hecho, no era oscuro como el Estigia, no: era brillante e irradiaba una fría luz, bendiciendo el Eliseo. Brillaba igual que las gemas que Hades representaba como Dios, como si diamantes estuvieran disueltos en esas claras aguas. Parecía riqueza liquida.

Perséfone estaba petrificada, con las manos en la boca. Jadeaba, solo en ese momento notando que el clima era cálido, parecía… _primavera_.

Hades, mientras tanto, se había único a ella e recargado contra el parapeto a su lado. No dijo nada, solamente esperó que su asombro se desvaneciera.

“Hades…”

“¿Sí?”

Sonaba casi preocupado, como si no estuviese seguro de que a ella le gustara la vista.

“Hades, estos son…”

“Los Campos Elíseos, sí. Y ese río es el Leteo.”

Perséfone no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía pensar. Además, ¿cómo podría? Ese era literalmente el paraíso, el lugar que solo las almas dignas podían acceder. Y sí, era una Diosa, pero una Diosa que había crecido en el mundo mortal de cualquier manera, y no podía evitar sentirse bendecida de estar allí.

“Y tú…” se atrevió, sin aliento, “¿los hiciste tú mismo?”

Hades sonrió, ahora aliviado, complacido.

“En mi vida no he tenido inspiraciones artísticas a menudo, debo admitir. Pero de vez en cuando…”

Eso la hizo reír y de pronto fue como si un hombre completamente diferente estuviera frente a ella. Sí, por supuesto, siempre era él, pero ¿cómo podía volver a ser el Inexorable después de que ella viera de cuanta belleza era capaz? Parecía imposible que la persona que se sentaba en el trono de Erebo y se encargara de la audiencias tan fríamente pudiera ser la misma que permitía a los mortales acceder a tal belleza.

Bueno, lo era. Imposible. _Humanamente_ imposible. No _Divinamente_.

“Es hermoso, en serio…”

No podía poner en palabras cuánto le gustaba, así que decidió no hacerlo, segura de que él había entendido.  
Él suspiró de nuevo, mirándola. Ahora incluso sus ojos y su largo cabello negro parecían solo características físicas sin sentido. Parecía más bajo, inclusive. Y el bidente, que aun sostenía en su mano, un palo inútil.

“Sabes, este es el primer lugar que creé, cuando escogí el Inframundo,” dijo, soñador y serio a la vez, sus labios apretados y reacios, “Solía creer que era suficiente.”

Perséfone frunció el ceño. Apartó su mirada del paisaje infinito y se concentró en él, que parecía tener algo importante que decir. Tocó su brazo y lo miró, instándolo a continuar.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Él se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia abajo. Por primera vez, Perséfone lo vio sufriendo, su silencio roto por el sonido de las aguas del Leteo.

“Era como tú, Koré. Quería hacer felices a todos. La idea original era poner a todas las almas aquí. Después de todo, ¿qué importa? ¿Qué importa si han hecho algo malo en su vida? No es mi problema, no me importa. Están muertos, merecen descansar luego de la vida de trabajo que mi hermano tan _cruelmente_ les asignó. Pero entonces noté que las almas más turbias molestaban a las tranquilas, torturaban a las más pacíficas y me eran imposibles de controlar. Y entonces tuve que crear Dis. Pero incluso dos niveles no fueron suficientes, y algunas almas, las peores, tuve que ponerlas en el Tártaro. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? _Tártaro_.” Pasó saliva, era difícil para él hablar de eso, “Encerré a mi padre allí, Koré. No desearía a nadie ir allí, ni siquiera a Zeus. Pero las almas culpables se vuelven violentas si no pasan por ese lugar de tormento, si no se expían por cien, mil, o diez mil años hasta que se arrepienten. Dividir se ha vuelto una necesidad por el bien general. Debes comenzar a aceptar el hecho de que la ley existe para salvaguardar un balance, que creé porque es el _menor de los males_ para todos nosotros.”

Perséfone permaneció en silencio, perpleja tanto por su repentina locuacidad como por su tono, sincero y humilde, durante esa confesión.

“Lo entiendo” dijo con cautela, solo murmurando, “Entiendo lo que quieres decir, y lo había entendido antes, pero… estás equivocado.”

“¿En qué asunto, Divina?” y, esa vez, solo por un momento, su divino orgullo se hizo presente y lo delató.

“Sobre mí. Crees que quiero hacer felices a todos, es la segunda vez que me lo dices. Pero no es así, solo quiero hacer felices a aquellos que lo necesitan y lo merecen. Entiendo que tienes tus motivaciones y ya sabía que tu _perfección_ involucraba razones _perfectas_ para cómo organizas las cosas aquí. Pero… vamos… ¿no te sentiste mal por él?”

“¿El niño?”

“Alexios.” Remarcó Perséfone, consciente de que no llamarlo por su nombre ayudaba al Dios del Inframundo a despersonalizar.

De nuevo, Hades encogió los hombros. Le tomó un momento para hablar, pero cuando lo hizo ni una pizca de su sinceridad se había perdido.

“Puedes sentirte mal por el primero, Koré. También por el segundo, el tercero, el centésimo. Entonces se vuelven miles. No sentir lástima no es siquiera una opción en un punto.”

Perséfone apretó los labios, convencida, testaruda. Sacudió la cabeza.

“Nunca seré así, quizás es la única cosa de la que estoy segura. Podría pasar años aquí, y en cualquier caso los niños me harán sentir mal por ellos. Si… si crees que no estoy preparada para este lugar, entonces es mejor que…”

Pero él la detuvo en ese momento. Se acercó, poniendo un alto inmediatamente a sus pensamientos, que corrían hacia resultados demasiado trágicos. Abandonó su bidente en el barandal como si fuera un objeto inútil, sin ningún significado de poder. Finalmente, puso ambas manos frías en sus hombros y esperó antes de hablar, como siempre hacia cuando quería frenar a alguien y llevar la conversación de nuevo a su inexorable ritmo.

“No pongas en mi boca palabras que nunca dije,” y sonó como la advertencia de un Rey, quien de inmediato se suavizó, “no dije que no estas preparada, más bien lo opuesto. _Sé_ que tienes el don de la empatía así como yo tengo el de la certeza, así que _sé_ que siempre tendrás un punto de vista emocional respecto a los casos que analizamos. Pero estas aquí precisamente por esa razón. Porque _sé_ , desde el segundo en que te vi, que tienes un futuro aquí, incluso si nunca estamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas. Pero necesito esto. No pienses que permitiría a cualquiera contradecirme en una audiencia, tómalo en cuenta. Si lo hago contigo, es porque _sé_ que necesito tu punto de vista. Y ni siquiera pienses que no te escuché, solo porque al final decidí algo diferente a lo que propusiste. Hiciste un buen trabajo. En verdad.”

Perséfone estaba en silencio de nuevo, no sabía que decir. Acababa de recibir un cumplido, y no era común para el Inexorable, al menos no respecto al trabajo. Aun así todo parecía insignificante, porque él parecía tener un plan más grande, algo que había estado preparando por siglos, del cual ella solo era un peón.

“Bueno… gracias. Entonces, ¿puedo decirte que estoy convencida de que debe haber una forma de… suavizar este mecanismo?”

Finalmente Hades sonrió. Apartó las manos de sus hombros y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente, haciendo todo más dulce de repente.

“No solo puedes, _debes_ decirlo, Divina. Como ya dije, la empatía es tu dominio, no el mío. En este aspecto, confío en tu competencia. Solo quería que entendieras que este cambio que quieres hacer _no puede_ hacerse sacando niños de los Campos Elíseos y perdonando padres culpables.”

“Porque de otra manera solo sería suficiente tener hijos para evitar el Tártaro, y todos podrían salvarse. Lo sé. Lo sabía incluso antes, solo me dejé llevar.”

El Inexorable esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, orgulloso. Sostuvo su cabeza en alto, implícitamente indicando a Perséfone que hiciera lo mismo.

“¿Ves? Estás más que preparada.”

Perséfone sonrió de regreso. Trató de levantarse en puntillas, para llegar al menos por encima del estómago de Hades. Y allí, dado que sabía que debía ser la primera en avanzar para un contacto completo, lo abrazó. Sintió su cuerpo sólido bajo el terciopelo del quitón, y se le hizo un poco difícil cerrar los brazos tras su espalda.

Luego de un momento, Perséfone sintió que le correspondía, poniendo sus manos tras su cuello, demasiado alto para abrazarla con normalidad.

“Estás cansada,” completó, plácido como las aguas del Leteo, “mañana, si quieres, podemos ir a ver al niño. Te dejaré explorar el Eliseo.”

Perséfone suspiró cálidamente y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien.

“Gracias.”

“Y una cosa más,” agregó, apartándose para mirarla a la cara, “como habrás notado, no hay mucha variedad de vegetación. Me sentiría honrado si quisieras ayudarme, Primavera.”

Perséfone volteó su cabeza hacia los Campos Elíseos, y vio que de hecho eran muy verdes, pero era solo césped. No había mucho, solo algunos árboles de granada, cerca del palacio. Luego la Diosa sonrió, sintiendo la excitación de un pintor frente a un lienzo en blanco, de un escritor frente a un página vacía.”

“Oh, mi Rey, no tienes idea del monstruo que estás liberando.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De a ratos son demasiado adorables juntos, ¿no? Y puedo imaginar totalmente a la pobre Perséfone haciendo piruetas para alcanzar a Hades xD
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


	16. Divina humanidad

Como Perséfone ya había adivinado, el único vicio real del Rey del Inframundo era trabajar. Particularmente no le gustaba el alcohol como a Dionisio, no era un adicto al sexo como Príapo, no necesitaba amor infinito como Eros, no se alimentaba de las atenciones de los mortales como Zeus y los otros Dioses. Pero si se trataba de trabajo, maldición, era obsesivo, a veces incluso odioso. Si estaba inmerso en algo era imposible moverlo, ni siquiera para un café (lo opuesto a Perséfone, aferrándose a distracciones de cualquier tipo). Es más, no descansaba.

 _Nunca_.

Fisiológicamente no necesitaba dormir, comer u ocio, así que a menudo trabajaba en su tiempo libre: por la noche o durante el fin de semana. Seguro, había dado a sus empleados días libres, pero con gran pena, y solo porque ninguno de ellos se llamaba Alekséi Stajánov. A solas, en resumen, Hades usualmente se quedaba en su oficina o si no gobernaba el reino. Tenía algunos hobbies, incluyendo nadar y leer, pero todas eran actividades que consideraba inferiores, a las que dedicaba tiempo solo durante momentos esporádicos de lo que consideraba _debilidad mortal_.

Precisamente por esas razones, Perséfone siempre se sentía halagada cuando le dedicaba tiempo a ella, y sobre todo cuando era él quien proponía actividades extralaborales. Por ello también se sintió halagada cuando al día siguiente, un sábado, la llamó por teléfono y le pidió ir al palacio, recordándole con precisión:

“ _Prometí llevarte al Eliseo, y tú embellecerlo con algunas flores. No olvidaste la cita, ¿verdad?_ ”

Dejó entrever que para él una cita olvidada era una afrenta personal. Perséfone mintió y le aseguró que ya iba en camino. También pensó que sería mejor para él acostumbrarse a ello, porque olvidar compromisos era normal para ella. Es más, peor: usualmente no hacía compromisos en absoluto, prefiriendo vivir el momento.

Aun así fue, y hasta el final estuvo indecisa sobre qué usar, tanto por el clima, mucho más cálido en los Campos Elíseos que en el resto del Inframundo, y por el grado de formalidad. Al final decidió ser simplemente ella: un corto vestido veraniego, coloreado con patrones étnicos, y simples sandalias de cuero marrones. Reunió su cabello en una cola de caballo y se sintió complacida al ver que las flores de su corona habían decidido ser diferentes en color y forma: sería un día creativo.

Fue al palacio, y se presentó en la entrada privada, no en la corte, como había sido instruida. Tuvo que tocar el timbre en el gran portón y una voz masculina la saludó por el intercomunicador. Ella se presentó y el guardia la hizo esperar.

“Disculpe, Divina, tengo que pedirle pasar por los controles rituales, espere por un…”

El guardia del otro lado del intercomunicador no tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración. Repentinamente, un gruñido, profundo y distante, hizo temblar la tierra. Perséfone se asustó, pensando que era un terremoto. Se apartó un poco de la columna de piedra del portón, temiendo que colapsara. 

Hubo un momento de calma, Perséfone con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose si el guardia del otro lado estaba bien. Trató de acercarse, pero al responder no era la misma voz que antes.

“ _Bienvenida. Lamento los inconvenientes. Evidentemente no fui lo bastante claro respecto a esperar un invitado. Entra_.” 

“¿Hades? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué… qué le hiciste al guardia, te lo comiste?”

“ _No esta vez_.”

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y Perséfone puso el primer pie dentro con timidez, esperando no encontrar una escena estilo CSI cerca de la entrada.

No encontró nada grotesco, pero lo que vio la dejó en shock de todas maneras. A unos pocos pasos en el pavimento, de hecho, vio dos figuras venir hacia ella. Una era Hades: inconfundible, de nuevo en ropas modernas, y para la ocasión incluso una simple camisa, sin chaqueta o corbata, que para él era un conjunto casual, doméstico. La otra figura, por otro lado, era mucho más preocupante: un enorme, oscuro animal, con zarpas predadoras y musculatura masiva. El inmenso Hades, medio Titán, apenas alcanzaba sus hombros. Y peor: tenía tres cabezas caninas, todas apuntando a Perséfone.

La Diosa se paralizó y se detuvo en seco, sus labios apretados.

“Eh, hola…”

“No te preocupes, es amistoso,” la saludó Hades, sereno, “permíteme presentarte a Cerbero.”

Perséfone observó al enorme animal y de hecho lo encontró tranquilo: respiraba lentamente, por sus seis fosas nasales, su oscuro pecho se inflaba rítmicamente como un poderoso bramido. Era difícil identificar la especie, parecía más un enorme mestizo, mezcla de varias razas. Las tres cabezas la miraban con las orejas en alto e inclinándose con curiosidad, descoordinadas. 

“Oh, um… es… adorable…”

Realmente lo hubiese sido, si solo no hubiese tenido el tamaño de un tiranosaurio. Pero Hades, notando su renuencia, dio un paso adelante y la invitó a acariciarlo.  
Perséfone obedeció, cautelosa. Se acercó, notando que apenas alcanzaba la mitad de la pata de esa enorme bestia. Pero confiaba en Hades y, tímidamente, estiró una mano y frotó el tupido pelaje gris oscuro, salpicado por manchas más oscuras.

Cerbero reaccionó abriendo sus bocas, todas, y dejando caer las lenguas. Parecía feliz. Un golpeteo rítmico, ahogado, distante, le sugería que estaba meneando la cola contra el suelo.

“Discúlpalo, solo es territorial,” dijo Hades, “se reunió cuando escuchó el timbre.”

“¿Qué quieres decir con _se reunió_?”

Pero de nuevo, no tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración, porque sintió que Cerbero, bajo su mano, estaba temblando y _encogiéndose_. Perséfone apartó la mirada de Hades para ver qué estaba pasando con el perro plural: se hacía más pequeño gradualmente. Eventualmente, cuando alcanzó el tamaño aproximado de un caballo, su transformación fue aún más explosiva: se _separó_ en tres perros diferentes. Perséfone permaneció con su mano en el aire, acariciando la nada, mientras ellos comenzaban a correr alegremente a su alrededor, absurdamente normales.

“Por conveniencia, se separa,” dijo Hades, en mismo tono neutral que usaba para hablar de cosas obvias, como un guía turístico que debía repetir lo mismo muy seguido, “si no te importa, vendrán con nosotros al Eliseo, necesitan correr.”

Perséfone sintió que las flores en su cabeza revigorizaban sus colores: ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡ _Por supuesto_ que no le importaba, amaba a los animales! Especialmente los perros, sobre todo ahora que parecían más a su alcance.

Los tres eran de razas diferentes. No tenían nada que los diferenciara de perros mortales, excepto el tamaño, un poco más grandes que el promedio, más proporcionales a su dueño. Hades explicó que tenían personalidades diferentes, así que preferían permanecer separados. Cuando estaban juntos demasiado tiempo comenzaban a pelear y morderse entre ellos, especialmente la cabeza central y la de la derecha, las más turbulentas.

En ese punto resumieron las presentaciones, para esos tres perros, especificaciones de Cerbero. El primero era Alfa, el central, con la apariencia de un perro-lobo de pelo semilargo. Era el más rigoroso de los tres y el dominante, quien tenía el honor de gobernar el único cuerpo de Cerbero. El segundo era Dexio, un bullmástiff marrón oscuro, la cabeza derecha y quien daba la apariencia masiva al cuerpo. La ultima era Aristera, una elegante dálmata, que evitaba que los otros dos se volvieran demasiado violentos y que daba las manchas oscuras que Perséfone había notado en el pelaje del guardián gigante.

Los tres eran exuberantes y alegres, y ahora saltaban alrededor de los Dioses, jugueteando entre ellos. Perséfone estaba extasiada.

“¡Mi Rey!” lo picó, excitada, “¡no creí que fueras una persona animal! ¡Y los perros, tan exuberantes!”

Pero él siempre permanecía imperturbable, y la acusación velada de su frialdad le cayó, de hecho, fríamente.

“Yo, en cambio, pensé que eras _una persona animal_ , por alguna razón.”

“¡Son hermosos!”

“Oh, lo sé. Gracias.”

Y fue genuino en esas palabras. Se veía orgulloso, en su sutil y siempre neutral manera de sonreír. Parecía un simple dueño, y Perséfone se dio cuenta que realmente los amaba. No eran solo un mastín infernal para él, los amaba como su familia. No estaba acostumbrado a dar mimos, tal vez, y ciertamente nadie lo vería rodando en el suelo con ellos, o hablándoles con voces estúpidas; pero era muy cercano a ellos y no perdía oportunidad de acariciarlos, o entrenarlos, o llevarlos consigo a los Campos Elíseos. Y ese era quizás el más innombrable hobby que alguna vez había admitido practicar.

.  
.  
.

Como el día anterior, incluso si ciertamente no era el único punto de acceso, pasaron a través de las habitaciones de Hades, seguidos por los tres perros, exuberantes y excitados. Dado que el dormitorio con su terraza estaba muy alto comparado con el Eliseo, cerca del domo de la cueva y junto a la parte superior de la cascada del Leteo, tuvieron que tomar un elevador de cristal moderno. De esa forma Perséfone tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar la fantástica vista de los campos incluso antes de poner un pie en el suelo.

Cuando llegaron, no había nada entre el elevador y el césped, y de alguna forma a Perséfone le pareció absurdo. Ni siquiera una plataforma, o un escalón. Los perros obviamente no estaban interesados en esa clase de dilemas: todos salieron corriendo como misiles.

Perséfone salió con más cautela, soñadoramente, como si no estuviese segura de que toda la belleza que había allí, frente a ella, fuera real: campos verdes, sin gente, y colinas más allá del alcance del ojo; el brillante Leteo que iluminaba y calentaba todo era mágico, y el clima muy placentero sobre la piel.

Se giró hacia Hades, feliz, ansiosa por ponerse a trabajar.

“Esta es tierra fértil, ¿no?”

“La única que encontrarás en el Inframundo, me temo. Así que, si tienes que ventilar algo de poder, este es el momento.”

Y sí, tenía que. Cierto, Perséfone no usaba sus poderes a menudo, pero en casa siempre había sido capaz de hacerse cargo del jardín, o plantas de maceta. Aquí en el Inframundo, en Dis al menos, nada crecía, ni siquiera un cactus de apartamento. Había pasado tiempo desde que se había dejado llevar, más allá de la creación de algunas flores para Hades, que, de cualquier forma, no le daban la misma satisfacción. No era como plantar una semilla y desarrollar una criatura viva.

Perséfone, por lo tanto, sonrió sin poder reprimirlo. Dio dos pasos más, y luego tomó un profundo respiro. Sintió el césped fresco y húmedo tocar sus pies envueltos en sandalias y tuvo una idea: si realmente tenía que hacer eso, bien podía exagerar.

“¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz, majestad?”

Hades sonrió astutamente. Alzó sus cejas un poco, alusivo.

“Es todo lo que pido, Divina.”

Entonces Perséfone se agachó, desató sus sandalias y se las quitó. Plantó sus pies directamente en el suelo fértil. Y de repente hubo una explosión de colores.

Las flores crecían a su alrededor, abruptamente y en gran cantidad. Incluso si quisiera detenerlas, ahora, habría fracasado. Se extendieron en cada forma y color a su alrededor, como tinta desparramándose desde la punta de un bolígrafo dejado mucho tiempo sobre el papel.

Perséfone miró a Hades con la barbilla en alto, orgullosa de sí misma. Con sus profundos ojos observó las flores primero, luego a ella. Ladeó su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos.

“Parece que tenías bastante que ventilar.”

“¡No he caminado sobre césped en años!” admitió, alegremente, y de inmediato frunció un poco el ceño, “Sabes, extraño eso en la superficie. Hay… asfalto por doquier.”

Comenzaron a caminar. A cada nuevo paso, nuevas flores surgían en el área que tocaba. Hades, quien caminada mecánicamente a su lado, como temiendo pisar toda esa riqueza, observó a Perséfone con firme compostura.

“Dijiste que la Primavera no era tu sendero.” Comentó, ofreciéndose con un gesto a llevar sus sandalias y dejarle las manos libres.

“Y de hecho no lo es, no como… el único sendero. Pero de cualquier forma, sufro si paso demasiado tiempo en la ciudad, por eso mamá y yo vivimos en las afueras. Digo, Deméter y yo.”

Hades rió entre dientes.

“Llámala como quieras, es tu madre.”

Y de repente, Perséfone recordó a su madre y la extrañó. Se dio cuenta de que aún no sabía cuál era la relación entre Deméter y Hades. Cautelosa, probó de esa manera:

“Te escuché llamarla Demi.”

Hades se encogió de hombros inmediatamente. Asintió y los rebeldes rizos, ese día un poco más largos de lo normal, cubrieron su frente.

“Solía hacerlo. Cuando éramos jóvenes.”

“Ustedes dos… ¿eran cercanos?”

“Lo éramos.”

“¿Qué tanto?”

“No tanto como Zeus y Hera, si es lo que te preocupa.”

Perséfone estaba en silencio, no sabía qué pensar. En realidad era una posibilidad ambigua que había preferido no tener en consideración.

“Bueno, lo que ustedes Crónidas hacen entre ustedes no está muy claro para el resto de nosotros.”

Hades era completamente indiferente. Como era de esperarse en un Dios antiguo, veía todo consolidado, normal, y en esos asuntos nunca daba señales de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

“¿Qué hay que entender? Solo había seis de nosotros, si queríamos dar vida a otros Dioses teníamos que reproducirnos entre nosotros. No deberías estar influenciada por la manera humana de ver el asunto, Divina. Los humanos ni siquiera existían entonces.”

“Trato de no hacerlo,” insistió en especificar, rápidamente, “pero tú sabes, a veces es difícil. Mis amigos constantemente me recuerdan que a sus ojos todos somos seres incestuosos. Traté de decirles que tú no eres… bueno, ya sabes, no es como si realmente fueras mi…”

Y, en ese momento, Hades la sorprendió aún más: se detuvo, permaneció inmóvil como una estatua de yeso. Perséfone se detuvo también, y las flores continuaron creciendo a su alrededor. Los perros, mientras tanto, no se interesaron en ellos y siguieron jugando sin pena, libres.

Hades suspiró, dócil como era habitual. Estrechó sus ojos y trató de transmitirle cuan serio era acerca del tema.

“Yo _soy_ tu tío, Perséfone. Acéptalo.”

“S… sí, pero…”

“Sin peros. Soy tu tío, eres mi sobrina. Somos lo que somos y para nosotros está bien, porque no somos humanos. Ellos son una joven, numerosa raza y por lo tanto se jactan de decidir la moral. Déjalos conservarla. Tenemos nuestras propias costumbres y motivaciones, y tú nunca debes sentirte obligada a justificarte con aquellos que _no saben_.”

Era cierto, había innumerables razones por las que los Dioses eran incestuosos. Al principio era necesario: los Crónidas, como Hades había dicho, eran solo seis, y más que una elección había sido una obligación. En adelante, los problemas habían cambiado en calidad, no en cantidad: Dioses y mortales nunca se las habían arreglado para llevarse muy bien, y ese era el principal motivo por el que todos, incluida Deméter, alentaban a los Divinos a estar exclusivamente con otros Divinos. Amar y desposar humanos, con el tiempo, había causado incontables problemas: semidioses desparramados por todo el globo, incapaces de controlar su fuerza y terminando por hacer más daño que bien, como Heracles; o incluso Dioses destinados a ver a sus parejas, no besadas por la inmortalidad, marchitarse y morir, experimentando la brevedad de la vida tan cruelmente.

Así que sí, había razones válidas para su preferencia a construir relaciones entre ellos, especialmente dado que no había problemas genéticos para ellos. Pero en cualquier caso, Perséfone siempre se había sentido avergonzada sobre el tema. Siempre había pensado que la mejor forma de lidiar con el tema era pretender que no había relaciones familiares _en absoluto_. Y ahora Hades hablaba de ellos con tal fría naturalidad…

“Escucha, Hades,” confesó, sincera, “sé que estás acostumbrado a ello, esos eran tiempos diferentes, pero yo… yo nací en los noventa, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre he estado entre humanos y… no lo sé, les parece tan extraño, se estremecen si piensan que tú y yo somos…”

“Deja que se estremezcan. No debería importarte, Divina.”

“Nos juzgan.”

“Deja que juzguen. Cuando lleguen aquí tendrán el mismo trato.”

Perséfone no estaba convencida, y Hades ciertamente lo había notado. De hecho, ahora estaba suspirando, suavizándose. Quizás estaba buscando una forma alternativa de explicarle. En algún punto se acercó y puso una rodilla en tierra, tirando un poco de sus pantalones para agacharse.

Lo vio a su altura, ahora, de frente, cerca. La nariz aquilina apuntando como un ave de presa, pero siempre estaba su calma habitual en sus contrastantes ojos. La joven Diosa tenía que ser cuidadosa de no mirarlos demasiado.

“Koré, no tienes que considerarme tu tío, si no quieres,” especificó, lógico y pragmático, “si puede serte de ayuda, no te considero mi sobrina emocionalmente, solo eres una hermosa Diosa de la fertilidad que me obsequia su interés, por el cual estoy honrado. Pero realmente me _destruiría_ escucharte negar tu pertenencia a mi familia frente a un humano. No deberías avergonzarte de ello, es el linaje más noble del universo.”

“No quería ofenderte…”

“Lo sé. Pero la próxima vez que te pregunten si soy tu tío, no lo niegues. Por tu propia reputación, y por la de la familia.”

Desde determinado punto de vista lo entendía, por supuesto, pero no del todo. No podía entender por qué estaba siempre tan obsesionado con el estatus.

Pero si había un rasgo positivo de la personalidad de Perséfone, era su habilidad de ponerse en los zapatos de otro, incluido Hades. Así que sí, seguía pensando que él necesitaba reducir los estándares, e incluso quizás acercarse a los humanos que consideraba tan inferiores; pero, por otro lado, incluso ella tenía que aprender algo de él: a reconocer su propio rol, su lugar, si no en el universo, al menos en ese pequeño mundo, demasiado atestado tanto con humanidad como divinidad.

.  
.  
.

Lo que más le impresionó del Eliseo, luego de pasar unos minutos allí, era que parecía tan vacío. Hades le explicó que, como Dis, los Campos Elíseos eran infinitos: uno podía caminar para siempre y no llegar a ningún sitio. Por eso todas las almas dignas que vivían allí parecían encontrarse rara vez.

Tuvieron que esperar, entonces, pero al final alguien apareció en su camino: un pequeño grupo de fantasmas grisáceos. Estaban juntos, caminando a orillas del Leteo, riendo y jugando: todos eran niños. Primero fueron vistos por la dálmata, la más sociable de los Cerberos, que se coló entre ellos para jugar saltando y ladrando, su cola agitándose como un látigo.

Los niños eran de diferentes edades, varones y niñas, pero ninguno parecía estar acompañado por un adulto y ninguno superaba los diez años. Perséfone sabía por qué: era la edad que Hades comenzaba a considerar crucial, el comienzo del fin de la inocencia. Todas las almas de los difuntos antes de esa edad tenían garantizado el acceso a los Campos Elíseos, pero luego de los diez, en cambio, comenzaban a ser evaluados más rigorosamente. Según Perséfone aún era muy pronto, pero también era cierto que había gente muy joven y muy culpable: aún tenía pesadillas luego de estudiar el caso de Thompson y Venables en la universidad.

Pero Perséfone trató de no pensar en algo negativo en ese momento y disfrutar la compañía de esos pequeños. Corrió hacia ellos, bordeando el brillante Leteo y sintiendo la calidez de las aguas incluso a distancia. Se unió a ellos y de inmediato le dieron la bienvenida, celebrándola como Primavera.

“¡Koré!”

Perséfone miró alrededor y lo vio: ahí estaba Alexios. Era uno de los que estaban al final de grupo, el más bajo, pero aún así inconfundible con su cabello oscuro y su flequillo demasiado largo.

“¡Alexios! ¡Ven aquí, dame un abrazo!”

Él obedeció: corrió y la abrazó. Lo estrechó, respirando sobre su pequeño hombro, Perséfone pudo sentir el frío del recuerdo de su cuerpo. Lo estrechó más fuerte, en un vano intento de calentarlo.

“¿Cómo estás, pequeño? ¿Te gusta aquí?”

Se separaron y Perséfone notó con gran placer que Alexios sonreía. No muy parlanchín y muy similar a Hades en eso, respondió solo con un asentimiento.

“¡Bien! Estoy feliz. ¡Tienes muchos amigos nuevos, por lo que veo!”

Él asintió de nuevo. Perséfone le sonrió, cálida, animándolo, y acarició sus hombros. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que estaba sola, volteó: notó que Hades no se les había unido. Estaba de pie bastante lejos, de frente al Leteo, mirando hacia el horizonte con las manos en los bolsillos y las mangas de la camisa remangadas.

“¿Oye? ¡Ven aquí!”

Él la miró desde lejos, solo moviendo la cabeza. No respondió, pero Perséfone aún podía ver la negación emanando de su silueta.

No quería unírseles, no quería involucrarse. Ciertamente no quería tener nada que ver con humanos, incluso si eran fantasmas, incluso si eran niños. Pero tal vez era más que eso: no quería acercarse porque los propios niños le temían. De hecho lo escrutaban de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que permaneciera lejos.

El Rey del Inframundo: rechazado por todos sus súbditos, incapaz de remediarlo.

Perséfone se puso de pie luego de abrazar a Alexios y volteó hacia los niños, al menos una docena:

“Oigan, ¿quieren conocer a mi amigo?”

Silencio. Alguien menos tímido no dudó en sacudir su cabeza.

“No se preocupen, es bueno. Solo es serio, pero podemos animarlo.”

Los niños eran fáciles de convencer, incluso más porque ahora eran fantasmas: nada podía molestarlos en los Campos Elíseos, y por ello cambiaron de parecer rápidamente. De hecho, aunque cautelosos, aceptaron: comenzaron a moverse como un grupo con una consciencia colectiva, todos juntos, Alexios un poco atrás por sus piernas cortas.

Cuando vio que lo estaban alcanzando Hades se envaró, Perséfone fue capaz de notarlo por su cuello tenso y sus ojos, más oscuros y a la vez más brillantes que nunca, que estaban muy abiertos en una vaga expresión de terror humano.

Se reunieron con él. No lo rodearon como lo habían hecho con Perséfone, pero permanecieron frente a él para mirarlo fijamente, más que nada curiosamente.

Hades inhaló y pareció duplicar su ya enorme tamaño. Perséfone, consciente de que él jamás haría algo para animar la situación, se paró entre los dos polos. Puso la mano en su claro, venoso, frío antebrazo, y miró hacia arriba, animándolo.

“Están aquí por ti, Majestad. Son los habitantes de tu reino.”

Pero él tensó su quijada mientras la miraba, inmóvil. Exhaló poderosamente, nervioso y, como siempre, bueno en no dejarlo ver. Finalmente giró un poco la cabeza, como escondiéndose, para hablar solo con ella.

“Yo soy quien los separó de sus padres, Koré.”

Perséfone sonrió de nuevo y acarició su brazo más vigorosamente. Porque sabía que era un Dios confiado solo cuando tenía que ver con su rol. Por otro lado siempre necesitaría ayuda con relaciones sociales. Perséfone sintió que era la mejor persona para mejorar su calidad de vida, al menos en ese aspecto humano.

“También eres quien les dio el paraíso, y lo saben. Déjalos agradecerte.”

Hades tragó, su marcada manzana de Adán moviéndose. Finalmente, volteó hacia los niños. Sacó una mano de su bolsillo y la levantó a modo de saludo, demasiado mecánico.

“Buenas tardes.”

Era demasiado formal, acostumbrado a tratar solo con adultos. Perséfone rompió a reír y los niños la siguieron, sonriendo radiantemente, fáciles de animar en esa cálida y acogedora atmósfera.

“Está un poco asustado, pobre, ¡anímenlo!”

Los niños, ahora sin miedo, estaban felices de obedecer. Porque ya habían mirado a Hades a los ojos, ya habían pasado su juicio, y sabían que no tenían nada que temer.

Perséfone encontró divertido ver a Hades envuelto en esa situación: alto, inmenso, rodeado por un grupo de duendes que en promedio solo alcanzaban su rodilla. Era encantador que estuviera intimidado por criaturas tan pequeñas en comparación. Y aún más, era adorable que, aunque intentara esconderlo, una tímida sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Fue en ese momento que Perséfone pudo completar otra pieza del rompecabezas: era difícil amar al Inexorable solo porque le era difícil amarse a sí mismo. En ese aspecto los humanos tenían mucho que enseñarle.

.  
.  
.

Solo una de los pequeños parecía menos entusiasmado: ese era Alexios, por razones comprensibles. Era el recién llegado, acababa de pasar por la corte y aún recordaba al Inexorable mirándolo, la confusión en la sala, las frías preguntas de Éaco.

Hades lo notó, porque nunca fallaba en observar cada detalle, en cualquier situación. Perséfone vio su rostro oscurecerse y miró fijamente a Alexios con neutralidad. Al final, dejando a la Diosa atónita, fue el propio Hades quien se acercó al niño, arrodillándose en el césped silenciosamente. Tal vez lo había hecho porque se sentía inmerso en la situación, pero no importaba: estaba mostrando un lado muy _humano_ a otro humano, y Perséfone pensó que le tomaría mucho más tiempo.

Siguió mirando a Alexios, al final de grupo. Finalmente, luego de momentos de absoluta quietud, alzó un brazo, indicándole que se acercara.

Perséfone estaba sonriendo y petrificada observando la escena, mientras Alexios caminaba hacia el Dios del Inframundo con miles de pequeños pasos y el flequillo siempre sobre sus ojos.

Lo alcanzó, deteniéndose a solo un paso. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, y el Dios de rodillas. Los otros niños alrededor habían dejado de reír, dándose cuenta de la importancia del momento.

El silencio fue total por lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente, el siempre presente suspiro de Hades, poderoso y profundo.

“¿Estás triste, niño?”

Perséfone apretó los labios, obligándose a no intervenir, incluso aunque pensaba que la pregunta era un poco obvia, por no decir estúpida. Pero Hades era así: así de intuitivo como era para las fallas de los mortales, era inconsciente de sus emociones.

Alexios asintió.

“Un poco. Pero es lindo aquí.”

Hades no mostró reacciones exageradas, pero Perséfone ahora lo conocía lo suficiente para poder leer el silencioso placer en su expresión. Estaba feliz: feliz de que alguien pudiera apreciar el Eliseo que, en realidad, era un regalo desinteresado para las mejores almas. Nunca recibía suficientes elogios por su trabajo, los otros Dioses nunca se habían interesado y jamás perdían oportunidad de degradar el reino del submundo. Tal vez, con los milenios, el mismo Hades había terminado por olvidar cuánto bien podía brindar.

“Lamento lo de tu padre.” Dijo el Inexorable, una consideración personal que jamás habría expresado en una audiencia.

“Lo sé.”

Solo entonces Alexios alzó la mirada y tuvo el valor de mirar a su interlocutor a los ojos. Un interlocutor que no era nada menos que un Crónida, y quien también había estado profundamente impresionado por cuanta confianza podía tener un niño al usar su verbo favorito: _saber_.

La muerte y los niños, en efecto muy similares.

“También sabes que puedes beber del río, ¿cierto? ¿Te lo explicaron?”

Alexios asintió.

“Si bebo volveré a la vida.”

“Renacerás, sí. Tendrás una nueva vida, una nueva familia, y olvidarás a tu padre.”

Pero Hades seguramente sabía la respuesta que vendría.

“No quiero una nueva familia.”

Porque quería la original. El prospecto de tener un nuevo padre no podía ser contemplado si significaba abandonar al anterior; olvidarlo, incluso, a través de las aguas del Leteo, el Río del Olvido.

Hades asintió. Lo entendía. E hizo el gesto más humano que pudo: acarició la cabeza de Alexios, revolviendo su cabello con la enorme mano.

“Entonces tendrás que aprender a esperar. Como todos nosotros.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justo a tiempo para despedir el año. un año terrible para la mayoría, y que creo que todos queremos dejar atrás. Esperemos que el próximo traiga algo de alivio para nosotros. 
> 
> Por otro lado, el caso que Perséfone menciona, Thompson y Venables, fue un caso muy resonado en los '90, no entraré en detalles porque fue una cosa horrible, pero si quieren investigarlo háganlo.


	17. Esperando por Todo

La humanidad de los otros Dioses era con frecuencia un motivo de reflexión para Perséfone, tanto como lo era su propia divinidad. Se había preguntado cuánta humanidad había en su madre Deméter, mientras disfrutaba la atención de los mortales y les enseñaba los secretos de la agricultura; se había preguntado cuánta humanidad había en Anubis, que no perdía oportunidad de reír, hacer bromas y mostrarse tan abierto con los humanos; se había preguntado cuanta humanidad había en Hades, quien a diferencia de muchos rehuía la atención de los mortales e incluso parecía no preocuparse por las almas que él mismo recibía.

No mucha, diría. No mucha humanidad en él.

Pero aún estaba dispuesta a cambiar de parecer, viéndolo interactuar con esos niños. Se comportaba medianamente, para ser honesta: sonreía, pero trataba de hacerlo ver forzado; lo disfrutaba, pero no de manera exagerada. Era como si estuviese convencido de que no podía darse el lujo de una interacción desinteresada, a pesar de que lo agradecía y era incapaz de admitirlo al mismo tiempo, debido a su orgullo inmortal como Dios y Rey.

Por esa razón, al momento de despedirse, Perséfone quería creer que la siempre neutral e imparcial expresión del Inexorable mostraba algo de arrepentimiento, aunque fuera un mínimo porcentaje.

“¿Puedo auto invitarme el próximo sábado?” preguntó la Diosa, mirándolo desde abajo y notando una ligera contracción en la esquina de su quijada.

“Si eso te complace, Divina, solo puedo permitirte pasar tanto tiempo con esos mortales como lo desees.”

Perséfone sonrió astutamente, consciente de haberle dado una buena excusa para reconocer un deseo de ambos, no solo de ella.

“Gracias, mi Rey. Y aceptaré que me culpes frente a otros, cuando notes que tú también amas la compañía de esos mortales.”

Él le dio una mirada de divertida molestia, luego miró atrás, y se perdió observando el curso del Leteo.

.  
.  
.

Siguieron el río sin rumbo, acompañados por los perros, que pese a estar libres, no se alejaron corriendo y permanecieron cerca de su dueño, leales y bien entrenados. Se toparon con algunas otras almas, pero todas estaban solas. Perséfone admiró su solitaria paz con curiosidad y respeto, preguntándose cuántas escogerían finalmente beber las aguas del olvido para reencarnar. Un obsequio otorgado solo para los legítimos habitantes del Eliseo, y aún más generoso porque era dado por Hades, uno de los Dioses más codiciosos.

Hacia el anochecer, Perséfone pidió un descanso, pues estaba cansada de caminar. Se detuvo en una de las orillas cubiertas de césped, sin arena o guijarros, y finalmente se dejó caer. Extendió sus brazos, estirándose mientras las flores crecían a su alrededor, pensando que podría dormir por horas allí tendida, dada la paz que emanaba el lugar.

Miró a Hades, estoicamente de pie a su lado. Le molestó verlo ahí, nunca relajado, nunca en calma, era como tener un buitre rondándola. Entonces tiró un poco la orilla de sus pantalones, para llamar su atención. Él miró hacia abajo, las manos en los bolsillos y su actitud formal.

“Recuéstate, mi Rey.”

“Suena como una orden, ¿no, Divina?”

Perséfone rió, impertinente.

“¿Te ofende?”

“Podría.”

“Entonces lo reformularé: ¿Te gustaría recostarte, mi Rey?”

“No, realmente no. Reformúlalo de nuevo.”

Perséfone estrechó los ojos, desafiándolo en silencio. Él, en respuesta, tenía una ambigua sonrisa en su rostro pálido y lampiño.

“ _¿Podrías recostarte, por mí, mi Rey?_ ”

“Con gusto. Lo que sea por ti.”

Y, de hecho, al tercer y último aviso, él obedeció: se sentó, y finalmente se recostó. Cuando se tendió en el suelo pareció más un titán, cuan pesado era.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, ligero, cómodo. Como Perséfone ya había notado, los silencios de Hades no eran incómodos, tenían algo natural en ellos. Como era, ahora, yacer a su lado, estirándose y apenas rozando la fría piel de su antebrazo.

Le oyó suspirar pacíficamente en cuanto lo tocó, y lo tomó como una señal para continuar: recorrió los dedos sobre su muñeca y finalmente tomó su mano, apretándola.

Ella también suspiró y miró de nuevo arriba. La infinita bóveda de la cueva brillaba con la riqueza del Erebo, iluminada por el reflejo azul del Leteo. Los diamantes ahí arriba lucían como pequeñas galaxias.

“Hay tantos…” comentó soñadoramente, admirada.

Hades apretó un poco su mano, mirando también hacia arriba, sin moverse.

“Son infinitos, Divina,” señaló, preciso y complacido, “como infinito será mi deseo de obsequiártelos. Todo lo que debes hacer es pedirlo.”

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Perséfone sintió algo entre sus manos aun enlazadas. Frunció el ceño, alzando la cabeza para ver mejor. Cuando apartó su mano de la de Hades, vio muchos pequeños diamantes transparentes en su palma, brillando tanto y más que el Leteo. Casi parecían polvo. Y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que los rumores sobre él no eran completamente ciertos: no tenía una cornucopia para producir diamantes. Los hacía él mismo.

Con el pulgar movió el precioso polvo, extasiada.

“Tus ofertas con propósito de cortejo son siempre muy desafiantes.”

La broma le arrancó una profunda risa entre labios.

“No tanto como lo es complacerte, mi Lady. Ciertamente no puedo ofrecerte flores.”

Y, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, Perséfone lo vio hacer algo totalmente fuera de su zona de confort: giró la cabeza, recostándola sobre el césped para mirarla, y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo. Un gesto tan simple, tan natural, y a la vez tan inapropiado para el Inexorable.

Al notar que estaba entrando en un extraño, sarcástico juego, la Diosa continuó:

“Más que para complacerme tengo la impresión de que lo haces para complacerte a ti mismo. Pareces muy orgulloso de tus diamantes, mi Rey.”

Y, como ya había sucedido en varias ocasiones, Perséfone sintió de inmediato que había sido demasiado atrevida. Porque Hades era así: tenía una manera repentina de oscurecerse, volverse serio, y la eterna neutralidad que envolvía sus facciones daba la impresión, casi siempre errónea, de que estaba molesto u ofendido.

Pero no, usualmente no lo estaba, tampoco esa vez. De hecho no dijo o hizo nada inapropiado. Solo se levantó en un codo, enfrentándola, cubriéndola, jamás tocándola.

Perséfone se sintió invadida por sus grandes, decolorados irises.

“Estoy orgulloso de ellos, sí. ¿Acaso no debería?”

Era una pregunta retórica, que hecha por un Crónida no daba lugar a una respuesta, mucho menos como un desafío. Entonces Perséfone inhaló profundamente, sintiendo el peso de la excitación en su vientre al tenerlo tan cerca. Alzó una mano y acarició su cuello, esbelto en sus proporciones pero imponente para ella. Movió la mano a lo largo de los rígidos tendones y venas. No podía decir algo, y él continuó con su discurso, serio y severo.

“¿Crees, _pequeña_ , que fue sencillo hacer todo esto?” Su voz era apenas un siseo, sensual, sugestivo. “Cuando mis hermanos y yo repartimos la Creación, ¿crees que fue sencillo para mí, el _primogénito varón_ , renunciar voluntariamente a mis derechos sobre la superficie, el más tentador de los reinos? ¿Crees que fue sencillo tener la _previsión_ necesaria para invertir en un reino que todos consideraban una estéril masa de rocas? ¿Crees que fue sencillo encontrar la paciencia y la perseverancia para excavar el Erebo de la nada?”

Más preguntas retóricas que, como la primera, no daban lugar a ningún tipo de respuesta. Eran solo insinuaciones, que juntas recalcaban ese inmenso orgullo el cual Perséfone, en realidad, temía. Lo temía porque ella jamás lo había sentido, y de alguna manera todos los Dioses daban por hecho que era una falla.

Perséfone no dijo nada y no dejó de acariciar su cuello, algunas veces rodeándolo y dejando que sus dedos se hundieran en los suaves rizos negros. Y finalmente Hades, luego de su vehemente discurso, parecía comenzar a sentir los efectos de la cercanía física. Levantó una mano y la llevó al rostro de su acompañante. No hizo mucho: con su pulgar acarició sus labios entreabiertos. Suspiró con gentileza y bajó los párpados, en calma y aun así ardiendo con lujuria.

“Todo lo que tengo, Divina, es el resultado de mi sabiduría,” continuó, aun con sus ojos cerrados, remoloneando con el dedo sobre sus labios, como si en realidad la riqueza de la que hablaba valiese nada comparada con su piel, “Así que sí, estoy muy orgulloso de mis diamantes, mi palacio y todo de lo que pueda alardear. Porque todo lo que poseo, incluso la más pequeña pieza de tosco diamante, o la más humilde alma humana, es la ineluctable prueba de que soy más listo que mis hermanos, y que soy el único a la cabeza de este juego. Un juego con un único final posible: yo, triunfando y tomándolo _todo_.”

Perséfone permaneció inmóvil, tensa bajo su toque. No por miedo, sino porque la vastedad de su ambición la abrumó, casi físicamente.

Trató de hablar, apenas moviendo los labios contra su dedo aun presionándolos, y sintió que había perdido la voz.

“¿T-todo, Hades? Es… una pretensión muy vasta.”

Nunca insinúes frente a un Dios que algo es demasiado para él. De hecho, él dejó escapar una sarcástica, profunda y aterradora risa. No maliciosa, Hades no lo era, pero de cualquier manera aterradora por la cantidad de certeza que transmitía. Era la risa de alguien que estaba seguro de sus aspiraciones, de que ya lo había ganado todo. Una emoción que Perséfone jamás había sentido y que estaba segura de jamás sentiría.

Hades se inclinó sobre ella, presionando su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Perséfone lo sintió inhalar contra su piel desnuda y darle un frío, letal beso. Se sintió morir con su gelidez, su corazón instantáneamente congelado mientras se arqueaba bajo él y sus ojos se estrechaban con fría pasión.

Finalmente, su voz le llegó, severa.

“Todo es nada más y nada menos que el justo reclamo de la muerte, Divina. Lo único que debo hacer es _esperar_.” 

Y así el Inexorable demostró serlo en muchas maneras, no solo en su corte. Hades era el amo de la muerte, y quien domina la muerte lo domina todo. Porque todo debía morir, incluso los Dioses tarde o temprano, en un tiempo más allá del destino e incluso más allá de la previsión de las Moiras. Pero era cierto que _todo_ terminaría en el Inframundo, y entonces la perseverancia de su Rey sería recompensada con un vasto y eterno dominio que Zeus y Poseidón solo podían envidiar. Sin batallas sangrientas, sin arrogancia y pretensiones impulsivas que solo traerían inestabilidad: para Hades, la prisa era un concepto sin sentido. Inexorable porque es inexorable el fin del mundo: él prefería _esperar_ junto al río por los cuerpos de sus enemigos, _seguro_ que flotarían hasta él.

El grado de confianza y paciencia, ambición y orgullo que Hades transmitía era demasiado para soportar, para cualquiera que no fuera un gran Dios, para cualquiera que no fuera él mismo. Una Diosa nueva no podía sostener la magnificencia de un Crónida, voluminoso como todos sus hermanos, en cada forma posible.

Por eso se sintió abrumada, incluso aunque él apenas la estaba tocando, solo con su rostro. Mientras presionaba fríos besos en su cuello y lóbulo, ella sentía su lujuria, la que él pretendía no sentir. ¿Cómo podría un Dios que lo deseaba todo no sentir deseo carnal también?

De repente, Perséfone sintió una especie de dulce ansiedad tomar su cuerpo. La hizo arquearse, tensa de nuevo. Finalmente, un pensamiento repentino, como una flecha en su cerebro: necesitaba detenerlo, ser honesta antes de que la situación los llevara más allá de lo que esperaban.

Lo bloqueó, entonces, palmeando su imponente hombro un par de veces.

“Hades, Hades” inhaló, agitada, “Soy virgen.”

E instantáneamente él se congeló. De inmediato puso un alto a su seducción y retrocedió. Casi nada quedaba de su contacto, excepto por una mano para tocarle el cabello.

“Estoy mortificado,” dijo, plano, “No pretendía ser imprudente.”

¿Imprudente, Hades? No, totalmente lo opuesto.

Nunca era impulsivo, nunca apresurado. No había hecho algo inconveniente. Besos, ¿qué más? Y bastante superficiales para no dar la idea de que pretendía demandar algo más en esa ocasión.

Pero era precisamente lo que no hizo lo que guardaba miles de significados implícitos: la manera en que _no_ la tocaba con el resto de su cuerpo, sugiriendo que quería hacerlo; su manera de _no_ apurarse, su lenta insistencia, dando la idea de que se estaba conteniendo; sus _no_ intentos de tocar sus pechos o muslos, creando expectación de cuan implacable sería cuando decidiera hacerlo; y, finalmente, su _silencio_ , que dejaba en claro cuántos conceptos tenía que transmitir, conceptos muy vastos para comprender, que la violaban tanto como una penetración física.

Pero el Crónida ya había dado un paso atrás, dando lugar a Hades el hombre, siempre gentil y siempre correcto, que no se imponía o demandaba nada. Perséfone fue capaz de exhalar finalmente, sintiéndose más ligera.

“No, lo siento, no es nada. Quería decirte… solo se me escapó.”

Una verdad a medias, para ocultar cuanto se había dejado llevar; tal vez estaba lista para admitirlo, por su propia inexperiencia. Pero no estaba muy segura de que él lo creyera, porque era en realidad imposible ocultarle algo. Ahora, de hecho, la miraba sin expresión, tan cerca que Perséfone podía ver los oscuros, delgados capilares en el negro de su esclerótica.

“Esas extrañas confesiones se te _escapan_ muy seguido, Koré.”

Eso, aunque dicho en un tono neutral, era una broma, así que Perséfone la siguió:

“Porque yo soy la imprudente. Pero sé que te gusta, Majestad. No estaría aquí si esa pregunta sobre el Estigia no se me hubiese _escapado_ en la conferencia.”

Él esbozó una sonrisa afilada.

“Seguramente no estarías aquí, no.”

Ahora estaba tranquilo, en paz tanto como el único Dios de la paciencia infinita poda estar. Y, de hecho, no insistió en la actitud previa. Solo presionó un suave y casto beso en su frente y retrocedió por completo, recostándose a su lado, en calma.

.  
.  
.

Cuando regresaron era tarde por la noche, casi hora de cenar. Perséfone estaba tan reacia como los perros a dejar el ilimitado verde de los Campos Elíseos: Hades casi tuvo que rogarle para que entrara al elevador. Cuando su segundo pie se apartó del suelo fértil y la última flor nació de su poder, se sintió rota, como una corola arrancada de su tallo.

Mientras el elevador subía lentamente puso sus sandalias en el suelo y comenzó a ponérselas. Pero Hades, sin advertencia, se acuclilló y ofreció ayudarle con las correas, gesto que provoco en él un velado buen humor.

“Hace tiempo esto habría sido un escándalo.” Comentó en voz baja, y sonó más como una represalia a sí mismo, desaprobando su comportamiento.

Perséfone no sabía qué decir y estaba callada, apenas conteniendo un estremecimiento por las cosquillas que él le hacía en los tobillos. Entonces, por fin, las puertas del elevador se abrieron al palacio, en las habitaciones del Rey. Inmediatamente los perros se tumbaron en los pulidos pisos de obsidiana y permanecieron ahí, sin aliento y con las lenguas colgando. Perséfone acarició el suave y aterciopelado pelo de Aristera, la más dada a las caricias. Le recordaba mucho a ella misma.

Hades, mientras tanto, no decía nada. Su estado natural era el silencio, como siempre, y en ese momento estaba revisando su ropa en un espejo de pared, en ese ambiente tan oscuro, antiguo y moderno a la vez. Lo vio examinar las mangas de su camisa blanca y luego poner el cuello en su lugar, impecable.

De pronto Perséfone se sintió un poco culpable por lo que había pasado antes. No que fuera algo serio, pero lamentaba haberle hecho pensar que quería más frialdad de su parte. No era para nada su idea. Solo quería ser honesta, nunca tuvo la intención de apartarlo, negando que le gustaran sus sensuales iniciativas. Era una adulta después de todo, podía y debía admitirlo: _oh, Dioses, Hades altera mis hormonas, lo estaba disfrutando y quiero que lo haga de nuevo_.

Decidió expresar lo mismo pero con más decoro.

“Oye, Hades, ¿quieres hacer algo esta noche? No quería parecer fría.”

Pero él, como siempre, tenía planes más grandes, de los cuales no apartaba al resto. Se giró hacia ella, de hecho, mientras aún estaba agachada acariciando a Aristera, y expresó sus deseos sin dudar.

“Eres mi invitada para cenar, hice preparar platos vegetarianos. Y, si sirve de algo, jamás se me ocurriría llamarte _fría_ , Primavera. Ese soy yo, y una parte fría es suficiente para una pareja.”

Esa declaración la hizo reír con fuerza, y si había algún atisbo de bochorno, desapareció en ese momento.

Se quedó ahí, entonces, y se dedicó a explorar mejor el lugar, mientras esperaban que la cena fuera servida. La recámara de Hades, notó, era más que un simple dormitorio. Pese a que estaba dedicada principalmente a eso, a un lado, unos escalones por encima del área principal, había una pequeña adición, un espacio más privado, excavado en la roca. Apartando la pesada cortina que dividía las habitaciones, la Diosa se dio cuenta de que era un baño. En el más clásico sentido del término: solo había una gran, profunda cuenca, rodeada de columnas. Se adentraba en la roca para crear una atmosfera muy íntima, embellecida por las vetas doradas en la tosca pared, y por los cerámicos adornados con figuras al fondo de la piscina.

“¡Oh, vaya!” fue su comentario, con los ojos muy abiertos, “Te tratas muy bien, ¿no?”

“Me trato como es debido.” Él señaló, uniéndose a ella.

“Estoy empezando a creer que fue un error no aceptar tu hospitalidad.”

Por un momento él pareció creérselo, porque le dio una mirada esperanzada. Pero Perséfone apretó los labios inmediatamente y sacudió la cabeza, haciéndole saber que su decisión de tener su propio departamento seguía sin cambiar. Si, era innegablemente hermoso, pero solo como huésped ocasional. Ella no habría sido capaz de sobrellevar tanto lujo, habría pensado constantemente que no lo merecía.

Hades no insistió, porque no era alguien a quien le gustara rogar. Abandonó la idea y le ofreció algo más llevadero:

“Si quieres refrescarte haré preparar el baño. Son aguas termales, es saludable.”

Perséfone estaba tentada de aceptar. Tras haber yacido en el suelo y jugado en el césped con los perros, sentía su piel picar, y estaba consciente de que aún tenía suciedad en la ropa. Miró hacia abajo y, de hecho, notó que tenía una mancha verde en la rodilla. Eso la convenció. El hecho de que esperaba tomar ese baño con Hades no influenció su decisión. _Para nada_. 

“Alegremente acepto la oferta, Majestad. ¿Y tú? ¿Me harás compañía?”

“Solo si lo deseas.”

Se colgó de su brazo como había hecho tantas veces y estrechó el hueco de su codo, alzando la mirada para verlo. 

“Lo deseo.”

Él alzó una de sus gruesas cejas y la miró, ladeando la cabeza, indeciso por una vez en su vida.

“¿Quieres también… algo para cubrirte?”

Dejó entrever que no era común cubrirse en los baños termales, y por otro lado Perséfone lo sabía. Era una práctica muy común entre los Dioses Clásicos permitirse baños con propósitos sociales, y era universalmente conocido que era una ocasión sagrada y catártica, inviolable como las reglas de hospitalidad. Ambos sexos participaban usualmente desnudos y sin vergüenza. Seducciones no estaban permitidas en los grupos, porque era un ritual, una tradición. Perséfone había participado en algunos, con su madre principalmente, pero una vez también con Hermes, y luego con algunos sátiros; los últimos famosos por su devoción a la pasión carnal y las orgías, y en esa ocasión no habían mostrado una pizca de interés en una Diosa de la fertilidad que, de otra forma, los habría calentado desde las pezuñas a la punta de los cuernos.

Por esos motivos Perséfone apreciaba que la gallardía de un hombre anticuado como Hades llegara tan lejos como para ofrecerle tomar un baño con un bañador puesto, solo para cuidar su modestia.

Encogió los hombros.

“No, no es un problema, si a ti no te molesta.” Lo picó, frotándose contra su costado, en un juguetón, sugestivo y animado gesto.

Él se ajustó a su tono:

“Ciertamente no lo es, Koré. No soy el de: _Hades, Hades, soy virgen_.”

Siempre brutalmente directo, incluso cuando bromeaba. Lo regañó con un ceño exagerado.

“¡Te dije que se me escapó!”

“Si lo repites de nuevo terminaré por creerlo.”

.  
.  
.

Él le dejó su espacio mientras se desvestía. Perséfone permaneció a orillas de la piscina, quitándose la ropa y las sandalias, desenredando su esponjado cabello rizado. Tocó la corona de flores y notó que se habían convertido en pequeñas rosas, de seguro rojas, teniendo en cuenta cuántas hormonas había en su sistema esa noche.

Suspiró, optando por no darle mucha importancia, y con cuidado metió un pie a las aguas termales. Estaba muy caliente, y por un momento se preguntó cómo Hades era capaz de resistir semejante temperatura.

Reuniendo coraje, bajó los resbalosos escalones embaldosados. Le tomó un rato acostumbrarse, mientras el calor revigorizaba su piel y músculos, y el vapor emanando de la superficie del agua aclaró su nariz.

Se reclinó un poco, encontrando que el primer escalón era un poco bastante alto para sus proporciones: el agua ya alcanzaba sus pechos, cuando se suponía que debía llegar a la cintura, con el tamaño de los Crónidas.

Mientras la semioscura y preciosa atmósfera la adormecía, escuchó que sirvientas entraban al dormitorio con la cena. La voz distante de Hades les ordenó llevar los platos a la piscina. Inmediatamente después entraron a la habitación, apartando las cortinas: tres ninfas subterráneas, con piel oscura y cabello del mismo color.

Eran alegres, como todas las ninfas, y serviciales. Dejaron lo que parecía comida importada de la superficie, tal vez especialmente para ella: fruta fresca y aperitivos vegetarianos. Las ninfas también dejaron dos copas y un vino tinto que Perséfone no conocía, pero parecía muy caro, solo por el nombre francés. Eventualmente las sirvientas se retiraron, repitiendo mil veces que si necesitaba algo, estarían a su total disposición.

Perséfone se adentró más en el agua, hasta que llegó a su barbilla, y se sorprendió pensando que, después de todo, vivir así habría sido realmente genial. Maldita sea ella y su orgullo, que le hizo rechazar seis meses de lujo desmedido.

Rodó los ojos, forzándose a recuperar su dignidad y permanecer firme en su decisión, pese a saber que Hades estaba esperando a la menor duda para ofrecerle nuevamente hospedaje en el palacio. Para consolarse tomó uno de los rollos de espinaca que habían servido y se lo comió de un mordisco.

Fue en ese preciso momento que Hades se unió a ella. Perséfone, desde atrás, lo notó solo porque lo había escuchado, moviendo las pesadas cortinas. Apartó sus ojos de los rollos que contemplaba glotonamente y se enderezó, enfrentando la pared de piedra.

“Veo que ya has empezado, bien.”

Se abrazó los hombros, culpable.

“Los rollos me estaban tentando.” Bromeó, forzándose a no mirarlo, convencida de que ya estaba desnudo. Se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto tan pronto como él puso un pie en el agua, cuando Perséfone pudo ver su pantorrilla desnuda por el rabillo del ojo.

Se enderezó con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de contener la risa. Maldita, maldita risa vergonzosa, la odiaba. Reía cuando estaba avergonzada, lloraba cuando estaba molesta… sus emociones eran tan monstruosamente obvias que en ocasiones se fastidiaba a sí misma. En ese momento se preguntaba cómo alguien como Hades, tan parco, no la encontraba molesta.

Esperó hasta que él hubiese bajado un par de escalones y tomado asiento junto a ella, con el agua a la altura del ombligo. Perséfone, obligándose a no ser tímida, suspiró y apartó los brazos de su pecho, dejando sus pechos expuestos bajo la superficie del agua.

Finalmente decidió reunir coraje y mirarlo, para no dar la impresión de estar muy abochornada. Se giró, entonces, pero la sonrisa murió de inmediato en sus labios, porque lo que vio la conmocionó.

Hades estaba lesionado.

Viejas, _antiguas_ lesiones, pero no menos atemorizantes. Cuatro largas cicatrices blancas cruzaban su pálido pecho de lado a lado, atravesando sus músculos y abdominales. Abrazaban su enorme cuerpo, desde el hombro izquierdo al costado derecho, y no cabía duda de que habían sido terribles cuando estuvieron abiertas. Incluso mortales, solo si un Crónida hubiese podido morir.

Perséfone, olvidando toda su modestia, se giró con todo el cuerpo para mirarlo de frente, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de dolor. Porque ese era su poder: Hades _sabía_ , ella en cambio _sentía_. Su sentir incluía emociones ajenas, pero también algunas condiciones físicas serias. Fue por eso que, con una mano, se inclinó hacia él, distraída, pero con la otra se tocó su propio pecho, sufriendo por una memoria distante, del dolor que esas marcas habían causado.

“Hades, ¿qué… qué te pasó?”

Él suspiró, su pecho moviéndose lenta y calmadamente, expandiendo esas cicatrices y, de alguna manera, haciéndolas aún más prominentes.

“Cronos.”

Cuando no quería hablar de algo lo dejaba realmente claro, apenas respondiendo con palabras sueltas, sin añadir detalles. Perséfone sabía que no debía investigar más. Pero por dentro, muy adentro, se preguntó cómo era posible que eras terribles marcas fueran infringidas por su padre.

Por supuesto que conocía la teoría, la historia: Cronos devorando a sus hijos y luego la Titanomaquia para derrocarlo, y finalmente el propio Hades encerrándolo en el Tártaro. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía un padre hacer una cosa así?

Perséfone se acercó un poco, sufriendo tanto como él. Puso la mano en su pecho y pidió permiso para tocarlo, solo con una elocuente mirada. Él, también en silencio, asintió con la cabeza.

Perséfone tocó una de las cicatrices blancas, aun en relieve si prestaba atención. La recorrió con el índice, siguiendo los relieves y contornos de los músculos: comprendió que era la marca dejada por una zarpa.  
Un solo, repentino arañazo, que casi había destrozado a un Crónida.

De pronto se dio cuenta de cuán inmenso era un verdadero titán. Estaba asustada por ello. El miedo a Cronos se apoderó de ella, en parte por sus propias emociones, en parte por las de Hades, aun tenía sentimientos encontrados por su padre. Perséfone conocía ese tipo de miedo: era el mismo que había percibido en Deméter, las pocas veces que había hablado de tiempos pasados.

La Diosa levantó la mirada hasta el rostro de Hades. Estaba neutral, como era usual. Pero una neutralidad melancólica, llena de recuerdos y arrepentimientos.

“Lo lamento… _Aidoneo_.”

Él cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre original, el más privado, que solo había sido usado por sus hermanas.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo estaba calmado, en paz. Se estiró y le acarició el cabello, poniéndolo tras su oreja, un gesto que quizás necesitaba más que nada para distraerse, para olvidar.

“No te preocupes. Solo son viejas heridas, ya no son importantes.”

Perséfone sabía que aún eran importantes para él, pero tomó la sugerencia y se obligó a no entristecerlo. Todo lo opuesto: ella era la primavera, ¿no? Su trabajo era brindar júbilo. Entonces suspiró una última vez y abandonó la exploración de su pecho. Se sentó derecha nuevamente, acercándose lo suficiente para tocarlo y continuar en contacto con su piel fría, en el agua abrasadora.

“¿Fresa?” inquirió, juguetona, tomando una de las frutas y ofreciéndosela. Él, sin responder, se inclinó y la mordió, cortándola por la mitad. Perséfone comió el resto y se sintió en paz.

.  
.  
.

La noche procedió con normalidad, alegre, y Perséfone siempre se sintió cómoda. Luego de unos minutos dejó de avergonzarla su desnudez. Todo fluía de manera natural, ciertamente gracias a la actitud galante de Hades, que nunca la tocaba si ella no era la primera en hacerlo. El hecho de que la dejara elegir todo, incluso cuántos centímetros de distancia mantener, en lugar de ponerla en una posición de incertidumbre la ayudaba, dándole la sensación de estar en completo control. Y no hacía falta decir que no era algo que pasara a menudo en su vida. No solo en situaciones amorosas: ser una Diosa de fertilidad atraía a todos, incluso periodistas, quienes por esa razón se habían puesto tan insistentes con ella y no con otros Diosas. El espacio personal de Perséfone era invadido a menudo, y casi había pensado que siempre sería así, especialmente en una relación. En cambio, nunca era así con Hades. Y estaba agradecida por esas pequeñas omisiones que en realidad eran una declaración de respeto.

Hablaron de esto y aquello, sobre todo cotillearon sobre otros Dioses. Ninguno de los dos disfrutaba el cotilleo, pero de vez en cuando era bueno molestar a otros, en especial a esos que se creían muy importantes. El rubísimo Apolo, por ejemplo, que no salía del Olimpo sin las nueve Musas. Cuando iban con él parecía un piloto rodeado de azafatas aduladoras. Perséfone también admitió haber tenido un enamoramiento con él a los trece: aún tenía su poster en su habitación en Roma, colgado dentro de la puerta del armario. También prometió no haberlo traído a Erebo, luego de que Hades fingiera resentimiento por ser puesto a competir con un Dios _de la luz_.

Rieron y comieron, bebieron vino y rieron de nuevo. Solo cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde y Perséfone mencionó estar cansada, Hades se atrevió a introducir un tema que aparentemente se había estado guardando desde antes de la cena.

“Koré, gracias por el día. Lo disfruté. Pero quería disculparme por lo que pasó antes. No quería incomodarte.”

Perséfone sacudió la cabeza con sinceridad. Tomó su mano, bajo el agua y descansando en la cerámica. Lo tranquilizó.

“No, no hiciste nada malo. Mi imaginación estaba corriendo.”

Pero él apretó los labios, escéptico.

“No debes endulzar la verdad, conozco mi _mal aura_ ,” dijo, honesto, “En la corte está bien, pero cuando se trata de relaciones más íntimas… digamos que estoy acostumbrado a ella. Pero no es intencional, lo juro.”

En ese momento Perséfone sintió que para Hades siempre había sido difícil acercarse a las mujeres. Tal vez por eso no tenía concubinas. Tal vez por eso había aprendido a ser tan gallardo.

“Hades, no te preocupes, en serio. No es tu culpa, es solo que… me puse nerviosa, nada pasó.”

“¿Te pones _nerviosa_ durante las audiencias?”

Una pregunta que no era una pregunta: ambos sabían que era difícil para ella lidiar con él en el trabajo. Pero era la primera vez que lo hablaban abiertamente.

“Sí, pero no me tomes muy en serio. Es una sensación de admiración, la siento con muchas personas. Con otros Dioses, con mi madre, incluso con profesores de la universidad. No te preocupes, no eres tú y no va a ser por mucho, solo necesito acostumbrarme. No me digas que ahora eres _impaciente_ , ¿uh?”

“Nunca, Divina.”

Él le sonrió de lado. Luego, tal vez al notarla tan silenciosa tras el discurso que había dado, se atrevió un poco más: puso una mano en su rodilla, sin ser demasiado sugerente. Con su pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos alrededor del hueso.

“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?” dijo, cauto, tímido: siempre lo era cuando hablaba de emociones.

“Seguro, dime.”

“No lo tomes personal, pero una Diosa de la fertilidad virgen… digamos que es una cualidad que aprecio que no me atrevía a esperar. ¿Por qué?”

Perséfone rió, reprobando su exceso de franqueza. Pero no protestó, porque lo apreciaba: prefería la cruda verdad a la cortesía endulzada. Y para ser honesta, ya sabía que los Dioses, pero sobre todo los más antiguos, aun valoraban la virginidad, así que el tema no era nada nuevo.

“Oh, ya sabes, tuve un par de historias,” la Diosa encogió los hombros, “no soy completamente inexperta, quiero decir. Solo que nunca hice nada, uh… penetrativo. Creo que nunca fue la ocasión adecuada con la persona correcta, eso es todo. Nadie probó ser digno.”

Y de pronto hubo un destello en lo profundo de la mirada del Crónida. Una astuta, incluso casi maliciosa sonrisa, y Perséfone estaba preparada para recibir una violenta ola de sarcasmo.

“Oh, aquí viene _tu_ orgullo divino. Muy bien, Divina Perséfone.”

“¡No! no quise decir digno… físicamente…”

Pero él estaba riendo y contemplándola como si hubiese descubierto un secreto embarazoso.

“No, por supuesto, quisiste decir respecto a _clase social_. Te sentiste superior a tus parejas humanas.”

Perséfone sintió sus mejillas arder y probablemente volverse del mismo color de las rosas en su cabeza. Apartó la mirada, incapaz de detener las risitas. Pero Hades se inclinó hacia ella para mirarla, juguetón.

“Puedes admitirlo conmigo, Divina. En lo que a mí concierne, la tuya fue una muy buena elección. No podría imaginar tu _decepción_ luego de dormir con un mortal, especialmente un hombre. En su mayoría no han sido bendecidos con la belleza de Eros, o las dimensiones de Príapo.”

Se giró, riendo, y lo empujó de manera juguetona. Él se dejó caer pesadamente a un lado de la piscina, y fue obvio que lo hizo a propósito, pero Perséfone quería creer que había puesto la fuerza suficiente para que fuera real.

Lo señaló con un dedo.

“Primero que nada, solo _deduces_ por tu cuenta que todas mis parejas fueron varones,” eso provocó un destello de lujuria en su sonrisa, “y luego, si quieres hacer una comparación con aquellos de tu género, no hagas mofa de ellos. ¿Sabes lo que dicen? Que los hombres _bajos_ están dotados con grandes _dimensiones_ , así que, bueno… tengo malas noticias para ti, mi Rey.”

“Oh, Divina, recuerda esas palabras, porque te retractarás de ellas cuando hayas experimentado cómo es pasar la noche con un Crónida.”

¿De dónde vino toda esa arrogancia espontánea e impertinente? Él nunca había sido así, al menos no tan evidentemente. Perséfone lo encontró cómico, tanto que su estómago casi dolía por la risa. Y él también rió, complacido de haberle provocado buen humor.

Perséfone trató de atacarlo, intentando hacerle cosquillas. Esa vez, sin embargo, se vio forzada a parar: bajo la superficie del agua podía ver sus siluetas. No pudo evitar notar su erección, que no estaba ahí antes, estaba segura.

Bueno, no podía verla muy bien, pero… tal vez la _regla del hombre alto_ no aplicaba a él, no.

Retrocedió de una vez, apretó los labios y se obligó a mirarlo a la cara de nuevo. Sabía que su expresión era de extrema culpa por haber echado ese vistazo y el pensamiento que siguió inmediatamente. Y, de hecho, Hades lo notó, ahora sonriendo sin vergüenza. Y como si quisiera regresarle la cortesía (o descortesía), también recorrió su figura con sus irises blancos. No lo había hecho en toda la noche, nunca había bajado la mirada, ni siquiera por un segundo. Pero ahora Perséfone sentía su mirada como un toque físico, mientras admiraba la curva de sus caderas, sus generosos pechos con grandes pezones.

“Estoy mortificado,” repitió por enésima vez, aunque con esa sonrisita no lo parecía en absoluto, “desear a una Diosa de la fertilidad no es una elección. Pero, como dije, puedo esperar.”

Entonces se enderezó y se le acercó un poco. Se puso serio de nuevo y Perséfone se preguntó por qué. La atmósfera había cambiado, como si estuviera a punto de hacerle una pregunta crucial. Cuando puso una mano en su hombro, rozando su cuello con la punta de los dedos, se sintió sobrecargada con un peso moral.

“Por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche,” le suplicó con voz genuina, sufrida, tan extraña en los labios de un Rey, “no te sientas obligada a hacer nada. Solo duerme aquí. Por favor.”

Era raro escuchar a los Dioses pedir favores tan genuinamente. Perséfone estaba indecisa, enroscando un rizo café entre sus dedos. Lo contempló, lo miró, y no encontró lujuria, solo un anhelo distante. Más que la oferta de un Rey en busca de pasión, parecía el pedido de un simple hombre temeroso de la soledad.

Perséfone inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia los dedos que la acariciaban entre los rizos húmedos. Suspiró.

“Puedo quedarme, Hades, pero primero quiero saber algo de ti.”

Él entrecerró los ojos, manso como un gato doméstico. Asintió una vez, para decirle que exprese su duda.

“Sabes cómo esperar, eso es verdad, pero también eres codicioso y ambicioso. Dijiste que lo querías todo,” explicó, seria, “bueno, quisiera saber dónde crees que me encuentro en ese _todo_. ¿Qué soy? Una de esas cosas que necesitas para ganar algún tipo de juego contra Zeus, o…”

Pero él la detuvo, ahora anonadado. Lo hizo físicamente: puso un dedo en sus labios para evitar que continuara. Ahora la miraba, incrédulo, serio, austero.

“¿Alguna vez te he dado motivos para pensar eso?”

La verdad era que no sabía qué pensar. Siempre se había sentido cómoda con Hades, pero esa última revelación acerca de cuán ambicioso era había despertado su cautela, era inútil negarlo. Y esa cautela iba a conectarse perfectamente con todos los discursos de Deméter, todas las veces que había advertido a Perséfone de la codicia de los Reyes.

Pasó saliva, tratando de ser honesta.

“En realidad, siempre sentí que ya habías pensado en todo. Es propio de ti tener un plan y mis elecciones realmente no importan.”

Él negó con la cabeza pacientemente.

“Todo depende de tu elección, Koré. Si no me hubieses hablado en la conferencia, no me hubiese expuesto primero. Es la verdad.”

En ese punto se inclinó hacia ella, teniendo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado. Suspiró, agachando su cabeza para hacerse más pequeño: un gesto que Perséfone siempre apreciaba, porque transmitía la idea de cuan consciente estaba de ser intimidante, y cuan dispuesto estaba a no parecerlo.

Ahora estaba sonriendo, mientras continuaba acariciando su nuca.

“Mentiría si te dijera que no te veo en mis planes, Divina. Soy así, planeo todo. No puedo considerar una mujer si no estoy _seguro_ de que podría ser un compromiso a largo plazo. Pero nunca te consideré un objeto que añadir al total. Nunca pensé en tu virginidad como algo que tomar, como un diamante o un alma. Cuando pienso en ti y trato de ubicarte en mi plan de conquista, te veo con claridad, y ciertamente no como algo que poseer.”

“¿Entonces cómo me ves?”

Él sonrió de lado, honesto.

“Como la perfecta cómplice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al fin llegamos a donde quería. Imagino que varios aquí reconocerán el fragmento que publiqué la primera vez, porque me había gustado y quería compartirlo. Fue por ese fragmento que comencé este proyecto y, honestamente, a pesar de haberlo leído ya muchísimas veces, sigue provocándome escalofríos. 
> 
> Por otro lado, tengo un aviso que hacer: he decidido tomar un pequeño descanso de dos semanas antes de seguir con la historia. Últimamente he tenido muchas complicaciones que me han frenado en la traducción, y no he podido avanzar tanto como quería, así que me tomaré ese tiempo para acumular un stack de capítulos antes de continuar, en caso de que algo vuelva a detenerme en el proceso. Hades no es el único con previsión aquí, no me gusta andar a las corridas con estas cosas. Así que volveré con el próximo capítulo alrededor del 20 de este mes. 
> 
> ¡Nos veremos pronto, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! Los estaré leyendo 👀


	18. El Destino es una Rueda

El destino tiene una forma indescifrable de impulsar personas y eventos a actuar de acuerdo a lo que ha sido establecido. Ni siquiera los Dioses están exentos de la voluntad del Destino; y es verdad, pueden escrutarlo a través de los precisos telares de las Moiras, pero aun así no pueden entender del todo sus Misterios, presentes desde antes del comienzo del mundo. El destino, por lo tanto, actuó por Perséfone y por todos los involucrados en el caso de Alexios, que pronto habría traído un gran cambio al Inframundo.

No había duda: si nada hubiese sucedido para cambiar la situación, Perséfone lo habría dejado pasar. No habría pensado más en ese niño y su padre, tomando por hecho que nada podía hacerse por ellos, que la decisión de Hades era, después de todo, justa de esa manera. Pero la Rueda de la Fortuna gira eternamente, gira para todos. Y pronto, muy pronto, giraría a favor de la Primavera. Pronto, en pocos minutos, sonaría una alarma, y la Rueda giraría. Poco después.

Por ahora, sin embargo, Perséfone permanecía inconsciente de ello, yaciendo en las oscuras sabanas de seda en la cama de Hades. Se deslizaba al estirarse, aun desnuda desde la noche anterior. Aunque desde la terraza sin ventanas mirando al Eliseo siempre llegaba una cálida brisa, Perséfone sintió un ligero escalofrío y tuvo que tirar de las sabanas hasta sus hombros.

Nada había pasado. Hades ni siquiera se había atrevido a dormir en su propia cama: Perséfone se había quedado dormida sola y se había despertado sola, consciente de que él jamás habría hecho algo para aproximarse físicamente si ella no le daba ningún incentivo. Incluso ahora, de hecho, estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas, en su escritorio: su pequeño rincón de trabajo, que tenía por doquier, incluso en el dormitorio.

Perséfone lo miró desde lejos, relajada. El Dios ya estaba vestido con pantalones y una camisa, tal vez lo estaba desde que había salido del baño la noche anterior. Silencioso, parecía pensativo mientras observaba la pantalla de la computadora, sosteniendo su barbilla. Más allá, en la terraza, los perros estaban tranquillos, los tres durmiendo en paz.

Parpadeó para despertar del todo.

“¡Buenos días!” saludó, contenta pero aun adormilada.

Hades reaccionó de sus pensamientos inmediatamente. Volteando por completo junto con la silla la enfrentó con una ligera sonrisa.

“Buenos días, Divina. ¿Dormiste bien?”

Perséfone asintió, desperezándose un poco más y giró sobre su costado. Incluso así ni siquiera alcanzaba el borde, ni con sus pies ni con sus brazos.

“Sí, muy bien, gracias. Tienes una buena cama aquí, creo que podría acostumbrarme a ella.”

Como era de esperarse él aprovechó la oportunidad:

“Hasta donde sé esa cama ya es tuya, Koré. Cada noche que no duermas aquí, será para mí una noche miserable.”

Oh, bien, era bueno con las declaraciones. A veces era tan genuinamente exagerado que Perséfone dudaba que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. O, quizás, él era así: como todos los Dioses mayores, estaba acostumbrado a visualizar todo con referencia en el gran diseño del universo, con sus largos cronogramas. Una declaración de amor eterno, para él, no era tan seria, porque él mismo era eterno. A decir verdad, se comportaba como si la relación no debiera desarrollarse: tomaba por hecho que era su destino, y no podría haber sido de otra manera. Para Perséfone era tanto halagador como acuciante.

Trató de cambiar el tema:

“¿Y tú, en cambio? No has dormido en absoluto, ¿verdad?”

“No.”

“Pudiste, solo por unas horas. Es domingo, descansa un poco.”

Pero él se inclinó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, las manos unidas. Sonrió con simpatía, con su boca fina y los ojos gachos.

“No duermo con regularidad, no es mi hábito.”

“Tienes una cama.”

“Tengo una cama por otras razones.”

Perséfone rió. Estrechando los ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

“Mi Rey, _eso es repugnante_.”

“Las sábanas están limpias.”

“Sí, pero podría estar celosa.”

Estaba bromeando, por supuesto. Perséfone no era celosa, y en cualquier caso no se hubiera permitido serlo luego de tan poco tiempo en una relación. Hades, por otro lado, consideraba un sentimiento como los celos tan ilógico y frívolo que ni siquiera consideraba la idea.

Dicho esto, sin embargo, seguía curiosa. Entonces, arrugando la nariz aún más traviesa, rodó en las sábanas, juguetona.

“Mi Rey, ¿estás ocultando algo? ¿Tienes una novia?”

“No tengo _novias_ , no soy un adolescente mortal.”

“¿Concubinas?”

“He tenido algunas.”

“¿Pero?”

Estaba avergonzado, ahora. Era evidente por la forma en que apartó la mirada y apretó los labios, o la forma en que tensó un poco el cuello. Todas pequeñas, casi imperceptibles reacciones corporales, invisibles para quien no sabía dónde mirar. Perséfone estaba orgullosa de haberlas aprendido.

La joven Diosa frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, curiosa y preocupada a la vez. ¿Había introducido un tema complicado? Curioso. Curioso para uno de los tres reyes, al menos.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?”

Él sacudió la cabeza, aun mirando el suelo, sus rizos negros cayendo sobre su frente. En esa posición contrita no parecía un Crónida, por el contrario, se veía como Alexios, con su flequillo demasiado largo y su actitud tímida. Debió ser así, de niño.

“Recientemente,” admitió, pretendiendo ser tan frío como siempre, con la voz algo quebrada, “recientemente, mi apetito se ha desvanecido.”

Perséfone abrió mucho los ojos.

“Oh.”

No encontró algo más inteligente que decir, porque por dentro se preguntaba qué significaba esa confesión exactamente. ¿Hades tenia algún problema físico? Bueno, no diría eso, considerando su _tamaño_ la noche anterior, durante el baño.

Y, de hecho, el Inexorable especificó:

“No quise decir físicamente. Pero tienes que entender que he alcanzado una edad en la que _todo_ se ha vuelto aburrido. Ya no pierdo tiempo con concubinas. No hay placer carnal que puedan darme si, cuando las miro, sé que no está el único que estoy buscando.”

Perséfone asintió con simpatía. Bueno, por supuesto, no debía ser fácil. Él debió tener muchas mujeres en su larga vida. Pero si el factor emocional era importante para él, aceptar estar con cualquiera, incluso por una noche, no debía ser muy satisfactorio en una escala de mil años. La Diosa casi podía imaginar su mirada, tan peculiar, que frente a una bella mujer solo podía ver sus defectos. Debía ser muy frustrante.

Así, de pronto, se explicaba por qué Hades era el único Rey soltero. Esto explicaba por qué no se había declarado inmediatamente a una de sus hermanas como Zeus, porque no se había rodeado de cortesanas. Su eterna búsqueda de perfección había sido la primera causa de su soledad.

Perséfone suspiró, dándose cuenta que otra vez era momento de animarlo.

Solitario, melancólico y tímido Dios del Inframundo. Si los mortales pudieran ver lo que ella estaba viendo ahora…

Se levantó desnuda de la cama, no le importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, como si fuera _natural_ , casi _correcto_ , cerca de él. No sentía vergüenza, por el contrario, se sentía libre. Como en esa pintura de Tiziano, Amor Sacro representado a través de la desnudez.

Caminó en silencio hasta que alcanzó su silla. Se detuvo frente a él y se agachó para encontrar su mirada aun puesta en el oscuro piso. Para ayudarlo, acarició su suave, limpia, angulosa mejilla, y lo hizo enderezarse.

“Bueno, si te gusto lo suficiente para hacerme lugar en tus grandes planes, quizás no necesitas buscar más.”

¿Era presuntuoso? Sí, quizás. Pero Hades empezó con las declaraciones exageradas, así que ella podía regresarle la jugada. Y, de hecho, le gustó: esbozó una sonrisa sincera, sus oscuros ojos estrechados en una expresión complacida.

“Tienes razón, Divina,” suspiró, luego otra confesión, “gracias por quedarte. Realmente necesitaba compañía.”

Oh, Perséfone lo sabía. Ya lo había adivinado la primera vez que lo había visto, en el salón de la universidad, mientras los mortales no se le acercaban; lo había adivinado cuando lo vio llegar solo a la cena de caridad, luego estar solo el resto de la noche. Con la diferencia, sin embargo, de que había negado su propia infelicidad entonces.

No lo testeó más, sabiendo que muchas confesiones de Hades en solo dos días eran un evento único en la historia del universo. Luego le indicó que se enderezara en la silla y, sin pedir permiso, se sentó en su regazo. Sintió la tela de sus pantalones bajo los muslos y delicadamente puso una mano en su pecho, para tranquilizarlo.

Y ahí, ese fue el momento.

El momento en que la Rueda comenzó a girar de nuevo.

El momento en que una alarma sonó, fuerte, poderosa, que hizo eco en todas las habitaciones del palacio y, tal vez, en todo el Inframundo. Una oscura, rítmica alarma que sonaba a peligro.

Todo pasó rápidamente: Hades se envaró muy rápido y Perséfone casi cayó, teniendo que colgarse de su cuello; los tres perros, todos juntos, entraron a la habitación corriendo, gruñendo; finalmente, se acercaron y _se reunieron_.

Perséfone estaba aturdida, repentinamente asustada, porque era obvio que algo iba mal. Se levantó para dejar a Hades libre para intervenir. Mientras tanto, Cerbero, ahora el mastín de tres cabezas, corría escaleras arriba y gruñía, dirigiéndose a algún sitio.

Hades se apresuró al intercomunicador más cercano. Presionó un botón y habló.

“Expliquen.”

Fue lo único que dijo, ni siquiera tuvo que especificar a quién se dirigía en el edificio, o qué quería saber. Una voz del otro lado respondió inmediatamente.

“Un intruso, su Majestad.”

Hades no se molestó. Incluso en las situaciones más desastrosas permanecía neutral, de hecho, incluso más. Porque tenía actitud de líder y no quería generar nerviosismo en los súbditos.

Se giró hacia Perséfone tranquilo y categórico, mientras en cambio ella estaba agitada y con los brazos pegados al torso, cubriendo sus pechos.

“Koré, vístete.”

Lo dijo en un tono tanto autoritario como tranquilizador. ¿Era posible? Siempre parecía no tener dudas sobre cómo comportarse, y desde cierto punto de vista era reconfortante. Perséfone quisiera estar tan segura de algo en su vida.

Se apresuró a vestirse, preguntándose si era normal cerrar la primera semana de trabajo con tal broche: había pensado que el Inframundo era monótono, y en cambio no había día sin que algo memorable ocurriera.

La alarma fue apagada poco después, para no provocar a toda la corte un colapso nervioso. Pero ahora la Rueda había recibido su empujón: esa alarma ya había señalado muchos destinos, incluso el de la otra vida misma.

Y esa era una de las pocas cosas que ni siquiera el Inexorable podía saber.

. . .

Cuando llegaron a la sala del trono, la encontraron vacía casi por completo. Esto, sin embargo, no transmitía menos idea de agitación: los pocos que llegaban, de hecho, corrían asustados, reuniéndose con evidente agitación. Aún más, la gente que se reunía no eran los asistentes usuales de la corte: no almas, no internos, no jueces. Eran en su mayoría parte de los habitantes de la corte: ninfas domésticas, guardias en trajes oscuros. Y finalmente, ellos dos, Hades y Perséfone, en ropas modernas, ella con su cabello aun suelto y caótico.

Apenas entraron, la Diosa, indecisa sobre qué hacer, se posicionó en su lugar usual, y dejó que Hades siguiera por su cuenta. Lo vio, estoico, resuelto, pasando junto a una oscura ninfa que le había traído el bidente y se lo tendía con manos enguantadas. Él tomó el símbolo de su poder sin detenerse, a un ritmo constante, luego subió los escalones del podio y se sentó en el trono de granito con austeridad.

Ese día se veía diferente. Tal vez era la situación inusual, tal vez era verlo en el trono con ropas no tradicionales, de hecho, incluso casi _desaliñado_ , al menos en el peinado. En su neutralidad, que usualmente era _más neutral_ , parecía estar de mal humor. Como si no darle suficiente tiempo para vestirse propiamente fuera una seria falta de respeto por parte del misterioso intruso: ¿no le habían enseñado que era grosero irrumpir tan temprano en la mañana?

Hades solo tomó un segundo para enderezarse en el trono y ajustar la corbata que casualmente se había puesto en el camino. Luego suspiró y, sin decir una palabra, volteó hacia el personal de seguridad, pidiendo explicaciones con una simple mirada.

“Un intruso, su Majestad. Un vivo.”

“Dime algo que no sepa.”

El guardia, una criatura infernal humanoide, con piel grisácea y calvo, se apuró en añadir detalles:

“Lo encontramos en la rivera exterior del Estigia, en el muelle ocho, mi Rey. Estaba intentando estropear la unidad de control para abrir la puerta y pasar junto con las almas. No sabemos nada más.”

Hades emitió un profundo gemido, con los labios apretados, y Perséfone casi podía oír sus pensamientos mientras se quejaba de la tecnología y extrañaba la barca de Caronte.

Ahora, hablando del criminal, Perséfone no sabía qué esperar. Un ninja en un traje oscuro probablemente, solo con sus sanguinarios ojos descubiertos. Y, en cambio, cualquiera fuera su absurda y estereotípica imagen mental, tan pronto como el irruptor entró a la sala, tuvo que retractarse.

El _criminal_ no se veía como uno en absoluto.

Solo era un hombre joven, en sus veintes. Estaba vestido de la forma más simple y ordinaria que había visto en una persona de su edad: una camiseta de manga corta y jeans, sin ningún tipo de decoración. Una barba descuidada cubría sus demacradas mejillas, cabello semi largo recogido en un moño.

¡Era tan normal! El típico chico que pasa desapercibido, que puedes ver en un bar, en la universidad, en el subterráneo. No se veía para nada como un irruptor, se veía como miles de otros.

Estaba esposado, pareció pequeño cuando fue obligado a arrodillarse. Permaneció quieto y no dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Estaba tan fuera de lugar, con su piel aun _viva_ y sus colores demasiado vivos, que casi lastimó los ojos de Perséfone, como si ya no estuviese acostumbrada a la superficie y sus criaturas.

Todo permaneció estático, como eternamente congelado, un eterno instante de historia. Hades miraba fijamente al joven con tanta frialdad que la sala completa se oscureció. El inusual acusado, por otro lado, no hizo nada, tal vez consciente de que aún no podía ser juzgado por el Inexorable.

Al final, el Dios habló. Lo hizo en un absurdamente divertido, sarcástico tono, mucho menos serio de lo que uno hubiese esperado.

“Mortal, _qué honor_. Discúlpame si mi hospitalidad carece de entusiasmo.”

El joven tragó y no dijo nada. Cerró sus ojos, su cabeza aun inclinada.

Dado que no hablaba, Hades continuó, con un sarcasmo tan afilado que podía cortar el mismo aire.

“No te engañes, no eres el primero que lo intenta. Tengo que lidiar con gente que pretende venir a mi reino prematuramente al menos una vez cada milenio. Esta vez llegaste en los primeros años de esta era, muy bien. Vamos a sacarte del camino ahora, y con suerte estaré libre por unos cuantos siglos hasta el 3000.”

El hombre tragó de nuevo y, sin abrir los ojos, finalmente tuvo el coraje de emitir palabra. Fue poco más que un murmullo, de hecho.

“Mi… Señor… no había otra forma…”

Pero Hades, como siempre, no mostró el menor signo de lástima, mucho menos por alguien que había osado faltarle el respeto.

Lo presionó sin piedad.

“¿Qué querías hacer? ¿Bañarte en el Estigia para volverte invulnerable? ¿Matar a mi perro? Tus precursores ya han intentado eso y, créeme, ninguno de ellos terminó bien.”

Perséfone no podía evitar notar que Hades era más hostil de lo normal. Bueno, era normal: de alguna forma, en el fondo, incluso si nunca lo mostraba, tenía que estar _enojado_ , o al menos molesto. Pero tenía una forma pasiva de demostrarlo, introvertida. Nunca caía en la vulgaridad verbal o la agresión física, ni siquiera un poco: su máximo era solo un afilado sarcasmo. Perséfone lo admiraba mucho por esta habilidad de regular emociones y liberarlas a su voluntad: un poder que ella no tenía para nada.

El hombre, más y más compungido, siguió.

“No, no, señor, no quería hacer nada malo. Solo quería… verlo.”

En ese punto, incluso si solo fue un instante, el asombro fue claro en los ojos del Dios. Hades no estaba acostumbrado a tener fans, especialmente no mortales vivos tratando de conocerlo por adelantado.

Él frunció el ceño y arrugó el puente de su aquilina nariz, estrechando los ojos. Se refugió nuevamente en el sarcasmo.

“Si estabas tan ansioso de verme, habían formas más sencillas. Pudiste haber puesto un arma en tu boca, dicen que es rápido e indoloro.”

En ese momento, muy repentino e inesperado, el humano se atrevió: alzó la cabeza y abrió los párpados.

Desafió la mirada del Inexorable.

_Y seguía vivo_.

Sufría, temblaba, pero no se intimidó como todas las otras criaturas vivas. Tal vez porque ya estaba desesperado, y ya no tenía razones para temer a la muerte.

Eso debía ser un gesto inusual para Hades. Porque él mismo, aunque nunca lo admitió, estaba fascinado. Perséfone veía, en su vagamente ceñuda expresión, curiosidad por ese mortal en específico quien, entre billones, había logrado superar el terror. Debía haberse convencido de que ese joven era de alguna forma especial. Bueno, por supuesto que debía serlo, si se las había arreglado para llegar allí con el aliento de la vida aun en su cuerpo.

“Mi Rey,” siguió el hombre, aterrorizado pero convencido, “sé que mi atrevimiento fue mucho, pero era la única forma. No puedo… no puedo vivir sin ella.”

“¿ _Ella_ quién?

“ _Eurídice_. Ella es… era mi novia.”

Hades pareció perdido por un momento, como si necesitara pensar rápidamente. Debía haber visto demasiadas almas y escuchado tantos nombres en su vida, que ahora consideraba a todos los mortales clones indiferenciables. Pero solo fue un momento, porque de inmediato asintió con gravedad.

“Eurídice, el fantasma que arribó el día antes de ayer.”

“No puedo vivir sin ella,” el joven repitió, desesperado, estremeciéndose y llorando, tan común en ese lugar de pena pero nunca tan cálido, “ella estaba… estaba de camino hacia mi casa, y en cambio… terminó bajo esa van, y… no quedó nada de ella… porque ese hombre, _Pirítoo_ … la perseguía, solo estaba intentando salvarse, y… no merecía morir.”

Pero a Hades no le gustaban los gimoteos o el drama, para él tan difíciles de interpretar como irritantes. Así que ni siquiera le otorgó un mínimo de gracia: alzó la mano, enseñando la palma, indicándole que se detuviera, que dejara de proferir caóticas palabras.

“No soy quien escoge quién debe morir, cuándo o cómo. La Rueda gira para todos, mortal. Supéralo o mátate, no puedo dar otro consejo.”

Pero el joven, valiente e igualmente desesperado, insistió.

“No me importa mi vida: ¡tómela a cambio si lo necesita! Solo quiero darle a ella una oportunidad.”

Hades apartó la mirada de él, ya sin interés. Comenzó a mirar hacia el otro lado de la sala y Perséfone sabía que eso era una mala señal: pronto abandonaría la audiencia sin pestañear.

“No necesito intercambiar tu alma, mortal. No lo vale, y vendrá a mí de cualquier forma, en algunos años.”

“Sé… sé que no tengo mucho para ofrecer, pero…”

Pero Hades estaba completamente desinteresado. Se levantó del trono, frío y seco. Expuso su última palabra sobre el asunto:

“Incluso ganarle a la muerte es una empresa que ya han intentado, llegaste tarde. El último fue Sísifo, y ahora está en el Tártaro, empujando una roca por la eternidad. Agradece que no correrás el mismo destino, regresa a la superficie. Lidiaremos con tu alma cuando baje aquí la segunda vez, y espero que estés muerto para entonces.”

Se giró. Estaba a punto de retirarse, el equipo de seguridad ya se estaba moviendo para sacar al hombre. Y entonces Perséfone tuvo que morderse los labios, tratando de refrenarse.

El instinto de hablar era fuerte, tanto como el de mantenerse callada. Estaba librando una batalla interna: se decía a sí misma que no, que no podía intervenir en tal caso, no tenía derecho porque era una situación de emergencia; pero, por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir que había _algo mal_ con ese caso. Conllevaba demasiados debates y demasiados problemas. Tenía que haber algo que no habían comprendido, incluida ella. Entonces, ¿cómo actuar? ¿Debería callarse, como estaba tentada a hacer por miedo al Inexorable, o hablar y ser un grano en el trasero?

Bueno, creía que de hecho era un grano en el trasero, así que bien podía seguir la corriente de su naturaleza.

“Eh… mi Rey…”

Lo que salió fue solo un murmullo, pero fue suficiente para que Hades se detuviera abruptamente, aun cerca del trono, golpeando el bidente contra el suelo y sacudiendo la corte.

“Divina,” siseó, no del todo sorprendido esta vez, “estabas muy callada, de hecho.”

Perséfone amplió su sonrisa, intentando ocultar el bochorno. Se encogió de hombros, culpable.

“Mi Rey, dijiste que necesitabas un punto de vista diferente.”

“Oh, lo dije.”

“Bueno, esta es una de esas situaciones en las que creo firmemente que necesitas un punto de vista diferente.”

¿Qué no harían las personas por amor? Un mortal acababa de mostrar que era capaz de descender al Inframundo por su Eurídice. Quizás Hades no mostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero en esa ocasión hizo algo igualmente valeroso e igualmente desafiante para alguien como él: retrocedió, volvió a sentarse. En silencio, aceptó darle una segunda oportunidad a un humano que estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

“Divina Perséfone, acepto tu consejo, pero vendrás aquí a expresarlo.”

Eso, sin embargo, no se lo esperaba. Perséfone pasó saliva, avergonzada y ahora también agitada: no quería subir al podio, ese no era su lugar, no sentía que lo mereciera.

“Uh, no creo…”

“No seré quien te robe la atención hablando de empatía. Tu campo, tu consejo, tu administración.”

Perséfone se petrificó. Miró a su alrededor y notó que todos, ahora, tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, incluso el joven humano. Se sintió presionada hasta la médula, pero tomó coraje.

Cautelosamente subió las escaleras. A cada paso estaba un poco más arriba y se sentía un poco más fuera de lugar. Cuando llegó con Hades, ella misma encontró difícil el mirar arriba. Y aun así, cuando lo hizo, no vio una expresión divertida o sarcástica en su rostro, como habría esperado. Lo vio serio y de alguna manera _alentador_ , y supo que la habían invitado allí arriba a propósito. Quería que se acostumbrara a él, así podría superar su miedo incluso en las audiencias. Solo la noche anterior había dicho que la idea de asustarla lo hacía infeliz, y parecía que, como un Dios decisivo, había decidido resolver el problema, y hacerlo ahora. Porque era paciente, sí, estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo, pero ciertamente no era un Dios apático que permitía que las cosas fluyeran a su alrededor sin tener control sobre ellas.

La joven Diosa permaneció de pie con las manos juntas a un lado del trono, mientras Hades seguía mirándola fijamente sin mover un músculo.

“Adelante, Divina, por favor. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?”

Perséfone trató de enfocar su mente y se enderezó un poco, más que nada para dar una buena impresión frente a los otros. Sabía que no podía apoyarse en los sentimientos del Inexorable y por lo tanto ni siquiera lo intentó.

“Mi Rey, en realidad no tengo experiencia suficiente para decidir en un caso como este. Pero siento que este problema de Eurídice, Alexios y los demás involucrados está… golpeando demasiado fuerte a nuestra puerta, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Y dado que hablaste acerca de la Rueda… tal vez sería sabio considerar el caso en profundidad. No queremos insultar al Destino.”

“No podríamos incluso si quisiéramos, Divina.”

Una reacción seca, siempre seria, pero que estaba acompañada por una sonrisa sincera. Como si, después de todo, esas mediaciones realmente lo estimularan, y de alguna forma estuviera orgulloso de ella.

El Inexorable suspiró. Giró su mentón, tranquilo y casi aburrido. Miró de nuevo al joven y, cuando abrió de nuevo la boca, por primera vez desde que Perséfone lo había conocido dio la idea de que no sabía qué hacer en absoluto. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer más preguntas de las que consideraba necesarias.

“Bueno, mortal, escuchaste tu defensa. Dime… lo que querías decirme.”

“Gracias, su Majestad. Gracias, Divina. Mi nombre es Orfeo. Quiero decir, es mi nombre artístico. Soy un científico de computadoras y un compositor. Como hobby, no por trabajo. Y, no lo sé… dado que no le interesa mi alma, si puedo servirle de alguna manera, lo haré, para permitir que Eurídice vuelva arriba conmigo.”

El silencio de Hades era tan glaciar que estaba claro cuan insulsa consideraba la petición. Le dio a Perséfone una mirada elocuente, sin comentarlo en voz alta, pero ahora lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuan disgustado estaba.

“Bueno, Hades, casi estropeó tu sistema de seguridad, que supongo impecable. No negarás que parece inteligente.” Trató de interceder.

“Parece irresponsable.”

“Y habilidoso, o ni siquiera habría llegado más allá de la primera barrera en la galería. Podríamos ponerlo a prueba y ver lo que tiene para ofrecer al menos, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Podía ser de utilidad.”

Pero no había forma en que Hades considerara a un _no muerto_ útil, y era obvio por sus reacciones corporales infinitesimales. Todo en él, aunque imperceptible, era molestia.

“¿Qué podría hacer que sea de utilidad para esta corte, Divina?”

Perséfone no se dio por vencida, se giró hacia el joven.

“Oye, Orfeo, toca algo para nosotros. Muestra al Señor de Erebo lo que puedes hacer.”

“Yo… realmente no puedo tocar.”

“Dijiste que eras un compositor.”

“Sí, con la computadora. Música sintética, pero… juro que suena como una verdadera orquesta.”

Perséfone no podía negarlo, sentía todas sus esperanzas desvanecerse. Hades no tenía que ser ya un gran fanático de la música humana, pero ¿ _sintética_? Si el Rey pudiera sufrir un síncope, ese hubiese sido el momento adecuado.

“Bueno… escuchémoslo.” Le ordenó a Orfeo, desanimada, ya segura de haber perdido juego, set y partido, todo junto.

Pero no. Orfeo, de alguna manera, encontró la forma de asombrar a todos. Con su apariencia ordinaria, luego de sacar un móvil común de su bolsillo, reprodujo una pista _extraordinaria_.

Era música instrumental. En un contexto moderno, tal vez, era apta para el soundtrack de una película. Perséfone había esperado algún tipo de música disco, un estilo de DJ, pero no, era algo acústico, con tonos serios y rítmicos que combinaban bien con el refinado poder del palacio, y con el Inexorable mismo. Era algo que, en resumen, podría hacerse lugar en la antigua alma de Hades. Algo que incluso podía _complacerlo_.

De hecho, le gustó. La sorpresa en el rostro del Rey era evidente, él también estaba impresionado por lo extraordinario en lo ordinario: frunció el ceño de nuevo y cambió la expresión. Ya no estaba disgustado.

Cuando la pista acabó, el silencio reinó en la corte y, quizás, en todo el Inframundo, desde el Eliseo hasta el Tártaro. Nadie se movió, ni siquiera Perséfone, temerosa de que sus palabras rompieran la magia, arruinaran todo lo que Orfeo acababa de lograr.

Al final, fue el joven quien habló:

“Entonces, ¿fue… de su agrado?”

Perséfone asintió, convencida. Hades, como siempre, tomó más tiempo para expresarse y no dio una respuesta directa. Precisa, por supuesto, pero nunca solo sí o no.

“Soy un Dios que siempre dice la verdad, mortal. Mentiría si dijera que tu música no fue muy hermosa objetivamente. De hecho, Apolo y las Musas aparecerían aquí indignados, y lo último que quiero es incitar otras visitas.”

Tomó una pausa. Ahora Hades miraba a Orfeo, como pensando en un plan. Una actitud que a Perséfone no le gustó para nada, pero que, para su gran sorpresa, llevó a un veredicto muy positivo.

Casi _demasiado_ positivo.

“Voy a ofrecerte un trato, mortal. Dado que has probado tu virtud, valentía y bondad, puedes regresar a la superficie, y Eurídice irá contigo.”

La sorpresa, por supuesto, fue unánime: las ninfas domésticas tenían los ojos muy abiertos y comenzaron a susurrar a las otras en sus grandes orejas puntiagudas; los oficiales de seguridad miraban alrededor confundidos; y finalmente, Perséfone le dio al Dios junto a ella una mirada incrédula, luchando para mantener su mandíbula apretada.

“Oh, mi Señor, ¡gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias!”

Pero Hades levantó una mano, deteniéndolo.

“No he terminado,” continuó con severidad, “Eurídice puede ir contigo, _con una condición_ : nunca debes voltear para verla, hasta que ambos estén en la superficie. Ella te seguirá, pero tendrás que confiar en mi palabra. Si volteas, si dudas incluso por un segundo de mi promesa, entonces no merecerás mi clemencia, y Eurídice se quedará por siempre en el Inframundo.”

“¡No! ¡Jamás dudaré, en serio! ¡Gracias, mi Señor!”

“Dudar es la naturaleza humana. Pero deseo que tengas éxito.”

.  
.  
.

Hades mantuvo su palabra, y todos estaban sorprendidos y asombrados por ese privilegio, tan fuera de lo común para él. Incluso Perséfone estaba en shock, ni siquiera sabía si decir que en forma negativa o positiva, porque le parecía que todo había sido absurdo. Por un largo tiempo, mientras veía a Orfeo salir, y el fantasma de Eurídice seguirlo, creyó que estaba en un sueño.

Pero no era un sueño, era la realidad, y la realidad es terrible, mucho más inexorable que el Inexorable mismo. Y entonces Eurídice regresó, ni siquiera media hora después. Llorando, dijo que Orfeo había volteado, pero que aún estaba agradecida por su amor. Volvió a Dis. Hizo un voto de esperarlo en silencio, hasta que muriera también.

Al principio, Perséfone estaba decepcionada. Casi pensó que Hades lo había hecho a propósito para alardear de su previsión. Pero no, nunca vio satisfacción en sus ojos cuando le pidió explicaciones. No vio diversión, ni autoridad, ni orgullo.

Lo que vio en cambio fue una _lección_.

Una lección del Destino, de su Rueda que gira sin parar: no puede ser persuadida para cambiar su curso. Aquiles lo comprendió, sumergido en el Estigia excepto por el talón, y murió _fatalmente_ con una sola flecha en ese único punto vulnerable. Heracles lo comprendió, favorecido con fuerza divina, y terminando por exterminar a su propia familia por medio de ese don. Y ese día, fue el turno de Eurídice: bendecida con la oportunidad de regresar al mundo de los vivos, con una simple condición, y Orfeo violando esa única petición. Quizás accidentalmente, quizás porque realmente no confiaba en Hades. Cualquiera fuera la razón, sin embargo, la moraleja era la misma: si el Destino designaba que el hilo de un alma debía cortarse en un cierto punto en el tiempo, no había nada que hacer que cambiara esa decisión. La Rueda había decidido que Eurídice debía morir, y muerta permanecería. Hades había dado una condición aparentemente estúpida, por pura comprensión, con el propósito de mostrar que realmente _nada_ dependía de su compasión. Incluso podía haber evitado dar restricciones para la resurrección de Eurídice, pero en cualquier caso el Destino la habría traído de regreso, de una forma u otra.

Y entonces, ese fue el preciso momento en que el sentido de futilidad de Perséfone, ya vívido incluso antes de conocer a Hades, tocó el fondo. Se volvió aún más consciente de como en realidad sus opciones eran limitadas, de hecho, eran una ilusión: no solo las suyas, sino también las de los poderosos Crónidas. Supo entonces que su deseo de cambiar cosas en el Inframundo, o en el mundo mortal, era nada más que un ideal inalcanzable.

Pero había una cosa que ella no sabía aun: no era solo el Inframundo lo que tenía que cambiar. Perséfone tenía que cambiar, y Hades con ella.

Y la Rueda ya había desencadenado su plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, estoy de vuelta. No adelanté todo lo que quería pero es suficiente para no tener que pausar demasiado pronto otra vez. 
> 
> Ahora, respecto al capítulo, no puedo evitar reír cada vez que imagino a Perséfone colgada como corbata del cuello de Hades 😂
> 
> El cuadro de Tiziano que se menciona es el "Amor Sacro y Amor Profano", es un cuadro renacentista, pero no voy a meterme con su interpretación y demás porque esa rama de las artes no es mi fuerte y ya saben, no hay que meterse en temas que no se conocen. 
> 
> Otra cosa es que la autora se tomó una pequeña licencia poética y juntó los personajes de Pirítoo (quien en la mitología es el atrevido que se cuela en el Inframundo junto con Teseo, para rescatar a Perséfone y casarse con ella) y Aristeo, hijo de Apolo (fans de LO rodando los ojos en 3... 2... 1), quien es el que originalmente da caza a Eurídice y provoca que ella caiga a un pozo de serpientes y muera. Fue por una cuestión de simplificar la historia, ya lo van a entender.


	19. Nueve días y Nueve noches

El tiempo era un concepto insubstancial en Erebo. Tal vez se debía a las innumerables innovaciones que se superponían, pero Perséfone sentía que todo fluía más lento, como si estuviese sumergida en escarcha. Ese sentimiento se había vuelto más opresivo sobre todo tras los eventos de Orfeo y Eurídice, y la conciencia que habían traído acerca del Destino.

Por esta razón, el primer mes de pasantía pareció infinito. A partir de la segunda semana, Cloto, tutora de los internos, los había llevado de nuevo a la gran oficina donde habían estado la primera vez para aprender sobre el Telar Telemático. Asignó a cada uno un escritorio y Perséfone terminó cerca de Orfne. Desde ese momento, los días estaban divididos en dos bloques: la mañana, en la que los internos aún participaban en las audiencias, y la tarde, en la que comenzaban a llevar los casos más simples y tomar sus propias decisiones finales.

Los primeros casos fueron una conmoción.

Los acusados entraban, se sentaban frente al escritorio e inmediatamente escupían todas sus fallas. Los primeros casos de Perséfone fueron todos obvios: exageradamente inocentes o exageradamente culpables, así que habría parecido elemental decidir entre el Tártaro, el Eliseo o Dis. En caso de duda, incluso había un manual disponible, que los internos podían consultar para cuantificar los años de pena.

Habría parecido fácil, sí. Elemental. Aun así no lo era en absoluto.

No era fácil para Perséfone escuchar a las almas y no ver en cada una de ella tanto méritos y fallas, por más extremas que fueran. No era fácil tampoco ignorar la duda frente a las almas más humildes, o silenciar su empatía frente a las más perversas. No era fácil, ni una vez, introducir la sentencia en el sistema del Telx2, cliquear en el botón de enviar y saber que cada decisión sería final. Pero sobre todo, no era fácil olvidar el caso de Eurídice, Alexios y su padre, ahora que Orfeo había estimulado su interés de nuevo.

Perséfone se sorprendía pensando en ellos a menudo, en su tiempo libre, en la cama antes de dormir, o en ocasiones durante el trabajo, cuando tenía otra alma frente a ella y debería concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Había muchas preguntas que la afligían acerca de ese caso, pero todas podían resumirse en una simple hipótesis: _si Eurídice no hubiese sido perseguida por un agresor, ¿no estarían vivos los tres?_

Si. Qué palabra más ambigua. Una sola sílaba que cambia por completo el punto de vista del Destino, la vida, el universo y todo. Una palabra que Perséfone a menudo abrazaba, amaba y odiaba a la vez, y que Hades, en cambio, jamás consideraba. La joven Diosa aún no le había dicho de sus especulaciones, pero ya podía escuchar su certera respuesta: _si Eurídice no hubiese sido perseguida, nada había pasado. Pero no fue así y tenemos que aceptarlo_.

Hades era así. Prefería no pensar en el pasado, porque le temía. Prefería escudarse en su presente, con sus duras decisiones, quizás las futuras consecuencias en el vasto plan universal. Pero no, lo que había pasado, para él había perdido importancia: por lo tanto nunca regresaba a un caso, prefería ni quiera volver a sus propios recuerdos, y ciertamente no perdía tiempo abrazando hipótesis interesantes pero imposibles en su mente.

Pero Perséfone era diferente: si algo le interesaba _por instinto_ , no podía deshacerse de ello hasta desatar el nudo. Había sido así en el caso de Alexios, pero en otras palabras también para Hades, a quien había encontrado interesante _por instinto_ desde el primer instante. Le gustaba precisamente porque tenía que ser descifrado, tan complejo tras su simplicidad.

Le gustaba eso. La estimulaba. Al menos tanto como _no_ le gustaba el hecho de que era tan cerrado a nuevas posibilidades. De hecho, Perséfone sabía que si le hubiese dicho acerca del caso de Alexios, él no le habría dado la más mínima esperanza de volver a analizarlo. Bueno, no hasta que tuviera un buen motivo.

Pero para un buen motivo se necesitaban evidencias, así que ella se las daría. Perséfone estaba consciente de que confiaba demasiado en su instinto, por un lado incluso entendía por qué Hades intentaba limitar esa parte de ella, así que era tiempo de volverse más precisa y profesional: tenía que investigar.

Perséfone investigaría el caso de Alexios. Lo decidió una noche a finales de noviembre, recostada mirando el oscuro techo de su departamento. Decidió que sería su proyecto personal. Tenía el Telar Telemático, el conocimiento de toda la historia y todos los Destinos, y nadie podría evitar que lo hiciera. Le daría un sentido lógico a esa sensación _instintiva_ que tenía desde el comienzo, traduciría sus sospechas innatas a una serie de pruebas y pistas que pudieran ser leídas y comprendidas por la mente de Hades.

.  
.  
.

El caso de Alexios tomaría tiempo, y por ahora solo estaba en fase de pre-despegue. Pero mientras tanto, los casos de Perséfone, sus juicios personales de las tardes, eran un asunto más presuroso, junto con su miedo de asignar penas. Y sí, Perséfone era muy emocional, pero también le gustaba encontrar soluciones prácticas; por lo que estaba convencida de que su renuencia se debía ciertamente al hecho de que no sabía, en realidad, cuáles eran las consecuencias reales. Ahora conocía Dis, un lugar para almas neutrales, vivía allí; había visto los Campos Elíseos de las almas valerosas y cada fin de semana volvía allí con Hades, para hacer que los perros corrieran y para liberar su poder en plantas y flores silvestres; pero jamás había visto el Tártaro, un lugar de castigo para los culpables, y era ciertamente la razón por la que le costaba tanto enviar almas allí, incluso cuando frente a ella tenía un asesino serial que no se arrepentía de sus acciones. ¿Cómo podía decidir conscientemente, si ella misma no sabía lo que decretaba?

Por eso había pensado en pedirle a Hades verlo. Perséfone podía esperar para hablarle de Alexios, pero el asunto del Tártaro era necesario y más urgente, y no quería o podía suprimir sus dudas al respecto.

El momento adecuado llegó justo un mes tras el comienzo de la pasantía. Era un día normal, como muchos otros, siempre asumiendo que en Erebo era posible hablar de _días normales_. Las audiencias de la mañana acababan de terminar, todas bastante sencillas, sin sorpresas e incluso con sentencias bastante positivas. Si había un día en que Hades podía tolerar una petición inusual, era ese.

Perséfone había planeado preguntarle por la noche, si lo veía, o quizás escribirle un correo. Por ahora, de hecho, su relación se mantenía en su mayoría durante los fines de semana. Pero ese día Hades, tomándola por sorpresa, había bajado al subsuelo, el de las oficinas, para compartir con ella el descanso del almuerzo. Ella, que no había planeado verlo, ya estaba en su escritorio y comía fideos con Orfne.

Cuando Hades entraba a esos espacios, diseñados para un trabajador y no para un Crónida, tenía que agacharse bajo el dintel de la entrada. Al verlo casi llenar el gran espacio los internos guardaron silencio. Murmuraron un tímido saludo formal y desaparecieron inmediatamente, incluida Orfne. Ni Hades ni Perséfone se ofendieron por ello: era común que los alrededores se vaciaran cuando él llegaba.

Caminó hacia el escritorio con una sonrisa más alegre de lo usual. Cuando llegó, se inclinó y apoyó ambas palmas en la mesa, mirando a Perséfone con su rostro inclinado a un lado y sus ojos oscuros brillando.

“Buenos días, Divina. Hoy es un día tranquilo.”

Perséfone lo saludó con los palillos del almuerzo. Ahora estaban frente a frente: él, con su traje impecable como siempre, enorme y poderoso; ella, con su vestido étnico demasiado colorido para el Inframundo, flores en su caótico cabello, la boca llena de fideos. Visto desde afuera parecían la pareja más dispareja.

“¡Mi Rey!” estalló Perséfone, alegre, una vez que hubo tragado, “¿Qué haces en los barrios bajos?”

Hades esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y peinó hacia atrás su negro cabello, un gesto que lo hacía parecer una mezcla entre Fonzie y un banquero de mediana edad.

“Vine a _inspeccionar_ el lugar de los internos,” miró hacia su escritorio, exagerando una mueca de disgusto, “no obstante los encuentro en terrible estado.”

Perséfone bajó la mirada al escritorio y lo encontró agradablemente desordenado. Era grande, lo compartía con Orfne. Pero el lado de la ninfa estaba dentro de todo aceptable, en cambio el suyo carecía de orden y lógica: había carpetas en tres pilas diferentes, mezcladas; había post-it por doquier y de todos colores, cada uno con las más disparatadas instrucciones, desde diferentes contraseñas hasta la lista de compras; había bolígrafos, marcadores, resaltadores, lápices, borradores, todos dispersos porque no tenía un organizador donde colocarlos.

Levantó la mirada de nuevo, culpable, con una sonrisa.

“Mi Rey, puedo explicarlo.”

Pero Hades era intransigente con todos y todo. Sin darle tiempo para justificarse, solo con dos dedos, levantó un pequeño vaso de café desechable que había estado allí por al menos tres días. La miró fijamente, sosteniendo el vaso y acusándola con desdén.

“¿Sabes que todos los genios son desordenados? Incluso Einstein.”

“Einstein era humano, ¿no?”

Perséfone se encogió de hombros, puso los fideos en la mesa (el recipiente permanecería allí el resto de la semana). Sabía que solo podía intentar ablandarlo con seducción.

Se levantó para sentarse en el escritorio solo con un muslo. Se levantó un poco la falda, echó atrás la cabeza en un exagerado gesto seductor. Guiñó y fracasó, porque cerró ambos párpados.

“Mi Rey, ¿cómo puedes regañar a una pasante que luce _así_?”

Su tono era tan exagerado en su naturaleza seductora que terminó sonando solo cómico. Hades sonrió. Se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, como siempre hacia cuando pensaba que había mostrado demasiada _humanidad_ , y luego puso el vaso de nuevo en la mesa.

“Mantén ordenado tu escritorio.”

Trató de sonar autoritario. No lo logró.

“De acuerdo, jefe, de acuerdo,” aceptó Perséfone, sin ponerlo más a prueba, “pero ahora dime hola apropiadamente.”

Esa vez, en cambio, estuvo feliz de aceptar esa petición: dio vuelta al escritorio, para unírsele. Dejó un frío beso en su cuello, justo detrás de su lóbulo. Un punto que a Perséfone le gustaba tanto como a él, porque siempre le daba pequeños escalofríos y le ponía la piel de gallina.

No hizo nada más, por supuesto. Pese a que su muslo descubierto estaba al alcance, ni siquiera intentó tocarlo con un dedo. Caballero, seguro, pero a veces _demasiado_ : Perséfone habría dado lo que fuera en el mundo para verlo perder la compostura y tomarla inmediatamente, pero por el contrario él parecía haber construido una burbuja alrededor de su cuerpo que la hacía intocable. Luego del episodio a orillas del Leteo, cuando confesó ser virgen, Hades se había vuelto aún menos inclinado al acercamiento físico. Perséfone sabía que lo hacía por ella, para no presionarla, y en el interior se lo agradecía, pero a veces dudaba que realmente la deseara sexualmente. Y Deméter había temido tanto su seducción, eso era mucho decir… de todos los Dioses que Perséfone había conocido, Hades parecía el único no dispuesto a empalar cualquier criatura que respirase.

La joven Diosa sabía que ese sería otro problema con el que lidiar y mentalmente tomó nota. Pero ese no era el lugar, así que se sentó normalmente en el escritorio y permaneció a su lado de manera casta, feliz solo por tenerlo para el almuerzo.

Y ahí, sin razón específica, se le escapó. Tal vez solo era el momento adecuado.

“Eh, Hades… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?”

El Crónida la miró con curiosidad, tal vez esperando un favor de naturaleza económica, porque ciertamente no tenía problema en ofrecer de esos. Sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

“Lo que quieras, Koré.”

“Bueno, en realidad, ni siquiera sé si es una petición que pueda hacer, pero… me gustaría saber si es posible ver el Tártaro.”

La petición debió sonarle por lo menos bizarra. Nadie iba al Tártaro, ni siquiera él. El lugar, que Perséfone ni siquiera podía imaginar en su mente, no requería guardias y era dejado por su cuenta.

Hades no dijo nada al principio. Miró a la pared y suspiró, expandiendo su amplio pecho. Perséfone lo vio tragar. Parecía incómodo.

“¿A qué se debe esto?”

Decidió ser honesta. Se acomodó el cabello nerviosamente, mientras las flores de su coronilla se cerraban en pequeños capullos.

“Conozco Dis y conozco los Campos Elíseos, pero no tengo idea de qué es el Tártaro. No puedo enviar almas allí si no sé lo que les espera.”

Otro suspiro. Hades cerró los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza, escéptico.

“Es un lugar de tormento, Koré. No es placentero entrar ni siquiera para una visita. Yo más bien lo evitaría, no quiero que te molestes. Podría ser incluso mas difícil asignar almas luego de que lo hayas visto.”

Pero Perséfone tenía la sensación de que estaba más molesta ahora que no lo conocía, porque lo desconocido es a veces responsable de la mayoría de los miedos. Trató de insistir, sin presionar, porque no quería sonar terca o imprudente.

“Hades, sé cómo ser severa con las almas que lo merecen. No me asusto fácilmente. Sé que suena hipócrita, he tenido algunas reacciones al verte en las audiencias, pero… esa no era yo. Usualmente soy aventurada.”

“Lo sé. Pero el Tártaro es muy similar a mí, en su poder.”

Perséfone no lo entendía, pero a decir verdad no podría, incluso aunque se esforzara, hasta que lo sintiera en carne propia. Entonces se arrastró un poco en el escritorio, hasta tocar el cuerpo de Hades. Extendió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apenas alcanzando a sostenerlo del otro lado. Solo después de que ella hiciera el primer movimiento Hades hizo lo mismo, abrazando sus hombros.

“He aprendido a resistir tus ojos, aprenderé a resistir el Tártaro también.”

“Has tenido una buena impresión de Erebo hasta ahora. No quiero arruinarla.”

“Seguro. Pero en realidad pienso que no es acerca de Erebo y yo, es solo que no quieres arruinar tu imagen de mí siendo toda cachorros y arcoíris.”

Eso de alguna manera debió golpearlo duro, tal vez incluso en su propio orgullo, porque Perséfone lo sintió tensarse en el abrazo. Otro suspiro, esta vez más nervioso. Pero no le dio tiempo de ser orgulloso:

“Si tengo que aceptar este reino, Hades, debo aceptarlo por completo, con lo bueno y lo malo. Ponme a prueba, no te decepcionaré.”

Y esas, por otro lado, debieron ser las palabras correctas, por su enorme cuerpo volvió a relajarse bajo la cara tela de su traje. Perséfone sintió su agarre ajustarse alrededor se sus hombros y repentinamente hizo algo espontaneo y afectuoso, tan extraño para él: se inclinó y besó su cabeza, deteniéndose un momento para inhalar el perfume de las flores, ahora abiertas por el entusiasmo y calidez de su impulsivo gesto.

“Ya sé que no vas a decepcionarme, Koré,” le susurró, sus labios aun contra su cabello, “iremos esta noche, viste abrigado.”

.  
.  
.

El Tártaro estaba alejado, eso era lo único que Perséfone sabía con seguridad. Hades había comenzado a excavar el resto de Erebo no en su proximidad, para no arriesgar siquiera tener que oír las estruendosas maldiciones de Cronos, su padre.

Hades pasó a recogerla esa noche. Ascálafo conducía cuando el coche arribó, Hades estaba en el asiento trasero. Bajó para abrirle la puerta, porque siempre amaría esos pequeños gestos, y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro quedó claro cuan poco le entusiasmaba el viaje.

Estaba rígido, de hecho, y silencioso. Casi no dijo nada. Por más de una hora solo escrutó hacia fuera de la ventana, o en la dirección de la Diosa, con expresión intrigada. Aun se preguntaba si era una buena idea, era obvio.

En un punto tuvo que tranquilizarlo:

“Hades, no te preocupes. Regresaremos de inmediato si es demasiado. ¿De acuerdo?”

“Um.”

Okay, no quería hablar. De vez en cuando necesitaba esos momentos de extremo silencio, a veces incluso necesitaba ser dejado completamente a solas y Perséfone lo respetaba.

Aun así, cuando parecía tan frío y poco amistoso, siempre estaba ahí. Incluso en esa ocasión, de hecho, tocó su mano por un momento, posándola en el cuero negro del asiento. Recorrió sus nudillos con la punta de los dedos, provocando que ella se estremeciera.

Él se apartó, no la siguió tocando para no enfriarla. Luego Perséfone lo vio encender la calefacción distraídamente desde el panel que tenía en la puerta, y tuvo que sonreír.

Realmente Hades siempre estaba ahí. Incluso cuando parecía estar en cualquier otro lugar.

No por nada lo llamaban _el Invisible_.

.  
.  
.

Cuando llegaron y salieron del auto Perséfone se dio cuenta de que era incluso más frío de lo que había esperado. Más frío que Dis. En ese reino subterráneo, donde no había estaciones ni cambios, los Campos Elíseos eran verano y Dis era otoño, pero el Tártaro era ciertamente el invierno más frío que Perséfone había vivido en carne propia, y ella era la Primavera, diferente y no totalmente en sintonía con cualquiera de los tres niveles de Erebo.

Se encogió de hombros y cerró el tapado hasta su mentón, su aliento resaltando claramente en el fondo de roca negra. Hades, por otro lado, estaba vestido como era usual y no parecía afectado por el clima en absoluto. Ese día, con una camisa negra, casi desaparecía, mimetizando con el ambiente.

El Dios le ordenó a Ascálafo esperar por ellos y mantener el coche encendido, para que la cabina no se enfriara. Inmediatamente después el valet le entregó a Hades el bidente, extendiéndolo respetuosamente con sus manos enguantadas. Por un momento, mientras se perdía observándolo, Perséfone se preguntó por qué lo habría traído. La barra tenía una fina capa de escarcha.

“¿Quieres sostenerlo?”

Perséfone salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que Hades la estaba analizando con inocente curiosidad. Incluso le estaba extendiendo el bidente. Uno de los más antiguos símbolos de poder, solamente igual al tridente de Poseidón y el rayo de Zeus.

“Oh, no, no, no soy…”

“Puedes, Divina.”

Perséfone sucumbió a la curiosidad.

Nadie tocaba el bidente, de hecho, excepto el Rey. Valets y doncellas siempre se lo entregaban usando guantes, y Perséfone había terminado por creer que era por respeto.

No estaba completamente errada. Era _también_ una cuestión de respeto. Pero más que nada era práctico: se dio cuenta, de hecho, incluso rozándolo con la punta de un dedo, que el bidente estaba helado: era el tipo de frío que podría soldarse a la piel humana, incluso quemarla. Podría haber destruido la mano de un mortal.

Perséfone apartó los dedos de inmediato, con un respingo.

“Está muy frío.”

“Así es como debe ser. Si cualquiera pudiera sostenerlo, cualquiera podría estar en mi lugar.”

Tenía sentido. Porque sí, Hades podía manejarlo, pero tampoco era placentero para él. Esos eran los símbolos de su poder: un cetro que quemaba su mano todos los días y un trono de granito que lo mantenía siempre incómodo y alerta. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba Perséfone allí, más se volvía consciente de la tortura que era reinar sobre Erebo, mental y físicamente. Comenzaba a entender lo que Hades quería decir cuando repetía que ser un Dios no era un privilegio. Esa era solo una limitada, muy humana idea. Una idea que rondaba por el palacio y no veía los oscuros rincones de la soledad de su Rey: una idea que disfrutaba la visión de diamantes sin darse cuenta que el que los producía no podía usarlos.

Perséfone tragó, apretando los labios.

“¿Por qué lo trajiste? ¿Vamos a necesitarlo?”

Hades no se molestó, respondió plano como siempre. Pero Perséfone sintió como si por dentro estuviera preocupado.

“Las almas más viejas tienden a olvidar dónde están. El bidente es un símbolo, les recuerda quién decidió su destino. No te les acerques. Camina por el centro del pasillo.”

Perséfone asintió frenéticamente. Mientras tanto, Hades comenzó a moverse y la empujó un poco por los hombros, para indicarle que comenzara a caminar.

“¿Me haces ir primero, mi Rey? Cobarde.” Bromeó, nerviosa.

“Eres muy lenta, no llevarías el paso.”

Cuando estaba de mal humor estaba incluso menos inclinado a suavizar la verdad de lo que era habitual. Pero tuvo que darse cuenta que había sido muy brusco, porque agregó, más afectuoso:

“Solo no quiero perderte, pequeña.”

Perséfone meditó si le gustaba el apodo o si era muy ambiguo. Y al final decidió que sí, le gustaba. Luego prometió quedarse con él, no lo dejaría alejarse ni siquiera dos centímetros. Y para mostrarle cuan literal era, se pegó a su costado. Su repentina adherencia como un molusco tuvo que divertirlo, porque finalmente esbozó una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

.  
.  
. 

Primero entraron a un corredor oscuro y estrecho, con algunos resbalosos escalones en descenso. Todo estaba oscuro, húmedo, iluminado por luces eléctricas parpadeantes. Parecía no haber sonido allí abajo: solo el repiqueteo de gotas cayendo del techo en la escalinata; pero cuanto más profundo descendían, más se dispersaba el sonido, porque la humedad en los muros se congelaba.

Todo se volvía frío, oscuro, opresivo, y el silencio letal del Dios del Inframundo no ayudaba. Cuanto más bajaba Perséfone, mas aumentaba la sensación de opresión. No solo desde el punto de vista físico, sino también, y sobre todo, desde el psicológico.

Cada paso era un paso más lejos de la luz. Literalmente.

Era como perder el sentido del tiempo y el espacio. Varias veces Perséfone estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, sin razón aparente, y Hades había siempre había estado allí listo para sostenerla.

Luego de unos minutos la sensación de cansancio ya no era solo vaga, sino que había comenzado a convertirse en incomodidad. Una especie de ansiedad, pesando en el pecho y las muñecas, que excavaba lenta pero constantemente como las gotas excavaban la roca. Sentía frío en el cerebro, y miedo en fondo del corazón.

Entonces, tan pronto como el sentimiento de terror había aumentado lo suficiente para reconocerlo, aparecieron las primeras celdas.

Todas eran iguales, simples, lo bastante pequeñas para obligar a los prisioneros encerrados allí a permanecer eternamente arrodillados. Ocupaban ambos lados del corredor y Perséfone recordó permanecer en el centro, achicando los hombros como si los prisioneros pudieran sujetarla si su chaqueta sobresalía solo una pulgada.

Sin embargo, los prisioneros no hacían nada. La mayoría de ellos estaban completamente inexpresivos, ni siquiera conscientes de los visitantes: estaban desnudos, delgados, congelados y mirando fijamente a la nada. Los más reactivos entre ellos simplemente apartaban la mirada cuando el Inexorable pasaba: alzaban los brazos en rendición o apoyaban las palmas en el suelo, la forma antigua de mostrar respeto al Dios del Inframundo.

“¿No son castigados?” susurró Perséfone, apenas un respiro, por miedo a quebrar esas heladas almas.  
Hades no tuvo el mismo cuidado y habló en voz alta, como lo hacía en la corte, mientras los prisioneros se cubrían los oídos y lloraban con desesperación.

“El Tártaro es una prisión, no una cámara de torturas. No tengo interés en el castigo físico.”

“Creí que había represalias. Como, asesinaste a alguien, serás asesinado eternamente, o algo así.”

Hades suspiró, paciente, mientras la mantenía en movimiento y evitaba que se detuviera o colapsara.

“Estar aquí es suficiente represalia. El Tártaro tiene una característica particular, Divina: _hace que las almas enfrenten la peor parte de sí mismas_. Los prisioneros aquí solo pueden pensar en sus faltas y sus peores recuerdos. Cuando se han arrepentido y perdonado a sí mismos van a Dis. Pero es un proceso largo, y por esa razón damos tantos años con nuestras sentencias.”

Así que, las almas se castigaban a sí mismas. Incluso la más perversa tenía que arrepentirse, y aquellas que se habían arrepentido tenían que estar dispuestas a auto-absolverse. No había jueces ahí, ni carceleros. Tal vez, incluso sin barras, las almas no podrían escapar, porque el agarre de la culpa es más poderoso que cualquier cadena.

Eso también explicaba por qué Perséfone se estaba sintiendo tan mal. La empatía no era un buen poder para tener entre tantos mortales sufriendo. Se sentía abrumada por su condenación, por sus faltas, por su arrepentimiento, tal y como se había sentido abrumada por la certeza la primera vez que había visto los ojos de Hades.

Pero podía hacerlo, lo sabía, y entonces se obligó a no fallar. Lo había prometido. Sabía que necesitaba esa visita. Si se aferraba a la razón, de hecho, podía entender que el Tártaro era básicamente mejor de lo había esperado. Era terrible, por supuesto. Pero justo. A Hades no le gustaba encerrar almas allí, y los rumores de que se divertía infligiendo las más dolorosas torturas en su tiempo libre eran ciertamente erróneos. No, nada podía estar más errado: el sentido de superioridad que Hades sentía hacia los humanos era tal que no se habría interesado en sus gritos, no estaba interesado en la violencia.

Porque no, Hades no disfrutaba el sufrimiento en general. De hecho, trataba de evitarlo. Por eso tenía una habitación cerca de los Campos Elíseos, y por eso estaba de mal humor acerca de ir al Tártaro. Y eso también explicaba por qué, durante las audiencias, usualmente intentaba bloquear cualquier sentimiento: después de todo, no estaba exento de un lado humano, y estaba muy consciente de ello.

Perséfone tragó, intentando no pensar en el padre de Alexios, que estaba allí en algún lado, atrapado en el pensamiento de su hijo muriendo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar por él, pero de cualquier manera se le escapó una pregunta, tímida, contrita, en un susurro:

“Hades, ¿alguna vez… te equivocaste en un juicio?”

Hubo una pausa, pero no una física, por el Inexorable siguió empujándola, obligándola a caminar. Si notó alguna de sus sospechas sobre el caso de Alexios, no lo mostró.

“Sí.” Respondió, honesto, incapaz de mentir debido a su propio orgullo.

“¿Y qué hiciste en ese caso?”

Otro momento de silencio, más pesado que el primero, que no auguraba una respuesta delicada. Y, de hecho, su orgullo divino la golpeó como un yunque:

“ _Un Dios nunca se retracta_.”

.  
.  
.

Perséfone se dejó guiar de nuevo y bajaron, hasta que le pareció que nunca emergería de nuevo. Finalmente, justo cuando se preguntaba cuán lejos estaba el centro de la tierra, el corredor desapareció.

El camino se abrió.

Ahora estaba en un balcón, mirando a un inmenso abismo. Un cono invertido que descendía a las profundidades de la tierra y se volvía cada vez más oscuro. Imposible ver el fondo. Ninguna unidad de medición mortal podía cuantificar su profundidad, tal vez ni siquiera su circunferencia. Y, en las paredes, muchos hoyos, muchas pequeñas celdas, como una colmena de pecadores, más y más peligroso a medida que se acercaban al fondo.

Perséfone paró, se aferró a la balaustrada de metal, conteniendo el aliento con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se dio cuenta que las flores en su cabeza estaban congeladas, les tomaría días florecer de nuevo.

Hades finalmente se detuvo y no la obligó a bajar más allá, incluso aunque la escalera continuaba en espiral hacia lo profundo del abismo. Parecía haber llegado al lugar en el que estaba interesado y también apoyó las manos en la baranda. Ahora la miraba fijamente, austero y firme como la roca que lo rodeaba.

“Si dejáramos caer un yunque le tomaría nueve días y nueve noches llegar al fondo. Y en el fondo está _él_.”

“¿Cronos?” preguntó, temblando, segura de que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

De hecho, Hades asintió gravemente.

“Mi padre, tu abuelo. Zeus lo lanzó ahí abajo, el impacto excavó el abismo. Yo me aseguré de que se quedara donde había caído,” una pausa tensa, luego otro Misterio se reveló, “la ansiedad que sientes es él.”

Koré frunció el ceño. Creía que era empatía por las almas, a decir verdad quizás era eso _también_. Pero eso en adición al poder de Cronos, ¿entonces? ¿Era eso lo que casi la había hecho desvanecer? ¿Cronos, incluso tan lejos?

“Quieres decir, él provoca esta sensación de… de…”

“Sí. Aflige a humanos y Dioses, es su poder expandiéndose. Puede cambiar la percepción del tiempo. Es por eso que las almas están atrapadas en fallas pasadas.”

“Entonces, el Tártaro existe porque Cronos existe. El Tártaro _es_ Cronos.”

“Al menos es útil.”

Lo dijo con tal frío desdén que Perséfone se sintió perforada de lado a lado. Hades realmente tenía que odiar mucho a su padre.

“Y por eso es que dijiste que el Tártaro es similar a ti. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?”

Porque era, de hecho, muy similar. Instintivamente Perséfone había comparado la abrumadora sensación de certeza que Hades trasmitía con la de arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo en el Tártaro; pero tenía mucho sentido, sabiendo que eran poderes de la misma naturaleza.

“Soy el primer hijo,” explicó, incapaz de ocultar el odio que sentía, “tuve el honor de heredar parte de su poder, incluyendo una _mala aura_ hacia aquellos que me rodean. No es necesario decir que habría vivido mejor sin ello.”

Perséfone tragó, intentando no insistir demasiado en el tema. Permaneció en silencio y se inclinó sobre la baranda, curiosa y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Tan pronto como lo hizo, una de las grandes manos de Hades estaba en su hombro, aprensivo, listo para sostenerla.

“¿Y qué está haciendo ahí abajo?”

“Está encadenado. Se queja, exclama blasfemias. Y también se sacude a menudo, quédate atrás.”

Y, mientras decía esas palabras, un oscuro rugido se extendió en el aire. Parecía el lejano quejido del propio corazón de la tierra, un llanto ahogado en las profundidades del suelo que hizo temblar la roca.

Perséfone se apartó de la balaustrada y se reclinó contra el muro, respirando pesadamente. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, vio que Hades no lo estaba llevando mejor: ahora miraba hacia abajo, aterrado. Con su mano izquierda se tocaba el pecho, recorriendo las cicatrices.

“Hora de irse, Koré. Este no es lugar para ti.”

No era lugar para ninguno de los dos, en realidad: el terror de Hades por su padre era más notorio que nunca. Así que Perséfone lo tomó de la mano y lo distrajo del abismo.

“Vamos a casa, Aidoneo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí tenemos, finalmente un vistazo a la tercera y última parte del Inframundo griego. Esta es una reinterpretación de la autora, honestamente me gusta más que la mayoría de las que he visto. Y seguramente algunos reconocerán el abismo de Cronos como referencia a la caída de Lucifer y el Infierno de Dante. 
> 
> Y Perséfone con su desastroso escritorio es algo que puedo imaginar totalmente, después de todo el mío está en un estado similar xD
> 
> Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, y aunque sea medio colgada u olvidadiza y no responda todos sepan que los leo 😘


	20. El Devorador de Sueños

El viaje para volver a casa fue más fácil. A cada paso el alma se alivianaba un poco, lentamente deshaciéndose del control del poder de Cronos.

Perséfone no era la única que se sentía aliviada de escapar del Titán: Hades estaba menos y menos rígido. Mientras viajaban en el coche aún no estaba cómodo para hablar, pero su tranquilidad en aumento era evidente incluso sin señales físicas. O, al menos, lo era para una empática.

La empatía, sin embargo, era un poder importante, y podía hacer que Perséfone estuviera consciente del espectro completo en las personas. Así que, era cierto que el Crónida estaba calmado ahora, pero también una sutil melancolía se estaba apoderando de él, envolviendo su alma en un velo gris. Imposible de ver desde afuera, porque el Inexorable aún era bueno fingiendo neutralidad, pero Perséfone sabía que estaba ahí.

Sabía que era por una combinación de razones: la principal era el propio Cronos, a quien Hades ciertamente odiaba, pero también reconocía como padre, y por lo tanto no debía ser fácil para él mantenerlo encadenado en el abismo; y luego, por supuesto, debía haber una sensación de culpa por ese poder heredado, el de emanar terror.

Perséfone no dijo nada, pero decidió actuar: mientras el auto aceleraba junto a la silenciosa orilla del Estigia, se desabrochó el cinturón. Inmediatamente Hades, el Inmensamente Protector, comenzó a preocuparse, mirándola fijamente con insistencia e interrogante.

Ella no se explicó. Se deslizó al asiento central, para estar cerca de él. Volvió a abrochar el cinturón, suspiró y finalmente se inclinó contra su hombro. Un gesto normal, genuino, del cual estaba agradecido incluso aunque evidentemente no estaba acostumbrado a él. Un gesto que, silencioso, enviaba un claro mensaje: _no es cierto que tienes una mala aura_.

Hades entendió, porque siempre podía entender el silencio. Y entonces permaneció inmóvil, pero con cierto tipo de inmovilidad, que gritaba: _gracias_.

.  
.  
.

Perséfone se durmió en algún punto del viaje. Luego de un tiempo indeterminado, de hecho, sintió frío, y sus dedos acariciando su sien.

“Despierta, Koré. Casi llegamos.”

Perséfone se recuperó y abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la misma posición: se había deslizado, cayendo con su cabeza en la pierna de Hades, todos los rizos castaños desparramados en su regazo.

Se frotó los ojos, bostezando, y se sentó. Volteó y miró los esculpidos rasgos faciales de Hades, iluminados por las suaves, frías luces de la ciudad fuera de la ventana.

“Pudiste mantenerme despierta, quería hacerte compañía.”

“Estabas tan relajada.”

Había una nota de envidia en la observación, como si después de todo la admirara por estar tan tranquila luego de una visita al Tártaro. Quizás, el placer humano que era dormir incluso lo intrigara. Lo que la hizo darse cuenta de cuando necesitaría compañía esa noche.

“Oye, ¿quieres que vaya al palacio? Sé que mañana es un día laboral, pero si quieres…”

“Ni siquiera deberías preguntar, Divina. Siempre te he considerado mi invitada, tú eres la que huye.”

Sonrió y, como si temiera que ella lo pensara de nuevo, le ordenó a Ascálafo ir directamente al palacio.

.  
.  
.

Cuando llegaron a Perséfone le dolía todo. Algunos sirvientes vinieron a recibirlo de inmediato y a tomar órdenes del Rey. Les instruyó preparar el baño y algo para comer, porque sabía que Perséfone no había cenado y, como con el sueño, le afectaba la falta de comida como a un mortal. Luego, justo mientras caminaban hacia el área privada, Hades comenzó a mirarla con demasiada aprensión. Perséfone lo miró fijamente de regreso, y su dudosa nariz aquilina lo hacía parecer aún más severo de lo normal.

“Tengo una duda.” Se expresó finalmente, lacónico, y no parecía querer explicar a qué se refería.

“Raro para ti, ¿qué se siente?” bromeó ella.

“Agotador.”

Y de nuevo, pareció quedarse bloqueado. Perséfone rodó los ojos y bufó. Tenía que instarlo.

“¿Vas a comentarme esta duda?”

Hades realmente pareció pensarlo por un momento, su entrecejo arrugado, como si para él la conversación tuviera sentido incluso si había anunciado tener una duda y luego la hubiese rechazado.

“Estaba pensando que odiaría que tú…” dijo finalmente, rigoroso, “si tú necesitas irte del palacio y volver a tu apartamento porque te sientes… _coaccionada_.”

Perséfone abrió mucho los ojos: era muy extraño escucharlo hablar hipotéticamente, y sobre emociones, también. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era casi palpable, no le habría sorprendido verlo sudar.

“No comprendo. No me siendo coaccionada.”

“Quiero decir, si vivieras aquí, no te obligaría a quedarte en mi habitación solo porque vas allí algunas veces. Si en cualquier momento necesitaras tu espacio, lo respetaría. Incluso ahora. Solo dilo y haré preparar las habitaciones de la Reina para ti.”

Perséfone abrió sus ojos incluso más. Rió nerviosamente, abochornada, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza y volviéndose del mismo color que su peplo durante las audiencias. Levantó las manos y negó vehementemente.

“Hades, ¿qué demonios? ¡No, esa no es la razón, estoy feliz de quedarme contigo! ¡No necesito las habitaciones de la Reina!”

“Alguna vez fue así,” explicó, científicamente, para nada envuelto en esa embarazosa hilaridad, “las parejas casadas solían tener alas separadas. Así que, incluso si fueras mi esposa, lo respetaría.”

Perséfone se sentía arder por dentro. Miró un poco alrededor y se sintió aliviada de que nadie estuviera escuchando sus palabras. No podía encontrar nada para responder.

“Algún día entenderé por qué te avergüenza tanto la palabra _esposa_.” Dijo, ahora con un ligero sentido de ironía.

“Hades, tú… tú dices que eres paciente, pero a veces te apresuras demasiado…”

Pero él estaba tan tranquilo, tan lineal como siempre. Continuo caminando con una actitud neutral, como si la charla no lo afectara. Tomaba todo por hecho.

“No me apresuro. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que sé.”

“Nos conocemos desde hace solo dos meses.”

Pero de nuevo llegó una de sus frases que, aunque poética, no daba lugar a dudas de ningún tipo:

“ _La Vida y la Muerte se han conocido por mucho tiempo_.”

.  
.  
.

Abandonaron la conversación, porque luego de esas frases Perséfone nunca sabía qué decir. Dejó claro, sin embargo, que nunca se había sentido incómoda en la habitación privada de Hades y, mientras a él no le molestara, estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí cuando dormía en el palacio. Obviamente no le molestaba.

Por lo tanto fueron directamente a su ala y Perséfone notó con sorpresa que ya había comida en una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama. La calidez penetrando desde el balcón era una panacea, luego del frío del Tártaro, y ella estaba feliz de poder quitarse el suéter finalmente. Mirándose al espejo revisó también las flores en su cabello, pequeños pimpollos de una especie no identificada. Aún estaban congelados, y no parecían inclinados a recuperarse. Los tocó, como si pudiera revivirlos, pero no dieron señales de vida.

Hades se le unió desde atrás, Perséfone lo vio aparecer en el enorme espejo. También se había puesto cómodo, solo tenía la camisa puesta. Los tirantes resaltaban sus hombros: Perséfone los encontró sexis, incluso en su estilo vintage.

Él apretó los labios, decepcionado. Tocó los pimpollos muertos y pareció serio y arrepentido.

“Lo lamento.”

“No te preocupes, volverán a crecer. En unos días apuesto que serán prímulas.”

Perséfone abandonó el espejo y se giró, encontrándose frente a él. Sujetó los tirantes juguetonamente y lo usó para impulsarse y besarlo. No pudo alcanzarlo, él todavía debía inclinarse un poco, y la joven Diosa no estaba segura de si alguna vez se acostumbraría a su tamaño. Esa era la razón por la que nunca lo invitaba a su apartamento: él no cabría en su cama, ni siquiera cortándole las piernas.

“¿Estás cansada?” le preguntó tan tranquilo y bajo que casi era imperceptible.

“Sí, ha sido un largo día, iré a dormir. ¿Qué harás tú?”

“Trabajaré.”

“Descansa conmigo.”

“Mejor que no.”

Perséfone apretó los labios y pensó que no, particularmente no le gustaba ese lado de él. Suspiró, tratando de mantener la calma.

“Erebo no colapsará durante la noche, si su Rey decide pensar un poco en él.”

“Dormir es inútil,” decidió, “recuéstate, ni siquiera notaras mi ausencia. Te dormirás en un segundo, a juzgar por tus ojos.”

Y ese era un intento de ser irónico, sí, pero también sugería que para él la conversación había terminado.

Perséfone no se desesperó. Quizás solo era una Diosa menor insistente, una niña aun inconsciente de sus Misterios, pero sabía que incluso para los Crónidas era bueno descansar. Su madre era una Crónida, después de todo, y había vivido con ella por más de veinte años; debía haber aprendido algo.

Así que no insistió con palabas, porque sabía que eran inútiles. En cambio, sin darle tiempo a adaptarse a su nueva estrategia, comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente frente a él. De forma muy casta, como habría hecho en su casa solo para ir a dormir: con rapidez se quitó la camisa, leggings, zapatos, y luego también su ropa interior, porque no tenía intención de dormir con los aros del sostén apuñalando sus pulmones.

Una vez desnuda, se enderezó y paró frente a él como un peón en el tablero. Parpadeó un par de veces y se lanzó a la cama, sin esperar por él.

“Bueno, mi Rey, no tengo tiempo para rogarte toda la noche,” picó, deslizándose sobre las oscuras sábanas de satén, “por supuesto que dejarme sola aquí en este océano de cama no es muy educado. Debería ponerte un comentario muy negativo en Trip Advisor. ¿Y sabes qué? Estábamos hablando de tradiciones. Creí que en tus tiempos la hospitalidad era sagrada. Nunca esperé semejante trato de ti.”

Mientras se recostaba miró rápidamente entre sus pechos: lo vio aun de pie, las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba quieto, aun así era claro cuánto quería moverse. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro afilado y lampiño, mientras el cabello le caía en la frente y le daba un aspecto sombrío.

No dijo nada al principio. Se acercó, lento, y estuvo al pie de la cama en dos zancadas, aunque la habitación era enorme. Llegó, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y se apoyó con ambos brazos muy abiertos en los oscuros postes de madera del dosel. Su mandíbula se apretaba rítmicamente en un espasmo que no dejaba duda de cuánta lujuria burbujeaba en él.

“ _En mis tiempos_ ,” respondió, “si te hubiese querido aquí, solo te habría traído. En mis tiempos, tú, Diosa de la floración, deberías haber aceptado quedarte en mi palacio cada noche y en esa cama deberías haber _regresado_ la hospitalidad.”

Perséfone no estaba intimidada, de hecho estaba orgullosa, una técnica que había aprendido de él y que ambos disfrutaban.

“¡No me culpes! Estoy muy _abierta_ , en cambio _tú_ eliges ni siquiera tocarme. Es casi como si no me desearas, mi Rey.”

Él apretó la mandíbula de nuevo y un relámpago de lujuria atravesó sus claros irises. Inhaló poderosamente, como un depredador que olfatea a su presa, pero sus acciones nunca igualaban sus impulsos: todo lo que hizo fue apartar una mano de las columnas de la cama y estirarla hacia ella, acariciando su tobillo. Perséfone, incluso con ese solo toque, sintió su frío penetrar su cuerpo, junto con la calidez del gesto.

“Te deseo como nunca deseé algo antes, Divina Perséfone, ni siquiera el poder,” y era serio, en su carnalidad, “pero incluso hace un momento te quejaste de mi prisa, así que entenderás mi renuencia.”

Siempre tan formal, incluso cuando hablaba de amor.

“Quise decir que a veces te apresuras con tus palabras, no con tus acciones.” Y ahora ella también había dejado de jugar.

Hades sacudió un poco la cabeza, suspirando con molestia. Apartó el otro brazo del pilar y finalmente dio una prueba de lo que había dicho: se inclinó, apoyándose en el colchón a sus pies, y comenzó a moverse hacia arriba. Llegó hasta ella, sus rostros estaba cerca. Él, completamente vestido, y Perséfone desnuda y jadeando de excitación, su abdomen bajo vibrando.

Mientras se sostenía en un codo para no aplastarla, con los dedos de su mano libre comenzó a trazar patrones a lo largo de su cuerpo, empezando en los labios, descendiendo por el mentón y el cuello, remoloneando en la clavícula y el esternón. Nunca cambió de dirección, nunca miró a sus pechos, solo para transmitir cuán controlado podía ser, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros Dioses.

“Mis acciones,” murmuró profundamente, “son consecuencia de tus reacciones a mis palabras. _No puedo_ hacer más, porque verás, pequeña, _en mis tiempos_ , tomar tu virginidad habría sido _definitivo_ en nuestra unión. Y aun estás muy confundida acerca de lo que quieres ser para mí y esta corte.”

Perséfone no estaba segura de haber entendido su razonamiento, también porque en ese momento su mente estaba nublada por el trabajo de seducción lateral que Hades hacía en su cuerpo.

“Ya no… ya no funciona así, Hades…”

“En el exterior, quizás. En mi corte aun funciona así.”

“Podemos… divertirnos… sin necesidad de tomarlo como una ceremonia. Ahora la virginidad no tiene valor.”

Pero esas fueron las palabras incorrectas, porque su casi imperceptible toque se volvió un poco más notorio mientras cruzaba su esternón de arriba abajo, dejando una línea de gelidez que penetró su corazón y sus pulmones.

“Tiene valor para mí, Perséfone,” era categórico en ese punto, “no derramaré tu icor solo por _diversión_ , no dudes de ello.”

Perséfone cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que en ese aspecto Hades era exactamente igual a Deméter, y como todos los otros Dioses, en todo caso. De hecho, había una razón por la que la pérdida de virginidad aún se consideraba crucial entre ellos: porque derramaba icor, la sangre de los Dioses. Y dado que los Dioses normalmente no sangraban, derramar incluso una gota era siempre muy, muy serio: podía ser una terrible falta de respeto si se hacía para lastimar, una _hibris_ , o podía ser ceremonial, como en el caso de un pacto de sangre o yacer con un hombre.

Pero Perséfone no lo veía de la misma forma, era demasiado anticuado para ella. Por un momento casi deseó haber perdido su virginidad antes con alguien más, para no tener problemas ahora con Hades.

“Pero quiero estar contigo, estoy lista, no veo el problema.”

Sonó más miserable de lo que le habría gustado, pero en realidad tuvo un efecto inesperado: le sacó a Hades un mínimo de compasión, algo que jamás había pasado desde que lo conocía. Él habló con dulzura:

“Solo no quiero que te arrepientas luego. Quiero _todo_ de ti, no solo tu cuerpo, y necesito que estés segura de que también lo quieres _todo_.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se inclinó y la besó, abriendo un poco sus labios, enfriando su boca y garganta como un trago de agua helada. Mientras tanto, Perséfone pensó que Hades estaba equivocado: era mucho más consciente de lo que él creía. Y no, no se habría arrepentido. Era una adulta ahora, era el momento y también sabía que él era la persona correcta. Tal vez no estaba lista para llamarse una esposa, de hecho los dos parecían tener ideas opuestas a la prioridad que debía seguir el proceso de la relación. Pero por todo lo demás, sí, quería estar con él y estaba segura, física y mentalmente. Lo dejaría claro. Y, dado que la paciencia era un juego que podían jugar a la par, decidió ceder, al menos por esa noche. Asintió y no insistió.

El hecho de que se hubiera rendido, al menos en el exterior, tuvo que sacar de nuevo la compasión de Hades, porque finalmente sonrió. Se enderezó, dejándola libre, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

“Y ahora intentemos este _dormir_ que tanto te gusta. ¿Bien?”

Perséfone sonrió, aun algo melancólica, pero feliz de al menos haber obtenido esa victoria pírrica.

“Ese era mi plan desde el principio.”

Hades rió, admirando la respuesta.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo en ropa interior y lucía como una estatua de mármol, se deslizó en la cama con ella. Perséfone se acurrucó cerca de él, con sentimientos encontrados respecto a él: afligida por su terror a Cronos, frustrada por su mecánica excesiva en relaciones físicas, agradecida por lo gallardía en todo lo demás.

.  
.  
.

Perséfone durmió tranquila dentro de todo, porque como era usual la sensación de calma que Hades trasmitía era una panacea, incluso cuando tenían opiniones conflictivas respecto a algo. Cerró los ojos entre sus brazos, entonces, e inmediatamente Hipnos tomó su consciencia.

Sin embargo, la sensación de tranquilidad no estaba destinada a durar. Tenerlo a su lado era bueno, pero por alguna razón que al principio no pudo explicar, Perséfone despertó dos veces, nerviosa. En ambas ocasiones había encontrado a Hades durmiendo, inmóvil, indescifrable incluso en su sueño, y luego había vuelto a dormir, con una ansiedad que no podía explicar.

Finalmente, tarde por la noche, se vio forzada a despertar por tercera vez.

Sintió que su acompañante se movía incómodamente. Apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos cuando Hades se sentó, repentinamente. Fue como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto.

Perséfone se asustó por su movimiento inesperado y, sintiendo que algo estaba mal, se sentó también. Se le unió, trató de analizarlo, y vio algo que nunca habría esperado: Hades estaba _aterrorizado_.

Estaba tieso, sus ojos muy abiertos, sus fosas nasales dilatadas. Rígido como un sedimento rocoso, no habló, ni siquiera parpadeó.

“¿Hades?” lo llamó, asustada, “Hades, ¿qué va mal? ¿Estás bien?”

“Fue una mala idea.”

Lo dijo en aparente calma, pero ella sabía que no era así. Y, de hecho, no le tomó mucho comenzar a sacudir la cabeza. Trató de calmarlo, pero él se resistió y se giró, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Finalmente, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió el rostro en sus manos.

“Oye, tranquilo. Solo fue un mal sueño.”

Perséfone nunca lo había visto así antes. El miedo era algo que ciertamente sentía pero que, como lo demás, encubría con maestría. Junto con el enojo, el pánico era una de esas emociones negativas que él temía, y por lo tanto mantenía confinado en un rincón, en algún lugar en lo profundo de su alma. Cuando esas emociones finalmente emergían, siempre era en una ola de mucha negatividad acumulada a lo largo de siglos. Y por eso ahora no estaba _solo_ asustado de un mal sueño, estaba asustado de _todo_.

En ese momento Perséfone comprendió por qué no había sido capaz de dormir: a veces la empatía le daba los sentimientos de aquellos cerca de ella incluso al dormir. No tenía idea de qué había soñado Hades, pero debió haber sido algo estresante para él, tal vez causado por la visita al Tártaro.

Bueno, si había soñado con Cronos no iba a investigarlo. Era un tema fuera del límite, tampoco importaba saber el tema exacto de su pesadilla para intentar confortarlo. Entonces, tranquila, no dijo nada y simplemente se movió a la orilla de la cama, enroscándose a su lado y transmitiéndole solo su presencia.

Fue suficiente. Siempre era suficiente, con Hades. Alejar a sus demonios era tan simple como permanecer en silencio. De hecho, luego de unos minutos, se apartó de sus manos y le dio una mirada de soslayo. Aun jadeaba un poco.

“¿Mejor?”

No respondió, ni con acciones o palabras. Inhaló, en cambio, agachando los dos pozos que tenía por ojos. Luego hizo algo que Perséfone no esperaba: estiró una mano hacia ella y la posó en su muslo.

Era un gesto inusual para él. Incluso cuando había intentado provocarla un poco, jamás había traspasado lo suficiente para tocarla directamente. Sobre todo, era un gesto muy extraño ahí, esa noche en particular, pocas horas después de su ferviente discurso sobre la importancia de mantener la distancia. A decir verdad, él mismo parecía sorprendido por su propio gesto: frunció el ceño y no pudo apartar la mirada de la mano que tenía en su muslo.

Perséfone se preguntó si por casualidad había cambiado de idea sobre lo que había dicho antes, y sobre todo se preguntaba por qué todo había pasado tan rápido. Pero no se atrevió a hablar, temiendo que él se detuviera, o peor, decidiera dejarla ahí e ir a trabajar, una actividad que consideraba la solución a todo.

En paz, Hades comenzó a respirar más profundo y con un ritmo más estable. Perséfone tragó, sentía el agarre en su muslo con firmeza. Su mano finalmente se movió, unos centímetros más arriba, más hacia adentro. La inequívoca dirección que sus pálidos, delgados dedos tomaban le provocó un nudo de excitación en el abdomen. Su cuerpo trató de compensar eso con un ligero gemido, que esperaba que él no hubiese escuchado.

Pero ningún detalle se le escapaba al Dios de los muertos, gran observador, quien la miró de inmediato. Un breve intercambio de miradas y ya no había barreras: la empatía fluía al igual que la certeza y en ese punto detenerse era imposible para ambos.

Se acercaron, se encontraron, besándose ansiosamente, Perséfone alzándose en sus rodillas para alcanzarlo mejor. Por primera vez experimentaba un beso que no tenía nada de controlado, nada científico, nada planeado. El primer beso _cálido_ que recibía del Inexorable.

Sintió las flores en su cabello florecer como rosas, sin importar el estado de congelamiento previo, y ella floreció con ellas. Se vio atrapada en una pasión que siempre supo que existía en su interior, como Diosa de la fertilidad, pero que nunca había experimentado, no tan explosiva. Y le gustó.

Se volvió más voraz. Por primera vez, su entusiasmo no provocó el alejamiento de él, sino su participación. Piel con piel, era claro para ambos que separarse en ese punto habría sido imposible.

Hades giró, acomodándose sobre ella, y forzándola a recostarse. Pero no con la intención de bloquearla o dominarla, por el contrario: estaban jugando el mismo juego, y por primera vez a Perséfone le parecía que había un _balance_. Se sentía _realmente deseada_ , no solo en palabras.

Ahora que podía sentirlo, sin ropa, cada musculo y tendón tocándola, estaba repentinamente consciente de que solo su ropa interior separaba sus genitales, y su instinto la hizo envolver las piernas en su cintura. Sintió su dureza presionar y la hizo gemir, rogándole que la llenara.

Pero Hades no lo hizo. Había cambiado de parecer, tal vez, pero no había olvidado todos sus principios. De hecho, no resistió la tentación de simular un par de embestidas que llenaron a Perséfone de expectación, pero se detuvo allí.

La Diosa se sentía incompleta y estaba a punto de quejarse al respecto, porque a diferencia del Inexorable, sus emociones salían a menudo y siempre poderosas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar, porque Hades la satisfizo de otra manera: se deslizó hacia abajo, regando lánguidos besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, en su cuello, pezones, en su vientre lleno. Finalmente, se hizo camino entre sus piernas, separándolas con su propio cuerpo. Hundió los dedos en sus muslos, en sus glúteos, y la sostuvo con fuerza como si esperara que ella escapara en cualquier momento.

Cuando se inclinó hacia su centro y respiró su esencia, Perséfone jadeó, incapaz de contener su calentura. Especialmente dado que todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido y por sorpresa… podía decirse de todo del Rey del Inframundo, pero no que era predecible.

Sentir su boca directamente en sus pliegues fue un repentino y ardiente placer para Perséfone. Nunca habría imaginado los besos de la Muerte tan entusiastas. Unas horas atras su toque la había hecho temblar, ahora la sometía a una dulce, diametralmente opuesta tortura.

Nunca dijo una palabra, nunca dio explicaciones por tan repentino deseo. Porque Hades era un hombre meticuloso en todo lo que hacía, y ciertamente lo era incluso en la cama. No se atrevió a parar, a ir más lento, ni siquiera a _respirar_ , porque no lo necesitaba. Continuó con su trabajo, con un tipo de dulzura violenta, y pronto Perséfone se dio cuenta que para ella no había escape.

Sintió sus piernas temblar, el placer volverse más intenso y a un ritmo que ya no le permitía llevar cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces echó atrás la cabeza y rezó porque él no se detuviera, porque sentía como si fuera a romperse en pequeñas piezas.

La Diosa no podía comunicar con palabras cuán cerca estaba, pero ciertamente lo hizo obvio cuando atrapó sus rizos, empujándolo con un ardor agresivo que no sabía que podía sentir. Le pareció que él sonreía contra su centro, divertido por tal avidez.

Cuando Perséfone finalmente llegó a su clímax, fue uno de los más poderosos que había experimentado, sola o con otros. Fue abrumador, desde un punto de vista físico a uno mental. Mientras temblaba y gritaba bajo él, de hecho, sintió que lo que había hecho había satisfecho una necesidad de ambos, no solo de ella.

Su placer finalmente se desvaneció, más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado. Luego se apoyó pesadamente en el colchón, relajando los músculos. Jadeó y se dio cuenta de que aun tenía los dedos en su cabello, cuando Hades apoyó la mejilla en su vientre.

El Dios suspiró, Perséfone con él, y todo se calmó. Hades permaneció contra ella por un instante infinito, ojos cerrados, relajado pero concentrado, como si quisiera escuchar el sonido de la fertilidad en el vientre de una mujer.

Le acarició la cabeza y, ahora que estaba más lúcida, sintió que sería bueno reciprocar. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirlo, de hecho, ni siquiera moverse para hacerlo, ya que Hades emitió un ligero sonido de negación, como si ya supiera de sus intenciones. Un sonido relajado que significaba: _no esta noche, pequeña, no seas impaciente_. Entonces la Diosa sintió que tal vez solo quisiera descansar, y lo dejó allí, en su abdomen, de nuevo medio dormido, en paz.

Solo entonces habló. Solo un susurro, una confesión dócil contra su ombligo, el centro de todo.

“Soñé con Cronos. Él te había devorado.”

Perséfone sintió pena por él y se sintió culpable de haberle pedido dormir en mismo día de su visita al Tártaro. Luego intento confortarlo acariciando su oreja, trazando su perfil y presionado su lóbulo. Finalmente comprendía por qué la había necesitado tanto.

Entonces, inesperada, una nueva confesión. La definitiva.

“Cada día rezo para no parecerte lo que Cronos me parecía a mí.”

Así que esa era la segunda razón real por la que le era tan difícil tener contacto físico. No era solo un asunto de etiqueta, o de tradiciones antiguas. Hades, el poderoso Crónida, temía parecer tan inmenso y aterrador como su padre. Por eso nunca la tocaba, nunca se inclinaba sobre ella, ni siquiera la abrazaba si no era ella la primera en mover su mano alrededor de sus hombros.

“Mi Rey, lo juro,” le aseguró, con una sonrisa dulce, “nunca me has parecido más a mi alcance que esta noche.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, things are getting hotter 😏 de a poquito Hades va cediendo, baby steps con esto. 
> 
> Pero por lo pronto hemos tenido un avance de lo que son esos dos cuando se dejan llevar.


	21. Un Rey de rodillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No suelo poner notas al principio, pero... porfa, no se enfaden mucho con Hades (?

En los días siguientes trabajar en las audiencias con el Señor del Inframundo se volvió un poco distractor. No solo para Perséfone: incluso aunque él lo escondía mejor, no era el mismo en esos momentos. Permanecía en el trono menos rígido, sostenía el bidente con menos decisión, incluso parecía sonreír tras el primer estrato de apariencia neutral.

Perséfone sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella. Siempre había sido así, tal vez, desde que se habían conocido, pero luego de su primera experiencia íntima se había mostrado mucho más involucrado emocionalmente de lo que Perséfone había creído.

Verlo tan feliz, sin embargo, la hacía sentir un poco culpable sobre su plan de investigación del caso de Alexios. No que estuviera haciendo algo malo, de acuerdo, pero aun no le gustaba tener secretos. Por un lado, temía que Hades le dijera que se rindiera, pero por otro lado también estaba segura que no se lo impediría del todo. Así que decidió introducir el tema. Al menos para hacerle saber de su proyecto, y quizás también tener algo de ayuda. Porque, así como él decía que necesitaba las opiniones de Perséfone, ella se volvía más y más consciente de que necesitaba las de Hades. Sus mentes eran muy diferentes, y se complementaban: cuando uno no podía comprender algo, el otro estaba ahí. Era inútil esconder la cabeza en la arena: la opinión de Hades, aunque contraria, podía ayudarla a encontrar el camino correcto.

Así que sí, había investigado un poco, pero antes de ir más allá y comenzar a escrutar el Telar Telemático, quería tener la honesta opinión del Rey. Y la pidió un viernes por la noche, momento favorito de la semana para él, porque se había hecho costumbre que Perséfone se quedara a dormir. Siempre estaba más tranquilo durante el fin de semana y la Diosa también, así que si había un momento para hablar en que ambos tuvieran una buena actitud era ciertamente ese.

Apenas terminó el turno, de hecho, Perséfone se despidió de sus colegas, apagó su computadora y corrió hacia la corte. Para la ocasión había mantenido el peplo puesto, aunque usualmente no trabajaba con ropas tradicionales durante el turno de tarde en la oficina.

Cuando llegó al trono las audiencias acababan de terminar. Hades, en su inexorable túnica clásica, se estaba poniendo de pie: apenas la vio esbozó una sonrisa. Le entregó el bidente a un valet y bajó las escaleras, más rápido de lo usual. Cuando llegó, puso la mano en su hombro y, agachándose, le dio un delicado, casto y formal beso en la frente. Perséfone, en respuesta, se levantó en puntillas y lo estrechó, evitando que se apartara demasiado rápido, inhalando su aroma. Olía como el mar en invierno.

Aunque educadamente, al final Hades ganó su pequeña batalla: se enderezó, volviéndose inalcanzable. Cuando estuvo erguido y lejano como la cima de una montaña sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

Perséfone lo reprobó en broma, pero resultaba que Hades era así: no le gustaban las muestras de afecto públicas. E incluso aunque su relación no fuera más un secreto para ningún residente de la corte, le gustaban las apariencias. Normalmente se volvía más afectuoso cuando estaban a solas, un poco por timidez, un poco por tradición, y un poco para mantener la máscara de Inexorable que había escogido. Incluso aunque la Diosa no lo sabía aún, él jamás cambiaría en ese aspecto.

“Divina Perséfone, más hermosa con cada día que pasa.”

Otro hábito que nunca se le quitaría: ser formal cada vez que se encontraran de nuevo luego de unas horas apartados, no importaba que tan formal fuera su relación. Siempre tenía que saludarla como un caballero, en ocasiones parecía dispuesto a volver a usar el _vos_.

“Mi Rey, también eres hermoso. Te ves bien con el cabello largo.”

Perséfone sonrió sugestivamente y alcanzó su pecho, acariciando la sedosa suavidad de su pelo. Y era cierto, le gustaba largo y suave, tal vez más que corto. Podía elegir el largo en cualquier momento, como todos los Dioses, pero solía mantenerlo así solo cuando usaba ropas tradicionales, y Perséfone tenía que admitir que comenzaba a apreciar ese estilo antiguo.

“Y tú te ves esplendida con este peplo azul.”

Feliz de que lo hubiera notado miró hacia la prenda, orgullosa de su elección, dándose cuenta en ese momento que estaba comenzando a vestir mucho más oscuro de lo que acostumbraba. Se decía a sí misma que era mejor integrarse, porque los colores brillantes de su vieja ropa destacaban demasiado en Erebo, pero la realidad era que los colores oscuros comenzaban a gustarle más. Se veía a sí misma más elegante, no como una… _niña_.

Trató de no pensar en ello, aun así, y explicó.

“Lo compré esta mañana en Distrito de la Antigua Grecia, para ti.”

“Me gusta.” Confirmó, como siempre, sin desperdiciar palabras en algo más específico. Luego le ofreció el brazo, el desnudo, que no estaba cubierto por el _himatión_. Finalmente, Perséfone preguntó si podían caminar un poco antes de la cena, para explorar mejor el palacio, que no había tenido oportunidad de ver cada habitación. Hades aceptó y, calmadamente, como si fuera algo que siempre habían hecho, comenzaron a caminar por los inmensos pasillos.

.  
.  
.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo, el palacio parecía infinito. Perséfone no estaba segura de que fuera realmente posible aprenderse el mapa. Demasiados corredores iguales, obsidiana en el suelo, en las paredes y en las bóvedas; y luego patios y habitaciones uno al lado del otro sin simetría o lógica. Como la ciudad de Dis, el palacio de Hades parecía ilimitado, como si se desplegara frente a los pasos de aquellos que lo exploraban.

Pero el Rey se movía con confianza y Perséfone se sentía cómoda junto a él. La dejó ver la armería, la piscina, luego algunos patios y un jardín, que él llamaba así, pero no mostraba vegetación de ningún tipo, ni siquiera césped. Finalmente aparecieron en un gran claustro abierto, rodeado por un patio de columnas oscuras. Había dos caminos de grava que, perpendiculares, se unían en el centro del cuadro. Y ahí, en el punto focal, una fuente, superada por una estatua del propio Hades.

Era enorme. El sujeto original era ya lo bastante poderoso para hacer una estatua digna, incluso a escala natural. Pero no, quien hubiese tallado esa magnificencia incluso había triplicado las proporciones: ese inmenso bloque de mármol negro y dorado daba la impresión de que Hades quería competir con un Titán.

Estaba representado en ropas antiguas, pero no el quitón. Llevaba armadura: una coraza finamente decorada, las sandalias ajustadas a los músculos de las pantorrillas, el bidente en el puño derecho, y envuelto en una capa que simulaba agitarse en el inexistente viento. Finalmente, enmarcando sus mejillas y haciendo su afilado rostro casi cruel, su casco. Clásico, estilo espartano, menos decorado que el resto de la coraza, demasiado simple; excepto por la pluma, que comenzaba en la frente y se alargaba, bajando hasta los hombros.

Perséfone se detuvo a admirar la escultura. Hades, quien no estaba interesado y a punto de llevarla a otro lado, se detuvo también y le dio tiempo de mirar.

“Wow, la armadura te sienta.”

Era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo Perséfone tenía una sensación de miedo frente a esa escultura: había aprendido a no temer su inexorable mirada, a no temerle cuando se sentaba en el trono, pero si algún día lo hubiese encontrado en su armadura de guerra con esa fiera apariencia, habría dado un paso atrás. Estaba tentada de hacerlo incluso ahora, de cualquier manera.

Hades tuvo que notarlo, porque llevó la mano a su espalda, entre sus hombros, acariciándola en esa forma fría y afectiva que era su inconfundible firma.

“Ese soy yo durante la Titanomaquia.”

“Te veías glorioso.”

“Lo fui.”

Perséfone sonrió de lado y le dio un guiño.

“Me gustaría haber estado allí para ver si estás diciendo la verdad, Señor Megalómano.”

Pero la idea de que fuera tan orgulloso y tan firme acerca de sus decisiones y acciones, como todos los Crónidas, le borró la sonrisa de nuevo. Sabía que era momento de decirle cómo se sentía respecto al caso de Alexios.

Pero ante los contrastantes e implacables ojos de Hades nada podía esconderse, y de hecho él la precedió, con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada preocupada.

“¿Qué te aqueja, Perséfone?”

Las prímulas en su cabello castaño se intimidaron y se cerraron, pero no igual que la Diosa, quien se forzó a hablar directa y rápidamente.

“Bueno, sabes, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste en el Tártaro. Que tú jamás te retractas en tus juicios.”

“Y es verdad.”

Desafortunadamente, no le había dado el menor atisbo de duda o esperanza. Pero Perséfone no se dejó aplastar por el poder de su certeza y respondió:

“Pero, ¿y si tuvieras la certeza de que la sentencia está mal?”

“Ni siquiera en ese caso. Un Rey que se retracta no es de fiar.”

“No es cierto, es exactamente lo opuesto. Un Rey lo bastante humilde para retractarse es admirable, tus súbditos lo entenderían.”

Pero nadie se había atrevido a hablar de humildad a un Crónida, y de hecho Perséfone fue capaz de notar una nota de molestia cruzar el músculo de su mandíbula.

“La sentencia de ese niño está bien así, Perséfone, y lo sabes.”

“Sí, pero no es justo.”

En ocasiones era increíblemente fácil hablar con él, otras era increíblemente difícil. Siempre daba la impresión de estar un paso adelante, de ya saber qué iba a decirse. Era desalentador intentar de tener una discusión equitativa. Pero no lo hacía voluntariamente, al contrario: era solo su naturaleza, él mismo intentaba siempre ser infinitamente paciente con ella. Y, de hecho, trató de tener la mente abierta y darle la oportunidad de explicarse:

“¿Qué está mal con el caso según tú, Divina?”

“Bueno, es demasiado lógico. Perfecto. Y aun así, todos sufren, especialmente aquellos que no hicieron nada. Y el verdadero culpable sigue por ahí.”

“¿Y quién debería ser el verdadero culpable?”

“El atacante de Eurídice, el que la estaba persiguiendo. Investigué un poco, ¿sabes? Era Piritoo, un hijo ilegitimo de Zeus.”

“Nada menos.”

La idea de otro hijo de Zeus causando problemas provocó en Hades una sonrisa sarcástica, que perturbó a Perséfone. Su tono de voz se volvió más duro, de hecho:

“Estamos hablando de asalto sexual, Hades.”

“Tentativo.”

“Sí, pero…”

Hades respondió a su insistencia no con enojo, pero ciertamente con tal firmeza que no daba lugar a nada, ni diálogo, ni esperanza.

“Pero nada, Perséfone. La estaba persiguiendo, no la violó, no la mató. No estoy diciendo que es un buen hombre, pero no es relevante para el caso. Además, está vivo y no podemos ir a buscarlo y juzgar su alma prematuramente.”

Perséfone quería discutir de nuevo con otro _pero_. Trató de no hacerlo.

“Si él no se hubiese comportado como un troglodita, Eurídice no se habría visto forzada a correr hacia la calle y no habría muerto.”

“Si Prometeo no le hubiese dado el fuego a la humanidad, no habría autos, y nadie la hubiera golpeado. Si mi padre no hubiese castrado a Urano, no estaríamos aquí hablando. Si Eurínome no hubiese bailado con el Viento Norte, no habría dado a luz al universo. ¿A quién se culpa por todo, entonces?” se suavizó, mirando hacia abajo, “No podemos ir muy atrás, Koré. Hay un límite pasado el cual no podemos juzgar.”

“¿Y cuál es ese límite?” respondió, terca, “Porque si volvemos hasta Prometeo, por supuesto, también te diría que no podemos acusarlo por todos los pecadores. Pero Piritoo estaba ahí, esa noche, y no solo es una mariposa batiendo las alas y creando una tormenta del otro lado del mundo. Su influencia es evidente y mesurable, está directamente involucrado y… no es posible que él sea el único vivo y feliz.”

Pero cada ventana de discusión estaba cerrada, el propio Hades las había cerrado cuando se trataba de sus eternas creencias. Y ahora que estaba ahí, de pie, lucía como su propia estatua.

Perséfone suspiró, sabía que nada de lo que había dicho era suficiente. Luego sus palabras de nuevo, glaciares.

“Piritoo pagará de acuerdo a sus pecados cuando su momento llegue. Aprende a esperar, pequeña. No puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión apoyándote en mi odio a los bastardos de mi hermano, o exhibiendo un nuevo peplo.”

Y eso la ofendió, sí. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido se sintió degradada. Él nunca lo había hecho, nunca había ido tan lejos como hacer menos su inteligencia.

“No soy tan ingenua. Compré el peplo solo para complacerte, no para comprar tu compasión.”

Perséfone sentía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo sostener más su mirada. No por miedo, no: por cabreo. No quería ver su rostro porque sentía que podía abofetearlo. Y mientras tanto, traicioneras lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Estúpidas… estúpidas lágrimas de enojo: la hacían parecer débil incluso cuando quería ser todo lo opuesto.

Se dio completamente la vuelta, para no ver a Hades o la vanagloria de su escultura. Y ahí, cuando estaba sopesando si irse, ocurrió algo sorpresivo: el Rey se arrodilló.

Lo escuchó porque era pesado en cada movimiento, el doble si se apoyaba en una superficie, porque el suelo casi se sintió temblar. Entonces se volteó, incrédula, y lo encontró sobre una rodilla a su nivel. Su mirada era seria y penetrante como antes, pero también arrepentida.

Le tomó ambas manos, inclinando la cabeza y besándolas, delicado.

“Lo lamento, Perséfone. Hablé sin cuidado. Perdóname.”

Perséfone permaneció inmóvil, perpleja, mientras el apretaba sus manos y le daba toda la certera tranquilidad que era capaz. Porque por supuesto, Hades decía a menudo que estaba _mortificado_ , pero solo era un dicho por etiqueta, para ser educado. Era extraño, para cualquier Crónida, especialmente uno de los Reyes, disculparse humildemente. Era raro para ellos arrodillarse, hacer a un lado su orgullo.

Sabiendo esto, Perséfone relajó los hombros. Se suavizó un poco. Hades dejó sus manos, pero solo para llevarlas a su rostro y secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares.

“En ocasiones soy un idiota,” habló tan sincera y coloquialmente que a ella se le escapó una risita, inhalando, “Aún soy el hermano de Zeus, tenemos algo en común. Pero te juro, Divina, que jamás pensé que querías comprar mi compasión. Sé que te tomaste el caso a pecho y sé que si quisiste decirme al respecto, es porque estás trabajando duro en ello. Lo que no sé es por qué dije lo que dije. Quizás solo soy un hombre viejo con una mentalidad vieja, acostumbrado a no compartir poder con nadie. Eso tendrá que cambiar, lo quiera o no. Así que lo siento. Nunca osaré de nuevo.”

Y si él dijo nunca de nuevo, así sería. Si había un lado positivo en Hades, es que podía mantener su palabra, y que podía hacerlo por y para siempre. En resumen, era capaz de prometer no ser un imbécil nunca más, mantener su promesa, y no olvidarla hasta el fin de los tiempos. Fue por eso que Perséfone, quien de cualquier manera era por naturaleza incapaz de guardar rencor, asintió y se apiadó de él. Le creía, porque lo amaba, pero también y sobre todo porque él era incapaz de mentir.

“Disculpa aceptada.”

“Y ahora hagamos un trato, Divina.” dijo Hades, tranquilamente, también con una nueva sonrisa, “Continua trabajando. Investiga, arma tu defensa. Pero quiero _hechos_. A cambio, cuando llegue el momento, prometo considerar reabrir el caso. ¿Bien?”

Por primera vez un atisbo apareció, una posibilidad, una mínima esperanza. Un Crónida de rodillas, que había admitido la posibilidad de cambiar de opinión: era un evento único. La misma Perséfone, que había introducido el tema, no había esperado un resultado tan prometedor.

Por lo tanto, asintió firme y frenéticamente, con los labios apretados. Lo miró fijamente, a sus duros rasgos, a su nariz romana, a los abismos que tenía bajo los parpados, y se sintió bien. Sentía que él finalmente era cooperativo, como nunca había sido.

“Si, eso está bien. Gracias. Es un trato.”

Estiró una mano para sellar el acuerdo. Él la tomó, pero no la estrechó como habría hecho con otro hombre: la dio vuelta y le dio un delicado beso en el dorso, tocándola con sus fríos labios. No podía evitarlo, no podía tratar a las mujeres con gestos que consideraba masculinos. Pero este, Perséfone sabia, no le quitaba seriedad al pacto.

“Es un trato.” Declaró él, dándole una leal sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, como ya se había dicho en un capítulo anterior, es fácil amansar a los Dioses, y aparentemente Perséfone es buena en esa tarea. Esta situación va sentando bases para una mejora en la relación, ambos tienen que aprender a ceder y eso es algo que solo van a conseguir de a poco y con compromiso, sólo tenemos que tenerles fe.


	22. Violencia y Amor

Luego del acuerdo las cosas se aligeraron entre ellos, como si de repente hubiesen encontrado un aparente balance entre sus muy diferentes formas de pensar, un balance que habían estado buscando desde el día de la conferencia, cuando Perséfone había preguntado por el Estigia, y que se consolidaría realmente cuando el caso de Alexios se hubiese resuelto. Pero por ahora, eso estaba bien.

Perséfone ya se sentía muy alentada, de hecho, cuando el Dios de los muertos se levantó. Suspiró, paciente y aun lamentando su comportamiento, y finalmente se volvió más afectuoso, tal vez porque nadie estaba alrededor: le acarició el cabello, rozando las flores aun cerradas en sus rizos con una dulce sonrisa.

“Son tímidas hoy.”

“Estaban asustadas de hablar contigo.”

Él emitió un bajo, triste gemido.

“¿Puedo compensar de alguna manera por mi desastrosa observación?”

“Puedes. Quiero ver la armadura, si aún la tienes.”

La tenía, por supuesto. Era un Dios nostálgico: jamás se hubiese animado a deshacerse de sus objetos históricos o reliquias. Aceptó mostrársela, y para eso debían ir a su ala privada. No fueron al dormitorio, bajando las escaleras, sino que se detuvieron en los pasillos justo antes de la puerta, medio escondidos por las pesadas cortinas púrpuras. Apartando una, una gran caja de cristal apareció. Dentro de ella, la armadura de Hades.

Era negra, del mismo color que todo el palacio, como para camuflarse en la atmósfera. Parecía haber sido tomada directamente de la estatua y puesta allí, porque no se veía más pequeña. Tenía que ser muy pesada.

Hades no dijo nada, y adelantándose a sus peguntas, abrió la caja. Luego dio un paso a un lado y le indicó que se acercara.

“¿Puedo tocarla?”

“Es una armadura de batalla,” bromeó el Dios, en ese tono que hacía todo molestamente obvio, “no creo que tus dedos puedan arruinarla, Primavera.”

Perséfone le dio una mirada significativa, y luego volvió inmediatamente a la armadura. Era hermosa, pero una belleza austera, nunca excesiva. Los pectorales estaba decorados con relieves: representaban a los tres reyes atacando y derrotando a Cronos. Debe haber sido decorada luego de la victoria, entonces.

La Diosa se acercó, casi tocándola con la nariz. Apoyó la mano en ella y sintió que, igual que el bidente, el metal estaba demasiado frío para ser soportado por la piel humana. Recorrió las decoraciones, solo con un dedo, y notó algunas grietas: la armadura había sido reparada. Siguiendo el camino, vio que había cuatro largos arañazos y que encajaban con los que Hades tenía en el pecho.

“Solo me golpeó una vez, pero fue suficiente,” su voz se tornó profunda de pronto, como truenos distantes, “esa fue la primera vez que vi mi ícor.”

Perséfone tragó, asustada. Un Dios que ve su propia sangre no es común, y Hades debió haber sangrado verdaderamente mucho con esas terribles heridas. Ella misma jamás había visto su propio ícor: los Dioses no se lesionan con heridas comunes y las Diosas de la prosperidad como ella ni siquiera sangraban mensualmente, porque siempre eran fértiles.

Lo miró, entonces, con las cejas curvadas en una mirada de pena y dolor.

“¿Cómo pasó?”

“Estaba protegiendo a tu madre. ¿Te lo dijo?”

“Sí,” y eso tuvo que sorprenderlo, porque frunció el ceño, forzando a Perséfone a explicarse, “no es que me diera todos los detalles, y no te alabó, pero me dijo que salvaste su vida.”

Hades cambió su peso de pie, incómodo y como siempre convencido de no mostrarlo. Asintió y los largos mechones sedosos de su cabello parecieron bailar en la mortecina luz de la sala.

“Él estaba a punto de golpearla,” explicó amargamente, “no tenía más que una túnica, la habría hecho pedazos. Y créeme, Koré, cuando un Titán va a golpearte, incluso si eres un Dios, no tienes ninguna duda de lo mortal que puede ser.”

Perséfone se apartó de la oscura armadura, dándole una última mirada general.

“Fuiste muy valiente.”

“Leal,” la corrigió, honesto, “leal a una hermana, no fue valentía. Me puse en el camino porque era mi deber y mi honor. Y luego le di el _Kunée_ para que corriera.”

Señaló el casco, sin decoraciones, con una larga pluma negra en la parte de atrás. Parecía más viejo que el resto de la armadura, tal vez porque era el único que no había sido renovado o restaurado.

Perséfone sabía lo que el Kunée era, era una leyenda famosa: el objeto más poderoso que Hades poseía, un regalo de los Cíclopes. El casco para él, el tridente para Poseidón, el trueno para Zeus. De los tres, probablemente el casco era el más preciado: no un arma de ofensa, pero no menos importante. Tenía el poder de hacer a aquellos que lo usaran invisibles, y era por esa característica que Hades, entre los otros títulos, tenía el de _Invisible_. Un poder pasivo pero mortal, que perfectamente describía el carácter de su portador.

Sabía que el Kunée era el objeto que más celaba Hades, más que el bidente, y por esa razón lo mantenía guardado. Dejarlo para salvar a Deméter debió haber sido un gesto muy significativo. Pero mirándolo ahora, con esa metálica y angular expresión, uno diría que ninguno de los sentimientos pasados persistía. Y, de hecho, añadió fríamente:

“Recibí la garra de un Titán por ella, y fui el único hermano dispuesto a hacerlo. Le di todo, juré por el Estigia por ella, y ¿qué queda? Solo su odio.”

Era difícil leer sus sentimientos mientras murmuraba esas palabras. Debieron haber sido rencorosas, y en cambio solo sonaban neutrales.

Perséfone se estiró para tocar su hombro y animarlo.

“Mamá aún te ama mucho.”

“¿Te lo dijo?”

“No. Pero lo sé. Descubrirás que yo también puedo _saber_ muchas coas ocultas, mi Rey.”

La broma pareció levantarle el ánimo, porque lo vio apartar los ojos de la armadura y ponerla en el amoblado, al azar, avergonzado. Sonrió en un punto, luego cambió el tono.

“Cualesquiera sean los sentimientos de Deméter hacia mí, sería un monstruo si le permitiera a ella usar el Kunée, solo para negarle a su hija el mismo honor.”

Perséfone se iluminó: sus ojos se abrieron, la corona floral se revigorizó con curiosidad. Lo vio estirar los brazos dentro de la caja, luego sujetar el casco con ambas manos y sacarlo, cuidando de no arruinar la pluma negra.

Finalmente, se giró y se lo extendió.

“¿Puedo probármelo? ¿En serio?”

“Si me prometes que puedes sostenerlo sin romperte el cuello.”

No estaba del todo segura, pero asintió de cualquier manera. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por probar el don de la invisibilidad. Estiró las manos para recibirlo. Luego de un momento de duda, puso ambas palmas en el metal helado y lo tomó. Como esperaba: era muy pesado.

En el preciso instante en que lo tuvo en sus manos, tuvo una idea malvada, y una vívida expresión apareció en su rostro. Era tan obvia que Hades no pudo evitar notarlo: la miró escépticamente mientras retrocedía, sus ojos bien abiertos y ya culpables.

“¿Perséfone? ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“¿Alguna vez te dije que corro muy rápido, Hades?”

Él frunció gravemente el ceño, sospechando.

“No.”

“¿Y alguna vez te dije que te ves muy, muy, muy lento con todos esos músculos?”

Trató de contener la sonrisa, pero Hades entendió. Ahora él también la mirada desafiante, sus ojos estrechados. Comenzó a acercarse cautelosamente, como un cazador a su presa.

“No te atreverías, pequeña.”

Pero Perséfone estaba riendo ahora, echándose atrás más rápido.

“Oh no, creo que me atreveré, mi Rey.”

“ _Detente_.”

Había intentado mantener un tono autoritario, y habría tenido éxito, ciertamente cualquiera se hubiera detenido. Excepto Perséfone. Sabía que la idea de darle caza era más divertida de lo que quería admitir.

“¡Tus órdenes no suenan creíbles cuando ríes, mi Rey!”

Y, mientras hablaba, se puso el Kunée. Era demasiado grande.

Corrió escaleras abajo, sin mirar atrás. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que él había intentado atraparla, pero había fallado: una señal de que el poder del casco la estaba ocultando, incluso aunque ella no se sentía físicamente diferente.

No se detuvo, ni siquiera para revisar si Hades corría tras ella: entró al dormitorio, luego al elevador, dirigiéndose a los Campos Elíseos.

.  
.  
.

Corrió.

Corrió como lo no había hecho desde que era una niña y jugaba a las atrapadas con ninfas y mortales. Maldijo, porque aún usaba el peplo y la ralentizaba. Extrañaba un par de leggings y Converse. Pero continuó corriendo, intrépida, tratando de no dejar un camino de flores tras ella.

Corrió a los Campos Elíseos, que para ahora, luego de incontables visitas, no podían definirse como campos. Giró entre las flores, los arbustos de rosas no se atrevían a arañarla. Corrió a velocidad vertiginosa, asustando a los fantasmas de los animales, usualmente atraídos por ella.

Comenzó a preguntarse por qué Hades no se veía por ningún lado, pero sabía que no era sabio detenerse: era un Dios con muchos trucos bajo la manga y ciertamente conocía su propio reino mejor que ella. De hecho, comprendió la razón de su retraso poco después: un aullido distante, un ladrido.

Ese infame Dios había soltado a los perros para cazarla.

Lo maldijo mentalmente y corrió de nuevo, consciente de que ahora estaba jadeando y la encontrarían pronto. Como esperaba, no fue un escape muy largo: Aristera, una pointer, la había detectado entre los cerezos, no muy lejos de la orilla del Leteo. Alfa y Dexio, enviados por su hermana, la habían rodeado.

Saltaban. Era un juego para ellos. Debían haber reconocido su olor: no la veían pero movían las colas y demandaban su atención. Poco después estaba rodeada por los tres, y era imposible sacárselos de encima.

“¡No!” susurró, tratando de alejarlos con innecesarios gestos de la mano, “¡No, váyanse, él me encontrará!”

“¿Quién te encontrará, Divina?”

La voz de Hades, demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo? ¿Podía teletransportarse?

Perséfone trató de saltar lejos de la fuente del sonido, pero era demasiado tarde: sintió un fuerte brazo rodear su vientre y levantarla, como si pesara nada.

“No puedo verte, Divina, pero creo que te tengo.”

La tenía, de hecho, y ahora la cargaba en su hombro como un saco de papas, mientras los perros volvían a jugar alrededor, conscientes de que ahora la presa había sido capturada. Perséfone trató de patear, pero no tenía esperanza, él aún tenía su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y era suficiente para tenerla quieta donde estaba.

“¡Déjame ir!”

“Y tú devuélveme lo que robaste.”

Hades caminó unos pocos pasos, suficiente para quedar bajo un cerezo. Luego el inútil pataleo de Perséfone tuvo que molestarlo, porque se detuvo. Aflojó su agarre por un momento para bajarla, y Perséfone aprovechó la oportunidad para tratar de escapar: se deslizó entre sus brazos, trató de escabullirse como una comadreja. Pero fue otro acto en vano: solo se las arregló para hacerlos caer a ambos al suelo, y para ser agarrada otra vez.

“Quítatelo.”

“¡No! ¡Ahora es mío!”

“ _Quítatelo, he dicho_.”

Su voz era plana mientras acariciaba una de esas órdenes estrictas que tanto le gustaban. Perséfone pataleó y se removió, pero cada esfuerzo era inútil: ni siquiera se las había arreglado para quebrarle la voz, clara como una mancha de pintura negra en una pared blanca.

Ahora Perséfone estaba sobre él, y la sostenía fuertemente por las caderas sin ningún esfuerzo. Eso solo lo convenció más de quitarle el casco, y de hecho no lo pidió una tercera vez: levantó el otro brazo, sujetó el casco y lo alzó.

De pronto se detuvo. Sonrió, bajo ella, tan cerca de su rostro: debía haber reaparecido en ese momento.

“Ahí estás.” Sopló, con una sonrisa divertida.

“Hiciste trampa,” acusó ella, sin aliento, “¡Tenías a los perros, de otra forma no me hubieses encontrado!”

“Oh, ¿ _yo_ hice trampa?” replicó, sarcástico, dando un golpecito al metal del casco con una uña, en un sonido que estalló fuertemente como una campana en los oídos de Perséfone.

La Diosa finalmente se rindió: levantó el Kunée, que se estaba haciendo pesado sobre sus cervicales, y lo puso en el césped junto a ellos. Ahí, aparentemente sin valor, con la cresta negra que parecía una serpiente en medio de la vegetación.

Perséfone tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento y Hades la soltó, relajando sus brazos. Estaba recostado bajo ella, Perséfone a horcajadas como si lo hubiese derribado. En esa posición se sentía mucho más victoriosa de lo que realmente era.

Cuando se hubo calmado lo miró. No estaba cansado, solo lucía como si estuviese esperando, con el pelo revuelto en el suelo y la banda del quitón un poco fuera de lugar.

Bastó con mirarlo un segundo más: era claro para ambos que la atmósfera había cambiado. Así, abruptamente, el deseo cayó pesadamente sobre ambos, mientras se ponían serios.

Perséfone apretó los labios, instintivamente movió la pelvis contra él. De inmediato sintió que la respiración de Hades se acortaba, su mirada más predadora, y su hombría tomaba forma bajo ella.

Dejó escapar un gruñido al reconocer su excitación, contenta de ser quien la provocaba. Estrechó los ojos, serena, excitada. Se levantó un poco la falda del peplo para mostrarle los muslos. Sus frías manos no esperaron y apretaron ambos muslos, primero cerca de la rodilla y luego hacia arriba, más y más fuerte hacia los glúteos.

Perséfone jadeó de nuevo e, incluso si no quería, se apartó: se deslizó más abajo, escapando del alcance de sus manos. Alcanzó sus rodillas, y repentinamente ahí, para inspeccionar sus movimientos, él se levantó sobre los codos. De inmediato murmuró un lamento de desaprobación, cuando la mano de Perséfone cruzó su sexo por encima de la tela del quitón.

“Koré…”

“¿Sí?”

“No es necesario…”

Perséfone sacudió la cabeza, juguetona, desaprobando.

“¿ _Necesario_? Qué mala palabra para definir el amor.”

“Es en serio. No tienes que hacerlo para reciprocar, no es… necesario.”

“Suenas como un disco rayado, mi Rey.”

En ese momento apretó la mandíbula. Inhaló fuertemente, mientras Perséfone aún lo tocaba por encima de la túnica, y finalmente se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo. Por ahora parecía haberse dado por vencido.

La Diosa se sintió autorizada a proceder. Porque sí, quería hacerlo, no solo para reciprocar, como él pensaba. Solo quería hacerlo, tenía ganas. ¿Era tan extraño? ¿Era tan difícil de entender para un viejo Crónida? Quizás. Pero podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Luchó un momento con su quitón negro, no muy segura de cómo quitarlo, o abrirlo. Pero no se dejó intimidar y solamente lo levantó, liberando sus esculpidas piernas y luego su hombría.

Perséfone estaba aturdida, aunque tal vez no debía. Solo le había dado un breve vistazo durante el baño, tiempo atrás, pero tenía que haberlo sabido de cualquier manera: Hades era un Dios mayor, hermoso como todos los Crónidas, perfecto y poderosamente dotado como era apropiado para su divino linaje. Y por un momento Perséfone, hija de una generación que había preservado casi nada de la genealogía de los Titanes, no se sentía perfecta en absoluto con su limitada estatura, con sus amplias caderas. En ese momento, más que nunca consciente de todas sus fallas y diferencia de tamaño, incluso se preguntó si era físicamente _posible_ yacer con el Inexorable.

Quien, ahora, había vuelto a mirarla apoyado en sus codos, esperando por su reacción. Perséfone sabía que tal vez estaba más ansioso que ella. Había dicho que no quería parecer un Titán, pero desafortunadamente en ese momento lo parecía por completo.

“Oh, eres…” murmuró, solo para evitar la incomodidad del silencio, “tu… tamaño es bastante significativo.”

“Sí,” ni siquiera trató de negarlo, la humildad no era realmente su cualidad, y se volvió casi insinuante, “ _quizás_ esta era la razón por la que quería tomarlo con calma, pequeña.”

“No me llames así.”

“Te gusta. _Lo sé_.”

Perséfone rodó los ojos, culpable y abochornada, con un suspiro tembloroso. Trató de tomar nuevamente las riendas de la disputa.

“Soy una Diosa de la fertilidad, mi Rey,” lo picó, sensual, “no deberías subestimarme.”

“No lo hago. Solo quiero que respetemos los tiempos. Estamos quemando muchas etapas, no es como se suponía que fuera.”

Pero la Diosa, retomando su confianza, volvió a tocarlo en toda su extensión, sintiendo el calor en cada vena, tan inusual en un cuerpo que usualmente era tan frío. Le sacó un gruñido y estuvo feliz y divertida al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo toda su inexorabilidad.

“¡Mira quién habla! Tú eres el que hace propuestas de matrimonio pasivo-agresivas y constantemente repite que debería quedarme en tu cama.”

“Eso no tiene nada que ver, es… solo lo que será. Pero tenemos que llegar ahí paso a paso. Puedo esperar.”

“Sé que puedes esperar, pero yo no, Hades. Así que, mírame a los ojos y dime que quieres que me detenga.”

Esa provocación causó que su mandíbula se tensara. Tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, causando un espasmo a su sexo, que para entonces había alcanzado su tamaño máximo. La miró a los ojos y pareció a punto de decir algo, pero no la detuvo. No lo logró.

Ella se regocijó.

Lo sujetó con la mano, pequeña en comparación. Comenzó a moverla, provocándole un placer que, a diferencia de todas las otras emociones, no podía esconder en absoluto. Luego, cuando se aseguró que estuviera tan cautivado como ella, se inclinó y lo besó en la punta, experimentando. Pero de nuevo, no la detuvo, en cambio se había arqueado ligeramente en anticipación. Perséfone se atrevió a más: abrió los labios, probando el sabor acre, dulce y salado a la vez, tan profundo como pudo.

Pronto el pecho de Hades comenzó a alzarse y caer al ritmo de sus movimientos. Su placer se volvió casi palpable a través de sus suspiros y gemidos.

Fue precisamente cuando Perséfone comenzó a sentir _vacío_ su propio sexo que, prudentemente, su mano la detuvo: le tocó el cabello primero, luego se deslizó bajo su barbilla y la levantó. La Diosa miró hacia arriba y lo vio regresar, sí, pero solo por un segundo.

Un momento después la situación se revirtió. Rápido, más ágil de lo que podía parecer, el Dios del Inframundo la levantó hacia él y, girando, la puso en el suelo. Fue un gesto violento y gentil, fuerte y dulce, un poco como el sexo mismo. Y cuando estuvo encima, besándola frenéticamente, tan diferente de su comportamiento habitual, Perséfone no pudo evitar abrir las piernas para recibirlo.

Sentía su pasión mientras desataba su peplo, lo levantaba en sus muslos, lo abría en el cuello, y mientras tanto la besaba tan profundamente que Perséfone lo tomó como un preludio de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Se sentía morir por dentro, su vientre contraído. Hasta que estuvo desnuda, salvo por dos lazos en su estómago, aferrada a él y clavada al suelo por su peso.

“No se suponía que esto pasara,” murmuró él, caótico, mientras continuaba besando cada centímetro de piel en su cuello, su hombro, “eres demasiado impaciente, Primavera.”

Bajó la mano como si buscase evidencia de sus afirmaciones, la puso entre sus piernas y se humedeció los dedos en sus pliegues. Sonrió con fiereza, complacido. Le puso los dedos en los labios, haciéndola probar su propia excitación.

Cuando los apartó, Perséfone volvió a provocarlo:

“Parece que _ambos_ somos impacientes ahora.”

Pero el frío rostro de Hades no daba lugar a dudas y lo mismo aplicaba a sus ojos, su certeza ahora tan cercana, difícil de soportar. Bajó la velocidad un momento, solo para pedir un último consentimiento formal.

“Deberías ser mi novia. No así.”

Pero la Diosa suspiró, sintiéndose obligada a calmarlo.

“Tú eres el que quiere todo,” apretó los labios, recorriendo una mano por su hombro para acercarlo, “pero no soy como tú, acéptalo. Solo sé lo que quiero ahora, y quiero estar contigo. Por favor, mi Rey… déjalo pasar. No hay nada de malo.”

Solo la miró por un momento. Y Perséfone se dio cuenta que la estaba analizando, escudriñaba su alma como lo hacía con los acusados en las audiencias, para buscar una duda, una debilidad en su consentimiento. Pero no encontró nada. Por el contrario, la certeza de sus sentimientos finalmente lo sacó de su plan preestablecido, tan inapropiado para una relación con la Primavera.

Continuó besándola con más pasión que antes. En ese momento Perséfone sintió toda la lujuria de los Dioses, de la que su madre siempre le había advertido. Ese poderoso deseo, que podía hacer que incluso un Dios como el Inexorable perdiera la compostura.

Lo sintió aflojarse el cinturón y deshacerse de las ropas, y de repente la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, que había creído ausente, descendió en su consciencia como un yunque. Pero no asustándola o haciéndola desear detenerlo, no: su mente se llenó de expectación, de deseo. Había una pizca de miedo al dolor, innegable, pero era la menor cantidad que podía experimentar alguna vez.

Hades se posicionó entre sus muslos en una unión perfecta. Ahora que no había nada para separarlos, Perséfone sintió su calidez y su dureza presionando. Instintivamente miró abajo, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder.

“Mírame. Por favor.” La voz de Hades estaba repentinamente tranquila, no quebrada por la lujuria anterior.

Quería que lo mirara a los ojos porque nadie alguna vez lo hacía, y la Diosa era ahora la única que podía soportar su poder tan de cerca. Pero sobre todo, quería que lo mirara para transmitir toda la certeza que podía. Porque Hades era un caballero, siempre, sin importar cuan ansioso estuviera por tomarla: transmitía toda su paz en un momento, entre un parpadeo y el otro.

Siempre era como una pequeña probada de la muerte.

Perséfone estaba encantada por esos ojos que eran demasiado negros, demasiado blancos. Casi se perdió, como lo había hecho la primera vez, intoxicada por la droga de la certeza. Entonces, de pronto, dolor entre sus piernas. Hades presionó la barrera de su virginidad y luego se deslizó repentinamente, penetrándola, cambiándola por dentro y abriéndola a una nueva fase de su vida.

Era doloroso, sí. Perséfone ahogó un grito en el hueco de su hombro. Contuvo las lágrimas, porque temía que la hicieran parecer arrepentida de su decisión. Pero nunca se arrepintió, incluso en ese momento tan violento, tan invasivo.

Se aferró a él, apretándolo con fuerza, respirando frenéticamente contra su piel fría. El Dios tuvo que notar su rigidez, porque permaneció quieto, dejándola acostumbrarse a la nueva condición, la presencia extraña.

“Shh, Koré…” susurró directamente en su oreja, las palabras más afectivas que alguna vez había emitido, “relájate, ya no te provocaré dolor.”

La Diosa obedeció, pasando saliva, porque se dio cuenta que realmente estaba demasiado tensa. El dolor desapareció lentamente, pero Hades, quien como siempre decía era muy paciente, nunca se movió para imponer su penetración más de lo que ya había hecho. En cambio, llevó los dedos a sus sexos por segunda vez, tocándola mientras aún estaba en su interior. Cuando movió la mano cerca de sus rostros estaba serio.

“Mira, Perséfone.”

Le mostró los dedos y la Diosa, por primera vez en su vida, vio su ícor, la sangre divina. No roja sino nácar, blanco y brillante dorado. Hades había visto el suyo por violencia, Perséfone veía el suyo por amor, y estaba agradecida.

Incluso Hades se tomó un momento para admirar las claras gotas, analizando el color. Lucía serio, haciendo una mueca tras los desordenados rizos que habían caído sobre su rostro. Era la expresión de un hombre que había atestiguado algo sagrado, para celebrar y respetar. Fue por eso que desde el principio lo había tomado como una ceremonia: para él esas pocas gotas eran un obsequio. Perséfone aún no era su esposa, tal vez, pero estaba feliz de habérselas dado.

“Agradezco tu confianza, niña ahora mujer. Me honra ser el primero.”

Lo dijo con una actitud tan solemne que, por un momento, Perséfone creyó que era una manera ceremonial antigua, que había tomado de alguna costumbre olvidada. Y, aún si nunca lo hubiese dicho, con ese tono, esa situación, ese brillo destellante en la pálida luz del Eliseo, incluso Perséfone sentía la santidad de ese momento. Se sentía nueva. _Perséfone_ , no más _Koré_.

Hades puso la mano en el suelo y el icor se perdió en el césped: tan pronto como había sido derramado, fue olvidado. Luego comenzó a besarla y a moverse dentro de ella. Solo por un momento dolió, luego el dolor dio paso al placer de yacer con un hombre, de sentirlo en el vientre, llenando un vacío que había estado ahí por demasiados años. El Dios siguió embistiendo fuerte y profundo, sujetando sus muslos, besando sus pechos, mientras Perséfone se arqueaba bajo él y finalmente se sentía completa, viva, fértil.

Duró una pequeña eternidad, o eso le pareció a Perséfone. Quien, al final, se vino a su alrededor, aferrándose a su espalda, incluso arañándolo, sintiendo que se fundía y volvía una con él. Hades se le unió poco después: sin aliento, sus labios apretados, se impuso sobre ella en dos poderosas embestidas. Y finalmente se tensó, deteniéndose, expandiéndose en su interior con miles de contracciones y dándole su semilla; ahí, bajo un cerezo en los Campos Elíseos, a orillas del Leteo.

Perséfone abrió mucho los ojos, revigorizada de inmediato, repentinamente asustada. Sintió su calidez goteando entre sus muslos mientras se deslizaba fuera, y temía que algo irreparable hubiese sucedido.

Se sentó, jadeando, sudando, su cabello desordenado. Solo por un momento Hades se mostró confuso, complacido con su propio esfuerzo, porque en un segundo comprendió el problema: estiró una mano hacia ella, tomándola por la nuca, y la hizo reposar su frente en la de él.

“No te preocupes,” jadeó, agradecido y mortificado a la vez, “ni siquiera una Diosa de la fertilidad podría hacer algo de mi semilla.”

Perséfone lo miró fijamente, arrodillado frente a ella, contra su frente sudorosa. Sentía todo con más fuerza, desde el roce del césped, al sonido de la cascada del Leteo, a la esencia de las flores de cerezo.

“Oh… lo lamento. ¿Eres… eres…?”

Quería preguntar si era estéril, pero no quería ser brusca y, de cualquier manera, solo un segundo después, lo _supo_ por su cuenta. Lo sintió. Sintió que su semilla ya moría en su interior.

Hades cerró los ojos, sufriendo y por primera vez incapaz de ocultarlo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, presionó su cuello más fuerte, sosteniéndola cerca de él.

“Perdóname, por favor. Nunca seré capaz de darte hijos.”

Solo por un momento Perséfone se sintió perdida. Inmediatamente, de hecho, quiso consolarlo: se impuso sobre él, lo abrazó, sentándose en su regazo. Piel contra piel, desnudos, en silencio, le dijo con su silencio que no le importaba, que estaba bien.

Todo estaba bien como era.

Mientras se abrazaban, mientras estaba ahí para confortarlo, vio que su mano descansando en el suelo había rozado una de sus flores, un narciso. Lo había matado: su esqueleto seco yacía inmóvil, rodeado por briznas de césped que se volvían amarillas. Entonces Perséfone descubrió que Hades había contenido esa parte de su poder hasta entonces, y ahora se lo mostraba porque creía que era momento, esperando que pudiera aceptarlo. Y finalmente, hizo su confesión:

“ _Nada puede nacer de la muerte_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final lo hizo ceder. Estoy segura de que esto es lo que estaban esperando, pillos, ¿no? 
> 
> Ahora sabemos un poco más de las cicatrices de Hades, y tuvimos otro vistazo a la relación con su hermana en el pasado. Aunque no era flores y corazones es claro que era lo bastante fuerte para impulsarlo a casi ser destripado por su padre en lugar de su hermana.


	23. La culpa por el Invierno

Hades hablaba a menudo de la paciencia, del valor de esperar por el momento adecuado para todo. Era un Dios antiguo, hijo del Tiempo mismo, para quien este tenía un curso completamente diferente: lo percibía distinto, para él los siglos eran días, los milenios eran semanas; incluso usaba las horas y días en notación mortal solo porque las almas y los empleados estaban acostumbrados a ello. Así que sí, había una lógica en su maniática espera, en su falta de sueño, en su silencioso andar, en su manera paciente de hablar. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, descansando su cabeza sobre los pechos de Perséfone, dibujando círculos alrededor de su ombligo con el pulgar, parecía como si la razón de su calma fuera completamente diferente: como si, después de todo, la lentitud fuera también una manera de disfrutar completamente ciertos momentos, ciertos detalles.

Cada hora que pasaba con él tenía el peso de una pequeña eternidad. Tal vez era por eso que anteriormente Deméter lo había llamado aburrido. Pero Perséfone, por su parte, nunca se aburrió con él, ni siquiera por un segundo durante su perpetua relación. Y ni siquiera ahora, a orillas del Leteo, escuchando en silencio la cascada cercana, admirando las flores rosadas del cerezo bajo el que se había convertido en mujer.

Estaban en silencio porque no tenían nada que decir. Perséfone había dormitado, descansando sus piernas pesadas y la fatiga causada por el amor. Cuando despertó Hades aún estaba ahí, inmóvil, despierto y descansando en su pecho. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué hora o qué día era, y todo parecía perfecto como estaba: una escena estática, como una pintura destinada a permanecer igual por siglos y siglos, para ser admirada por alguien más.

La Diosa suspiró, se estiró un poco y le acarició la cabeza. La sedosidad de su cabello oscuro se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Solo al sentirla despierta Hades se movió, girando la cabeza.

“Hola, mi Rey.”

Una pequeña sonrisa, luego cerró sus tranquilos ojos.

“Hola, Divina. ¿Dormiste bien?”

“Muy bien. Pero tú no lo hiciste en absoluto, ¿no?”

Negó frunciendo el ceño, casi culpable. Perséfone le acarició la sien.

“Podrías intentar de nuevo, ¿sabes? Las pesadillas no ocurren siempre, solo fuiste desafortunado. Podrías soñar con algo hermoso.”

“Nada podía satisfacerme más que la realidad, en este momento.”

Perséfone sonrió, halagada, pero sabía que era una excusa. En ese momento se le ocurrió que era extraño cómo Hades trataba el sueño: decía que no lo necesitaba, que no quería volver a intentarlo, pero seguía mirándola mientras dormía; cada vez, cuando despertaba, le preguntaba cómo había sido.

Casi parecía envidioso.

Perséfone no indagó y decidió que, incluso si quisiera intentar de nuevo, Hades necesitaría tiempo. Era lento en todo, incluso aceptando cambios, y lidiar con él en cada aspecto de su vida era siempre una larga espera. Estaba bien para Perséfone, lo respetaba.

Justo en ese momento, prudentemente, otra necesidad muy humana que no era dormir: el estómago de Perséfone gruñó y Hades no pudo evitar oírlo, aún apoyando la cabeza en su esternón. Soltó una risita, de hecho, y sus sienes se estiraron cuando sonrió.

“Muy humana, Koré, muy humana.”

Perséfone se sonrojó, avergonzada de pies a cabeza. La hizo reír y la cabeza de Hades rebotaba al ritmo de su cuerpo.

“¡No te burles de mí, aliméntame!”

“Y también muy autoritaria luego del coito, parece.” Bromeó, pero obedeció de inmediato.

Se levantó, tomando impulso del suelo con sus manos. Y cuando estuvo de pie, desnudo, con su piel de alabastro, sus músculos definidos y su mirada fija en las copas de los árboles, parecía más que nunca una escultura de sí mismo. De hecho no había estatuas representando al Dios del Inframundo, nunca se habían esculpido en toda la historia de la humanidad; Perséfone comenzaba a pensar que era mejor así, porque ningún mármol, ninguna habilidad humana podría haberlo representado propiamente, como tampoco se había hecho con ninguno de los otros Crónidas.

El Dios permaneció inmóvil por un momento, mirando hacia arriba, solo moviendo los ojos. Finalmente caminó unos pocos pasos, rodeó un árbol de granada y agarró uno de sus frutos, demasiado alto para que Perséfone alcanzara. Al volver se lo ofreció, y ella lo aceptó con ganas, sentándose con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

Perséfone comenzó a abrirlo de manera desordenada. Hades, mientras tanto, en lugar de sentarse de nuevo, continuó de pie mirándola, recargado contra el tronco de cerezo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se sentía como tener un cóndor volando sobre su cabeza, examinándola de manera amenazante.

Le agradeció el fruto y, una vez que se las arregló para pelarlo, comenzó a extraer las rojizas semillas directamente con los dedos. Le ofreció algunas a Hades también, pero solo aceptó una de ellas, y la tomó con sus labios directamente de su mano.

Entonces, inesperadamente, en el estático silencio del Eliseo, una solitaria palabra:

“ _Cuatro_.”

Perséfone frunció el ceño, alzando la cabeza hacia él, sospechosa.

“¿Cuatro qué?”

Hades no respondió de inmediato, y era algo que hacía a menudo, así que Perséfone esperó sin preocuparse. Luego de unos segundos y par de respiraciones profundas de su parte, llegó una explicación a medias:

“Cuatro veces comiste granada, y de esas solo dos veces me ofreciste. Parece que te gustan las frutas de Inframundo, Divina.”

“Bueno, es una elección forzada. Son las únicas frutas que tienes.”

Lo dijo como una broma, pero era verdad. Como el propio dios repetía, nada crecía en Erebo, y ciertamente nada daba frutos. Luego de la llegada de Perséfone habían crecido plantas, y todas eran exuberantes, verdes, saludables y floridas. Pero estáticas. Sin el pasar de días y estaciones no daban frutos. Deméter era la protectora de las cosechas, no su hija.

Las plantas de granada eran las únicas que hacían una excepción y Perséfone no podía explicar por qué. Cuando había llegado ya crecían en los Campos Elíseos, sus frutos eran de hecho la única dulzura que el Inframundo podía ofrecer. También eran sagradas para el propio Hades, junto con los narcisos. Por eso es que él consideraba un honor que ella las comiera.

El Dios, sin embargo, no rió por la broma, al contrario, frunció el ceño, y Perséfone se arrepintió de inmediato. No quería ofenderlo.

“Oye, lo siento, estaba bromeando. Me gustan las granadas, las como porque quiero.”

“Pero comerías cerezas, si hubieran.”

“ _También_ comería cerezas. Y entonces puedes importarlas, ¿verdad?”

Pero su voz se volvió más brusca y sarcástica, su mandíbula más tensa.

“Sí, pero no me gusta depender de los frutos del reino de mi hermano. Lo hago por ti, porque eres vegetariana. La falta de fruta, cereales y legumbres reduciría tu dieta a menos de la mitad. ¿Me dejarás lamentarlo, si no es que preocuparme por ello?”

Perséfone rodó los ojos: ¡mira quién hablaba! Un discurso completo sobre comer de un Dios que no comía en absoluto.

Esbozó una sonrisa impertinente y se puso de pie, aun con la granada en la mano. Se acercó a él, demasiado alto, y para evitar mirar directo a su estómago tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza.

“¿Ves esto?” expuso su vientre, inclinando la pelvis para mostrar sus prosperas caderas, demasiado para el estándar estético humano, “Estoy regordeta, mi Rey. No paso hambre. Además, no puedo morir, pero no creo que tenga que recordártelo.”

Y finalmente el rostro de Hades mostró un mínimo de hilaridad, mezclada con una pizca de lujuria. Aflojó los brazos, de hecho, y con una de sus grandes manos sujetó su cintura, estrechando su carne.

“Precisamente porque me gustas _regordeta_ deseo que te quedes así.”

“Entonces dame muchas granadas y estaremos bien.”

Bromeó, guiñándole, y él asintió tan imperceptiblemente que las sombras en su cuello, mentón, y facciones ni siquiera se movieron. Cuando habló su tono era serio nuevamente, escapando de sus labios en la forma de duras palabras.

“Lo que quiero decir,” explicó pacientemente, “es que estoy consciente de que aquí no es como la superficie. El clima, las almas frías, la falta de luz. Sé que es difícil para ti, si no ahora, lo será.”

Perséfone comió algunos granos más y negó con la cabeza, convencida, sus ojos bien abiertos en una expresión conmocionada.

“Me gusta aquí. Los Campos Elíseos son maravillosos.”

“Pero falsos. Deméter los odió, dijo que parecían una pálida imitación del mundo.”

“No soy mi madre.”

“No. no, por supuesto que no lo eres. Yo…” era extraño verlo tan preocupado, tan incómodo con las palabras, “estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste aquí. He tenido los Campos Elíseos por cerca de doscientos mil años y nunca he sido capaz de hacerlos tan placenteros como tú hiciste en pocas semanas.”

“Pero no es cierto, eran encantadores incluso ant…”

Pero Hades puso ambas manos en sus hombros y suspiró pesadamente, apretando los labios. Dio a entender que quería terminar el discurso sin ser interrumpido.

“Perséfone, estas trayendo un gran cambio, eso es lo que quiero decir. Es tan nuevo para ti como para mí. Y para mi es difícil, incluso si me gusta tenerte aquí. Y, si para ti es igual, no quiero que te sientas atrapada. Si quieres ir a la superficie de vez en cuando, puedes hacerlo.”

“Hablas como si hubiese estado aislada aquí por siglos.”

Y esas debieron ser las palabras incorrectas, porque lo hicieron tensarse. Perséfone sintió alivio en los hombros al retirarse el peso de sus manos. Pero la incomodidad que Hades intentaba reflejar en ella era completamente suya, porque ni una vez se había sentido atrapada, y quería ser capaz de explicarlo. Se sentía _bien_ en Erebo, ¿por qué Hades no podía entenderlo?

Entonces estiró un brazo y tocó su bíceps con actitud conciliatoria. Sintió el frío músculo endurecer bajo sus suaves dedos.

“Hades, estoy feliz aquí, en verdad. Si quieres la completa verdad, nunca me había sentido más cómoda.”

“No es lógico en absoluto que te guste aquí abajo.”

Pero ¿cómo podía pedir explicaciones lógicas cuanto todo se trataba de instinto, sentimientos, sensaciones? La idea de que él quisiera llevar todo a un cálculo matemático la hizo sonreír, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero trató de explicarlo, porque sabía que él lo necesitaba.

“Mira, quizás estás acostumbrado a otras Diosas, no lo sé. A menudo me comparas con mi madre, y sé que ella odiaría aquí. Incluso Artemisa odiaría Erebo porque no hay animales reales para cazar, y Afrodita lo odiaría porque no hay suficiente belleza. Pero no soy ellas. Me gusta Erebo. Me gustas _tú_.”

Y esas, sí, fueron las palabras adecuadas, palabras que tal vez nunca había escuchado y las que pretendió no disfrutar, incluso aunque Perséfone sabía que lo complacían. Luego continuó, más ligera:

“Y además, a decir verdad, la superficie está sobrevalorada. Una vez, quizás habría sido mejor para mí, pero ahora no hay más espacio. Solo hay smog, asfalto. Incluso cuando iba al campo solo había prohibiciones, la gente enloquece incluso si haces crecer solo una flor de las nieves en Sicilia.”

Eso lo hizo reír con fuerza, una de las pocas veces que también mostraba los dientes, tan blancos como el resto de su cuerpo. En ese punto, como si se hubieran leído la mente, ambos miraron un poco alrededor, en ese bosque sin sentido: había plantas de todas formas y colores, pertenecientes a los más dispares biomas, acomodadas de forma insensata, al azar. Palmeras y coníferas, secuoyas y cerezos, manzanos y aloe vera. Todo lo que podía florecer estaba resplandeciente. Había muy poca lógica en esa parte de los Campos Elíseos tocada por el poder de Perséfone, y tal vez era la razón de que Hades se sintiera tan perdido.

“Nunca me sentí limitada aquí,” habló con sinceridad, admirando su propio trabajo, “al contrario, he hecho tanto con mis poderes. Fue liberador y me gustaría continuar. La superficie no me necesita. Erebo sí.”

Quizás sí, ese era su lugar, el lugar donde podía ser de utilidad, ser alguien. No la superficie, no el Olimpo, ambos ya abundantes de otros Dioses protectores de la naturaleza, más poderosos que ella y haciéndola una deidad redundante e inútil, sin embargo, en Erebo Perséfone no sentía que era _solo_ la Primavera; era la Primavera en el Inframundo, la vida en la muerte, el optimismo en la adversidad. Para eso, de hecho, no había un protector, no era una posición que algún Dios ya hubiese reclamado. Era suya. Era de Perséfone.

Tal vez por fin estaba dando forma a su propio rol.

“Bien,” declaró Hades, neutral como cuando sostenía el bidente, transmitiendo la idea de que tomaba una decisión importante en ese momento, “entonces, Divina, desde hoy, todo esto es tuyo.”

Perséfone abrió mucho los ojos, dando un paso atrás.

“¿Qué?”

“El Eliseo. Quiero que lo consideres tuyo. Puedes venir cuando quieras, incluso por tu cuenta: te daré el acceso, instruiré al personal.”

¿Qué era eso, un regalo? Simbólico, tal vez, pero aun así demasiado grande.

Pero no existía nada como _demasiado_ para un Crónida y Hades se lo mostró de inmediato, tan pronto como intentó replicar:

“¿Me estás haciendo un regalo? ¿El que me prometiste en esa heladería en Roma?”

“Oh, así que lo recuerdas,” él sonrió y negó vehementemente, “no, aún falta ese regalo, ya verás. El Eliseo siempre ha sido tuyo. No puedo darte algo que ya es tu dominio.”

Perséfone rió ante su pasiva forma de ser romántico. Se sintió aún más agradecida y lo abrazó, sus manos aun manchadas con granada. Lo estrechó con toda la fuerza que poseía (no demasiada) y su torpe esfuerzo nuevamente provoco hilaridad en el Dios, que apenas debía sentirla alrededor de su sólido pecho.

“Gracias, Hades. _Me siento tan bien contigo_.”

Salió así, natural, y de alguna manera para él valía más que una declaración de amor explícita, porque regresó el abrazo.

“Hace trescientos mil años espero por esas exactas palabras,” murmuró quedamente, “suenan incluso mejor de lo que imaginé.”

.  
.  
.

Cuando Perséfone terminó la granada y desechó los restos, comentó que tenía que lavarse las manos y la cara. Entonces Hades, con algo de silenciosa languidez, le pidió que lo siguiera y la llevó al Leteo, tomando el Kunée con él por aprensión de dejarlo descuidado. Solo les tomó un par de minutos llegar ahí, pero a Perséfone le tomó mucho más usar sus aguas.

“¿No es peligroso? Son las aguas del olvido, ¿podría olvidar algo?”

Pero Hades se inclinó primero y hundió su mano para mostrarle que todo estaba bien. El agua del río parecía hecha de polvo de diamante, deslizándose entre sus dedos como un velo de fina seda oriental.

“Solo no bebas. Son las aguas termales que abastecen nuestra habitación, ya te has bañado en ellas. No te preocupes: incluso el Leteo es tuyo ahora.”

Pero, en todo caso, a Perséfone le parecía una falta de respeto lavarse en esas lustrosas aguas. Al final, se dejó persuadir solo por necesidad: se acuclilló en la orilla y sumergió las manos en esa riqueza liquida. El agua estaba cálida. Era gracias al Leteo que todo el clima de los Campos Elíseos era más tolerable que el de la ciudad de Dis.

Perséfone se lavó y entonces, de repente, la placida voz del Señor del Inframundo llegó desde las cercanías. Una voz interesada y, de alguna forma, incluso tímida.

“¿Aun tienes hambre, Koré?”

Ella asintió.

“Entonces regresemos, haré preparar una comida.”

“Muchas gracias, m Rey.”

Y aun así algo estaba mal, como si la charla no hubiese concluido, en suspenso en la calidez de ese paraíso. Perséfone, volteando la cabeza y echando un vistazo a su compañía, lo vio frunciendo el ceño, indeciso, como si mentalmente tuviera frente a él el cálculo de una compleja ecuación.

“Te veo pensativo, Hades.”

Él se recuperó, encogiendo un poco los hombros. Dirigió la mirada hacia los meandros más distantes del río, incapaz de ocultar una cierta vergüenza.

“¿Puedo preguntar cómo es?”

“¿Qué?”

“El hambre.”

Perséfone estaba estupefacta. Se puso de pie, aun vistiendo solo su piel. Ladeó la cabeza y enroscó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, un tic habitual cuando se sentía curiosa.

“¿Realmente nunca lo sentiste?”

Él negó, seco. Ella estaba sorprendida. Por supuesto, sabía que Hades no experimentaba el hambre con normalidad, pero ¿nunca, en trescientos mil años? Parecía demasiado extraño.

Y a la vez, mientras más lo pensaba, más tenía sentido. Hades no era como los otros Dioses, mucho más en contacto con mortales y con los otros Panteones. Muchos de ellos habían cedido hace tiempo a las debilidades humanas, incluida Deméter. Pero Hades siempre había estado aislado, así que ¿por qué debería cambiar sus hábitos?

“Oh, el hambre es como… una contracción del estómago.”

Se sintió estúpida de explicar algo así, pero sabía que desde el punto de vista de Hades nada era obvio, y algunas cosas tenían que explicársele como si fuera un niño. De hecho, vio gratitud en su siempre fría manera de asentir.

“¿Es doloroso? ¿Placentero?”

“Ninguna de las dos. No es placentero, pero es placentero satisfacerla. La comida sabe mucho mejor cuando comes con apetito. Lo mismo que el sueño. Son cosas que marcan tu día y lo hacen más variado.”

Hades apretó los labios en una expresión escéptica. Se echó atrás el cabello y su hosca nariz resaltó perfectamente en su perfil.

“Suena como una pérdida de tiempo.”

Pero Perséfone se le acercó y trató de no dejar que lo viera en esa forma cuadrada en que veía todo.

“Comer y dormir consumen tiempo, pero ganas bienestar. Como el amor, mi Rey. No me digas que _poseerme_ fue una _pérdida de tiempo_ …”

Y ahí, una sonrisa impertinente dibujándose en sus facciones.

“No pongas en mi boca palabras que nunca dije, pequeña.”

“Entonces no me las pongas a tiro, _tío_.”

Ese epíteto tuvo que divertirlo o molestarlo de alguna manera, porque tuvo una de esas reacciones que no eran típicas de su actitud: alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

No hizo nada más, sin embargo. Luego de un rato dejó pasar el tema de nuevo, y una vez más fue Perséfone quien tuvo que traerlo a colación: el Dios de los muertos se perdía fácilmente en sus silencios.

“¿En qué pensabas, Hades? ¿Por qué esta curiosidad?”

Él se encogió de hombros, pretendiendo estar desinteresado.

“Nada importante. Siempre he pensado que los humanos son más afortunados de lo que creen, por esos pequeños placeres. Pero también creí que eran solo para ellos, o para los Dioses más toscos,” él le lanzó una mirada contrita, “antes de que me reduzcas a cenizas con esa mirada, no, nunca pensé que fueras tosca. Es por eso que es inusual. Estas muy cómoda con tu estilo de vida, y nunca creí que podría decirlo, pero lo admiro.”

Y entonces Perséfone tuvo la confirmación de que, aunque trataba de mantener su distancia, Hades se sentía muy curioso sobre debilidades humanas. Así que, con cautela, acercándose como un venado alerta, propuso más:

“Podrías probarlo por tu cuenta, ¿sabes? No hay nada malo, no te hace menos Dios, no te hace _tosco_. Mamá también adoptó mi estilo de vida al final, dice que le gusta. Quizás a ti también te guste.”

“¿Y cómo debería hacerlo?”

Perséfone se sintió casi incomoda, sabiéndose la experta en esa situación. Tener la oportunidad de enseñar algo a un ser milenario era tan excitante como chocante.

“Oh, bueno, solo acostúmbrate. Si comienzas a comer y dormir con regularidad tu cuerpo se adaptará.”

Lo estudió un poco más, y en su tímida indecisión encontró curiosidad y escepticismo en la misma medida. La Diosa veía que era un paso que lo atraía, tal vez para acercarse a ella y a su estilo de vida, y estaba muy agradecida por eso. Pero al mismo tiempo, él jamás se habría convencido sin algo de ayuda. En algunos aspectos, el Dios de los muertos era quien debía ser reconfortado a menudo.

Fue entonces que le llegó una idea, una chispa, encendida por mil y más consideraciones fortuitas de las que había estado consciente en ese preciso momento. Estaba bien en Erebo, ¿no? y Hades había hecho mucho por ella: le había dado la oportunidad de una pasantía, la había tratado siempre con una gallardía impecable, incluso había jurado por el Estigia por ella, y finalmente acababa de darle lo que ella consideraba un lienzo en blanco para un artista: el Eliseo. Considerando todo eso, Hades no pedía mucho a cambio. Ciertamente era demandante en el trabajo, pero era así en el rol de jefe, no de compañero. Como hombre, paradójicamente había probado ser muy humilde.

Y, entonces, la idea: tal vez Perséfone podía ceder, aunque sea de su parte. Podría haber hecho a un lado su miedo al cotilleo, al hecho de que era demasiado pronto. Podría haberle, finalmente, dado la única cosa que él deseaba.

“Hades, si por casualidad quieres probar,” comenzó, con cautela, animadamente, “si quieres, puedo ayudarte a acostumbrarte al nuevo estilo de vida. Digo… de cerca. Bueno, podría quedarme aquí contigo.”

El Dios abrió mucho los ojos, demasiado. Se giró rápidamente, mirándola con incredulidad.

“¿Aceptas mi hospitalidad?”

Perséfone asintió, con una sonrisa abochornada.

“Si quieres.”

Por supuesto que quería, era tal vez el mayor deseo que había sentido en mucho tiempo, incluso más apremiante que el sexual: lo demostró estrechando los ojos y abrazándola con fuerza, levantándola del suelo y sonriendo con la cabeza apretada contra su hombro.

Perséfone rió, feliz, y sobre todo feliz de haberle dado tal felicidad. Aun no comprendía esa obsesión, pero para él era realmente importante, y después de todo quizás era momento de dar un paso más en la relación.

“Pero no quiero las habitaciones de la Reina,” dejó en claro, aun una dulce víctima de su sincero abrazo, “no me sentiría cómoda a solas. Estaría mejor contigo, en tu ala.”

Hades se apresuró a tranquilizarla:

“Está bien, Koré. Te ofrecí una habitación privada para tu conveniencia, no por obligación. Tenerte en mi cama cada noche será un gran honor para mí.”

La estrechó un poco más y en esa cercanía Perséfone podía sentir su hombría presionando su vientre. De hecho, poco después ambos se permitieron sumirse en la emoción y felicidad por todas esas nuevas cosas. Así que, la Primavera y el Dios de los muertos se entrelazaron por segunda vez.

.  
.  
.

Pasaron otras incontables horas en ese punto entre el bosque y el río, entonces supieron que tenían que regresar, al menos para averiguar qué día era. Vivir en esa pequeña burbuja del Eliseo no eliminaría lo que había afuera, el inexorable flujo de almas y juicios.

Se vistieron de nuevo, y Hades recuperó el Kunée, que había permanecido junto a ellos todo el tiempo. Regresaron desarreglados, llamando a los perros que habían ido a jugar en un pequeño valle. Tomaron el elevador, subieron, y fue como ser despertado de un sueño. Al final, cuando llegaron al dormitorio, el sueño se acabó completamente: Perséfone había recuperado su móvil y se dio cuenta que tenía veinte notificaciones de Caterina.

Inmediatamente, la Diosa temió que algo horrible hubiese pasado.

“ _Hola Koré. Mira las noticias_.”

“ _En serio, enciéndelas de inmediato, mira_.”

“ _Tu madre. Enloqueció. Llámala_.”

“ _¿Estás ahí?_ ”

Y así continuaba, cubriendo media hora de alarmismo. Perséfone se sintió culpable por no estar disponible por tanto tiempo. Preocupada, miró alrededor buscando el control remoto de la TV. Hades, que iba a guardar el casco, se dio cuenta de su agitación y se detuvo.

“¿Perséfone?”

“Tengo que ver las noticias. Es mamá, algo pasó.”

Hades frunció el ceño y puso el casco en un sillón. Caminó hasta la pared y encendió la enorme pantalla plana, tocando un botón oculto. Sintonizó en un canal al azar pero, dado que Hades solo tenía canales de noticias en su lista de favoritos, encontraron de inmediato lo que necesitaban: Deméter, rodeada de reporteros justo afuera de su casa. Vestía un tapado y lentes oscuros, en un claro día de finales de otoño. En la distancia, Perséfone vio su propio jardín, con árboles desnudos, y por una vez estuvo agradecida de estar en el neutral y eterno Erebo.

“ _No voy a hablar de eso ahora. Por favor, déjenme volver a casa, me gustaría algo de privacidad_.” Decía Deméter en el video, mientras los reporteros la presionaban y se amontonaban a su alrededor, extendiéndole micrófonos.

“ _Usted es su madre, Divina. ¿No hará nada respecto al secuestro de Proserpina?_ ” implicó una voz femenina fuera de cámara.

“ _Mi hija no fue secuestrada. No puedo creer que sigan pensando en esta historia_.”

“ _Pero, ¿cómo explica las fotos en que su tío la empuja dentro del auto?_ ”

“No hay nada nuevo al respecto: como dije, no hubo violencia y mi hija no fue secuestrada. Mi hermano es un Dios honrado y estoy cansada de sus insinuaciones.”

La frustración de Deméter era evidente en el video, al menos tan evidente como el asombro en el rostro lampiño y duro de Hades, sintiéndose apoyado por su hermana. Tanto él como Perséfone continuaron mirando en silencio.

“ _Entonces, ¿dónde está Proserpina en este momento?_ ”

“ _En el Inframundo por una pasantía, fue allí voluntariamente.”_

_“Pero Proserpina protegía la primavera. ¿Su ausencia ha influenciado los adversos eventos climáticos de estos meses?_ ”

Y ahí fue cuando pasó, como resultado de esa precisa insinuación. Deméter se congeló. Se volvió como mármol, muy similar a su hermano Hades. Se quitó los lentes oscuros con fría lentitud: tal vez no tuviera el poder de la certeza en sus ojos, pero podía transmitir mucha rabia, y no se guardó una gota en esa ocasión.

“ _¿Eventos climáticos?_ ” siseó entre sus dientes apretados, los dorados irises destellando con rencor, “ _Humana, ¿me hablas a mí de eventos climáticos? Y lo que es más, ¿estás intentando culpar a mi hija?_ ”

Pero la reportera fuera de cámara insistió. Inconsciente.

“ _Solo estoy diciendo que en estos dos meses ha habido bajas de temperatura bastante inferiores a la media estacional, y la inundación de la laguna veneciana debido a un mal clima inusual…_ ”

Pero Deméter no pudo soportarlo más. Apretó los puños y volteó hacia la reportera con las venas de su cuello palpitando.

“ _¡Hay mal clima porque es invierno, idiotas! Ha sucedido por billones de años ¿y aún no lo han entendido? Y la inundación, bueno, es enteramente su culpa, sus malditos barcos enormes y la contaminación de la laguna, ¡todos peligros de los que les he advertido por años!_ ”

Una Diosa usando lenguaje vulgar en público no era un evento común, y de hecho eso solo espoleó a los otros reporteros: los flashes se disparaban con más frecuencia, las preguntas solapándose con más vigor.

“ _¿Quiere decir que ustedes Dioses no tienen influencia en todo esto, aunque está en su poder?_ ”

“ _¡Quiero decir que hasta hace dos meses ni siquiera reconocían a mi hija, y ahora la están culpando por el invierno! ¿No oyen lo estúpidos que suenan?_ ”

“ _¿Cuál es el punto de rezar si no interviene en estas calamidades?_ ”

“ _Oh, así que ahora también es mi culpa. Bien_.”

Deméter alzó las manos, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, intentando contener una furia que, Perséfone sabía, estallaría en cualquier momento. Ella misma le temía. Su madre sabía cómo ser una de las deidades más terribles, solo después de Hera.

“ _Proserpina debe regresar_.”

“ _Honestamente, si quieren tratarnos así, espero que se quede en el Inframundo tanto como sea posible_.”

“ _Ella debe cumplir con su obligación aquí. Si es cierto que no ha sido secuestrada, ahora es neglige…_ ”

Pero la reportera no pudo terminar, fue la última gota.

Deméter tembló, pareció volverse más alta. Se hizo el silencio de inmediato. Como había pasado con Hades, los reporteros comenzaron a retroceder, a formar una burbuja a su alrededor.

Cuando habló, su voz ya no era la suya. Demasiado profunda, con un eco fantasmal.

“ _Cállate, mortal. No te atrevas a hablar de negligencia frente a una Diosa. No olvidaré este insulto a mí y a mi hija, esto es hibris_.”

Mientras hablaba, el ambiente a su alrededor se volvía aterrador. Todo estaba muriendo: el césped en el jardín se tornaba amarillo, los arboles ahora no solo no tenían hojas, sino que también estaban muriendo al punto de volverse polvo. Incluso la reja metálica tras la Diosa estaba oxidándose.

Ella habló de nuevo y sonó más que nunca como una madre decepcionada.

“ _Mi hermano votó en contra de la Revelación Divina hace veinte años, entiendo por qué_ ,” confesó, desilusionada, sufriendo, terriblemente enojada, “ _es tiempo de que la humanidad aprenda a hacerse responsable y a no usarnos como el cordero sacrificial. ¿No les gusta el invierno? Bueno, ahora aprenderán que puede ser cien veces peor sin mi ayuda. Verán lo qué significa ser abandonados por una Diosa_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chan 👀
> 
> Aquí tenemos un nuevo plot-twist del mito: el invierno no fue provocado por el dolor de Deméter ante la pérdida de su hija, sino por algo totalmente diferente. Aquí es más abierta y confía en las decisiones de su hija, lo que es muy importante para dejar de villanizarla en las historias. 
> 
> Por otro lado, un pequeño comentario sobre la traducción: en el original Perséfone dice "te amo" en lugar de "me siento tan bien contigo," pero sucede que en el inglés esas dos palabras solo tienen un significado y es muy... poderoso para usarlo en esta instancia de la relación. En el italiano existen dos formas de decirlo, el romántico y el más cariñoso, para situaciones familiares e informales. Imagino que será el equivalente al "te quiero," pero yo decidí dejarlo así porque ya se ha mencionado la incomodidad que Hades genera en las personas y lo mal que esto le sienta, así que creo que esto es mucho más bonito que decir "te quiero".


	24. La silenciosa ira de una madre

La ira de los Dioses puede ser terrible.

Algunas deidades son más vengativas que otras. Algunas requieren sacrificios humanos, otras predican solo amor. Algunas están locas, viven de guerras y sufrimiento, como Morrigan danzando sobre los cuerpos de los muertos y alimentándose de su carne, o Ares usando la piel de sus enemigos como capas. Pero cualquiera fuera la naturaleza del individuo, salvaje o tranquila, si deciden enseñar una lección a la humanidad, el mundo entero deja de rotar. Había sido así con el Gran Diluvio, había sido así con las plagas, y así seria con el invierno en que Deméter, Diosa de la cosecha, la agricultura, protectora de los campos y la fecundidad, había decidido denegar su bendición a los mortales del Mediterráneo.

Sería horrible, todos lo sabían. Los humanos lo sabían, Zeus lo sabía, el Olimpo lo sabía, todos los otros Dioses de todos los otros Panteones lo sabían, incluso Hades y Perséfone lo sabían, estáticos frente a esa televisión, incapaces de proferir palabra.

Observaron la pantalla en silencio, escuchando las eminentes opiniones de un par de profesores invitados a un talk show, un teólogo y un biólogo. Hasta que las noticias dieron lugar a otros asuntos humanos y todo se esfumó como si ya hubiese sido olvidado. Finalmente, Perséfone se giró hacia Hades, alzó la cabeza, mirándolo sorprendida y conmocionada.

“Creo que realmente se cabreó esta vez.” Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Hades, estoico, apretó los labios y asintió. Era difícil decir si en realidad le importaba. Ciertamente, no le importaba mucho el bienestar de los mortales, pero también estaba muy consciente del peligro de una deidad rompiendo el balance, y tal vez estaba molesto de que concerniera a Perséfone, aunque fuera indirectamente.

Por supuesto que, sin embargo, eran todas suposiciones. Él no mostró nada y, de hecho, le dio una mirada de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa que indicaba una broma inminente.

“Tu vulgaridad es siempre muy descriptiva, Divina.”

“Lo siento, pero encaja mejor con la situación.” Dijo sin esfuerzo, solo porque sabía que no le gustaban las maldiciones, luego sacudió la cabeza. “Quizás sea mejor que la llame. ¿Puedo usar tu computadora? Me gustaría verla, voy a tratar de calmarla.”

“No se calmará. La conozco.”

“También la conozco, y nunca hizo algo como esto.”

Hades alzó las cejas, escéptico.

“Ya ha hecho algo así, hace mucho tiempo. No es malicia, quiere enseñar una lección. No puede cambiar de opinión ahora, ha hecho una promesa y debe mantenerla. Si no, nos haría perder credibilidad a todos, y lo sabe.”

Perséfone suspiró, preocupada por el terrible destino que se avecinaba y sobre todo culpable de que todo surgiera por ella, incluso si nunca había sido su intención. Además, Hades, quien veía el asunto tan pragmáticamente, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Perséfone decidió ignorarlo, no responder, porque sabía que tenía razón. Pero aun quería llamar a su madre y tomó prestado su escritorio, sentándose en el sillón, demasiado grande para ella. Casi balanceaba los pies, tocando el frío piso de obsidiana con los dedos. Se sintió como una niña de nuevo.

Encendió la computadora, inició la comunicación y esperó que Deméter respondiera. Tuvo que esperar un poco y, mientras tanto, Hades intentó moverse a un costado para salir del rango visual de la webcam. Perséfone no lo dejó escapar: lo sujetó por la banda del quitón y lo atrajo de nuevo, de pie a su lado.

Justo entonces, Deméter respondió la llamada.

Una cansada figura apareció en la pantalla. Una mujer con cabello dorado reunido en un desordenado moño, sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto y bebiendo de ella en secos, furiosos sorbos. Una madre decepcionada de sus niños mortales, y por ello la única hija inmortal agradeció al Olimpo no ser el objeto de esa ira. Quizás.

Perséfone trató de sonreír, pero las flores en su cabeza permanecieron cerradas y asustadas. Deméter no comentó y meramente saludó con cansado entusiasmo.

“ _Koré, mi amor, qué bueno verte_ ,” luego movió los irises color trigo hacia su hermano, “ _Hades_.”

Por un momento se vio indeciso de qué saludo escoger, dado que Deméter no había dado pistas de su preferencia. Perséfone pensó que optaría por el saludo formal griego, enunciado con neutral amenidad, y en cambio relajó los hombros.

“Hola, Demi.”

Ella apretó los labios, sus ojos estrechados, se veía como un tigre enojado, pero no hizo nada para mostrar más agresión. Simplemente bebió de su copa de vino y tensó las venas en su cuello.

“ _Deben haber visto las noticias, supongo_.” Anunció cuando hubo tragado.

“Mamá,” inició Perséfone, contrita, “lo siento tanto.”

“ _No, cielo, no. No lo sientas. Los mortales deben ser regañados en ocasiones, no tienes nada que ver con ello_.”

Pero Perséfone tenía la inconfundible sensación de que tenía algo que ver con ello.

Pasó saliva, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las emociones, mientras las flores en su cabello la delataban, marchitándose y tiñéndose oscuras. Hades debió notarlo, porque le dio una mirada preocupada.

“Mamá, por favor, estás… estás segura que quieres… fue solo una estúpida reportera, solo una.”

Pero Deméter tomó otro sorbo, alzando una ceja y emitiendo un sonido sarcástico entre labios. Al mismo tiempo, Hades suspiró, se mantuvo callado pero suspiró. Perséfone sabía que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo: cuán ingenua era.

Sintió las lágrimas picando, pero las reprimió. Aunque era difícil estar entre ambos, no importaba cuán inexperta pensaran que fuera, no tenía que llorar, o la considerarían aún menos digna de ser escuchada.

“ _Cielo, no fue solo_ una _reportera_ ,” explicó Deméter, “ _no es la primera en cuestionar eso desde que nos revelamos. La humanidad está cayendo en el error de culparnos por todo, y esto debe terminar_.”

“Lo sé, pero…”

“ _Sin peros, Koré_ ,” y mientras hablaba, tan dura y pragmática, sonaba como su hermano, “ _así lo decidí, así es como será. Será el invierno más duro que esta restinga de mundo alguna vez ha visto. Nada crecerá, ningún niño nacerá, el ganado se volverá estéril como el suelo. Y puedes apostar que en comparación la sal en Cartago parecerá una fiesta_.”

Perséfone estaba profundamente perturbada por esa tan severa, casi cruel forma de hablar. Nunca la había escuchado en su madre. Sabía que Deméter era una Diosa irascible, pero siempre había sido amada por la humanidad, y siempre estaba tan dispuesta a compartir sus secretos… ahora, en cambio, parecía más terrible que el Inexorable. Ciertamente podría hacer mucho más daño.

Solo entonces Hades intervino. Puso la mano en el respaldo de la silla y se tocó el lampiño mentón.

“Muchos humanos morirán.”

“ _¿Eso te molesta?_ ”

Deméter lo miró con firmeza a través de la pantalla y casi parecía capaz de traspasarla con la sola fuerza de su resentimiento. Hades, sintiendo que aún estaba muy susceptible, increíblemente se echó atrás: alzó una mano, tranquilo y desinteresado.

“Estos son tus Misterios, hermana, no puedo decirte qué hacer.”

“ _Bien_.”

“Pero Zeus no estará feliz y estás en su jurisdicción.” Insistió Hades, frío.

Igualmente fría fue la respuesta de Deméter, frunciendo el ceño y con una mirada más dorada y enfadada que nunca:

“ _No necesitas recordarme esto_ , Aidoneo, _dado que es_ tu _culpa si estoy operando en esta jurisdicción_.”

Intercambiaron una fiera mirada, irises dorados sobre plateados, y nada más se dijo. Descartaron la conversación y Deméter volvió a beber pequeños sorbos de su vaso.

Perséfone estaba aún más alterada que antes. Sentía que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, especialmente cuando estaba entre dos Crónidas que se odiaban entre ellos. Y luego todo el asunto de los mortales gritando su nombre y culpándola de sus infortunios, tal vez provocando la ira de Zeus… no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía cómo pedir consejo a los Dioses mayores que tenía ante sus ojos porque parecían bastante alejados de su manera de pensar… todo esto, al final, pesaba en sus hombros como el cielo en la espalda de Atlas.

Tragó, tratando de no pensar en la responsabilidad que recaía en ella y en el hecho de que ni Hades ni Deméter parecían preocuparse. Ni siquiera lo notaban. Estúpidos Dioses viejos, acostumbrados a hacer todo por su cuenta, sin tener en consideración la existencia de los menores.

Y así, tontamente, sintió ganas de llorar. Se sentía culpable por todo. Por irse, por haber pensado que decorar los Campos Elíseos era suficiente para hacerlos un mejor lugar, por haber abandonado a su madre, por haber abandonado a la humanidad, por Caterina que sufriría, por los mortales que llenarían el Inframundo si Deméter no se calmaba. Y todos esos desastres no llevaban el nombre de Hades, ni siquiera el de Deméter. Llevaban el nombre de Proserpina, su nombre. Y realmente era… demasiado.

Lloró entonces, pero intentó no mostrarlo. Volteó un poco la cabeza, se limpió las primeras lágrimas. Cerró los párpados e intentó infundirse actitud, pero ya estaba hecho. Estúpidos, estúpidos sentimientos. Quería ser una Crónida también.

Desafortunadamente, Hades fue el primero en notarlo. No podía evitarlo, porque entre todas las certezas que podía ver, también estaba el humor de Perséfone, y no podía ignorarlo aun si quisiera. La joven Diosa, por lo tanto, se preparó para recibir lástima, si no de él, de su madre. No sucedió, en su lugar: sintió una gran mano en el hombro y sintió que Hades se acuclillaba en una rodilla. Giró el sillón y Perséfone se encontró frente a él. Serio, tranquilo.

Pacifico.

“Koré, ¿por qué estas llorando?” sonaba anonadado.

“ _¿Cielo?_ ” se preocupó su madre en la pantalla, dejando el vaso y volviendo repentinamente a su actitud amorosa.

Perséfone sacudió la cabeza, bajó la barbilla, e intentó esconder la cara tras el cabello en su hombro, o tras la tela del peplo. Las flores en su cabeza, todas muertas.

“Es… es completamente mi culpa… me odian…”

“ _¡No! ¡No, Koré, mi amor! ¡Hey, escúchame, no quería alterarte!_ ”

Pero Perséfone no miró ni a la pantalla ni a Hades, arrodillado frente a ella. Llevó la mirada a un lado, hacia la televisión donde las noticias aun sonaban. Sus ojos se habían inundado con pesadas lágrimas de culpa. Estaba arruinando el mundo apenas dos meses tras su debut. No estaba lista para hacer nada, solo quería regresar atrás y pretender ser una mortal de nuevo.

Deméter hizo otro intento de consolarla, pero Perséfone estaba perdida en su conmiseración y ni siquiera la escuchó. Luego, de repente, Hades, posando una fría mano en su mejilla y haciéndola voltear hacia él, aplicando esa delicada fuerza que era propia de él.

“Mírame, Perséfone.”

Tan autoritario y a la vez afectuoso, en su manera de imponer tranquilidad. No pudo más que obedecer, también porque no quería montar un berrinche frente a él o a su madre.

Y cuando lo miró a los ojos, como la primera vez, certeza. Certeza de paz, de inevitabilidad, del destino. Mirarlo era como tener una ventana hacia todo.

“Koré,” exhaló su nombre con tal serenidad que el mundo podría haberse detenido, inerte, en su órbita alrededor del sol, “Koré, mírame. Trabajo demasiado, no como, no duermo, quizás no le presto suficiente atención a mi mujer, y en cualquier caso no es suficiente para los mortales. No me rezan. No dicen mi nombre. En trescientos mil años han sacrificado como mucho una docena de toros en mi nombre, volteando sus cabezas por temor a que apareciera y cortara sus gargantas. Cada vez que hay un terremoto o una erupción volcánica, o cualquier otro desastre, es automáticamente mi culpa. Me acusaron de secuestrarte porque te llevé a tu casa. Si me ofendiera cada vez que toman mi nombre en vano, para ahora ya habría exterminado a la humanidad.”

Ese último comentario la hizo sonreír, hipando. Extrañamente notó que Deméter había tenido la misma reacción del otro lado de la pantalla. Incluso Hades esbozó una pequeña, cálida sonrisa.

“No tienes que sentirte tan mal por eso, pequeña,” replicó el Dios, limpiándole una lagrima con el pulgar, “ahora que nos hemos revelado nos culpan aún más, así será siempre. Demi esta en lo correcto al ponerlos en cintura, pero es su asunto. Es una Diosa antigua, sabe cómo lidiar con ellos, y si la conozco, nunca hará más daño que el mínimo necesario.”

Deméter, entrometiéndose, comenzó a asentir frenéticamente.

“ _Por supuesto, cielo, es temporal. No te preocupes. En ocasiones los padres deben regañar a sus hijos, pero es por su propio bien. Cuanto antes los humanos comprendan la verdadera causa de sus problemas, antes podrán resolverlos_.”

“¿Ves?” continuó Hades, asintiendo, “Es una Diosa sabia.”

Perséfone dejó de llorar y se dio cuenta solo entonces, teniéndolos a ambos frente a ella, que Hades y Deméter por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo. No parecía real. Se sentía amada por igual desde ambos lados, que ya no intentaban sobreponerse al otro.

Se llevó la mano a los labios, no muy segura de que entendieran cuan agradecida estaba de que se llevaran mejor por ella.

“Entonces, ¿dices que puedo quedarme aquí? Digo… sé que debería ser la Primavera en la superficie, pero no había nada que hacer, me sentía inútil y… no quería huir, solo quería encontrar mi camino.”

Se estaba preocupando de nuevo y los dos Crónidas lo notaron. Suspiraron. Deméter, desde la pantalla, se acomodó mejor en la silla y se movió al centro del cuadro. Habló con tremenda honestidad.

“ _Cielo, escúchame muy bien. No comprendo en absoluto tus gustos y nunca comprenderé por qué quisiste ir allí abajo, pero es tu elección. Sé que soy un grano en el trasero_ ,” rió, causando risa en los demás, “ _sé que soy protectora, pero ahora estas allí, está bien. Si eso es lo que te gusta, entonces solo hazlo. Eres buena, sé que sí_.”

“Lo es.” Confirmó Hades, calmado, honesto, y como todos sus halagos no sonó como tal, solo parecía un hecho, “Es buena en el tribunal, pero no lo digo a menudo. Me disculpo.”

Deméter le echó una plana, exasperada mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

“ _Sí, Koré, sé que mi hermano no es generoso con los cumplidos. Pero si sirve de consuelo, debes saber que ya te habría echado, si no le gustase como trabajas_.”

Perséfone rió, olvidando todas sus preocupaciones, reconfortada por algo que, por primera vez, parecía una _verdadera_ familia. Mientras tanto, Hades debió sentirse falsamente herido por el último comentario de Deméter, porque se puso de pie y retomó su propia inexorabilidad. Se echó atrás el cabello y cruzó los brazos. Sus ojos se estrecharon en dirección a su hermana.

“Soy exigente, Demi. Así es como mantengo la eficiencia.”

“ _Quizás es por eso que los mortales te odian, ¿alguna vez lo habías pensado?_ ”

“También estás encontrando formas creativas de hacer que te odien, así que es un problema de familia.”

Volvían a los dimes y diretes, pero en una manera completamente diferente. Se miraban fijamente, tratando de no reír, como dos hermanos pendencieros, mucho más jóvenes que su verdadera edad.

Perséfone rió y sacudió la cabeza.

“De acuerdo, niños, es suficiente por hoy.” interrumpió, recuperando su personalidad, “Y bueno… gracias. A ambos. Lo siento si soy muy insegura, pero… en este periodo todo es tan… confuso.”

Pero Deméter sacudió la cabeza, con el movimiento algo borroso por los problemas de conexión en el submundo.

“ _Koré, no te preocupes: la Rueda girará. Πάντα ῥεῖ_.”

Perséfone asintió de manera tirante, acariciando un rizo de cabello. Quería creerlo. Confiaba en Deméter: aún era su madre y en su rol había sido excelente. Protectora, sí, pero excelente. Si era así con los mortales, tal vez sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo, los había conocido por mucho más tiempo.

La joven Diosa le dio una mirada de reojo a Hades y lo vio mirándola, neutral, calmado. Entonces volvió a mirar la pantalla y pensó en contar algunas de las noticias.

“Estoy tratando con un caso complejo, ¿sabes, mamá?”

“ _¿Ah, sí?_ ”

Deméter pretendió estar interesada. De hecho, tal vez lo estaba. No en el caso en sí, pero lo que su hija tenia para decir.

“Seh. Y Hades me dejó hacer crecer algunas plantas en los Campos Elíseos, me gustaría que los vieras algún día. También hice un bosque de cerezos.”

“ _Bien hecho, cielo. Seguramente ahora esos campos parecen más reales_.”

Hades no respondió a la provocación, tal vez porque era el primero en pensar que el Eliseo era demasiado básico. Así que solo bajó la mirada al suelo y frunció un poco el puente de su nariz aquilina, molesto pero incapaz de negarlo.

Entonces, repentinamente, una pregunta un poco bastante franca de Deméter:

“ _Koré, ¿él te está tratando bien?_ ”

Perséfone estaba anonadada. Con la presión del momento, ni siquiera había notado que algunos gestos de Hades hacia ella, en presencia de Deméter, delataban cuan íntimos se habían vuelto. Sin mencionar el hecho de que verlos juntos en el palacio un domingo por la mañana no dejaba dudas de que estaban juntos desde la noche anterior.

Por un momento Perséfone se preocupó, pero luego, analizando la expresividad de su madre, no encontró ninguna clase de acusación inquisitiva. Era una pregunta sincera. Así que respondió sinceramente:

“Sí, me trata muy bien. Siempre se asegura de que tenga todo lo que necesito y es amable. En serio.”

Deméter cerró los ojos, decorados con maquillaje y rímel, y asintió gravemente.

“ _De acuerdo. Entonces estoy feliz por ti_.”

En ese momento, con esas palabras muy simples, Deméter probó que lo sabía todo. Tal vez siempre había sabido que terminaría así, dado que Hades había jurado por el Estigia, o incluso desde la primera conferencia. Había tratado de detenerlo, pero Perséfone sabía que lo había hecho por amor, y miedo de que fuera usada o degradada por un hombre mayor, más poderoso y más peligroso. Pero no era despiadada y no habría escogido hacerla infeliz, evitando que viviera su vida. Había visto la certeza de la felicidad en los ojos de Perséfone, tal vez había visto el amor en los de Hades. Y había cambiado de opinión.  
Hades y Deméter se miraron fijamente por un momento: siempre parecían espiar los pensamientos del otro. Al final, asintieron, alzando los mentones, sin decir nada, pero Perséfone sabía que habían puesto fin a su desacuerdo. Desde ese momento, Deméter había dado su consentimiento definitivo al rol de Perséfone en el Inframundo.

La joven Diosa se sintió aliviada como nunca desde que había conocido a Hades. Siempre había temido que entre su madre y él las cosas serían difíciles, y en cambio allí estaban, hablando, bromeando, aprobando, en un escenario que solo unos meses atrás habría sido inimaginable. Y Perséfone se sentía agradecida, sí, pero también un poco orgullosa, porque después de todo el mérito también era de ella, de su empatía: los había hecho hablar y finalmente su necesidad de ser apoyada, aunque pasiva e involuntaria, los había reunido.

Había reconciliado a dos irreconciliables Crónidas. Le parecía el mayor éxito de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ven? Mamá sabe y lo aprueba. Un gran cambio comparado con la actitud sobreprotectora que se suele ver en las historias. 
> 
> Por otro lado: Πάντα ῥεῖ (panta rei) es un concepto filosófico introducido por Heráclito que significa 'todo fluye', todo cambia constantemente. 
> 
> Y en otras noticias, estén atentos porque posiblemente mañana o pasado suba una pequeña cosita que les derretirá el corazón ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Como la historia está ubicaca en Italia (Perséfone es de Sicilia en el mito y la autora quería mantener ese detalle) no todas las unidades de medición están convertidas.  
> Sepan que el talle de Demeter es 16 (EEUU) y que mide 6'5" (aproximadamente 1.95 m). Es así porque es hija de Cronos, y al igual que sus hermanos y hermanas es GIGANTE. 
> 
> En el próximo capítulo veremos a Hades ;) No olviden comentar, darnos sus opiniones y dejar sus kudos *-*


End file.
